The Prophecy
by DanceDiva
Summary: Since their first years at Hogwarts, Lily and James have been enemies. In their seventh year that begins to change. But there is something unknown to them that may change everything. Can they admit their feelings for each other before its too late?
1. Shards of Glass

**The Prophecy**

**Chapter 1**

**Shards of Glass**

"The Hogwarts Express will be leaving in ten minutes. _I repeat_; The Hogwarts Express will be leaving in _ten_ _minutes_."

A loud blast issued from the train. Lily Evans ran breathlessly to the still open doors, her long auburn hair trailing behind her. She did not stop until she was seated in one of the many compartments onboard. She inhaled deeply, thinking how close she had been to missing the train entirely. She hadn't even had the time to go look for any her friends before boarding, as she usually did. If it hadn't been for her blasted sister… Lily stopped. She wasn't about to let that _creature_ they called her sister ruin her first day back. Forcefully turning her thoughts to other topics, she remembered there were people she had yet to see. Her breathing relatively normal, Lily ventured off in search of her friends.

Walking past numerous closed compartments, Lily noticed many hushed conversations. One made her stop entirely.

"Where'd you get those?"

"My uncle gave them to me. No, Wormtail! Be careful!"

Words of caution came to late. An explosion shook the nearest compartments. The movement forced Lily onto the ground where shards of glass flew overhead. She raised her head slightly to see…and smell…the protruding smoke.

"Wormtail! I told you to be careful with that!"

"Sorry, Prongs."

"Oy, Prongs," another voice said; this one nearer than the others. "You might want to come out here."

Lily brushed fragments of glass from her clothes – a combination of fury and disgust on her face – as four heads peeked out of the compartment. She glanced up to see the four people she had been planning on avoiding this school year. They were looking down at her with a mix of concern and guilt, except for a certain seventeen-year-old troublemaker – with unmanageable black hair and thin-framed glasses – who was wearing an unmistakable smirk that played into his hazel eyes.

_James Potter,_ Lily thought with disgust._ Oh, and look, his three dipwad friends have decided to join in on the fun once again._ She looked closely at the four teenage boys. Potter, like always, was at the center of the group; the 'leader of the gang'; the 'head-honcho.' With his good looks and toned body – not that Lily had looked. Her friends had simply pointed it out to her while they discussed the available 'catches' at Hogwarts. Lily supposed it was from Quidditch – girls swooned at the sight of him, and his best friend Sirius Black. He, like Potter, had black hair, but it wasn't in constant disarray as Potter's was. Black's deep blue eyes were always full of mischief, and he loved getting as much attention from the girls as was physically possible. Standing beside Black was the peacemaker of the group, Remus Lupin. Remus was a bit homely looking with his sandy brown hair and grayish-blue eyes, but he was the one who would stand in-between Potter and Lily whenever things got heated. In other words, Lily liked Remus the most out of the four. Lastly, hiding behind Black, was Peter Pettigrew. He was a pudgy boy, with light colored hair and dark brown, beady little eyes. He wasn't smart or talented in any sense of the words. In fact, Lily didn't know why he hung out with the other three in the first place.

The 'Marauders' – as they called themselves – were the biggest pranksters in the entire school. Since Lily's fifth year, they spent most of their time tormenting her and her friends. You might say, she got sick of it rather quickly. After Potter had embarrassed her in front of the whole school, she returned the favor by recording him in his sleep. Those wizard recorders can pick up some pretty interesting things. "No! I don't wanna use the potty, Mommy…No, Mommy! Don't take Mr. Cuddles away!" The girls had recorded Potter's sleepy ramblings and magnified the sound so every person present in the Great Hall could hear. The moment Potter entered the Hall the laughter was so overwhelming that he couldn't stand it for more than five minutes before he ran out, his pride thoroughly smashed to pieces. After that, Potter had stayed a safe distance away from her. That is, until the school forgot about the whole incident. He insisted on making her school life miserable, and he succeeded. Most times, she couldn't even walk past him without wanting to curse him a hundred times over.

Lily could feel her blood start to boil. _Don't blow up, Lily_, she told herself. All she could do, at the moment, was stop herself from taking out her wand and hexing him into oblivion like she'd wanted to for the past three years. Until she noticed the smirk had disappeared from Potter's face, and he was looking cautiously at her wrist. She looked down as well. She was grasping her wand so tightly her knuckles were drastically whiter than normal.

She looked at the shattered window once more, and then at the guys. "You fools!" she burst out. "You blew off a Dung Bomb on the train! How stupid could you possibly be?"

"Come on, Evans. Lighten up."

"Lighten up! You're lucky you didn't damage anything more than your own compartment."

She raised her wand, holding it forcefully in front of his face.

"Now, Evans, don't do anything you know you'll regret."

"Shut up, Potter." She pointed her wand at the broken window. "Reparo." Pieces of glass shot to the broken door's window where they repaired themselves instantly. That thin sheet of glass was now the only thing that stood between Potter and herself. Then, the compartment door slid open; thankfulness etched on the faces revealed.

Lily shot a dirty look at The Four. "Why can't you just grow up? We're in our seventh year! I thought you would at least gain _some_ maturity over the summer."

"Hey, Evans," James put his arm around her. "Why don't you go back to your books? Maybe they can teach you how to loosen up."

"At least I act my age. I would think you were five with all the pranks you pull, if it weren't for that overlarge head sitting on your shoulders telling me otherwise."

Lily turned on her heel and walked rapidly down the corridor. She didn't dare look back; she knew James' face would have its usual smirk firmly in place.

"Oh, Miss Evans," James called. "Are you forgetting something?"

"What would I be forgetting?" Lily replied sharply.

"How about…a little meeting we are supposed to attend in…less than five minutes?"

"There is only one meeting that is held on the train. And there is no way that you would be attending it."

"Oh, but I am. We are. Together."

"What? Did you just say 'we'? No. You couldn't have. There is no _possible_ way that Dumbledore would pick _you_ to be Head Boy."

"But he did. And we will be late, if you don't stop arguing with me."

Lily brushed past James, heading toward the compartment where they were supposed to be meeting. She looked back for a fleeting moment to see James walking just as fast directly behind her.

They marched into the compartment to see the prefects from all four houses already assembled. Anxious faces waited for the duo to begin.

"All right," Lily spoke. "I'll keep this short, since you have already waited _far_ too long for this meeting to start."

Lily began to list off the duties the prefects would have, including patrolling the halls during the night and leading the first years to their house common room their first night.

"And don't forget," James added, much to Lily's surprise. "The passwords will be changed at the beginning of every month. It is your responsibility to check in with us for the new password." He looked over at Lily whose mouth was hung distastefully open in shock. "And if there's nothing else," he said, addressing Lily. She shook her head. "You may all go about your own business."

They watched the prefects leave before exiting themselves. They were approaching James' compartment when he spoke. "I believe that went pretty well. Don't you, Lily darling?"

"What did you just call me?" Lily lashed out, quite content until James had opened his big mouth.

"You don't like it?" James asked in mock sadness. "I thought you would, since it's quite a lot better than what Snivellus calls you."

"Snape is a stupid git, and anyone with an ounce of sense would know that you cannot take anything he says seriously."

"You're just trying to cover up the fact that what he says upsets you. He gets underneath your skin because he knows your weakness."

"Weakness?" She laughed. "How is my family my weakness? They mean the world to me."

"Maybe not your parents, but your sister sure is."

"What do you know about my sister?" Lily asked, her smile completely erased from her face.

"She's a Muggle, calls you a freak at every possible moment, and does not hesitate in making your life miserable." Lily missed the look of concern and sympathy on James' face; her own had grown quite pale. "Not to mention how she physically hurts you, which is how you got that bruise on your arm."

Lily quickly hid the purple mark on her upper arm, as well as masking her evident fear with anger.

"How _dare_ you bring up what you know so little about?" She nearly shouted, while quickening her step. A strong hand forced her to stop. James pinned her between the wall and his own lean body, keeping her from racing down the corridor.

"I think I know plenty well what I'm talking about. And I also think you're foolish to hide it."

"So you can go tell your buddies and make fun of me? You are mistaken." Lily said, loosening James' grip on her arm enough to break away from him.

Lily marched down the corridor, intent on putting as much distance between herself and James Potter as was physically possible. She knew he was right, although she would never admit that to anyone else.

It took a loud shout to knock Lily out of her thoughts. "Lily Marie Evans!" was shouted over what little noise was present in the corridor. She flinched at the sound of her middle name and looked around herself until she noticed a pretty girl with golden blonde hair standing in the opening to a compartment with her hands on her hips.

"Miss Evans," the girl spoke in a stern tone. "Where have you been? We've been waiting for…how long?"

"At least a half an hour," another girl added, poking her head out into the corridor. The latter ran to Lily with a large smile plastered on her face. She held Lily in a tight embrace before whispering in her ear, "Welcome back, Lily. We missed you."

"Thanks Kelly," Lily said as they parted, giving Lily the chance to look carefully at her best friend of six years. Her light brown hair had lengthened considerably, and she had grown an obvious two inches, bringing her and Lily to the same height of 5'5".

"Are you two going to sit down any time soon?" another girl spoke from inside the compartment.

"We're coming, Amy." Kelly said. "Come on, Lil. You'll have to tell me all about your summer, and why it took you so long to find us."

Kelly led Lily into the compartment, where two other girls were sitting patiently.

"Hey Katie," Lily said, looking at the blonde who had shouted her name for the whole train to hear. "I thought you would have quieted down over the summer. Guess I was wrong."

The girls laughed, and Lily had the chance to take a closer look at her other two friends. Kathleen O'Hara, known as Katie by her closest friends, was sitting nearest to Lily. She was wearing her golden blonde hair in a ponytail at the back of her head, and her green eyes sparkled as they usually did. Katie was the outgoing one of the group, known for her risky relationship with Sirius Black. With this special link to the Marauders, she was the only one out of the other three girls who dared to try to get Lily and James to talk to each other.

"So, Lily," Amy said. "What took you so long? You're usually the first one in the compartment, either that or you wait for us beside the tracks."

Amy was sitting beside Katie. Her curly brown hair reached her shoulders and her brown eyes hid behind silver framed glasses. She was a bit better off than the rest of the girls and her brand new robes each year showed it, as did her well-known last name. Amelia Claireborne, Amy for short, was responsible for a few of the nightly excursions the girls went on during the past six years, especially those in which revenge was planned on the prankster Marauders.

"It wasn't my fault. Petunia had taken the car out last night and forgot where she put the keys. Mum and I were searching for at least an hour. After nearly tearing the house apart, Petunia dug her hand into her pockets, and would you guess what she found? The prat had the keys with her the entire time."

"At least she didn't lock you in your room like she did last time," Katie murmured.

"Oh, but she did. And I would've unlocked it myself if it weren't for the fact that her and Dursley were probably snogging downstairs. And I _really_ don't want to see that." _Besides, you can't do magic outside of school without getting in _big_ trouble._

"Well, you're back with us now. And we are going to make this the best year yet." Kelly added.

Lily let out a sarcastic little laugh. "Not if _they_ can help it, we won't."

"What are you talking about, Lily?" Amy asked.

"The Marauders are up to something once again. And it's only our first day back."

"What'd they do now?"

"They just blew off a Dung Bomb in the middle of their compartment. The glass door was completely shattered. Had to fix it myself. And then Potter starts making comments about how I should lighten up. The nerve. If they don't act more responsible this year, I'll report them to Dumbledore. And it's not just a threat this year; I'll actually report them."

"Lil. Let me ask you something." Katie said. "Do you _seriously_ think they would let off a Dung Bomb in the middle of their own compartment?"

"Who knows with those four? You never know if it was on purpose or if it was an accident, which it usually never is."

"You're not thinking right, Lil." Kelly stated. "Why would they waste a perfectly good Dung Bomb on their compartment? Wouldn't they save it and blow it off by some Slytherins?"

"Why are you covering for them, Kel? They're maniacs; you know it."

"They're just a little playful, that's all. They haven't done any _real_ harm." Katie said. "That is, unless your wounded pride counts as harm."

"_Playful?_ They're not puppies, Katie."

"Come on, Lily. It's not like they've pulled any pranks on you yet." Amy stated.

"Thank God," Lily muttered under her breath.

This did not go unheard of by the rest of the girls, and they started laughing, ceasing the tension that had appeared in the room at the mention of James Potter.

--- --- ---

The usual glint had faded from James' eyes as he watched Lily stomp off down the train corridor.

"Do you always have to pester her like that?" Remus asked.

"What d'ya talking about, Moony?" James said solemnly. They had obviously not heard what Lily and he had been talking about.

"Come on, Prongs. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

"And I thought you were smart," James teased, shaking his head in mock disapproval – as well as trying to rid his thoughts of Lily be thrown around by her bully of a sister.

"Why _do_ you do it, James?" asked Peter.

"It's just so amusing." James stated simply. Although, at this moment, he felt no amusement whatsoever.

"Yeah, right, Prongs. You just like having a looker like Lily Evans at arms distance, even though we all know that she could hex you clear into next week. You want to ask her out, but you're too scared." Sirius said.

James laughed loud and hard. "James Potter does _not_ get scared." Except whenever Lily would stomp away, threatening never to speak to him again.

"You just go on believing that, Prongs. Believe it all you want. But we know how you have this little desire to have Lily swoon over you like the rest of the female population," Remus commented.

"My dear Moony, the last thing I want to do is get tangled up with Lily Evans."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you would _love_ to get 'tangled up' with Lily." Sirius nudged James suggestively. "If you know what I mean?"

"Padfoot, get your head out of the gutter. Don't you _ever_ think about anything more than snogging some pretty girl in the corner of a dark room while everyone else in either asleep or committed to something other than disturbing you?"

"Well, Prongs, it seems like _you_ thought that one through pretty thoroughly."

"Like I told you before. I'm _not_ interested."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Sirius said in a singsong voice.

Remus and Peter laughed as Sirius started to do a jig in the middle of the compartment. James did not join in as his thoughts were on a fiery-eyed redhead with a tongue as sharp as her wits.

--- --- ---

"Hey Lil. Lily!" Kelly said sternly, shaking Lily out of a troubled sleep. "We're almost to school. You still need to get your robes on."

"What?" Lily questioned. "We're almost there? Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

Lily jumped out of her seat, hurrying through the clothes piled in her trunk in order to find her school robes. "Well, if you hadn't come on the train with those large bags under your eyes, we wouldn't have let you sleep as long. It's just that…you looked like you really needed the sleep," Amy added, ducking as a sweater flew towards her head.

"Thanks for thinking of me, but now – if I don't stop talking to you guys first – I'll never get changed in time. Give me five minutes."

"I'm timing you, Lil." Katie said, looking down at her watch.

Lily rushed down the corridor and changed in record time. She sat down a few minutes before the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. The train issued one loud blast from its horn as it came to a leisurely stop. Students of all sizes poured out of the train. First years were pulled aside for their trip across the lake, while everyone else was prompted toward the horseless carriages. The four girls hopped inside one, and – once they were seated – the carriage gave a great lurch.

Lily gazed out the window of the slowly moving carriage to see a brightly lit Hogwarts coming into view. Her thoughts moved to the first time she had seen that castle. She had been petrified to take the traditional trip across the lake. Kelly had told her how a giant squid resided in its murky depths, and she had a strange fear of anything slimy that had more than four limbs. But her fears dissipated when her eyes glanced up at the large castle coming ever so close. She had felt a sense of security at the sight of it, and that feeling returned each new year. It was the safest place she had ever known.

Kelly looked out the window next to her and murmured, "Welcome home, Lily," into her ear.

Kelly was right. She had left one home behind, only to have another in her wake.

--- --- ---

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter exited their carriage once it came to a lurching stop in front of the castle. They grimaced as a piercing scream shot through the night. James recognized the owner of that voice, for she had yelled at him plenty of times during his stay at Hogwarts.

McGonagall rushed to the doors the students were calmly waiting at. Her face was flushed but her tight bun was still firmly in place.

"Sorry, I'm late. Peeves decided to chain the doors to the Great Hall shut and keep the key with him. He had me running down corridor after corridor…But you don't want to hear about that. If you'll walk through these doors I will escort you to the Great Hall, which has become successfully unchained."

The students filed themselves behind McGonagall as she led them through the corridors to the Great Hall. The older students had no trouble following the fast-paced Transfiguration teachers, but the younger ones found it difficult to keep up with the brisk pace.

Within moments, the large double doors of the Great Hall came into sight. "Well, here we are. I will be leaving you now. You may seat yourselves at your respectable tables and wait patiently for the first years to come."

"So, Prongs," Sirius said as they took a seat at the Gryffindor table. "What are you going to do to get Lily to go out with you?"

_Stop bringing up sensitive subjects that she doesn't wish to dwell on._ "Nothing. I will _do_ absolutely nothing. I'll just wait for _her_ to come to _me_."

"You know that won't work, Prongs. It hasn't worked before; it won't work now."

"Just watch, Moony. I'll win her over. Besides, who could resist the charm of James Potter?"

Remus rolled his eyes and turned his attention toward the main doors. McGonagall had pushed them open and was leading the first years toward the front of the room. An old hat sat on a stool in front of the staff table. The first years grouped curiously around it. A few students jumped as a slit opened in the hat, and it began to sing of the founding fathers and the qualities each wizard deemed acknowledgeable for their house. It was after this background information that the students were invited to sit upon the stool and put the hat atop their head. Each student was then placed into their respectable houses. Once the Sorting was finished, Dumbledore stood to make his opening speech.

"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts. I am pleased to see so many recognizable faces and so many new ones. I can sense great talent within this group. I know you will all excel in whatever you choose to do beyond your time here.

"I have just a few announcements before we begin our feast. As always, the Forbidden Forest is just that; forbidden. Each student must be in their common rooms by the time the clock chimes nine o'clock. May I remind you that – if _any_ student is caught disobeying any of the school rules – that student _will_ be punished. Dark times are fast approaching, and we _must_ take all necessary precautions to stay safe. You are well guarded within the walls of this castle, but – once you exit them – we cannot promise you your safety. Therefore, those who decide to leave the castle grounds will face expulsion from Hogwarts.

"Now that I have nearly sent you off to sleep, I might end with a few extra words. Welcome back, have a great year, and tuck in."

The plates before the students filled with every food imaginable; pies and Yorkshire pudding, innumerable varieties of meat, and enough pumpkin juice to quench the thirst of all the children in a third world country.

"Do you know the first thing I wanted to do when I got back here?" James asked.

"What would that be?" replied Sirius.

"Get on that broom of mine and circle around the Quidditch pitch until I feel like I'm gonna hurl." James smiled as he pictured himself flying over the open pitch.

"You have never been so right, Prongs. I just wonder who'll replace Frank as Chaser. Me and Derek can't do it by ourselves."

"I'm sure they'll find someone. You _have_ to have three Chasers on a team, you know that."

"I just hope it's someone good."

"The only thing you're worried about is being overshadowed by this new guy," Remus stated.

"Who says it's going to be a guy? It could be a girl for all we know. And if it is, she's gotta live up to Frank's reputation."

"It sounds like you'd rather _not_ have it be a girl."

"Girls are too much trouble."

"What about Brooke? She hasn't made the team any worse. Actually, she's made it better. We would've won the Cup with her on the team if those rotten Slytherins hadn't sent that Bludger at her. That was a pretty nasty fall she took."

"Brooke is the best person on our team. You've got to admit that Remus and I are right, Padfoot." James commented.

"Well, she is pretty good. And she _has_ made some pretty amazing saves." Sirius thought out loud. "I guess it wouldn't be _too_ bad to have another girl on the team. She'd keep Brooke company."

"And maybe you'd have better luck with the newcomer than you did with her."

"Now let's not go bringing that up again."

"I couldn't resist."

"So, Padfoot," Peter said, spitting food all over his friends. "Aside from the hopeful newcomer, which girls _are_ you planning on going out with this year?"

Sirius smiled suspiciously. "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you, Wormtail?"

Peter rolled his eyes, turning his attention to a pretty Hufflepuff sitting nearby at the next table.

"What about you, Moony?" James asked. "Eyeing up any girls this year?"

"You'll be the first to know if I do. Unlike you, I actually let a girl know that I like her, instead of just pissing her off until she wants to send me to the hospital wing."

"My dear, Moony," James said, speaking in a tone of fake sincerity. "I am like you, in that aspect, since I _would_ tell you if I was crushing on someone."

"Oh, believe me, Prongs. We already know. You just won't admit it."

"Give me a break. Why would I like someone who spits fire at me whenever I'm within five feet of her? Hmm?"

"Because you enjoy it; all the attention she gives you. Even if you have to make her mad in order to get it."

"Lay off it, Moony. You know you'll never get him to admit to it. He's as stubborn as an ass." Sirius commented, earning a dirty look from James. "Let's just eat before all the food gets cold."

"Thanks, Padfoot." James said. Although, he had completely lost his appetite and played with his food while the rest of his friends ate, glancing every once in a while towards a certain redhead who was obviously ignoring him and his lovely group of friends.

--- --- ---

"Gryffindor's, follow me, please!" the newest prefect shouted over the milling students.

"He's kinda cute, don'tcha think?" murmured Katie, looking dreamily at the prefect.

"I guess, if you're into the strict, law abiding, authority-loving type of guy," said Kelly sarcastically.

"Oh, what would you know," Katie said, brushing Kelly's comment aside. "We all know you've got your eyes on Sirius." _And he's anything but law abiding._

"WHAT?" Kelly shouted. Heads turned toward her, and she blushed furiously.

"She's right, Kel," Lily said. "You _have_ had a thing for him since fifth year."

"Well, what about you, Lil?" Kelly added, turning the girls attention toward Lily instead of herself. "You would _never_ admit to liking James; although, we _know_ you do."

"I do not," Lily sputtered, turning away to hide her visibly red face.

"You do too. You know what? There's a word for what you're in right now. But what is it? Oh, yes…DENIAL!"

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Are _not_."

"Are _too_."

"_Not_."

"_Too_."

"_NOT_!"

"_TOO_!"

"_GIRLS_!" Amy shouted above Lily and Kelly. "You are _both_ in denial. Now can you stop bickering long enough until we're well hidden inside our dorms?"

"Fine," they said in unison.

--- --- ---

"So, what do you think they're fighting about?" James said, overhearing the last part of Lily and Kelly's ranting.

"Probably over who's going to take me to the ball at the end of this year," Sirius commented.

"Padfoot!" James scolded lightly. "No one is supposed to know about that."

"Know about what, Prongs?" Remus asked.

"The ball! _No one_ is supposed to know. Not even you three. I _told_ you to keep it hushed."

"All right, Prongs. No need to get your fur in a knot. I'll never speak of it again. If I do, you can refrain from giving me my flea medication the next time we hang out under the full moon."

"Deal," James said, shaking hands firmly with Sirius. "So what do you _really_ think the girls were arguing about?" James looked toward the four girls, who were entering the portrait hole.

"No clue," said Remus. "Probably who gets the bathroom first in the morning."

The Four laughed as they each pictured the girls wrestling over the bathroom. Each depicted it a little differently. Skimpy pj's, torn clothing, and the four wrestling in a large pit of mud were the dirtiest ideas. Remus was the only one with anything respectable on his mind; a mad dash to the bathroom door and angry looks on the faces of those who had not made it in first.

The boys smiled as they followed the rest of the Gryffindor house into their spacious common room. It was a welcoming sight. The fires had all been lit earlier, and the room was toasty warm. Most students decided to stay in the common room either talking or lounging casually on the numerous pieces of furniture. Others thought it best to retire early and ventured off to their rooms. Those who did discovered that their luggage had been brought up to their dorms and was sitting nicely beside their beds.

"How long do you think it'll take before this floor is completely buried underneath loads of clothing?" Remus asked, looking around the pristine dormitory.

"A day, at least." James said, taking out posters of his favorite Quidditch players and plastering them to the walls.

"I wonder what the girls' dorms look like." Sirius mumbled.

"They're probably ten times cleaner than ours…A thousand times cleaner before half the term is over with." Remus said, flopping down onto his bed. Laughter joined the sound of the mattress crumpling under his weight.

--- --- ---

"Lily! Would you hurry up?" Kelly yelled, pounding furiously on the bathroom door. "You're not the _only_ one who has to shower, you know that?"

"All done," Lily said smiling. As she opened to door, the other three pushed past her, determined to be the next one to use the bathroom.

"Geez, Lil. You took over a half an hour in there. I wouldn't be surprised if you used up all the hot water," said Katie sarcastically.

"You're exaggerating. Besides, you guys don't take that long of showers any way."

"That's not the point, Lily. You _cannot_ take _that_ much time in the bathroom. There _are_ four other girls in this room _besides you_." Katie raised her voice at the start of each statement. "What were you doing in there anyway?"

"Just washing up, like any normal person does in the bathroom," Lily said, casually walking away from Katie and an endless round of questioning.

"Oh no you don't. Come back here _right now_, missy, and tell me whatever you are hiding under that false smile of yours."

_Who ever said that smile was false?_ Lily's mind questioned.

"NEXT!" Kelly yelled. Amy ran past her and locked the door. "I'm surprised at you, Katie," she said. Although, Katie's attention did not waver. Her eyes were still on Lily. "I thought you and Amy would have been fighting over who got in next."

"Nope. There are more important things that need to be done." Katie replied, eyeing Lily suspiciously. "Besides, Amy takes quick showers. She'll be done in…three…two…"

"Done." Amy pronounced letting the steam from the bathroom filter out.

"I _will_ figure out what you're hiding," Katie whispered in Lily's ear as she walked toward the bathroom door.

Lily just smiled nonchalantly, ignoring the looks her other two friends were giving her.

"What is she talking about, Lil?" Amy asked.

"Nothing."

"Lily – Marie – Evans," Kelly spoke, enunciating each word.

_Eww…The middle name. I hate the middle name. You know she means business when she brings out the middle name._

"Yes, my dear," said Lily.

"What in the _world_ are you hiding?"

"I told you before, and I will tell you again, I – am – not – hiding – _anything_."

_There, she had done it. She'd gotten away from Kelly and her dirty use of the middle name._

--- --- ---

A little less than a half an hour later, the four girls entered the Great Hall. Delicious smells greeted them as the doors swung open, along with it came the shouts of a familiar little girl with brown hair – at least it was that color today.

"Hello, Tonks," Lily said.

"Oh, Lily," she said dreamily. "If only I could be your age. I would enjoy my time her _so_ much more."

"Tonks, you are not making _any_ sense," Katie stated.

"You have so many better looking boys." Tonks spoke, gazing in the direction of the Marauders. Letting out a disappointed sigh, she left the girls to take their seats at the table.

"You know what?" Katie asked, getting the attention of the other girls. "For a twelve-year-old, that Tonks makes a lot of sense. She is _quite_ right about the guys in our year. Although, why she's thinking about guys at her age is beyond me."

The four laughed. "You are absolutely right. Tonks is a pretty cool kid. Besides the fact that she's related to Sirius."

"Come on, Lily. Sirius isn't _that_ bad." Kelly contradicted.

"Sorry, Kel, but I can't believe that. Your opinion is pretty biased since you fancy him."

"Lily! Stop right this instant! We've already discussed this and do not need to continue it," Amy pointed out.

"All right," Lily backed off. "Besides, Professor McGonagall is coming with our schedules."

"I hope we don't have Transfiguration with Hufflepuff," Amy said. The past year her hair had been turned into snakes.

"And we better not have Potions with Slytherin." Katie added, who found Lucius Malfoy and his cronies absolutely horrid.

"Too bad girls," Kelly said, looking at the schedule McGonagall had just handed her. "Both of your fears have come true."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Katie shouted as she looked over her own schedule, confirming what Kelly had told her.

"At least you have Potions _together_," Lily muttered sadly.

"What are you talking about Lily?" Amy asked, being the first to realize Lily had spoken at all.

"I had forgotten that McGonagall signed me up for _Advanced_ Potions."

"Why would she do _that_, Lil?" asked Kelly.

"Because I told her to," Lily said. "Don't you remember what I want to become?"

"Sorry, Lily. It slipped my memory," Katie apologized.

"And you've changed your mind so many times before. You've wanted to work at the Three Broomsticks, become part of the _Daily Prophet_ staff, and in our fifth year you wanted to become a Hogwarts teacher." Amy listed.

"And just last year you wanted to become an Auror, but you figured out that you were severely lacking skill in the Transfiguration area. No, wait, it wasn't you that figured that out. It was us. It became evident when you turned James' nose into a duck bill."

"A healer!" She screamed, ignoring Kelly's comment. "I want to become a healer! You need no less than an 'E' in Potions for them to even consider you. McGonagall thought it would be best if I signed up for Advanced Potions."

"Do you even _know_ anyone who's in that class?" Kelly asked.

"A bunch of Ravenclaws, no doubt. Other than that? I have no clue."

At the far end of the table, the Marauders were following the same topic of conversation.

"These schedules are awful!" Sirius fumed. "I can't believe they're making me take Muggle Studies."

"You were told fifth year that you would have to have at least a year of that class if you wanted to become an Auror. Besides, you'll be in my class. It won't be as bad as you're thinking" James replied.

"Not as bad as I'm thinking? What about Advanced Transfiguration? And Advanced Potions! What was McGonagall thinking?" Sirius shouted, earning confused looks from the Hufflepuff table.

"Calm down, Padfoot," Remus advised. "The three of use have Advanced Potions together. We'll make it worthwhile."

"As long as we don't have class with Snivellus." Sirius murmured.

"Do you really think he would be accepted into an advanced class?" James pointed out. "He's not all that bright."

"But Professor Zinser would do anything to help out a Slytherin." Sirius stated angrily.

The four fell into a disgruntled silence, broken only by the flutter of wings as the owls arrived with the morning post. Owls of various sizes and colors swooped down on the students, sending food flying in all directions. A large barn owl passed over Remus' head, landing in the middle of a plate of bacon.

"Bloody hell!" James shouted, earning more stares from occupants at nearby tables. "Geez, Lancelot! Were you aiming to take off someone's head?" He turned to face his friends. "I swear! This bird needs to learn how to land. It's bad enough that he nearly takes off a finger when showing appreciation, but his crash landings are _really_ starting to get on my last nerve." Lancelot started tenderly nipping at James' wrist. "Would you quit it!"

"Hey, Prongs?"

"Yeah, Moony."

"I think he wants you to remove the letter," Remus stated simply.

"Oh…Right."

James quickly removed the parcel from Lancelot's leg. He nipped his hand affectionately before flying off.

"What'd you get, Prongs?" Peter asked, curiosity getting the better of him as he stared at the roll of papers.

"A letter from Mum. And a copy of the _Daily Prophet_."

"Could I take a look at that?" Sirius asked, pointing at the rolled up wizard newspaper.

"Yeah, sure." James muttered; his mind thoroughly fixed on the letter in front of his nose.

"Hey, Prongs. You should really take a look at this," Remus said, drawing James' attention away from his letter.

James looked at the top most title. "_Muggle Prankster Caught._ Why in the world would I care about some guy who decided to blow up Muggle statues and landed himself in front of the Ministry of Magic?"

"Wrong one," Sirius stated, nearly beaming. "Look down."

"_Longbottom Recruited for Quidditch Team_." James glanced up in disbelief.

"Keep reading," Remus urged.

"_Frank Longbottom, a student at Hogwarts up until last year, has been signed onto the Chudley Canons as a Chaser. Longbottom seemed quite eager about the new position and accepted without a moments thought._

_"'It's a dream come true,' says Longbottom. 'I never thought I would be playing for my favorite team.'_

_"Whether he'll keep with that team is decided by how well he plays. Although, it does look as if Longbottom is in for a long stay."_

"Our Frankie. A famous Quidditch player." Sirius said, pride clearly showing on his face. "Think he'll sign my broom for me."

The boys erupted in an elated chorus of laughter, not ceasing until all were nearly out of breath.

"I didn't think they'd really sign him." James murmured. "He was telling me about wanting to play for them after our last game of last year, but I never would have thought that he would."

"None of us did. I mean, no one from Hogwarts has been signed onto a professional Quidditch team since Ludo Bagman," added Sirius. "Think that means I have a shot?"

James looked at Sirius, questioning whether he was sincere. He then burst into a fit of laughter, joined soon after by the rest of his friends.

--- --- ---

Lily looked down the length of the table at James and the rest of the four, who were all laughing hysterically like a group of wild hyenas.

"What are they doing down there?" Kelly asked. "I've never seen someone laugh that much since they hung Snape upside down during our fifth year."

"You think they were doing something equally evil and embarrassing?" Lily muttered.

Amy shook her head. "They wouldn't do something like that again." She stood, finished with her meal. "At least… James wouldn't."

"What do you mean 'James wouldn't'?" Lily asked, following the girls out the large double doors. "He would do anything the rest of them would."

"Haven't you noticed how much less demeaning their pranks have been these past two years?"

"Not really."

"Then you haven't been paying close attention, have you?"

"Amy, you might want to explain." Katie advised. "Lily doesn't have a clue what you're talking about. And, frankly, neither do I."

"What was the last prank the Marauders did?" Amy asked.

"Turning the Slytherin robes orange on the last day. So?"

"And before that?" Amy prompted.

"Switching all the ingredients on Malfoy's Potions table, making their potions overflow and let out an awful smell. I still don't understand where you're going with this, Amy."

"They have not done anything as serious and socially devastating as hanging someone upside down for the whole school to see his underwear. And can you tell me why this is?"

"Not a clue. Sorry, Amy."

"It's all because of you, Lily."

"Me?"

"Yes, _you_. I cannot believe you hadn't figured that out. You compared James with Snape, which seriously wounded his already fragile ego. Didn't you see the look on his face?" Lily shook her head. "He was in complete shock. He looked as if his whole world had just crashed down in front of him. You made him see that those pranks of his could really hurt someone. He has never done anything like that since."

They had reached the staircase where Lily would watch Kelly, Katie, and Amy go to Astronomy while she walked down to the dungeon for Advanced Potions. She was utterly lost in her thoughts and did not hear her name being yelled down the corridor. All she was aware of was the doorway and the handle. She opened the door to be thrown on her back; her mind fogged and darkness took over her body.

--- --- ---

To be continued…

--- --- ---

A/N: So…did you like it? I sure hope so. I've been working on this chapter for a long time now, while also working on 'Year of the Dark Lord.' (Believe me, you will have chapter five soon.) But now I'll be able to focus more of my energy on this one since my bf Angels Touch is helping me out with the other. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and there'll be more where that came from. I've done my job and now it's time for you to do yours. REVIEW!


	2. Disclosed Secrets

**The Prophecy  
****Chapter 2  
****Disclosed Secrets**

"Lily! Lily, are you all right?" A distant voice said.

She opened her eyes. Rubbing them to clear the fog that had covered them. She blinked a few times to reveal a group of students standing around her. She sat up, only just realizing that she had been lying down on the cool dungeon floor.

"What happened?" she asked to no one in particular.

"A minor explosion." Someone said. The group parted to disclose the speaker. None other than James Potter came to light. "I'd have to say it was my fault. But it wasn't meant for you." He added quickly, aware of the anger that appeared in her eyes at the sight of him.

"We set the Dung Bomb to explode once the door opened. Except we didn't think you would be the first to open it." Another voice said at her side.

"Moony here, tried to get your attention, but you were off in some other world. You wouldn't stop, and by the time we got to you it had already gone off."

"We're really sorry, Lily." The voice at her side spoke. She turned her head to see Remus kneeling beside her.

"I forgive you, Remus," Lily said quietly. "But not you!" She pointed a finger at James and began standing only to be forced down by a flurry of stars passing before her eyes.

"Now Lily. Don't do anything irrational. You fell pretty hard. I wouldn't want you to – "

James' cautious words were cut off by Lily's shouts. "Shut up, Potter!" Right now I do not want to hear _one_ more word from you." Her vision blurred as she screamed. "Amy was completely wrong about you. You haven't changed at all. To think I actually believed her. You're still as immature and uncaring as the first day I met you."

"Lily…" James mumbled, trying to get a word in.

"Don't even try to change my mind! Actually…don't talk to me at all!"

"But – "

"Ever!"

Lily stood; both boys at her side immediately. She fought against the clouds trying once more to overtake her clear vision.

"Lily, I advise that you sit down. You don't look too good." Remus said, gently grabbing one of her arms.

"I am _just_ fine, Remus. I think we better get to class. Zinser will have a fit if we're late."

"Class started over twenty minutes ago. Zinser left to get Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore."

"I don't know why it's taking him so long. The castle isn't _that_ big."

Voices started melting together, and Lily could not decipher who belonged to the statements being made.

"Lily? Are you all right?"

"She doesn't look too good, Moony." This voice seemed more distant than the one before.

"I think you should take her to the hospital wing."

"I do not need to go to the…" Her voice trailed off as darkness took over her body once more. Knowledge of time and place left her. As her senses came back, Lily was lost as to where she was. Bright light had flooded through her eyelids, something that was uncommon in the dense dungeons.

"Then where am I?" She asked herself out loud.

"You're in the hospital wing, Lil."

Lily looked to her right to see Kelly sitting there, worry etched in all her features.

"What happened?" Lily asked, then answered her own question, "No, I know what happened, but how did I get here?"

"I think I can answer that." A voice said, emerging from the shadows.

"You!" Lily screeched. "Get out! _Get out_!"

"Come on, Lil. Let him explain." Kelly prompted.

"No! There is _nothing_ he can say that would compensate for what he did."

"You don't understand, Lily. You're too bitter to listen to the whole story."

"What 'whole' story? I think I know what happened. I was there!"

James carefully crept out of the room as Kelly shouted. "Lily! Listen to me! It wasn't meant for you. They had set it up long before we left for class. They had thought some Slytherins would try getting on Zinser's _really_ good side by being in class _extra_ early. Except they weren't planning on you getting there before the Slytherins did. James, Sirius, and Remus shouted your name and ran after you, trying to get you to stop. But you were in some sort of daze and didn't notice their shouts. You opened the door before they could get to you." Kelly took a deep breath. "They didn't expect you to be thrown back as far as you did. They stayed by your side the entire time. They were so worried about you, Lil. Especially James." Lily let out a disbelieving grunt. "It's true, Lil. After you blacked out the second time, they thought it best to take you to the hospital wing themselves since Zinser hadn't come back yet. Remus was ready to conjure the Hover Charm, but James thought you deserved better than to have your head lolling back and forth with each movement. He picked you up and carried you here himself! He only left your side when he came to get me. He's been here the entire time. When you started moving about he thought he should move to where you couldn't' see him. He knew you wouldn't want him here, and he was right. But he just wanted to be sure that you were all right. He cares about you, Lil, even if you can't see it."

Lily looked truly confused; she was trying to understand everything Kelly had just said.

"Since it'll take you a while to think about all of that, I better get to class. Lunch ended a few minutes ago, and I know Flitwick will want to know where you are and James has already gotten too much ridicule for it." Kelly paused. "Get a lot of rest. Okay, Lily? I want to have my best friend back by dinner. I'll try to stop in before Potions but I don't think I'll be able to. I will still try. See you later, Lil."

Kelly left Lily feeling extremely baffled. There was no way that James cared for her. He was just there to laugh at here like a creature he had caught in his trap. He didn't care who his prank ended up getting, as long as it didn't get him.

Stop being so biased. He carried you to the wing by himself and stayed by your bedside all day. Stop trying to make this accident into something bigger than it really is. He tried to get you out of the way, but you were too dazed to hear him.

Why was she thinking like this? Why was she _defending_him?

Because you like him.

--- --- ---

"She hates you, Prongs," Sirius said. James has just finished telling the rest of the Marauders what had happened when Lily woke up and saw him in the hospital wing.

"She does not _hate_ me. I'm just not on her good side."

"You're _never_ on her good side," Remus added.

James thought back on everything he had done the past six years. And with each prank Lily liked him less and less, with the exception of their first two years.

"Thinking about Lily?" Sirius asked.

"What else would I be thinking about?"

"Maybe our meeting with McGonagall about Quidditch tryouts tonight."

"That's tonight?"

"Yes. Weren't you listening during Charms when she made the announcement?"

"Do you _think_ I was listening?" James asked, raising his voice.

"I guess not."

"You guessed right. So when is this meeting tonight and where?"

"McGonagall's office, an hour after dinner starts."

"Did she say anything about choosing a new captain?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure that we will be. And if it's not us choosing it'll be McGonagall's pick. You know she'll pick someone good. Frank whipped us into shape last year, and we would've won the Cup if Malfoy wouldn't have knocked Brooke unconscious. And then they almost got you, making you lose sight of the Snitch. If those rotten Slytherins would've played by the rules, we would have won."

"We'll win this year, Padfoot. We still have Brooke as Keeper; Brad and Kevin as Beaters; plus you and Derek as Chasers."

"You're forgetting that we still have our fabulous Seeker. You _always_ catch that Snitch."

"Not always."

"Always." Sirius argued back. "The Cup game doesn't count. Those Slytherins weren't playing by the rules."

"I just hope this new Chaser has as much talent as the rest of you do."

"He will."

"And hopefully he'll be younger. Kevin's the youngest player we have and he's already a fourth year."

"Aren't you setting your hopes just a _little_ too high?" Remus asked, entering the conversation he had been listening to for the past ten minutes.

"Not at all, Moony. Not at all," Sirius replied. "We'll be happy with who ever we get."

"Even if it's a girl?"

"Yes. As long as she's good, we'll be happy to have her on the team."

"Do you think I could get that in writing?"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not in the least."

James laughed at the exchange between his two friends. His laughter grew as he set his eyes on Peter, who had just entered the common room. Sirius and Remus diverted their attention to Peter as well.

"Wormtail? What happened?" Remus asked, since James and Sirius were both howling with laughter.

The pure look of embarrassment on Peter's face could not divert the attention his hair was getting. And with good reason. It had turned bright orange.

His answer was one word. "Potions." As if that explained everything.

"Let me guess…You didn't read Zinser's directions close enough, added the wrong amount of an ingredient, and the smoke that exuded from it had a strange reaction with your hair, turning it orange. Am I right?" Remus said.

"Pretty much. Kelly tried to stop me, but she was too late."

"We can see that," Sirius said.

Peter shot a quick glare at Sirius but hid it just as fast. "Madam Pomfrey said it should be back to its normal color any day now."

"Why didn't she just turn it back while you were there?" James asked.

"She was busy tending to a couple fourth years who had a little mishap in Transfiguration."

"It wasn't Kevin, was it?" Sirius asked, suddenly worried.

"Are you kidding me?" James laughed. "Kevin is a Transfiguration wiz. There is _no way_ he would end up in the hospital wing during that class."

"You're right, Prongs. I was just overreacting."

"Just a little." James said. Then turning his attention back to Peter, "Hey, Wormtail. I think your hair is a little less orange."

"Really?"

James laughed at his friend's enthusiasm. His revelation had brought a smile to the sullen boy's face, something they did not see too often.

"Hey, guys," James prompted. "What would you think about going on a little excursion before dinner?"

"Great idea."

"Yeah, Prongs. Where's your cloak?"

"Up in my trunk. On the very bottom."

--- --- ---

"I feel so bad for Peter," Kelly said after Potions.

"It's not like it was your fault. Besides, you did try to stop him." Amy commented.

"Amy's right, Kelly. Come on. Let's go visit Lily. I bet she's going insane being stuck in there without her precious books," Katie added.

Kelly fell into step beside Katie and Amy and followed them in silence. They were nearly to the hospital wing when Kelly piped up, "But did you hear what Zinser said to him? The poor boy!"

"Kelly!"

"Come on, Kel. Just drop it already!" Katie shouted, pushing Kelly through the double doors.

"What was all that commotion about?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," Kelly said bluntly.

"So, Lily? You must be feeling better," Amy noted.

Lily had changed back into her robes and was standing beside her bed.

"Much better," Lily said, a big smile on her face.

"Bored?" Katie asked.

"What do _you_ think?"

Katie noticed the bed was made and the clothes Lily had been given while she rested were neatly folded and laying at the end of the bed.

"I did have a few visitors though. Peter came in about twenty minutes ago. His hair was such a hideous shade of orange. I asked him what had happened, but he wouldn't tell me. He left a few minutes ago."

Katie and Amy looked at Kelly, waiting for her to say something about the incident. But Kelly noticed the threatening looks in their eyes and decided it was best to keep her mouth shut. "So…how long have you been waiting for us?" Kelly asked, switching the subject.

"Not long. I changed just a few minutes ago. I had plenty of time while you made your way up from the dungeons."

"We came up as fast as we could; we knew you would be bored out of your mind," Katie said.

"It wasn't that bad. Plenty of time to think. And the past half hour has been rather interesting, especially with the two boys that came in. Looked as if a Transfiguration spell went wrong. I felt so bad for the boys, even though they did look quite funny. One boy, his ears were flapping furiously. They must have been doing bat transfiguration. Either that or they simply messed up; mispronunciation, incorrect spell, it's so easy for things to go wrong."

"It must be, since you've shown us how it is to screw up numerous times," Amy stated.

"Now, now. Be nice," Lily's voice softened. "You know that most of those mistakes were made on purpose."

"Yeah right, Lily. You just don't like to admit that you can't do everything perfectly," said Kelly.

"And you do like being in control," mentioned Amy.

"Why are you ganging up on me? We're supposed to be celebrating my departure from the hospital wing in one piece."

"Now don't go blaming all this on James," Katie said.

"I know, and I'm not. I was just hoping for some happier attitudes." Lily frowned.

"Sorry, Lil. I just assumed, is all." Katie apologized.

"That's all right. But can we go down to the Great Hall now. I'm _starving_; haven't had anything to eat since breakfast."

"Okay," Kelly laughed. "Let's go."

"Great!"

Laughter followed Lily out the double doors into the main corridor outside the hospital wing.

Lily practically ran down to the Great Hall; her stomach making noises the entire time.

"Lily! _Slow down!_" Katie shouted, lagging behind.

Her shouts went unheard, as Lily turned the corner and burst through the double doors. Heads swiveled to see the person making such a noisy entrance. Lily stopped, took a calming breath, and proceeded slowly to her seat at the Gryffindor table. Kelly, Katie, and Amy appeared soon after. Lily had seated herself between two girls; one with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, the other with long, dark brown hair.

"So, Jenn, what have you been up to this summer?" Lilly asked the blonde.

"A lot of time on my broom. Practicing and all that," Jenn answered.

"Practicing for what?" Lily asked, confused.

"Quidditch tryouts," Jenn said simply. "The Gryffindor team need a new Chaser, and I was hoping I could get the position."

"I never knew you were interested in playing Quidditch," Katie remarked.

Jennifer Blanchett was a gorgeous girl, with her strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes she could easily date any guy she wanted. She was intelligent and a talented witch, but no one expected her to be athletic too.

"I've loved Quidditch since I was a kid. Always wanted to play it too. I just never thought I was good enough to make the team."

"I'm sure you'll do great at tryouts," Lily said. "When are they? I haven't seen any notices."

"Well, there is a meeting soon. Speaking off…there goes James. Maybe he'll know when it'll be."

Jenn rushed over to James, and Lily could see them conversing energetically. Jenn returned quickly, a large smile on her face.

"So what did James have to say?" Kelly asked.

"He said that he was just going to a meeting with McGonagall and the rest of the team. He also mentioned that they would be picking the Captain and figuring out when tryouts would be held. But he thought they would be within the next week."

"What was his reaction when you told him you'd be going out for the team?" Lily wondered.

"Pleasantly surprised. The reaction I expected."

"I would love it if you make the team, Jenn. Everyone would be speechless; they wouldn't know what hit 'em." Amy said, enthusiastically.

"You got that right," Lily murmured in agreement. "Most of the guys on the team are such egotistical gits. They deserve a little shocker."

"They're not all as bad as you make them out to be," Kelly said.

"Not this again!" Katie groaned.

"All right," Lily surrendered. "_Some_ are not all that bad."

The girls stared at Lily as though she had three heads and a tail.

"I have _never_ heard you back down on _anything_," Amy gaped.

"It's not that big of a deal," Lily said nonchalantly. "I was just agreeing with Kelly."

"But every time that subject is brought up you just say that she's biased because she likes Sirius."

"Hey!" Kelly squealed, turning her familiar shade of red.

"Sorry, Kelly. But you've got to face the truth eventually," Lily said. "you are absolutely, positively head-over-heals for that boy."

"So?" Kelly squeaked.

"Why can't you just admit that you like him?" Katie asked.

"Because there is not way he would like me back."

"That is _not_ true!" Amy argued. "Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Yeah right," Kelly muttered, disbelievingly.

"You really have a self-esteem problem, Kel," Lily said. "You are the second smartest girl in our house; you got the highest grade out of everyone for Arithmancy. Plus, you are a gorgeous looking girl. The guy who ends up with you will be the luckiest man in the world."

"Thanks, Lil. That was really nice."

"And every ounce of it was the truth. I bet you have more guys crushing on you than you know."

--- --- ---

"Hey, Sirius," Derek said, as the rest of the team congregated outside McGonagall's closed door.

"Yeah, Derek."

"Do you know Kelly Anderson?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied, skeptical. "Why?"

"No reason really. I just saw her in the Great Hall tonight and thought she looked really beautiful. And I wondered if you knew her. What's she like?"

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Brooke asked from behind Derek. "Were you just asking Sirius about a _girl_?"

"Maybe," Derek replied reluctantly; he knew what was coming next.

"That is _so_ cute!" Brooke squealed.

"It's not that big of a deal," Derek said.

"Oh, yes, it is," Brooke insisted. "Hey, guys! Did you hear about this? Derek's crushing on Kelly Anderson."

"Kelly Anderson? That seventh year?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. Isn't that absolutely adorable?" Brooke replied. "So, Sirius? Are you going to answer the boy's question or not?"

"Which one was that again?"

"What is she like? We know that she's pretty, but what's her personality?"

"Well, she is extremely beautiful. She's a bit shy, but – once you get to know her – she's really talkative. Plus, she's really smart; one of the top students in our year. She's help you out with practically anything, just don't get her mad. She can have quite the temper."

"And Sirius would know. One time she chucked five books down the staircase at him," James said, just joining the group.

Everyone laughed, as Sirius shot a glare at James. "You just love to bring that up, don't you?"

"Of course, Padfoot. It was a classic."

"It was painful."

"What did you do to make her so mad?" Derek asked.

"Basic Marauder prank. We set up a few cans of whipped cream outside their door, so the moment the door was opened the cans would spray until empty. Well, you can guess who got to the door first."

"Kelly." Brooke murmured.

"Yup. And Lily. So, after they showered, I was walking behind Kelly and mentioned how she smelled like whipped cream. She got really mad, and – the moment she reached the top of the stairs – a shower of very heavy books came flying down at me. One, in particular, got me right in the head."

Everyone started laughing once more. "I'd say you deserved it, Sirius." Brooke sided with Kelly's actions.

"Of course you do," Kevin said.

"You're a girl. Girls always agree with each other."

"Not always."

"But Kevin is right, Brooke. Girls do tend to take the other's side," Derek spoke. "So why did you tease her in the first place if you knew she had a temper?"

"Because he fancies 'er," James provided.

"Prongs!"

"Sorry, Padfoot, but it is the truth."

Brooke wrapped her arms around Sirius and said, "Oh, Sirius, that is _so_…"

"I know, I know," he interrupted. "_Cute_."

"How could I not have seen it before? Especially when you were describing her to Derek… oh…Derek…"

"It's all right," Derek said. "I just thought she was pretty and that I might want to get to know her."

"Then why don't you?" asked Sirius.

"But…what about you?"

"Whatever happens, happens. We'll just have to wait and see how this one turns out."

Derek smiled. "Thanks, Sirius."

"No problem."

"You guys are so sweet. If I didn't see you as family I'd date each and every one of you," Brooke commented.

"That would be a bit awkward," said James.

"You are such a card." Brooke smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But I do have a question for you."

"And what would that be?"

"Does the _fair Lily_ still have your heart?"

"What!" James shouted, disbelief apparent in all his features. "Padfoot?" James advanced on his best friend. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, Prongs. Except in the fifth year…"

"What did you say!"

"I told Brooke that you had a huge crush on Lily, which is the reason why you kept asking her out."

"And _why_ would you tell her that?"

"It just kind of…slipped…while we were still going out."

"_Slipped!_ How could something like that_ slip_?"

"Just like how you told these guys about how I like Kelly."

"Boys, boys, boys," Brooke repeated, separating the two friends. "Sirius, you like Kelly. James, you like Lily. Why don't you actually _do_ something about it?"

A mischievous smile appeared on Sirius' face; James just shook his head.

--- --- ---

A large group huddled around the notice board in the Gryffindor common room. Noise and excitement were at an all-time high. Lily sat in the corner with a roll of parchment and quill. She knew what the notice read, having posted it herself that morning.

"Lily! You'll never believe it!" Jenn squealed after making her way through the mass of people surrounding the notice board.

"If you're going to tell me about the message left on the board, I already know. I put it up; I _should_ know," Lily mumbled, trying to get her Charms assignment done.

"I think _someone's_ a little crabby today," Katie said from behind Jenn.

"I am not crabby. I just didn't get enough sleep last night, and I'm trying to finish this essay Flitwick assigned us."

"But, Lily, that's not due until Thursday. You have two full days to finish it." Kelly reminded.

"Except Lily always has to get things done way ahead of time," Amy said.

"I can't help it; it's a habit." Lily shrugged.

"Quite annoying if you ask me." Lily turned to face the speaker. None other than James Potter smiled back at her.

"You want to know what's _really_ annoying, Potter?" Lily seethed.

"What?"

"You! Why can't you just _leave me alone_?"

"Now where's the fun in that. Honestly!"

"If you don't stay out of my business, I'll – "

"You'll what?" James teased. "Send me to the hospital wing? You've already done that. Plenty of times, in fact. Although, being able to quack like a duck was pretty interesting."

He smiled at her again; the same smile that so many girls went crazy for. The same smile that had sent her friends into a fit of giggles the first time he sent that toothy grin their way. The same smile he used to send her blood boiling. It made her sick.

"Hey! Watch it, Evans!" Someone shouted, releasing Lily from her thoughts.

She looked at her friends; their mouths were hung open in shock. It was then that she noticed the shattered vase at the other side of the room, the same vase that had been sitting on the table next to her.

"I think _someone_ has some anger management problems," James said, somewhat shaken at having a vase chucked at his head.

"Well, maybe you should stop pissing me off!"

"But you look so cute when you're angry."

"Go away!" Lily yelled, picking up her Charms book and throwing it at him.

James ducked the flying book and headed off to the boy's dormitory, a large smile plastered on his face.

--- --- ---

Sun streamed across the grounds as the girls made their way to the Quidditch pitch. The school week had come to an end, and – with it – came the excitement of Chaser tryouts.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Jenn said, seeing the large group of Gryffindors assembled.

"Don't say that," Lily said. "You shouldn't let them intimidate you. You're just as good as they are, if not better."

"Thanks, Lily. Are you guys staying to watch?"

"Of course. In our usual spot," said Kelly.

"Knock 'em dead." Lilly said, pulling Jenn into an embrace.

They watched Jenn walk over to the group before making their way up to the Gryffindor section of the stands.

McGonagall stood in the center of the group of Quidditch players, conversing quietly as the last students entered the pitch.

"Assuming everyone is here, we will begin," McGonagall spoke, her voice magnified. "First off, let me introduce you to your Captain, James Potter."

The four girls heard giggling below. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Anyone with half a brain would have known James would be Captain.

"Potter will be leading tryouts as I have other things I must attend to. I expect you all to give him as much respect as you would give me."

The girls saw him respond, but were not sure what he had said.

"Well, I shall leave you now. Good luck to all."

Once more, the girls saw James speak but could not hear what was said. With a comment spoken into his ear and a flick of his wand, his voice became magnified.

"All right. Now that you can all hear me, let's get started. We'll begin with a few passing exercises and then we'll teach you some plays to see how well you work together. So, form groups of three and let's get up in the air."

For over an hour, the girls watched Jenn zoom back and forth above the field, intercepting the Quaffle three times and scoring each time. Loud cheers could be heard from the stands each time Jenn made a play.

Hoarse from cheering, the girls were glad when James called the group back down onto the field. They leaned in, knowing that a decision was about to be made.

James huddled up with his teammates, trying to decide who would make the best Chaser for their team. He turned back to the group, flicking his wand to magnify his voice.

"First off, I'd like to thank each one of you for coming out here today to become part of the team, but – as you know – we only have room for one player. There is a lot of talent in this group, and we hope that you will try-out for the team next year. So, before we announce who will be our new Chaser, we decided that we would like to say why this person made the team. This person displayed great sportsmanship and worked well with other. They also showed their speed and agility on the broom. So, without further ado, the newest addition to the Gryffindor Quidditch team is…"

--- --- ---

To be continued…

--- --- ---

A/N: Mwa ha ha! Another little cliffy for you. It's not as big as the other one though. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I just wish I could have gotten it to you sooner. Once school started I had absolutely no life and had no time at all to write. Dance Team took up a few hours each day and then I had homework and the musical "Anything Goes." For almost two week during the beginning of November I practically lived at my high school. Pretty sad, isn't it? But I still got it to you. With all the stuff I have going on in my life I still got to finish up this lovely little chapter for you. Now do me a favor and write a review. It only takes two seconds. Think of it as charity for a girl who needs some serious boosting of her self-esteem. (The number of reviews for the last chapter was absolutely pitiful. Only two reviews! I know you guys can do better than that.) So go click that little button and REVIEW!


	3. New Players

**The Prophecy**

**Chapter 3**

**New Players**

"…Jenn Blanchett! Congratulation and welcome to the team!"

Lily, Kelly, Katie, and Amy rushed down onto the field to embrace Jenn and offer their congratulations.

"You were awesome!" Lily exclaimed. "You really gave te guys a run for their money."

"And you thought you had no chance of making the team. Now look at you!" Katie added.

"Thanks, guys. It was really reassuring having you in the stands. For some reason I wasn't as nervous knowing you were there."

"We're glad we could help," said Kelly.

"So how do you think our new Chaser did today?" James asked, joining the girls as the rest of the Gryffindors left the field.

"What do _you_ think?" Lily countered.

"I asked you first." James smiled.

The girls grinned at each other. Katie motioned to leave and the rest followed, leaving Lily and James speaking to each other alone.

"Well, I thought she did really well," Lily said.

"As do I. I was really impressed by the amount of talent she has. I just wish she had tried out sooner. She would have had a great impact on the team."

"I'm just glad she made the team. She'd been practicing all summer for this chance."

"It looks like all that practicing really paid off."

"It sure did."

"So what are you two lovebirds talking about?" Sirius asked, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Why does it matter to you?" James glared.

"No need to snap, Prongsie. I was just wondering what you and this pretty little lady would be talking about," Sirius said, seeing Lily blush before she turned her head.

"We were talking about Jenn making the team." James offered.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," James mocked, sending another glare his way.

"Jenn's a great addition," Sirius told Lily. "She's a great Chaser. Plus, she'll be able to give Brooke some female companionship that she can't get from the rest of us."

Lily giggled at Sirius' comment. _If only I was the one making her laugh. It's such a gorgeous sound, like bells tinkling or chimes blowing in the breeze_, James thought.

"I'm sure Brooke is glad with your decision," Lily said.

"I sure was," Brooke commented, coming up from behind Sirius. "These guys nearly gave me a heart attack when they mentioned her name first, and with so much praise."

"She was the best one out there. It wouldn't be fair to give the spot to someone else," James added.

"Ya gotta love 'em when they say stuff like that," Brooke said, putting an arm around James' shoulder.

_Yeah_, Lily smiled. _Ya gotta love 'em._

Brooke saw the look on Lily's face and motioned for Sirius to follow her. They walked off the field, looking back only once to make sure that James hadn't said something stupid, causing another fight between the two.

"So you're not disappointed that you picked a girl," Lily asked, not noticing Brooke and Sirius had left.

"Not at all. Like I said before, she was the best one out there. She deserves it."

"I can't wait to see the first match," Lily said. "It's going to be so exciting."

"It's going to be a great match," James added. "First one is against Ravenclaw, only two weeks from now. It's not that far off, but I know we'll be ready. They may be smart, but they aren't very fast _or_ skilled. We'll easily beat them, especially with Jenn on the team."

Lily smiled at James' confidence. He was so sure that they would win; she hoped he was right.

Her doubt must have shown on her face, since James asked, "You don't believe me, do you?"

"It's not that I don't believe you, I just don't think you're giving Ravenclaw the credit they deserve."

"Lily, the last time Ravenclaw beat us was eleven years ago. Their team hasn't gotten much better since then, and ours has grown by leaps and bounds."

"So you don't have to worry about Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff either," she said. James tried not to laugh, remembering the huge win against Hufflepuff the last four years. She wiped the smile from his face when she added, "But what about Slytherin? They've always been a tough team. How different will it bet his year?"

"They'll be our only real competition. I don't' think we'll have to worry about them if they play by the rules."

"Like that'll happen," Lily said sarcastically.

"That's why every time we practice it's preparation for the match against Slytherin. We won't allow them to play as they did last year. We'll stoop to their level if we have to, which I hope we don't."

"I think you'll do just fine playing as you do right now."

"I'm glad you think so. Hopefully that positive attitude will rub off on the rest of the team."

"I believe it will. Didn't you notice that you chose your biggest cheerleader as your new Chaser?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's always really positive when it comes to Quidditch. Even after the match for the Cup, when everyone was discussing Slytherin's awful sportsmanship, Jenn was naming off all the awesome plays. I bet she'll be the same way on the field."

"So we picked a winner?" James asked smiling.

"Definitely." Lily answered. She smiled at James, making his heart catch in his throat. He looked around, trying to hide the effects she had on him.

"Lily?" he asked, noticing the empty field. "Where is everyone?"

"What are you talking about? They're right – " She turned, seeing no one. "Well, they _were_ right there. Maybe they went back up to the castle."

"Maybe." James agreed. "And I can see why. It's getting dark. I think we should head back too."

"Good idea. I don't think Dumbledore wants us out here after dark, and for good reason." She added, noticing all the moving shadow. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay. Just let me get my stuff. I don't want you walking back all by yourself."

He took hold of her hand and led her to the locker room, where he quickly changed. He hung up his robes and looked at Lily, who was staring out at the grounds. She had a strange expression on her face. He noticed a twinge of fear but couldn't recognize anything else. He approached her slowly, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder, trying not to frighten her. "Let's go," he said softly, placing a hand on her waist to lead her outside, while grabbing his broom with the other.

James noticed the worried expression on her face and the quick glances she sent behind them. She jumped when he spoke, "Lily? What's wrong? What's bothering you?"

"I don't trust it; I don't trust it at all," she mumbled sending another worried glance over her shoulder.

"Don't trust what?" James asked. "You're not making any sense."

"The darkness. I don't trust it; too many things hide in the night."

James put an arm around Lily's shoulders, pulling her close, hoping to ease the look of fear from her face. They walked quickly, intent on teaching reaching the security the castle provided.

James looked back, having heard something in the bushes. Lily looked at him, fear evident in all her features.

"It was nothing. Don't worry." _I just imagined it,_ James reassured himself. He pulled Lily closer; hoping the heat from their bodies would comfort her. He hoped she couldn't' feel the fast pace of his beating heart.

James strained to hear the sounds around them. The wind; it was just he wind. But there was no wind tonight. He looked back in time to see two people flying right toward them.

"Lily! Get down!" he shouted, pushing her to the ground as the hooded broom riders flew over them. He shielded her with his body as they pelted them with stones.

He looked up to see their assailants had disappeared into the night.

"Are you all right?" he asked Lily, helping her to her feet after getting up himself.

"I think so," she murmured.

"Good. They didn't hit you, did they?"

"No." _But my hip hurts something terrible. I must have landed on something hard._

"Let's go then. We should tell McGonagall about this. She should know what to do," he rambled as they ran the rest of the way to the castle. They did not stop until they were bathed in the castle's light.

Lily inhaled deeply, trying her best to regain composure. She looked at James; his bent figure was all that could be seen. She walked to him, ignoring the jolts of pain each step sent through her. A gentle touch on his shoulder made him look up. She gasped. Tiny streams of blood trickled down his cheeks. She hadn't been aware of what was happening to them. James had kept anything from hitting her.

"What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"You're bleeding, James. You should have Madam Pomfrey take a look at those."

"There's no need to bring Madam Pomfrey into this."

"But, James, someone has to look at those. People will be suspicious if you come back to the Common Room bleeding."

"I'll take care of them."

"No, you won't. Let me."

Lily took James by the hand and led him down the dark corridors. She walked lightly, hoping no teachers would come upon them.

"Where are we going, Lily?" James asked.

"We're almost there," she murmured, turning around a corner. She stopped abruptly in front of the statue of Boris the Bewildered.

"The prefect bathroom?"

"It's almost never occupied. No one will know we're here." James could think of three people that would, thanks to a special invention of theirs.

"Are you sure about this, Lil?"

"Yes, and would you stop being so cautious. What happened to the James Potter who was afraid of nothing?"

_He never existed_, James thought. There had been so many times that he had feared Lily would never talk to him again. Times when he feared she had been hurt in some way, but there was never anything he could do about it.

"He ran for his broomstick to chase after those gits who did this to us," James said.

"Us?" she asked. "You're the only one hurt."

"Not exactly, Lil."

Did he really just call me 'Lil'? Only my girlfriends call me that. But it does sound really cute coming out of his mouth.

What was she thinking? Noticing how her name sounded so sweet when he said it?

"I'll go find a washcloth," she said, retreating, hoping to rid her mind of the thoughts running through it at the moment.

James watched Lily leave. He had seen the strange expression on her face before she left. What was going on inside that head of hers? He just hoped it didn't have anything to do with something he had said or done. The last thing he wanted to do was make Lily feel uncomfortable.

He turned, coming face-to-face with someone he barely recognized. Himself. Blood dripped down his cheeks and gathered at the top of his robes. His hair was in more disarray than usual. His glasses appeared to have been broken and were lying crookedly on the bridge of his nose.

He pulled his wand out of his dirt-covered robes. "Occulus Reparo." It the blink of an eye his glasses had repaired themselves.

"When did your glasses break?" Lily asked behind him.

"It must've been when I pushed you down. There's no other time that I can think of that it would be possible for them to break."

"I didn't even notice they were broken in the first place." She commented, rinsing the washcloth.

"I didn't either, until now."

He shuddered at Lily touched the wet cloth to his skin.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. It's just cold."

"Oh," she said, relieved.

--- --- ---

"What was that for?" Sirius asked, following Brooke off the Quidditch field after tryouts. "I wanted to see James make a fool of himself."

"You can see that any day."

"So _why_ did we have to leave?"

"Didn't you see the way those two were looking at each other?"

"Not really."

"She was _enjoying_ herself. She didn't look like she was about to _murder_ him."

"So you're telling me _that's_ why we had to leave? So Lily and James could make lovey eyes at each other?"

"No, so James can open his big mouth and tell her how he feels. There is no way that he would have if you and I were standing there, listening to every word."

"So, you're trying to play matchmaker?"

"Kind of."

"Well it isn't going to work!"

"And why not?"

"Because he's daft. Plus, he won't say anything unless he really wants to. And…" he stressed, "… he's not like me! He's not going to say a word until he's sure she likes him too."

"So…" Brooke said. "If Kelly were around, you would go up to her and tell her you like her?"

"Yes," Sirius insisted. "I would tell her, 'Kelly, I like you. Will you go out with me?'"

A chorus of giggles erupted behind them. Sirius turned his head to see Katie and Madison Remington run down the hall towards Gryffindor tower.

"Shit!" he yelled.

--- --- ---

"Kelly? Kelly!" Katie shouted as she and Madison bounded up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"What?" Kelly peeked her head out of the room they shared.

"You'll never believe it!"

"I'll never believe what?"

"We were walking down the corridor and heard Sirius behind us, so when we came to a door we hopped inside while he passed us," Madison said, brushing long dark brown locks off her face. "When he did, we came back into the hallway and followed them. They were talking about Lily and James, so we decided to listen in. Brooke changed the conversation when she asked about you."

"Me? Why me?"

"It seems like Sirius fancies you."

"Yeah, right," Kelly said, disbelieving. "There is no way that he would like me."

"Well, you better start believing because – when he gets the chance – he's going to ask you to go out with him."

At this, Kelly started to laugh hysterically.

"I told you she wouldn't believe us?" Katie told Madison.

"If she knows what's good for herself, she'll believe us," said Madison.

"Kelly, be quiet for a second. You have to believe us. We're telling you the truth."

"The truth? You've got to be kidding me," Kelly said in between bouts of the giggles. "No way. Absolutely no way. This must be some kind of joke. The Marauders must have put you up to this."

"This isn't a joke, Kel. We heard it with our own ears. Besides, it didn't have anything to do with the Marauders. Sirius was talking to _Brooke_. Not James. Or Remus. Or Peter. It was _Brooke_.

"Now why would Brooke be talking to Sirius about me?" Kelly asked, tears running down her cheeks from her laughing fit.

"I don't know. Maybe Sirius told her some things during Quidditch practice," Katie theorized.

"Don't you think they would be practicing during practice? Hence the word, 'practice'."

"What does that have to do with anything? You know from experience that you don't practice every second of your scheduled time."

"So? It doesn't answer the question why he was discussing _me_ with _Brooke_. They dated, for heaven's sake!"

"That doesn't make any difference, Kel. They're good friends now; they have to be. They're on the same team; they have to get along in order to play well together," Katie reasoned.

"It just doesn't make any sense," Kelly said frustrated.

"What doesn't make any sense?" Amy asked, nonchalantly, appearing in the doorway with a smile plastered on her face.

"Kelly doesn't want to believe that Sirius might want to go out with her," Katie revealed.

"Since when?" Amy asked, hopping onto the bed beside Kelly.

"We overheard him talking to Brooke about Kelly, and he admitted that he wanted to go out with her," Madison said.

"You were snooping!" Kelly shouted.

"And how many times have the guys listened to our conversations?" Katie asked.

"Many," Amy answered.

"We had every right to listen to them," Katie said.

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, we did," Katie countered.

"Would you go out with him?" Amy asked, catching Kelly off guard.

"Yes! …No. … Well, … yes, … if he asked me," she stuttered.

"Well, then, you better get yourself ready because he sounded like it would happen pretty soon," Madison smiled.

"Wouldn't that give you plenty to gossip about?" Kelly snapped.

"Now, now, Kelly. There's no need to get snippy with me. I was just stating the obvious."

"I would like you to refrain from doing so from now on." Kelly frowned.

"Fine," Madison surrendered. "It's for your own good, you know?"

"I would think I'd know what's good for me, thanks," Kelly said, sarcastically.

"Come on, Kelly. Be nice," Amy said.

"Why should I? Whatever we say she'll end up spreading all over school. Everyone will know every word we say by morning."

"That's not true!" Madison shouted.

"Yes, it is! Whenever anything happens around this school, you're always the first one to know and the first one to tell. And I would like my private life to _remain_ private."

"It's not my fault if people tell their friends what I've told them."

"But you should know by now that that'll happen. There's no avoiding it. And I would rather not have everyone in this school knowing every little thing that goes on in my life, _especially_ my love life!"

"People will find out sooner or later."

"And it will be later if you keep your mouth shut."

"Fine! I won't say a word, since you're being so cranky about it."

"Make that a promise, Madi," Katie said, as Madison made her way toward the door.

"All right," Madison gave in, reluctantly. "I promise. My lips are sealed." She pretended to lock her lips together and throw Katie the key. Madison left the room, feeling Kelly's eyes on her until the door was shut.

"Geez, Kel. Did you have to be so mean to Madison?" Katie asked.

"I don't trust her. It's as simple as that. I don't want the whole school talking about me tomorrow. It's my business and no one else's. It should be my decision who to tell and who not to," Kelly muttered, lowering her eyes.

"Why does this mean so much to you?" Amy asked, putting her arm around Kelly.

"I don't want to be made into a fool," Kelly said softly.

"Why would that make you a fool?"

"Well, what if it's not true? Then the whole school would know that quiet little Kelly Anderson thought she had a chance with the infamous Sirius Black. Everyone would laugh at me."

"They would not laugh at you. I think every girl in this school has had a crush on Sirius at one time during their time here," Katie said.

"She's right, Kelly. Let me tell you a little secret. No one else knows." Katie hopped onto the bed, and she and Kelly leaned in to hear what Amy was about to say. "I had a crush on Sirius during our third year."

"Did you really?" Kelly asked, a smile on her face once more.

"Yeah. But then I met Amos and forgot all about Sirius."

"I remember that," Katie laughed. "You were head-over-heels for Amos, following him around constantly. We thought you had an invisible cord attached between the two of you."

"So, you're saying that I would forget all about Sirius and find someone else?" Kelly asked.

"Absolutely not. I think you should go for it unless you find someone better," Amy answered.

"Too bad Amos isn't here to save the day again." Kelly said in mock-sadness, causing Katie and Amy to burst out laughing.

--- --- ---

Lily touched the cut on her cheek. _This can't be happening. It just can't! There is no way that I can be falling for Potter._ Lily thought. She had fought so hard the past five years to keep James away from her, and if she started like James then all that work was done for nothing.

"Geez, James. Why did you have to be so kind today? Why did you shelter me and take all the pain for yourself? You could've just pushed me down and lain next to me. But you just had to cover me, keeping me from getting hurt, and then you were so worried about me. You nursed my cut. Why, James? Why?" Lily questioned, speaking only to herself. She had left James in the corridor after escaping Myrtle. She couldn't face him, not after realizing what kind of affect he was having on her. It was too much. She was so used to his pranks and rude comments; he couldn't change now, not after all these years.

"It's just a dream. It was all just a dream," Lily told herself, but the pain in her hip told her otherwise.

"Fish sticks!" she exclaimed.

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, letting Lily inside the nearly full Common Room. Practically running, she rushed up the steps to her room. She forced the door open to see three smiling faces looking at her. The smiles faded as they took in Lily's appearance.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Kelly asked, standing up and walking toward her best friend.

"Nothing," Lily replied, turning to sit on her bed. The long gas along her cheekbone was now visible to the girls.

"Then what is that?" Kelly asked, pointing at the cut.

"What happened to you?" Katie asked.

"Nothing," Lily replied.

"That's bull," said Amy. "Where the hell did you get that cut? And this time tell us the truth."

Lily slumped down on her bed. "It was after you all felt. James and I were walking back to the castle." Lily continued to tell them about the flying wizards who pelted stones at her and James. "He covered me. Those stones were coming down on him nonstop and I didn't even fell him flinch. You should see him! His whole face is covered in cuts! If he wouldn't have been so busy protecting me, he could have avoided looking like he lost a fight with the Whomping Willow. The stubbornness of the boy, I swear. He wouldn't even go to the hospital wing for madam Pomfrey to patch him up, so I did it for him. We went into the prefect's bathroom. Too bad Moaning Myrtle happened to be there at the time. She made it particularly hard for me to get the job done. She must have a crush on James or something because she snapped at me each time I touched him. It took me twice as long as it should have."

"I don't think that bothered you too much, Lil," Katie accused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked.

"You enjoyed that time with James, and deep down you know I'm right," Katie said.

"It was fine until Myrtle showed up," Lily muttered.

--- --- ---

To be continued…

--- --- ---

Another cliffy. Actually, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but one of my friends read it and thought it would be best ended here. I know it's a little shorter than my other chapters, but maybe now more will review it. Please tell your friends I need some more reviews or maybe I'll jump off a bridge and you'll never see me again. Just kidding. I'm not suicidal, it just makes me sad when some will have over 100 reviews within a few months and I only have nine. If I get 20 reviews or more, I'll dedicate the chapter to you and if I have over 30 reviews I'll stick you in the story. PLEASE REVIEW! Don't make me beg now. You do not want to see me beg. So get out there and review!


	4. Changing Perspectives

**"Dark and difficult times lie ahead, Harry. Soon we must all face the choice between what is right... and what is easy."**

_By Albus Dumbledore, from the trailer to Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

A/N: Okay, so I know I usually leave these at the end of the chapters, but I've decided that I need a little change in my life so this is it for today. For starters, this chapter did not want to be written unlike some of the others that just seemed to write themselves. This chapter has been inside my head for ages but never got itself out. And now it is finally finished! YAY ME! I hope you all like it and that it was well worth the wait. 

Secondly, I wanted to thank all of my reviewers because the latest ones really made me want to finish this chapter. So…while I was still writing "Year of the Dark Lord" I would thank all reviewers individually and I'm going to start doing that again now. So if you haven't reviewed before skim down to the real story, and if you have reviewed then you'll see a nice little note addressed to you. Now let's begin…

**Sweetaccent:** my first reviewer! So glad you liked the first chapter and a little disappointed you haven't reviewed since. I hope you're still reading and that if you are that you will review again.

**ShoRTnSwEEt4u:** I know how much you like the story since you remind me everyday and constantly are bugging me to update, so here you have it.

**Angels Touch: **You're reviews made me smile always, so I hope you like this chapter and will make me laugh with your review.

**Mischif-Managed:** I'm glad you stuck with this story for as long as you have since there has only been three chapters in the very long time the story has been up. I sure hope this chapter was worth the wait.

**fishingal06:** now you know about this fanfic stuff and hopefully you'll read the rest of the story since you stopped after chapter 2. You and I will have to have a little chat about you continuing with it. lol

**tony z: **your pleas have been answered. I am finally updating and I'm not going to let you know when they get together, you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

**tennischick: **only one review? And only from chapter 1? Have you forgotten me? I hope not. And if you are still reading I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you loved the first.

**BuffySpazzster:** thanks munchkin! I never thought I could be compared to JK (which put me in shock for quite a few minutes) but thanks anyway. I'm glad you liked it and hope you keep reading.

**Serena van der Woodsen:** I am so upset that they have taken your story off the site. I am protesting in my own story right here in my little note to you. Now to get back on topic, you're reviews have been the longest I have ever gotten and made me smile and laugh very much (sometimes out loud!). Keep with me and I look forward to seeing another review from you.

**truegryffindorgrit: **I am glad that you're glad that you read my story. And your assurances made me feel a bit better about my lack of reviews. But maybe they'll come pouring in now that another chapter is up. Lol

**Catherine Daniels:** my other half! You read it even though you don't understand the world it takes place in. Bravo for you! Stay with it! Maybe I'll even get you to read the books sometime.

**WhiteCamellia:** it is you that got my butt in gear to finish this chapter. After not seeing a review for over a month, yours made me want to finish the chapter that has been sitting on my hard drive for months just waiting to be finished.

For that reason…I dedicate this chapter to **WhiteCamellia **and** Catherine Daniels. **One for giving me the extra boost I needed to start writing again and the other for being my 20th reviewer.

So…without further ado…

**The Prophecy**

**Chapter 4**

**Changing Perspectives**

_"I see you've gotten used to the cold water," Lily muttered, washing the blood from his hairline._

_"It was just the initial shock," James replied. "You'd have done the same thing if I would have put a cold washcloth to your cheek after running about half a mile."_

_"Probably," she said softly, her attention back to her task._

_James watched her carefully, noticing the apprehension in all her features. Her back was kept rigid and her eyes searched the darkest corners of the room. Each drip of water in the sink caused her eyes to shift warily._

_At that moment, James thought back to his fifth year, when his father had been out doing his Auror duties. Mad-Eye Moody had showed up in the middle of dinner preparation, looking even more somber than usual. All he brought was bad news. Death Eaters had attacked where his father had been and no one knew if he was dead or alive. Six Muggles had already been killed, along with one Auror. His mother had been wary all night, not even letting James outside to fly on his broom. James could sense his mother's fear of an attack on them, even though she hadn't said the words. She was extremely skittish and the smallest sound could make her jump. Lily's actions reminded him so much of his mother's that one night._

_"Lily?" James asked cautiously. She jumped, her eyes focusing on his face. Those eyes were filled with such fear. In all the years he'd known her, he'd never seen her so afraid. Even as she fell from her broom their first year, just feet from an early death, her eyes held a fierce determination, not the fear he saw now._

_"Are you all right?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied quickly._

_He didn't believe here. She had relaxed a bit, but continued to look around uneasily. Her shifting eyes reminded him of their trip across the lake. Believing the giant squid would come up and swallow her whole; she had been completely restless, just as she was now._

_"Are you sure?" James asked carefully, not wanting to upset her._

_She smiled. It started small with only a twitch at the corners of her mouth. It grew to the point where James was struck with awe at the brilliance of her smile._

--- --- ---

"He was being so nice to me. I couldn't help but feel safe around him," Lily told her friends.

"You make it sound like you've been convicted of a crime," said Katie.

"I just didn't expect to feel this way. Or any way, for that matter."

"That's not a bad thing, Lil," Kelly said.

"But I'm so used to him being an arrogant git that the whole world must revolve around."

"Everyone has to change sometime," Amy commented.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect James to."

"James? Did you really just call him James?" Katie asked surprised. "Since when were you two on a first name basis?"

"I don't know. After today I couldn't call him Potter. It just didn't feel right," Lily murmured.

--- --- ---

_Cold water dripped from James' chin and onto his robes. Blood collected along his cheekbones and hairline. Lily had succeeded in washing away most of the blood, but some cuts were too deep and would not stop with the swipe of a washcloth._

_As Lily continued her work above his right eye, James noticed a bit of something running down the left side on his face. He lifted his hand to wipe it away. Blood covered his fingertips._

_"Oh, James!" Lily exclaimed, seeing the newest well from which blood was seeping out of. "Oh, boy," she muttered, softly touching the area above his left cheekbone. "Umm…James…" she sought for words._

_"Yeah, Lily."_

_"Umm…well…you have a…pretty nasty cut…The frames of your glasses broke…It looks like its kind of lodged into your skin…but it has to be pulled out…and it might hurt…bad."_

_"It's okay, Lil. Just do whatever you have to."_

_"Okay."_

_She took a deep breath, readying herself. Slowly, she brought her hands up to the broken frames. Her eyes closed as she took another steadying breath. They opened only long enough for her hands to grasp the frames. She pulled, closing her eyes immediately._

_A sharp pain coursed through his head, across his eyes, blinding him, keeping him from seeing the concerned face in front of him._

_"James? Are you all right?" she cried. "Oh! I am so sorry, James. I knew it would hurt, but I honestly didn't think I could hurt you. But I did! Oh, I didn't mean to! I didn't expect you to actually scream out in pain. I feel so bad!"_

_She hurtled herself into his arms. Tears leaked out behind closed eyelids and plummeted downward to land on his robes. Her head rested on his chest. Sobs shook her body as he held her tight._

_"It's all right, Lil," James tried to reassure her, running his fingers slowly through her hair. "I promise. It didn't hurt that much. I just wasn't ready for it. You just shocked me is all."_

_Her head rose from his shoulder. Her eyes met his, searching for truth in his reassurances. He smiled at her, hoping to ease her guilt. A small smile lit up her face. She hugged him, then returned to cleaning his cuts, sending a brief smile his way. That smile tugged on his emotions. He felt the need to sweep her into his arms and kiss her until the end of time._

_"What are you smiling about?" Lily asked, smirking._

_Noticing the goofy grin he must have had on his face, he shook his head._

_"It must be something," she continued. "I've only seen you smile like that when you and Sirius are talking about snogging some pretty girl."_

_He paled. He knew Lily hated it when he acted like the whole world revolved around him. But as he turned to face her he noticed a smile still in place._

_"Geez, James. I never knew one person could grow so pale. But I know what you're thinking. 'She heard that? Crap. Double crap.' But you know what I think?" She didn't wait for him to respond. "Boys will be boys. Just let them go about their own devices."_

_James let out the breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding. Why did Lily's opinion of him matter? He never cared what others thought of him, except for his best friends. Why should that change now?_

_Because he had feelings for her, that's why. Just a moment ago hadn't he wished to hold her in his arms and kiss her tenderly?_

_"You got it bad," he told himself._

_"Excuse me?"_

Oh, shit, _he thought_. How could I have said that aloud? And with her standing right there!

_"I said…" How would he get himself out of this one? "I said… 'Boy, did I really get it bad.'" He touched the cuts on his face to show his meaning._

_"Yeah, you did," she said, softly tracing the nicks in his skin._

_At her touch, warmth flooded through his body. A tingling sensation arose wherever her fingers touched his skin, numbing body and mind into a state of pure bliss._

_Lily smiled at him again, banishing any thoughts of revenge for their attackers._

_"It's so nice to see you smile again, Lil," he said._

_A blush rose to her cheeks, and she turned her head away from his watchful eyes, focusing on the task at hand instead of his subtle compliments. Her eyes focused only on the cut made by his glasses, and her attention did not waver. Yet, his attention was only on her and the way he felt when she touched him._

_James took in the rare sight in front of him, knowing it may never happen again. He had admired her from a distance for so long, and now she was merely a foot away from him. He noticed the way her hair fell along her face, creating a frame for the loveliness encased there. She held her head high, an illusion for anyone who did not know her. Fear and defeat filled her deep emerald eyes. It was possible that she, too, had an idea of the identity of their attackers._

_Though it was dark, James was sure that robes of green and silver were hidden beneath their cover. Who else would feel the need to attack them? Especially a 'Mudblood' and 'blood traitor'?_

_Nothing like this had ever happened within the confines of the safest place in England. Times were changing, James was sure of it. But was that change so drastic that it would further divide the ravine between houses and create such animosity that lives could be at risk?_

_James brought himself back to the present, wondering if both their lives were in peril, that because of their bloodlines they would become targets to the evil growing around them._

_At that moment, James decided that he would spend the rest of the year protecting the one he cared for the most. And he would start today. This very second. And if that meant pestering her more than he already did? So be it. He'd spent five long years with her disgruntled scorn; he could live with one more._

_But perhaps this incident had changed the relationship they once had; their animosity had disappeared as quickly as their hooded assailants. Could this day have brought the change he had waited so long for? Was it even possible to alter such enmity in a matter of minutes when it had grown in leaps and bounds for so many years?_

_James speculated for long moments on end, until a stream of red caught his watchful eyes. Blood was trickling slowly down Lily's soft features from a long gash along her cheekbone._

_Lily reached up to wipe more blood from his battered face, but James swiftly took hold of her wrist. She paused, looking up at him with wide, skeptical eyes. His fingers tickled her wrist and laced themselves between her own. Their eyes locked and the air around them filled with tension. She looked at him with such apprehension, yet any look cast in his direction tugged at his heart._

_James took the washcloth from her hand, noticing a flicker of fear diminish with that motion. His touch was soft. His eyes showing the extent of his feelings for the girl standing in front of him. With each caress, he wished to erase the discomfort and fear from her eyes._

_One more swipe and the blood that had collected so subtly along her cheekbone was gone, leaving only a long cut colored bright crimson._

_James ran his finger below the injury, the coolness of his touch bringing goose bumps to her skin. An unexpected shiver coursing down her spine. Her eyes were wary but appreciative, grateful for his caring._

_The washcloth was back in her hand, giving her a way to hide her nervousness around him. He didn't understand why Lily was acting like this. She had never been uneasy around him; it was more the other way. He had been wary of her, especially when her temper flared. Both were sent to the hospital wing after many of their arguments, although most time he agreed that he deserved it._

_"Ouch!" he shouted, surprised at the sharp jolt of pain coursing through his temples._

I bet I deserved that too, _he thought_. I probably looked at her the wrong way or something like that. I'm always doing stuff wrong around her.

_"Are you okay, James?" Lily asked. A whispered curse escaped from her lips. "Why do I keep hurting you?_

In what way? My head… or my heart?

_"It's all right, Lil. I wasn't expecting it," he said. Even though she tortured him with every smile sent his way and his heart broke every time she laughed, knowing that she could never be his, he wished to vanish that guilt and fear radiating in her eyes._

_She touched the cloth to the cut once more, being careful to cause the least amount of pressure possible. She looked at him with so much concern it was unnerving. He looked into her eyes again, wishing their enmity could be erased._

_Each touch stung. Wincing was nearly impossible to stop. Every ounce of energy was put towards an act, pretending that nothing hurt him. But that act became easier when company decided to spring up from the toilet._

_James jumped at the sound, spinning his head toward the stalls. He squinted, narrowing his vision as he tried to figure out the cause of the commotion. One step forward and he was stopped by a strong hold on his arm. He looked down at Lily. Seeing the increasing fear in her eyes, he took her hand and walked warily to the stalls._

_Peeking into each stall with extreme caution, James held his breath. Waiting to see just what had made the noise they had heard. With a quick breath, he pushed open the door to the last stall. He jumped backwards, nearly knocking into Lily, when a ghastly looking figure emerged from the toilet._

_"Myrtle?" Lily said behind him._

_Myrtle gave a hostile greeting in Lily's direction. Then, seeing James, she squealed and barely managed a greeting, her cheeks becoming red with embarrassment._

_"What are you doing here?" she asked Lily._

_"I…" Lily tried to answer, but Mertyl flew to James' side, forcing Lily to move back._

_"What did you do to him?" Myrtle accused Lily._

_"I did absolutely nothing to him!" Lily raised her voice, her cheeks becoming red with frustration with each word said._

Now, that's the Lily I know, _James thought._

_"I don't believe you," said Myrtle. "Who else would do this to my James?"_

_"Well, you better start believing! Because I wouldn't lay one hand on James! And since when did he become I your James? I don't see your name on him!"_

_James pinched himself and it hurt. So he wasn't dreaming? Lily had actually mentioned him by using his first name while becoming increasingly angry._

I have to be dreaming. There is no way this is not a dream.

_"James? Could you please tell Myrtle here that I did not do that to you?" a very irritated Lily asked him, pointing at the many cuts on his face._

_"Myrtle, Lily didn't give me these cuts. Someone else did," James told her._

_"You're just saying that because she told you to. Nasty little witch. Besides, if she didn't give you those cuts then why doesn't she have any?" Myrtle fought._

_"Because he was protecting me, you ignorant little twat!" Lily exclaimed. "That's why! If you weren't stuck in a toilet moaning and weeping all day you would have realized that!" She took a deep breath, her chest rising rapidly up and down with still more pent up frustration waiting to be released._

_"Nasty little witch. Very nasty," Myrtle muttered._

_"_I'm _nasty?" Lily screamed again. "I'm not the one accusing someone of hurting James as bad as he is!" Lily moved forward. If she could have hit Myrtle, she would have. Knowing this fact, James held Lily back, moving her far away from Myrtle's comments. She struggled, trying her hardest to break away from him._

_"Lily. Lily! Stop it!" She ceased her efforts and looked up at him, anger furrowed her brow. "Listen to me. It's not worth it."_

_"What do you mean 'it's not worth it'? I'm not going to stand by and listen to that _thing_ accuse me of something I did not do."_

_"But what does that matter? You and I know the truth, that's what's important. Right?" James took her face in his hands, lifting so her eyes were looking into his._

_"You're right," she said softly. She smiled up at him, sent a glare at Myrtle, and exited the prefects' bathroom. He watched her walk out, remembering how she had yelled at someone beside himself. Maybe things were changing after all._

_"Oh, James," Myrtle rolled his name on her tongue, sweetness dripping from it._

_"Leave me alone, Myrtle."_

--- --- ---

"Lily! Lily! Wake up! You're going to be late!" Kelly shook her best friend, ducking when an arm flew up toward her head. "Lily!" she shook her violently.

"Leave me be." Lily murmured into her pillow.

"But we have Divination. We need to get up to the tower." Kelly shook her again.

Kelly, Katie, and Amy had finished eating and had come back to check on Lily who had still been asleep when they had left. They had tried to wake her earlier but had no success. Now class was just mere minutes away from starting and they had yet to begin their long trip to the tower.

"Wait. I have an idea," said Katie. She walked to Lily's bed. The blinds flashed open and the bedspread was no longer covering Lily's thin frame. She curled into a little ball, burying her head further into her pillow. Katie leaned close to Lily's ear, whispering, "But James is waiting for you. I'll go get him to wake you if you find that necessary."

Lily shot up from her bed, grabbing her robes and running to the bathroom.

"I think that worked pretty well," Katie said smugly.

--- --- ---

After her very crude awakening by Katie, Lily had forced herself out of bed and to get to class. Walking up flight after flight of stairs did nothing to better her current disposition. Not only was she having a very good dream before being wakened, but her side was being a continual pain. It had only been a dull throb for the first couple of days, but now with each step she had to force herself not to wince. It was all because those stupid Slytherins had attacked her and James that night after try-outs.

James.

She'd ignored him since that night. She couldn't bear to see him after realizing what kind of an effect he had on her. Kelly had assured her that it was all right to feel that way. That every person feels that way once in a while. But why her? She shouldn't have to deal with this. Why couldn't he have continued being the insufferable prat she had grown to know? And even love? No! It wasn't possible! There was no way she would let herself fall so deep! Not after what had happened that past summer.

No. She wouldn't let her mind go back to that. Hadn't she blamed herself enough? Every time she thought her life was going back on track she lost it. And now James had come into her life. It was all too complicated. She would have traded anything to go back to her childhood. To a time when all she had to worry about was how long she could be on the swing.

Anything. She would give anything to go back to that time. Things had gotten to be too much for her to handle. Petunia was being a complete wench. Her relationship with her parents was dwindling. Voldemort was becoming increasingly powerful and with each day there were more deaths.

She could be one of them.

The stairs leveled in front of her, and all that stood between her and her classmates was a solid oak trapdoor.

This was normalcy.

This was the life she would lead.

A deep breath and the door swung open. Strong fragrances struck her with such force she was almost knocked off balance. Once she got used to the scents floating from the classroom, she entered. Smiling faces surrounded her, as class had yet to begin.

"Well, Miss Evans," a surreal voices floated to her. "I knew you would arrive a bit late this morning. Troubles waking, yes? Either way, we saved a spot for you. Right next to young Mr. Lupin. If you'd please take a seat, we can begin. It seems Mr. Pettigrew had a bit of an incident last night and Madam Pomfrey is tending to him at the moment."

Lily took her seat next to Remus as told. Thanking the Lord she had not been instructed to sit beside James.

"You okay, Lily?" Remus asked as she grabbed her book from her bag.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She lifted her head, facing the professor, waiting for the class to begin.

"James told us what happened a few days ago." Lily's mood slipped even lower. He just had to tell his friends didn't he? She took a deep breath waiting to hear more. "I can't tell you how guilty we all felt."

"Why would you feel guilty? It had nothing to do with you." Lily faced him, curious and disbelieving at the same time.

"If we wouldn't have left you two alone, this would have never happened."

"But you don't know that. For all we know, they could have attacked us all. Even if there had been a large group."

"That realization doesn't help the guilt we all feel. And nothing you say could diminish it either." His eyes exuded sincerity. There was not one bit of falseness in his statements.

"Thanks, Remus. It's nice to know someone has my back." She smiled at him. He cast a small smile back at her, unlike the large, teeth-baring smiles he usually gave her. She looked at him closely, noticing how pale he looked this morning. "Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You just look kinda pale. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I just didn't get much sleep. It's nothing more than that."

"Oh. Okay." Somewhere deep down, Lily wasn't sure whether she believed him.

"You don't look to much like yourself either," he said. "Maybe it's the cut. I don't know," he rambled.

"Does it really look that bad?" Lily asked, adjusting her hair to cover her cheeks.

"No, not at all. I was expecting it to look a lot worse, from what James said."

"What exactly did he say?" she asked.

_This can't be good. This really can't be good._

"Well…" he prolonged, holding out the word until a breath needed to be taken.

"Well, what?"

He smiled. The same old smile he usually gave her. And he was tormenting her. What was with these boys?

"Maybe…you should ask James that one."

"Maybe I don't want to ask James," she retorted sharply.

"Then you'll just have to wonder," he looked toward the front of the room. "Although, I'll tell you this much." He had her attention and he was going to make the most of it. "He did say that things got a little rowdy afterwards. That after you finished nursing his cuts he couldn't help but set you on one of those sinks and do you right there."

"_Remus_!" Lily screeched, earning looks from the entire class.

He laughed, loud and hard. "I'm just kidding, Lily. James said nothing about what happened except that some Slytherins attacked you. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Is that the truth?" she asked, skeptical.

"That is the complete and honest truth." He put his hand over his heart. "Boy Scouts honor."

"You were never a Boy Scout. How do you know about Boy Scouts, anyway?"

"That is beside the point. James told us nothing more than I told you just now. And that's the truth."

"Okay," Lily mumbled, grateful that he hadn't told them anything else. Except, she would have to talk to James to see if anything else might have been said that Remus forgot to mention. And then she would figure out a way to make Remus pay for the awful trick he had just played on her.

"I'm glad that's all it was," she said. Figuring payback would start now, she hit him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the sore spot.

"What do you think? 'Do me right there.' I was beginning to think I was talking to Sirius instead of you." She earned another grin. "And if you ever say something like that ever again I'll make sure you get more than a punch in the shoulder."

"Point taken."

Both brought their attention back to the lesson at hand, though Lily's thoughts were far from it. Remus' comment hadn't left her. '_He couldn't help but set you on one of those sinks and do you right there._' When she thought back on it, it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

_No! Bad Lily! Bad! Entertaining very bad thoughts! Bad! Very bad!_

--- --- ---

Lily sat through Divination never hearing what Professor Kern was saying. Her mind was racking over the reasons for her scandalous thoughts. She had never thought of James that way. Never! Why now? When their enmity had been at its peak. But there had been that incident after Quidditch tryouts. She hadn't been able to get it out of her head. He had been so nice to her. They had actually gotten along for once. It hadn't been that way since second year. Everything changed during third year and now – she couldn't handle another change. She'd rather have James continue to be the arrogant, self-centered prat she had gotten so used to.

The bell rung, signaling the end of class. Books were quickly shoved into bags as the students hurried to escape from the fume-filled room. Lily was nearly the last to leave, since she had only just been knocked out of her reverie.

Her feet moved to take her out of the room, only her body was stopped by a brick wall.

"Lily? Are you all right?" James asked, holding out his hand to help her off the floor. "You might want to watch where you're going. You might hurt yourself next time."

She looked up at him, seeing the large amount of concern in his hazel eyes, feeling all her preconceived notions of him disappear under his gaze.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked. All she could do was nod; it seemed as though someone had poured cement in her mouth or stuffed it full of cotton.

"Here. Let me take that for you." James took her book bag off her shoulder and casually slung it over his. Moving aside, he waited for her to pass, to escape from the overabundance of perfumes and heat.

"Hey, James?" she asked, her eyes so concentrated on her feet that she missed the look of shock on his face from being called by his first name by her.

"Yeah?"

"What exactly did you tell the guys about what happened that night after tryouts?" she asked, her eyes never leaving her feet.

James let out a long sigh. "I should've known you wanted to talk about that. Truthfully, I told them on the way back some of those rotten Slytherins decided to pelt us with rocks. Both of us got a little beat up, so we paid Madam Pomfrey a little visit and then came back to the Common Room long after everyone had gone to bed. Why? What did you think I told them?"

_That you and I had a wild make-out session on the pitch and were so busy getting into each other's pants that we didn't notice everyone had left._

"Nothing," she murmured quickly.

"Now you don't expect me to believe that, do you? Come on, Lily, it'll make you feel better if you just talk about it. And don't pretend like nothing is bothering you because I know something is."

Lily took her gaze from her feet and was quickly lost in James' hazel eyes. She felt so safe, despite all that had happened to her during the summer months. Letting her guard down was the last thing Lily wanted to do since coming back to Hogwarts, but now she felt the need to confide in James, tell him everything that had happened to her.

A slight tremor shook her small frame. For the first time in what seemed to be an eternity she felt safe. Secure.

And yet, this newfound security was found in James, which confused her even more. Her friends didn't even know yet and she was willing to tell the one person she hated as much as Petunia.

But hate was such a strong word. People change, she told herself. She had changed drastically in the little time she had been home. Just maybe this personality update had made her see what James was really like.

Lily opened her mouth, the words wanting to escape from deep within. But instead of having the words spill out uncontrollably her mouth closed and she shook her head, confusing herself even more.

"Okay," James resigned to the fact that Lily would not tell him whatever he knew was bothering her. "But when you feel ready to talk, I'm here."

_I've always been here; she just hasn't noticed it yet_, he thought.

Her smile in reply was soft but her eyes expressed the confusion and the other emotions she couldn't put into words at that moment.

She wanted to trust him, she really did, and she'd had such a great urge to tell him everything. Yet something stopped her. Fear that he would think her dirty, tainted, unworthy of another man's affection? No, she couldn't possibly care that much of what James thought of her.

Lily let James lead her down the tower, only speaking once or twice of inconsequential subjects. The weather. Their classes thus far. The incident after try-outs was never mentioned neither was the difference in their relationship. The silence bothered neither of them, for it was not the awkward silence that had filled the Divination room but a companionable silence full of concern and questions that would be left unanswered.

--- --- ---

"Lily! Lily!"

The redhead cringed as Madison's shouts echoed through the common room, causing first-years to scatter as she rushed to her side. The enthusiastic smile stretched across Madison's face made Lily dread what news she had to bring her.

"Yes, Madison?" Caution put an edge to Lily's words.

"You wouldn't believe what I just heard."

No she wouldn't. She had learned long ago that you do not trust anything Madison Remington said unless someone else verified that it was true.

"Do I want to know?" Lily asked, impatience oozing from her lips.

"It involves a certain Mr. Potter."

Her ears perked and her eyes grew dangerous. "What did he say this time?"

"Nothing." Was it possible for Madison's smile to grow even more devilish?

"Then what is it!" Did she have to hex it out of this girl?

"It's not really _that_ important." Madison turned to walk away.

"Get back here, Madison Remington, and tell me what you heard!"

Madison turned slowly. _Stop with the damn theatrics! Out with it already_, Lily thought.

"Well, I don't even know how true it is. It seemed highly unlikely to me, but I thought you should know anyway."

"Know what?" _Does it always take her this long?_

"Are you and James a couple now?"

"_What!_" Lily exclaimed. She rushed out the common room and toward the Great Hall where most of Gryffindor House was currently eating breakfast, only just hearing the laugh issuing from Madison's mouth.

--- --- ---

Kelly dazed in the Great Hall, her breakfast untouched. All her favorite foods sat in front of her, beckoning her, but she would eat none of it. A strong feeling in her gut told her she would not be able to keep it down. She was woken numerous times the past few nights by Lily's tossing and turning, by her midnight ramblings. Those nights kept Kelly up and left her feeling sick to her stomach in the morning. There was something Lily wasn't telling her, Kelly knew it. What was bothering Lily so much that it was affecting her sleeping? And when would she tell her best friend? They rarely kept secrets from each other. When the attacks grew worse, Lily knew Kelly's fear that her family might become a target because of her parents' allegiance to Dumbledore and their job as Aurors, and Kelly knew Lily was afraid of became yet another casualty as a result of the Dark Lord because of her Muggle heritage. Their worst fears were known to each other, and yet something was disturbing Lily and no one knew what.

Could it have been the attack on her and James after Quidditch tryouts? Kelly knew it had bothered Lily, but she didn't think it had that big of an effect on her. No. That wasn't it. Her newest feelings for James bothered her more than the attack.

Kelly racked her brain for anything that could disturb Lily's restful sleep. Petunia? Her great prick of a sister. Lily and Petunia's relationship was forever going downhill, especially with Petunia's new boyfriend and his treatment of Lily. But she knew how to handle them. The couple was nearly paralyzed with fear whenever anything concerning magic was brought into a conversation. They were more scared of Lily than she was of them. But did she realize that?

The doors of the Great Hall flew open with a bang. Heads whipped their attention to the entrance. Students choked on their pumpkin juice or dropped their silverware. Kelly, curious to see who was making such a ruckus, turned her head to see Lily storming past Hufflepuff table.

_This can't be good_, Kelly thought. She saw Lily's eyes trained on one individual. James Potter. Kelly saw James' face light up when he noticed Lily. He too saw the furious glint in her eyes and the stiffness in her form. He reminded Kelly of a frightened dog with his tail between his legs the way his posture slumped.

"Can I have a word with you?" Kelly heard Lily ask, except this was not a request, it was an order.

James got up and followed Lily out of the Great Hall, looking back at his mates, his eyes pleading for help. When certain he would receive none, he lowered his head and walked through the large double doors. Kelly had the feeling James was about to receive the greatest wrath Lily Evans had ever unleashed. Upon hearing Lily's shouts (_"How_ dare _you start such an awful rumor!"_) Kelly knew she had been right.

She jumped up from her seat and rushed out the Great Hall, Lily's shouts increasing in volume as she came closer. (_"Just when I thought you might have a heart inside that arrogant body of yours!"_) Kelly pushed open the doors, Sirius and Remus at her heels. She stopped abruptly at the sight in front of her, Remus and Sirius narrowly avoiding a collision behind her.

Lily and James were facing each other. Lily's back was rigid, her wand clenched tightly in her hand while James' lay at her feet.

"Lily, put your wand down," Kelly commanded, stepping toward her best friend. An arm wrapped around her waist, stopping her.

Her heart stopped as Sirius whispered in her ear, "You might not want to do that."

"And why not?" Kelly said, astonished she had managed to speak at all.

"You don't want to be caught in the crossfire, do you? I tried to stop her before and it wasn't pretty. You don't cross Evans when she's that spitting mad."

Kelly hardly registered the words he was saying. Being so close to Sirius had turned her brain to mush, as well as her legs, which would not respond to her command to move away.

"Come on, Lily. Put down you wand. You don't want to do this."

Kelly shook her head. Her friend was about to kill James and she was too busy getting weak in the knees around his best friend. What kind of a friend was she?

"Lily, please listen to Remus. I beg of you!" she pleaded.

"And why should I?" Lily yelled. "This – this – _arrogant_ – _bullying toerag_," she stuttered, "decided to go around passing him and I off as a – _couple_." The word was dirty on her tongue.

"I already told you, Lily. I never said _anything_." He enunciated.

"Don't – talk!" With all her fury, Lily could hardly manage stringing an entire sentence together. "And _don't_ – call me – Lily. Only friends – call me by my – first name."

"Evans, he's telling you the truth. He hasn't mentioned your name to anyone except us. And he said _nothing_ about you two dating."

"_Liar!_" Lily screeched, her frustrations mounting. Kelly saw her friend was on the verge of tears. "Who else would say such a thing? Except the one person who has wanted to date me for years now, to add me to his list of girls he's snagged."

"We've all matured, Lily. We're no longer the hormone driven boys we once were," said Remus. "Girls are no longer trophies to us. Now, please Lily, put down your wand."

"Fine!" Lily swung her arm back down to lie at her side, turned on her heel, and stormed down the corridor. Younger students scurried out of her way. James looked sadly after her.

"Don't worry, Prongs. She'll realize you're telling the truth," Remus said.

"Yeah. Right." James agreed, though all of them knew he did not believe it. "I need to go get my stuff for class," he mumbled, turning and walking away.

"Should we tell him he's going the wrong way?" Sirius asked.

"Nah," Remus answered. "He's not really going to get his stuff, besides he'll figure it out himself.

Sirius, Remus, and Kelly watched James fade from sight in silence. Finally it was too much for Kelly. "So, do you guys know what that was all about?"

"You mean about Lily's rampage – " Remus began.

" – about a rumor Prongs never started?" Sirius finished.

"Yeah," Kelly answered, smiling at how they could finish each other's sentences.

"Well, I know that Prongs was literally floating on clouds yesterday after Divination," said Sirius.

"He said he and Lily had talked after class. _Really_ talked. No shouting or anything," added Remus.

"She'd been bothered by something and he had stayed back to see if she would tell him."

"And you know Evans. She just clammed right up about the subject, but they walked down the tower together. She even allowed him to carry her bag."

"Then someone must have seen them together, being completely civil, if not friendly, and took it to mean they were in a relationship," Kelly thought aloud.

"But who would spread some hunch they had around the entire school?" Sirius asked.

"I think I might know who," Kelly said slowly, thinking of the Gossip Queen herself.

"I should go talk to her. See if I can get her to confess to it," Kelly stepped forward to be stopped going any further. She looked down and gasped. Sirius' arm was still wrapped around her waist.

"You can let her go now, you know, mate? There isn't any more danger," Kelly could hear the laughter in Remus' voice.

Kelly could feel her face turning beet red and she couldn't manage to string two words together. Muttering incomprehensibly, she walked away the moment she felt Sirius' arm leave her waist. Walking was not the right words to describe her escape. She booked it down the corridor, Remus' laughter following her the entire way.

--- --- ---

That afternoon and the next morning was complete torture for Sirius. Not only were his best mates ridiculing him for what had happened between him and Kelly, but she would no longer meet his eye no matter how hard he tried. He'd actually thought of tripping her so that he could pick her up again. Thinking better of it, he walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts with his head hung low and a defeated look plastered on his face.

"It's not that bad, Padfoot," Peter commented. "You can always have Prongs get in another fight with Evans so you can hold her back." James and Sirius shot dirty looks at him. "Okay. Or maybe not."

"At least we can be miserable together, mate," said James, putting a brotherly arm across Sirius' shoulders.

"You two are being so melodramatic," stated Remus. "Prongs, Lily and you are always fighting; it's the way it has always been. And Padfoot, you haven't even given Kelly the slightest indication that you have any interest in her."

"I think yesterday was indication enough for her," muttered Sirius.

"Well, I think that she was too busy trying to get away so you wouldn't see her blush that she didn't even notice how flustered you were." Remus stated what Sirius was so blind to see.

"Why the hell would Kelly be blushing around me?" Sirius asked confused.

"Think about it Padfoot. Just think about it."

"But – but that's just not possible. There is no way, _no way_, that she would be interested in me." Sirius shook his head so hard Remus thought it might fall off.

"Listen to yourself. _Every_ girl has been interested in you at one time or another."

"Really?" Sirius asked, his head rising, his back straightening. His lips curled into a smile, the one he used to woo many girls without knowing.

"Great Moony, we're going to have to deflate that head of his pretty soon," said James moodily, a bit of his usual personality escaping.

"You know what, Prongs, you sounded an awful lot like Evans just then," Sirius smiled. "Maybe you two really are meant to be."

A head of fiery red hair passed before them as they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. James watched her, his gaze unwavering. The other three Marauders pulling on his arm and leading him to their usual spot was the only thing keeping him from walking over to her and pleading at her feet.

"All right, class, quiet down. The bell sounded a good five minutes ago," said Caroline Hartford, a witch of forty-some years with wavy brown hair and kind eyes. She was everyone's favorite teacher and became somewhat of a motherly figure for a specific few. James was reminded of his own mother whenever she spoke, a light sound that sounded as if she had a secret to tell.

"Okay, we reviewed quite a few spells over the past two lessons. Now I would like you to prove how much you have really learned these seven years you've been in school. Any volunteers?" Not even Lily seemed willing to jump up in front of class and show how well they could defend themselves. "None? Well then I guess I must choose myself. How about…" she looked around the classroom, eyeing up each student. Some avoided her eye while others looked directly at her, daring her to choose them. "Potter. Evans. Let's show everyone how easy it is." She gave each of them a smile, then, after signaling for each student to stand, she moved the desks aside and made a little stage for them to duel on. James and Lily made their way onto the stage. "Now, let's try to cause the least damage possible, please." Her eyes seemed to be directly on James. He shivered; it was the same look his mother gave him whenever he got together with Sirius.

"This is going to be interesting," Sirius whispered to Remus and Peter. "Evans would like nothing better than to kill Prongs, and our lover-boy doesn't want to lay a hand on her."

"But he'll do it anyway just to prove that no _girl _can beat him," Katie said beside him. Sirius turned quickly, not realizing she had been there. Kelly and Amy stood directly behind her.

"No _man_ can beat James Potter, let alone anyone else," Sirius said confidently.

"You just wait and see. Lily has enough anger in her to defeat You-Know-Who," retorted Katie.

"Shall we make a little wager?" Sirius proposed.

"If Lily wins, you let me have a ride on your broom for as long as I want." Katie said. The wind gushed out of her lungs as Amy elbowed her between her shoulder blades. She glanced back at her to see Amy motioning at Kelly. "And…" Katie added, getting the hint. "You will take Kelly to Hogsmeade on the first weekend planned." Kelly let out a protest behind her to be stopped by Amy's hand across her mouth. Sirius' face was a mixture of emotions. There was no way he would agree to Katie riding his broom, but he wanted to be with Kelly and this way he wouldn't have to make a fool of himself to get a date with her.

"What do I get if Prongs wins?" Sirius asked, hoping Katie would tell him that he would go out with Kelly anyway, but he wasn't going to push his luck.

"How about…" Katie pondered for a moment. "If James wins you will receive a years worth of free Dung Bombs. My cousin owes me and he works at the factory; he can make sure the delivery is made before Halloween."

Sirius didn't have to think for a second before shaking Katie's hand and sealing the bet; he only hoped that James lost.

"Okay, let's begin. Starting positions please. On three you may perform your first spell, after that do whatever you can to make your opponent go down first. Ready? All right. One…" James and Lily held their wands steadily in front of their faces. Lily's face was distorted with anger, while James' held a mixture of determination and unwillingness. "Two… Three…"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Lily shouted, making James' wand shoot quickly from his hand and landing out of his reach.

"_Accio Wand_!" yelled James, successful in retrieving his wand from beside Lily's feet.

Sirius cringed at James' victory but hooted his approval as a good best mate would. He crossed his fingers underneath his robes. He fixed his attention back on the duel to see Lily tied down by the Jelly-Legs Jinx. If Professor Hartford really meant that whoever went down first won, then James had beaten her; he had made Lily fall before he did, but Sirius saw no sign that this would be stopping any time soon.

"_Finite_!" Lily exclaimed, ending the jinx that had successfully knocked her off her feet. "_Tarantellegra_!"

Even with his legs moving uncontrollably, James was able to send the Full Body Bind hurtling toward Lily only to have it stopped by her Shield Charm. "She just has to be perfect at Charms, doesn't she?" he muttered to himself. "_Impedimenta_!"

Lily was thrown backward while in the process of casting her next spell. Pain shot through Lily's hip, the very same one she had landed on almost a week earlier. She winced and bit her bottom lip to hold back her tears.

"Lily? Lily, are you okay?" James asked, seeing her pain. He hurried to her side, concern etched on his face.

She nodded before lifting her wand once more. "_Stupefy_." She said, barely controlling her words. A bolt of red light streamed from her wand tip and James' body landed with a dull thud on the stage floor. Lily rested her head on the ground, trying to ignore the pain, as the group thundered in applause.

"Well done," Professor Hartford said. "I see we have two students who have the power to render each other unconscious. Now if I could have volunteers to escort Miss Evans and Mr. Potter to the hospital wing, I believe we should stop here for today. For Friday I would like three feet of parchment describing the spells Evans and Potter used this afternoon. Have a good day. Mr. Pettigrew, stop poking Mr. Potter with your wand!" Peter looked sheepishly at Professor Hartford.

"Yes, Professor." He mumbled.

"So…" Katie said, advancing on Sirius. "I believe I won our little bet and… I think I have a little date with your broom."

_And I get a date with Kelly_, Sirius thought, grinning manically. He stole a glance at her, but couldn't read the look on her angelic face.

--- --- ---

To be continued…

--- --- ---


	5. Desperation?

**The Prophecy **

**--Chapter 5--**

**Desperation?**

A date with Sirius Black.

What were her friends thinking? They must be insane or under some crazy misconception. There was no way that she could go out with Sirius Black. Sure, she wanted to, but… No! She couldn't; there was no possible way!

Besides he's only agreed because he thought James would win. Only he hadn't. And now Sirius would be forced to spend time with her. She knew her friends weren't exactly fond of Sirius but to force him to accept the bet was just cruel.

And what would the rest of the school say?

Usually the girls that Sirius dated were outgoing and flirtatious. She was neither. They were blonde and curvaceous. She hid whatever figure she had underneath her school robes. The only people who had seen her in less than that were her roommates and the woman who gave birth to her. Her friends constantly told her to buy clothing that fit her, show off her figure more. But she wouldn't, couldn't. She didn't want to be thought of as easy or a slut. Although everyone knew she would never sleep around or do anything of that sort. She just wasn't that type of girl. Now she was going to go on a date with the notorious Sirius Black, her complete opposite.

What kind of horrible things would be said about her? Maybe they would think she was doing his assignments. But that was still as bad as if she had paid him. And what was worse? They would believe it. All of it! Most girls would do anything to say they had gone out with Sirius Black.

"Except me!" Kelly exclaimed into the silence that filled the library.

A few heads looked up from their studies to stare at her. She gave them a shy smile and they went about their work once again. Kelly grabbed her bag and hurried out the door, conscience of more than one pair of eyes following her.

The walk to Gryffindor Tower has never been longer. Eyes followed her wherever she went, traveled with her as she turned the corner. Her steps quickened. Anything to get away. If only she could strap wings to her back and fly off to a place where she could forget everything. She was never going to live this down. And what had made her friends decide to make the bet anyway? They knew she liked Sirius, but she wasn't his type. And if she had thought strongly about asking him out on a date she would have asked him herself.

Would she?

Well, she had talked to him before… and chucked books at him… and yelled at him… and jinxed him…

_Oh God_…

This date was going to be awful. They were both going to be miserable. She'd been so cruel to him; there wasn't even a slight chance that she could possibly win him over. But he had held her back when Lily and James were having one of their fights. Now she was just plain imagining things. He probably didn't realize it was her. He was just keeping others out of the way.

This was going nowhere. No matter what others told her she wouldn't believe them. She never did. And she knew it. If only they hadn't set up the bet in the first place, then she wouldn't have been put in this situation.

The portrait of the Fat Lady loomed in front of her. And beyond that Katie and Amy were probably forming another plan to make her life miserable.

Kelly approached the portrait and opened her mouth to say the password when it swung open quickly in front of her, causing her to jump back to avoid a concussion. But instead of landing upright, her feet slipped beneath her and her tailbone smacked down on the hard floor.

"You okay?" a masculine voice asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she answered.

"My mum always told me that whenever someone says they're 'fine' something is wrong." he held his hand out to her and she took it gratefully.

"Well then I'm great, awesome, spectacular," she ranted, rubbing her soar backside.

"If you say so," he turned to walk off down the corridor.

"Hey, James!" Kelly shouted. He stopped and turned toward her. "Can you tell Sirius that he doesn't have to keep his part of the wager, the part that includes me?"

"What are you talking about? What wager?" James had quickly returned to her side, extremely curious.

"It's nothing really," Kelly said, regretting that she had opened her big mouth. James shot her a look that said he didn't believe her one bit. He crossed his arms over his chest and his eyes did not waver. He stood there looking positively formidable. "Fine. I'll tell you, just stop looking at me like that." She paused as he loosened his stance. "During your little duel in DADA, Katie and Sirius made a bet about who would win, you or Lily."

"But what does that have to do with you?" James asked.

"I'm getting to that. And if you would stop interrupting me I'll tell you."

"You really are Lily's best friend, you know that?" James smirked.

"Watch your mouth, Potter, or I'll hex it off," Kelly snarled.

"Definitely Lily's best friend," he said under his breath.

Kelly shot him a dirty look but continued anyway. "Katie decided that if Lily won, Katie got to ride Sirius' broom, but if you won, Katie would give Sirius a load of Dungbombs."

"I still don't – "

"Shut the mouth, Potter. I'm getting there." Kelly said. _It's no wonder why Lily gets so annoyed with him._ "Katie also said that if Lily won, Sirius would take me on a date."

"And you didn't want that?"

"Not like that, no. I wanted to pelt Katie right then and there but I figured Sirius would figure…" she stopped, throwing her hands over her mouth to keep any other stupid things from slipping out between her lips.

"Sirius would figure what?" James asked. He looked at what he could see of Kelly's face. Red splotches covered her skin and soon her entire face had turned bright crimson. "Oh! I understand." James said slowly. "You like Sirius. You just don't want him to think that he had to lose a bet in order to go out with you. This is all about perception. You don't want him to think that you're desperate."

"That's absurd!" Kelly shouted behind her hands.

"_That's absurd_!" James mimicked. "I think not, Kelly dear."

"Don't call me 'dear,'" Kelly fumed, dropping her hands.

"Then stop lying to me," James said.

"What do you know?" Kelly yelled. She turned on her heel and began to walk down the corridor. "You know what? I used to wonder why Lily wouldn't give you a chance. Now I know why. You're _impossible_! You only care about someone when it suits you best." She automatically wanted to take back what she had said when she saw the look on his face. She had definitely hit a nerve. His face had paled considerably and his mouth was hanging open. "No, James, I didn't mean it. I really didn't. I'm just frustrated. I say stupid things when I'm frustrated. I know you care about Lily, I really do. Why else would you have spent the entire day in the hospital wing waiting for her to wake after your prank on the Slytherins backfired before your Potions class? I bet anything you were on your way to see her right now. Am I right?" Kelly stopped speaking to take in a few hurried breaths, when James nodded.

"She was still sleeping when Madam Pomfrey told me I could leave. I wanted to stay but I figured it wouldn't be a very good idea. Especially after she reacted last time." James said, shuddering slightly as he remembered how Lily had shouted at him when she woke. "Now that I think about it, visiting would not be a very good idea."

"I'll come with you. That way she won't do anything hasty."

"That hasn't stopped her before. I thought she was going to pick up the tray next to her and chuck it at my head."

"I would have liked to see that…" Kelly envisioned it.

"Hey! That's my head that she would be chucking things at!" James said.

"I know," Kelly laughed. "I'm sorry, James. We were trying to have a serious conversation about your feelings for Lily and I was making fun of you."

"You're still making fun of me."

"Sorry again. I'll stop now. I promise. Girl scouts' honor." Kelly placed her hand over her heart.

"Girls howt what?" James asked.

"It's Girl scouts honor. I means 'I promise.' It's kind of like the phrase 'cross your heart and hope to die.' It's a Muggle thing. Maybe you should pay more attention in class instead of staring at the back of Lily's head trying to perform Occlumency."

"You just promised you would stop cracking jokes at my expense and now you're doing it again." James said, rethinking whether or not he should really attempt to get on Lily's good side any more since he would have to deal with Kelly then.

"Short memory lapse. It won't happen again," Kelly smiled.

"It better not. I enough hexes and jinxes to make your head spin."

"So why don't you go down to the Hospital Wing and visit Lily. She probably hasn't had visitors all day and could use with a little company."

"No thanks. I'd rather not have something thrown at my head. As you pointed out, she is rather prone to doing such things."

"Whatever you want, James. Whatever you want." Kelly waves goodbye and walked through the portrait and into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Plenty of people had spread themselves amongst the large room, but none of the people she wanted to see were there. She saw a head of familiar black hair and mischievous laugh and hurried past it toward the girls' dormitories. She couldn't deal with seeing him right now, not so soon after Katie had made her seem desperate as James had been so kind to point out.

James.

Crap sandwich, she was definitely in trouble now. James knew all about her 'secret' crush on Sirius. He wouldn't think twice about spilling everything to his best friend. Oh Katie was definitely in for a rude awakening about what she could and couldn't do to her friends.

Kelly opened the door to their room with a flourish, riding in like hell on wheels.

"How could you? You know I…" Kelly yelled.

"Oh, boy," Amy muttered from the corner. "I think I should leave." She went to pick up her books but was stopped by Katie.

"No, you stay here."

"I don't want to be here when Kelly decides she needs a punching bag because I'll most likely be the closest thing for her to use," Amy said, trying once more to pick up her things.

"I don't think so, buddy. If I have to face her wrath, so do you."

"I'd rather not. Especially since the last time she got mad a load of books came hurtling down the staircase at Sirius' head."

"Hello! I'm still standing here!" Kelly shouted. Katie and Amy looked at her then focused their eyes on their feet.

"Listen, Kelly. I'm really sorry that I made you mad but I was just trying to look out for you."

"Look out for me! _Look out for me!_ Well, next time you decide you want to 'look out for me,' how about you give me a bit of warning so that I can flee the country!"

"Kelly, I think you're overreacting," Amy said softly from her corner.

"Overreacting!" Kelly screamed.

"You shouldn't have said that. You _really_ shouldn't have said that," Katie told Amy.

"I am _not_ overreacting! I told you that I liked Sirius, and I trusted you to keep it a secret. But instead you go and have a bet and stick me into it. I wanted _nothing_ to do with it but that didn't make any difference to you. You just put me into your little wager without a seconds thought about what I would think about it. Now he probably thinks that I'm too chicken to ask him myself. He's probably in his dormitory with James, Remus, and Peter laughing about the entire thing. They'll be having a great time thinking about shy little Kelly Anderson wanting to date one of the infamous Marauders. I'll never be able to face him again."

"You're being melodramatic. How do you know he wasn't hoping that James would lose just so that he could go out on a date with you?" Katie asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Because…that's just…unthinkable! Why in the world would Sirius Black, prankster extraordinaire, want to do out with me?" Kelly asked.

"You're different from all the other bimbos he has flitting around him. You actually know the difference between Hagrid and Hugo the Horrible," Katie said, mentioning their gamekeeper and one of the tyrant trolls they had learned about in History of Magic.

"That's true, but they are also good for an easy snog," Kelly argued.

"Maybe he doesn't just want a girl that he can kiss and dump."

"But that's what he always does."

"And you don't need nor want a boyfriend because you have your books," Katie said, a grin sweeping across her face.

"Fine. I get your point. But I'm not saying you're right."

"We would never expect you to do such a thing," Katie said, still grinning.

"Right…" Kelly said. She looked away from her friends to the open window, where she could clearly see the Quidditch pitch and seven people flying around.

--- --- ---

Sirius took another lap around the pitch and stopped to look up at Gryffindor Tower. He had been sitting in their common room waiting for Kelly but he had to leave for practice before he could talk with her. He hadn't even seen her come through the portrait hole, but he had a feeling that she was avoiding him.

"Thinking about Princess Kelly, Padfoot?" someone said beside him.

"Shut up, Prongs," Sirius snapped.

"So I was right then? You've been thinking about Kelly this entire time instead of worrying about getting that Quaffle past Brooke. We have our first game against Ravenclaw in a little over a week. We're the first teams to play and we need to show the Slytherins that they have no chance of beating us this year. It's all about perspectives."

"All right, Captain. I'll try to focus on the game."

"Good. Because or else I won't tell you about the little chat Kelly and I had before I came out here," James said, beginning to fly off toward the others who had formed a circle on the grass below them.

"Wait! Prongs, get back here!" Sirius screamed, flying behind him. "What did you talk to Kelly about? Prongs!"

"It was nothing," James said bluntly. "All right, team. Huddle up. We've been playing really well during practice, but now we really need to amp it up so that we can blow Ravenclaw out of the water. Good practice, guys. Next week we'll crush those eagles."

The team began to separate and head toward the locker rooms. James followed his team, while Sirius merely stood there, looking confused.

"Prongs!"

James turned to face his best friend.

"What did you talk to her about? You bring her up and then begin your lovely captain speech, leaving me to think about what embarrassing things you might have told her." Sirius added.

"_Her_?" Brooke asked, coming back to where James was standing. "Who's 'her'?"

"No one," Sirius said, striding purposefully toward James.

"It doesn't sound like no one," Brooke grinned.

"Why are you girls always grinning? She's no one. Get it? No one!"

"You wouldn't be making such a big deal about her if she was no one."

"Brooke! Go to the locker rooms!"

"I don't think so. I'm sticking around to hear what has your feathers all ruffled."

"Go away!"

"Hey, you two," James got their attention. "Give it a rest. Sometimes you still act as if you're dating." The look of utmost horror on Sirius' face made James laugh. "Now do you want to know what Kelly said to me or not?"

"Kelly, huh?" Brooke prodded.

Sirius shot her a dirty look. The rest of his teammates were now coming back onto the pitch. Why did James have to wait until nearly their entire team was there to tell him this conversation he and Kelly had? Why hadn't he told him sooner?

"Come on, Prongs. Out with it already."

"It was nothing really. Just about a little wager you and Katie made." Sirius visibly gulped. "It wasn't very smart to put your broom into the wager nor make a bet that included you needing your best friend to lose a duel." James was smirking now. "Kelly was a little upset that Katie put her into your little wager."

"She doesn't want to go on the date, does she?" Sirius asked, finding a blade of grass that took his interest.

"You asked Kelly to go on a date?" Jenn said, now standing beside Sirius.

"Not really."

"Sirius made a bet with one of Lily's friends and she said that if I lost a duel with Lily that Sirius would have to take Kelly on a date," James explained. "And now Sirius is a bit down because he thinks Kelly doesn't want to go on the date with him even though he was praying that I would lose the duel so that he could go out with her."

"You're dead. You know that, Prongs?" Sirius sneered.

"That's so – " Brooke began.

"Please don't say 'cute.' I beg of you," Sirius said.

"That's not what I was going to say," Brooke said. Sirius took in a deep breath of relief. "Well, actually it was." Sirius sent another glare her way. "I never thought you cared so much about what another girl thought about you."

"I don't."

"Oh, yes, you do. You don't want her to be forced into going out with you but for her to want to come willingly. That's called caring, Sirius."

"What would you know?" Sirius marched off the pitch. A chorus of laughter followed him into the locker room.

--- --- ---

To be continued...

--- --- ---

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I won't make excuses because they are all on my profile. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Constructive criticism if greatly appreciated. Reviews also welcomed! They give me a reason to keep writing. Later all! Until next time...


	6. Sundaes and Quidditch

**The Prophecy**

**--Chapter 6-- **

**Sundaes and Quidditch**

"If either of you two say one word about Kelly or the bet, I'll get Kevin or Brad to send as many Bludgers as humanly possible at your heads." Sirius said to Jenn and Brooke as they left the locker rooms for their last practice before the match against Ravenclaw.

"Why would Kevin agree to hurt us when you're going out on a date with the girl he fancies?" Jenn said.

Sirius smacked himself in the forehead. "That _was_ Kevin, wasn't it?"

"I wouldn't give out his name if it wasn't."

"Do you think he's gotten over her?" Sirius asked quickly, hoping that it would be a yes.

"Not a chance," said Brooke. "Look at how he's moping around. He knows he has absolutely no chance with her now that you've got your sights locked on her."

"Great," Sirius muttered. "Just call me wanker and get it over with."

"Okay, wanker, let's get onto the pitch before our dear Captain loses his mind," Brooke said, smiling. She grabbed Sirius' arm and led him towards where James stood, walking back and forth furiously in front of the crate containing the Quaffle, Bludgers, and the Snitch.

"What took you all so long?" James shouted at his oncoming teammates. "I told you practice started at exactly seven thirty. And it is now – " Brooke shoved her watch beneath James' nose. He let out a small cough and mumbled.

"What was that, James?" Brooke laughed.

"It's two minutes to seven thirty," he replied softly.

"Exactly," Brooke pointed out his mistake. "You're just a little anxious for the game tomorrow, but I promise you that we won't disappoint you. So try and relax a little."

"Relax? I've got Mackenzie's reputation to live up to. She whipped us all into shape and we nearly won the Cup each year she was captain," James said.

"Mac was a great captain, but this year we've got the infamous James Potter," Jenn argued. "Our team is awesome and we've got as much of a chance this year and we have in the years past to win the Cup. Plus, Slytherin has also lost some of their key players."

"By 'key' you mean their most brutal," Sirius pointed out. Their team laughed, all except for James who still did not look convinced. "Come on, Prongs. We're going to be the best team that Hogwarts has even seen pass through its doors." Sirius threw his arm across James' shoulders and his face was covered with a grin.

"Maybe you're right…" James said softly.

"Of course I'm right. I am your best friend after all." The team sniggered around them and James now had a smile on his face as well.

"Okay, enough with all this sentimental stuff. Let's get up in the air and perfect some of those moves we've been trying out. Brooke, head out to the goals. Kevin, Brad, grab your bats and let the Bludgers lose. Jenn, you start with the Quaffle. Hawkshead formation. Let's run this thing 'til we can do it with our eyes closed."

And they did. Well, actually, they tried. The Chasers had perfected the move within a few minutes but James insisted they attempt the play with blindfolds.

"He's completely off his rocker," Jenn said. "We're all going to end up in the hospital wing if he doesn't get this crazy idea out of his head."

"Why don't you tell him that?" Brooke asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Jenn yelled. "I'm not going to try to change the mind of Captain Lunatic. He'd probably kick me off the team."

"Then since you're too chicken to talk to him, I will," Brooke stated. She strode over to James who had come back to the pitch with strips of cloth to cover their eyes with. "Hey, Captain," she said. "Are you trying to kill your entire team? Kevin and Brad may have great aim on any particular day but blindfolded is a different story. And I've already had plenty of concussions and I don't really want any more, thank you."

"Do you _want_ to win tomorrow?" James asked. The team nodded. "Then you'll do what I tell you to. Or you can leave now."

"It's not going to help you win if you're the only one on the team," said Brooke.

"She's right, Prongs," Sirius agreed. He took the cloth strips out of James' hand and quickly Vanished them.

"Fine. Everyone get back up in the air. Let's run this again." James yelled, grabbing his broom and rocketing upward until he was idling high above the pitch. "Everyone on your brooms and get your arses up here!"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and joined James above the pitch; the team followed after him.

An hour of practice soon turned into two and two turned into three. Everyone had left the grounds and found themselves in the confines of the brightly lit castle. The team remained on the pitch while everyone else had retired to their common rooms.

"Prongs, its' getting late. We're going to miss curfew," Sirius moaned.

"Since when have you been worried about missing curfew?" Brooke smirked.

"Since he's been watching Kelly every night before ewe head up for bed," Jenn said, smiling wide.

"I do not!" Sirius shouted.

"Yes, you do. I've seen you staring at her, mouth gaping open like a goldfish," Brooke said. "You're lucky Kelly hasn't seen you like that. She might not think so highly of you anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked.

"She might not think you're such a stud like the rest of the female population thinks. I hope you realize that Kelly isn't like all those other girls. She won't swoon at your feet if you send the infamous Black grin her way. It'll take a bit more than that." Brooke could tell she had struck a nerve. Sirius' shoulders had slumped and his eyes were slightly downcast. Then his lips slowly turned upward and a glint returned to his eyes.

"That's all it took for you," he said.

"Yeah, well, all I needed was a good snog. And that's what I got. But Kelly wants a good boyfriend. And I doubt you'll be able to do that. Especially since you're forcing her to go on a date with you." She smirked, knowing the reaction she would get.

"That's really what you think, huh?" Sirius fumed. "That I'm not boyfriend material? That I'm an arrogant prat that's only useful for a good snog? Well, I'll show you. I'll be the best boyfriend she's ever had."

"Well, first she had to agree to go on a date. And then you have to become her friend. You can't just go from being complete strangers, mere acquaintances, to being involved in a relationship. And if you hurt her you'll have to face the wrath of the Fire Lily and Company."

"And I've never dealt with them before?" Sirius asked.

"Not like this. Last time some guy decided he was going to use Kelly he ended up in the hospital wing. He didn't get permission to leave until two weeks later."

Sirius cringed. "Maybe I should just forget about the date."

"Do my ears deceive me?" Brooke used her best Shakespearean voice. "Has the Marauder lost his courage?"

"A Marauder is _never_ afraid, got it!" Sirius said.

"Then you need a new title."

The team laughed long and hard. Jenn was clutching her stomach and was nearly rolling around on the ground.

"All right, everyone. Let's head in. that was Sirius can do a fair amount of drooling over Kelly before she heads up to the dorms." James said, receiving a nasty glare from Sirius.

--- --- ---

"Come on, Kel. Let's go to bed. I'm sick of waiting for Sirius to show up," Lily said.

"I am not waiting for Sirius," replied Kelly, fighting the flush rising in her cheeks.

"Right," Lily said. "You know what? I've heard a lot about people like you, and denial is extremely unhealthy."

"Well, I'm not the only one suffering from denial," Kelly stated, frowning.

Lily continued on, ignoring Kelly's comment. "And the first step toward any improvement is admitting you have a problem."

"I don't have a problem," Kelly said bluntly.

"Obviously today is not the day to accomplish that first step," Lily muttered. She earned another dirty look in response. "Hey," Lily smacked Kelly in the shoulder, making sure she had her undivided attention. "How about we head down to the kitchens and get some ice cream?" she suggested.

"I thought you were tired." Kelly said.

"Not anymore. Now I'm just curious. I want to know _exactly_ what is going on between you and Sirius. I've heard about this bet of yours but I wasn't really given any details. I want to know _everything_." Lily said.

"Everything?" Kelly sounded a bit skeptical.

"Yup. From the moment I stepped up on that platform to duel with Potter to the second you sat down beside me tonight."

"Okay," Kelly agreed.

Lily took her by the arm and led her through the various corridors to the kitchens. The pair stood in front of the large painting, staring at the enormous fruit ensemble. Lily reached out and tickled the canvas where a pear was. They waited for a second. Right before their eyes the pear transformed into a doorknob. Lily and Kelly stood transfixed; they had seen this occur several times but were still amazed.

Grasping the knob tightly, Lily swung the door inward. One step inside, they were quickly surrounded by tiny house elves, each itching to get closer to help the new arrivals. Each squeaked in their tiny little voice. They were ushered to one of the long tables. Desserts and beverages of all sorts were set in front of them. Mountains of smooth vanilla ice cream made their mouths water. An assortment of toppings filled the tabletop. Chocolate sauce. Caramel. Chocolate shavings. Sprinkles. Everything they could possible hope for was right in front of them. They each grabbed a bowl and filled it to the brim, covering the ice cream with various toppings. Soon both Lily and Kelly had devoured a bowl and had refilled it.

"You know that just because we're stuffing our mouths at the moment won't make me forget the reason why I'm sitting with you right now," Lily said, lifting another spoonful to her mouth.

Kelly head dropped slightly. "Actually, I was hoping you would forget. Sweets can sometimes do that to you."

"Not this time, hun." Lily smiled.

"Then I guess I should probably just get this over with." Kelly said. She took another bit and started telling Lily what had progressed a mere week and a half prior. Kelly described the bet Katie had made with Sirius and what would happen if either person won. Lily grinned when Kelly told her that, with her defeating James, Kelly would be going out on a date with Sirius. "What are you smiling about? This is serious, Lily. Katie has turned my life complete upside down. She's making me look complete desperate."

"Right. Right. Continue," Lily said, still smiling.

"Well, that night I ran into James. Literally. I walked right into him as I was coming out of the common room. Anyway, we started talking, which is a bad idea. I am never doing it again."

"Kelly, you're rambling. Please get to the point," Lily smiled again. She was trying to be serious for her best friend's sake but it was not working too well. Kelly was getting extremely flustered and her face was quickly turning a dark shade of scarlet.

"I told him to tell Sirius that he didn't have to go out on a date with me. Then James started asking questions and I almost said that I liked Sirius, but James figured it out anyway. And now he's going to tell everyone. This entire school will know that timid little Kelly Anderson had a crush on one of the Marauders. I'll be humiliated! I'll have to move to Tibet or some other country far, far away from here." Kelly was speaking rather quickly and Lily was surprised that her words did not trip on her tongue. A soft giggle escaped from Lily's lips. "Are you laughing at me?" Kelly looked upset now. And if looks could kill, Lily would have been dead long ago.

"No, I was not laughing at you. What kind of a friend do you think I am?" Lily asked, hoping to distract her a bit.

It didn't work.

"I heard you laughing. This is serious, Lily. My reputation will be dragged through the mud, torn into a million little strips, eaten, and then result in a large pile of dung."

"That's a bit graphic, don't you think?" Lily said. "Come on, Kelly. It can't be that bad."

"Oh, yes it could."

"Just listen to me for one second, Kel. Did you ever think that maybe he wants to go out with you?" Lily asked.

"Have you been talking to Katie and Amy lately about this?"

"Nope." Lily said simply.

"Because they said that exact same thing. And since it is now coming out of _your_ mouth, the entire world must have gone crazy. I was hoping you'd be the one to come up with something more realistic. Like he agreed to the bet because he had so much faith in his friend to win that he didn't think he'd ever have to go. Something like that." Kelly looked at Lily. There was so much emotion in her eyes that it pained Lily to look at her.

"As much as you want me to tell you how much of a jerk Sirius is and that his motives for the best had nothing to do with the fact that he might want to be with you, I can't lie to you like that. Sirius may act like an arrogant git on most occasions, but I do know that he does have a sweet side. Like one time after Potter and I had a bit of a hexing spree and I landed myself in the hospital again Sirius came by to visit, just to check that I hadn't been injured too seriously. That day we actually had a completely civil conversation."

"You really think he's a good guy?" Kelly didn't look convinced.

"Of course. You just need to break past the act that he shows everyone else. He had that tough boy mentality just to get the girls interested but they push him away just as quickly as they come because they don't have anything special. You're different, Kelly. He'd be lucky to have you."

Kelly wrapped her arms around her best friend. She didn't know how she deserved to have such a great friend. She pulled away to see a compassionate smile lingering on Lily's face.

At the front of the kitchens, the door opened silently. The girls were completely oblivious to the fact that they were no longer alone. Kelly's smile slowly turned serious. "But, Lily," she said. "Who'd be lucky enough to have you?"

"I can give you the answer to that," a familiar male voice said.

Lily and Kelly turned to see the four Marauders standing at the end of the table. They were making their way towards the duo. Lily's smile had vanished and was replaced by a look of loathing that was reserved for James Potter.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Lily snarled.

"Last I checked this was a free castle and students can go wherever they want," James replied.

"Then you must not listen properly since the Forbidden Forest has always been off limits to students."

"Why do you always have to be such a smart ass, Evans? It's not very appealing."

"Then why don't you just leave me alone and find some other poor girl to pester. I was trying to have a private conversation with my best friend before you so rudely interrupted us."

"Well if we had known you were here, we would have stayed as far away as possible. We wouldn't want to intrude on your 'private conversation.' You might be talking about shoes or the latest gossip in Witch Weekly or something just as life changing."

James had been walking steadily toward Lily, while his friends stood at a further distance. He was now so close to her that their noses were nearly touching. He was watching the anger dance in Lily's eyes when something cold and sticky began to run down the sides of his face. He brought his hand up to his face and wiped some ice cream off of his cheek. Lily's bowl slid off of James' head and crashed loudly on the floor.

Lily grinned wickedly. "Actually we were talking about something life changing. Like how much of a wanker you are. Lots of space needs to be put between you and whomever you may be around; your arrogance might just rub off on them and then we would be contaminating the entire school. And we definitely can't have that happening." Lily walked up to Kelly, who had joined the rest of the Marauders at the end of the table. "Come on, Kel. Let's get out of here." They started to walk to the door when Lily stopped and turned toward the boys. "Oh, James, you might want to take a shower before heading to bed. You're a little sticky." She smiled and left the kitchens.

--- --- ---

The next day, Gryffindor Tower was filled with excitement. The first Quidditch game of the season was that afternoon and they would be playing Ravenclaw, who had lost their star player at the end of the previous year. They would be an easy team to beat if Gryffindor did not get too arrogant and self-righteous.

"All right, team. Let's go out there and show them what Gryffindor is made of. Their Keeper is new this season, so let's bombard them with points. Got that you three. Score as quickly as you can. Their Keeper should tire easily and then make scoring a bit easier for us. Just don't underestimate the rest of the team. They have been together for a few years now and have gotten used to each other's mannerisms. Kevin, Brad, focus on their Chasers. Don't worry about me too much; I should be able to handle the situation myself. That is, unless they have a death wish out for me then I might need a little help. Okay, speech over…let's go win this thing." James finished his pep talk and looked at his smiling teammates. Jenn looked a bit paler than normal but he figured she was just nervous. He held back as everyone else went to step onto the pitch. "Hey, Jenn." She came immediately to his side. "You all right?"

"Yeah. Just got some butterflies. I'll be okay." Jenn fought to convince herself.

"Of course you will be. Brad and Kevin are excellent Beaters. They're the best there are actually. All you have to worry about is putting that Quaffle past their Keeper. Brad and Kevin will make sure no Bludgers come near you. You are going to be great out there. I wouldn't have picked you if I had thought otherwise."

Jenn smiled and stood a bit taller. Broom in hand, she made her way to the rest of her team, James right on her heels. She mounted her broom and looked at the Ravenclaw Chaser in front of her. She was a bit heavier and was squinted against the sunlight. Jenn could also hear loud cheering coming from the stands. It was her name they were cheering. She grinned. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Around her, everyone had mounted their brooms and were readying themselves for the whistle. A shrill sound echoed through the stands and Jenn shot up toward the airborne Quaffle, catching it and avoiding collision with all the other players.

"And Jennifer Blanchett has the Quaffle. She swerves around Ravenclaw Chasers Taylor and Samson. Nice Bludger by Gryffindor Kevin Langley. Blanchett now has a clear shot. She winds up and… She scores! Gryffindor now leads 10-0! Well done Gryffindor!" The announcers voice rang through the stands.

_I did it. I actually scored a point_, Jenn thought.

The team progressed from there. Brad and Kevin successfully shot Bludgers at the Ravenclaw Chasers, knocking the Quaffle from their hands and leaving the Gryffindor Chasers with a clear shot of the three hoops.

"Gryffindor scores! They lead 120-30." Sirius had sent the Quaffle through the center hoop with no problems. The Ravenclaw Keeper was extremely tired and gullible. Sirius had acted like he was going left and, when he went to shoot, the keeper went to Sirius' left while Sirius took the shot at the center hoop.

The crowd was ecstatic. Gryffindor hadn't been too sure how the new team would play now that Mac Chapman had graduated. She had led the team to three runner-up positions for the Cup, a legacy no captain had left at Hogwarts. Now they saw what James had done for the team. They were playing as if they had known each other their entire lives and their strategy had worked immensely in their favor.

Jenn had the Quaffle once again when the crowd started cheering and yelling. She looked to her left to see James and the Ravenclaw Seeker racing neck and neck for the Snitch. It seemed for just a moment that James' arm was just a bit too short when a burst of energy sent him flying forward, wrapping the Snitch firmly in his hand. Jenn threw her hands up in the air, releasing the Quaffle. She raced down to where James had just landed and wrapped her arms around him. They were soon smothered as the rest of the team gathered around them. The team was chanting, "We won! We won!" They released each other just long enough to shake the opposing team's hands.

The pitch soon filled with students from all Houses. Each Gryffindor was attempting to get closer to the team. Jenn saw Lily, Kelly, Katie, and Amy making their way toward them. Although, Kelly was soon stopped start of her goal by Sirius. Knowing that Sirius was about to ask Kelly to go to Hogsmeade with him, she fought her way through the crowd to be within hearing distance of the two.

"Hogsmeade?" Kelly asked, obviously repeating Sirius' question. "In two weeks?"

Jenn remembered that the announcement for the first Hogsmeade weekend was posted that morning. The notice had gone unnoticed by most because of the excitement surrounding the first match of the season, but it had definitely not gone unnoticed by Sirius.

"Yeah. I was hoping that we could spend a bit of time together," Sirius said.

Jenn could see the thought zooming around in Kelly's mind. _Say yes,_ Jenn thought. _Just say yes_.

"Well, I guess so. I mean, yes, I'd love to."

Sirius was grinning like a maniac. "I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at eleven. Does that sound all right?"

"Sure. Sounds great. I'll see you then."

Sirius walked off to join the rest of the team. Jenn decided to approach Kelly about the now-confirmed date.

"So…you and Sirius, huh?" she nudged Kelly in the shoulder.

--- --- ---

Lily became lost of the huge crowd of people. She could see Kelly talking with Jenn but there was no possible way that Lily could make her way over to them. Seeing the color rise in Kelly's cheeks, Lily figured they were talking about Sirius. She's just pump Kelly for information later. If need be, they'd go down to the kitchens again. This time she hoped a certain Marauder would not interrupt.

She was jostled roughly as she tried to find her friends. "Watch where you're going, Mudblood," a greasy haired slime ball who went by the name of Severus Snape said.

Lily watched as he weaved his way through the crowd, trying to keep herself from taking out her wand and hexing him until he landed himself in the hospital wing.

"What did that young man just call you?" a woman asked behind her.

Lily turned to see a pleasant looking woman standing there, beside her was an equally pleasant looking man. "It's nothing I haven't heard before," Lily said. The couple looked so familiar but she couldn't place where she might have seen them before.

The woman's eyebrows furrowed and her lips were down turned. "That is completely unacceptable language for a student or anyone to use to another person. I think I'll be having a little chat with Albus."

"Don't bother. There's nothing that he can do about it. They'll pretend to listen to him lecture about how our school must be united and we must be civil with our enemies because we may need them one day in the future. They'll put on the lovely little act for the Headmaster but they just go right back to how they have always been. He's a Slytherin. They have no respect for anyone who doesn't involve themselves with the Dark Arts. Besides being called a Mudblood doesn't really bother me. I'm proud of my Muggle heritage and nothing that anyone says to me will change that." Lily ranted.

"You're a very honest girl. You said you were Muggle-born?" the woman asked.

"Yes. My parents have a little house just outside of London. My sister just recently moved out to live with her husband. She's never been to thrilled that I'm a witch." Somehow Lily found it extremely easy to delve into her past with these people. There was something about them that she found rather endearing.

"And what is your name, dear?" she asked.

"Lily. Lily Evans. I'm in my seventh year," Lily answered.

"Evans?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir."

"I've heard a lot about you. Top student in your year. Head Girl. And quite popular too. You're an accomplished young lady."

"That's very nice of you but I think you might have some skewed information. I study really hard to get where I am. I feel like I have something to prove since I wasn't born into a magic family," Lily replied.

"Well, you certainly know how to take praise well," the woman said.

"I just don't like to let it go to my head like some other people that I have known throughout the years." Lily said politely.

"I'm certain that would never happen to you, dear. You're a very sweet young lady; I can see why James praises you so much," the woman replied.

"Wait. Did you just say James?" Lily asked, automatically putting up her safety walls.

"Yes, I did." The woman said, looking to her husband for confirmation. He nodded firmly and she looked back at Lily.

Lily could not think of anything else to say. Her mouth seemed to have gone dry and sentences were not flowing from her brain to her lips. She couldn't have said what she thought she had just said.

"Mum? Dad? When did you get here? You said you couldn't make it to the match."

Lily turned around to see none other than James Potter striding toward them, a huge grin plastered on his face.

--- --- ---

To be continued…

--- --- ---

A/N: So, I hope you liked the latest installment. I didn't think I would get another chapter out this fast since our semester finals started today and graduation is tomorrow. Well, maybe you'll have to reward me for my quick update with lots of reviews. It would be the best graduation gift ever! For future reference, I know that James was not a Seeker but a Chaser, but I put out the chapter with his position in it before I knew, so please forgive me. It is too late for me to think of changing it. Well, hopefully this chapter has left you satisfied for the time being. But now you have to wait and see how Lily will react to the little situation she has been put into. Until then…happy reviewing!


	7. Pigheaded Idiots

**The Prophecy**

**--Chapter 7--**

**Pigheaded Idiots**

"Hey, Evans. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Gryffindor Tower looking for the Butterbeer and other hidden party items," James said, grinning.

"We were just talking about you, James," the woman said. "You've told us quite a lot about Lily, and your letters describe her very well."

It was then that Lily regained speech again. "So, you are Potter's mum and dad?" she asked the couple.

"What did you do this time to deserve the surname?" Mr. Potter asked James.

"Merely existing," James answered.

"Of course we are. I forgot the introductions, didn't I?" Lily nodded. "Well, I'm Sarah Potter and this is my husband, Edward. I swear I would lose my head if it weren't screwed on tight enough. It must be all the stress from all these attacks."

"Mum and Dad are Aurors," James added to get rid of the confused look on Lily's face.

"Aurors? Really? What is that like?" Lily asked, enthusiastically.

"It's a bit strenuous at times but it can be very satisfying at the same time. I just feel bad leaving James alone as much as we do. We're always being pulled away at the last minute and James is left with no one for company except the house elves." Mrs. Potter paused then added, "I just had the most marvelous idea. Lily, how would you like to visit during your breaks? I'm sure James would love your company and Edward and I would be pleased to have you."

Lily looked from Mr. and Mrs. Potter to James then back to his mum again. She didn't believe she had just been invited to go to the Potter place. "Wow…Um…I'll have to think about it, Mrs. Potter."

"Take your time, dear. Your break isn't for another two months. And please call me Sarah. I feel so old when you young people call me Mrs. Potter." Sarah turned to her husband. "Should we get going?" One nod and she turned back to Lily and James. "We'll see you later, James. And Lily, don't forget about our offer. We'll write." She gave James a quick kiss on the forehead, engulfed Lily in a hug, and waved at the two of them as her and her husband left the pitch.

--- --- ---

Celebrations had gone long into the night as the Gryffindors soaked up their victory over Ravenclaw. Morning came far too soon for four seventh year boys in particular. As the sun shone brightly through their uncovered windows, the Marauders resigned to the fact that sleep would not be possible any longer.

"Who was the git who forgot to shut the drapes?" James mumbled, pulling his covers over his head.

"Moony, your bed is closest. You should've closed 'em," Sirius said, shielding his eyes against the rays.

"You two were the last in the room. You should've closed them," Remus replied. He dragged himself out of bed, casually dragging James' sheets along with him.

"Bloody hell!" James cursed, chills creeping along his spine. "Moony! Show your face so I can hex you properly!" he pointed his wand at the bathroom door only to have his hex bounce off the door and hit Peter. A squawk issued from a bundle beneath the maroon and gold sheets. "Sorry, Wormtail," James said halfheartedly, still partially asleep.

The Marauders roused themselves from their warm beds after having attempted to fall asleep only to have their stomachs awaken them. The symphony of gurgling and moaning became too much for the boys and they decided to satisfy their growling stomachs.

The benches in the Great Hall groaned under their weight as they sat down heavily. Their movements were lazy as they scooped an assortment of food onto their plates and started shoveling the much needed nourishment into their bellies.

"I see _someone_ has finally decided to make a presence," Lily remarked behind him. James looked up at her and, without a reply, gulped down his remaining pumpkin juice. "How late did you all stay up last night? You look like zombies."

"Nice to see you to, Evans," Sirius replied sarcastically. "You should know that McGonagall shut down the party earlier than we had planned since she made you help get everyone up to their rooms. But since you are so worried about our well-beings, I suppose I could tell you why we got close to no sleep last night." He paused, yawning.

"And?" Lily probed.

"It's all your fault, Evans."

"How is your lack of sleep my fault?"

Sirius opened his mouth to answer but was stopped by a spoonful of food crashing into his face. He furiously wiped it away and stared at his best mate, who had gone back to eating as if nothing had happened. "All right, Prongs, since you don't want me saying anything, you can tell her yourself."

"Tell me what?" Lily asked. Her irritation started to grow, these boys got on her last nerve without even trying.

"Hey, James? Isn't that your owl?" Kelly asked. A large owl had landed in front of James and was feasting off the food left on James' plate. He was oblivious to the fact that a big bird was eating his food since he was glaring at Sirius, who was still eating with a fervor.

Lily looked at Kelly, irritated that she would not receive an answer. Kelly just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly; this was her payback for the inquisition she had received last night after the party. All three of them had wanted to know every detail about how Sirius had asked her to Hogsmeade, what she was planning on wearing, what they would do while together, and many more questions that Kelly found tiresome and extremely annoying. She would try to switch the subject to her and James but no one took the bait and continued to grill her about Sirius until she had threatened to hex each of them until they landed in the hospital wing. They had stopped just while they slept but once morning came the inquisition and constant teasing resumed. The arrival of the Marauders was what had stopped them and now Kelly got a bit of payback for distracting James from Lily's questions.

Across the table, James had opened the letter, reading eagerly. A short moment later he let out a snort and nearly choked on a bite of toast.

"Did you mum _really_ just call Snape an evil little git?" Sirius laughed.

"She said what?" Katie asked.

"Read it for yourselves," James said, handing the letter to Katie who then handed it to Lily. The girls huddled around her and giggled as they read the letter from James' mum.

_**Dear James,**_

_**Congratulations once again on your victory over Ravenclaw! We knew you could do it. Didn't we always tell you that if you set your mind to achieving something you would be able to do it? So you see that your mother hasn't lost it completely after all.**_

**Not yet, at least. Your mother has been fretting about you constantly since you were named Captain, always saying how crushed you'd be if you lost a match and how it would destroy you. I told her that we didn't have to worry about it; you've got talent, James, and a wonderful team under your belt. I told your mother this numerous times but she never listened. Well now she knows how right I was.**

_**And he has reminded me every possible moment since we got home after your match. He would send me messages saying that I was wrong and 'should have more faith' in my son. Well, you can be sure that he received a nice little hex after that one.**_

Lily laughed. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were such nice people and had a sense of humor. Their relationship was something Lily wished she would find someday. She wanted someone that she could joke around with but could be serious with too. She continued reading, finding each sentence more enjoyable than the one before it.

_**So, yes, I might have been wrong, but I know you will have a great season and can't wait to hear all about the next match. And send your friends our love. We saw Remus and Peter for a brief moment but did not have the chance to talk to Sirius since he was chatting with a pretty brunette.**_

Lily could see the blush rising in Kelly's cheeks and hoped Sirius would see it. Besides, it would be so much easier if Kelly just admitted her feelings for Sirius. Lily had a feeling that Sirius might like Kelly back. He could have just forgotten about the bet but instead he sought Kelly out to ask her formally to Hogsmeade. That said something to Lily.

_**But your friend Lily is such a sweet girl, everything you described her to be and more. I would have expected her to be extremely hurt by what Severus had called her (I agree with you and your friends that that boy is an evil little git), but she just shook it off. It takes an outstanding person to be able to do that. I know that she is an extremely talented witch, but watch over her, James. There are some people who would do anything to keep people with Lily's heritage out off the wizarding world. And don't forget to remind her that she is welcome to visit any time she would like and I would love to hear from her.**_

**Don't screw up!**

**_Love Mum _and Dad**

The girls laughed heartily as they finished reading James' letter, joining in with the laughter still coming from the Marauders. Lily tried to hide her reddening cheeks and attempted to laugh along with them.

"So, Evans. It seems that my parents have fallen in love with you. It's not everyday that my mum tells to pay careful attention to a girl. Usually she tells me that girls have cooties and I should stay far away from them. I don't know what you did to her but I think I should do as she says." James walked to Lily's seated figure and bowed. "James Potter, at your service." His reply was a cup of pumpkin juice in the face.

"Nice try, Prongs," Sirius said as James wiped the juice from his face and Lily sat up to leave the Great Hall. "I thought your dad said not to screw up. Last time I checked, getting something thrown at you is not a good thing."

Lily heard more laughter coming from her friends and the Marauders as the exited the Great Hall and assumed that James was scowling at his best mate.

--- --- ---

"Watch out for her, James," Katie quoted the letter again. She ducked the approaching pillow with ease and giggled madly.

Lily had been the subject of much teasing the entire day after the girls had read the letter James had received from his parents. They would not stop quoting it.

"Come on, Lily. It was quite funny," Amy justified the constant teasing.

"It _was_, like the first or second time, but you three have been quoting that stupid letter the _entire_ day. And, frankly, I'm sick of it," Lily said, sitting on the end of her bed.

"Sorry, Lily. We couldn't help it." Katie added, throwing the pillow back to Lily.

"Yes, you could've helped it. You were oblivious to the fact that Kelly was also mentioned in the letter. Remember? The pretty brunette that they saw Sirius talking to?" Lily watched Kelly's face flush and smiled. "Why are you embarrassed about that? You were so worried about that bet that Katie had made with Sirius and the date that was part of it, but now he sought you out to ask you to Hogsmeade. That's a good sign, Kel."

Kelly shook her head vigorously. "He was just sticking to the bet. He's not the type to back out on a deal. He is a Marauder after all." She looked out the window for a moment, as if she was contemplating whether to speak again. "Sure, I was thrilled when he came up to me after the match. Actually, I was shocked. I couldn't form a sentence at first. I thought he was going to laugh at me and walk away, but he just smiled and waited for me to reply. When we confirmed plans for Hogsmeade, he had the biggest smile on his face and I thought that he was sincerely happy that we would be hanging out. But I'm not going to get my hopes up. Not like last time."

Lily walked over to Kelly's bed and sat down beside her, taking her hands in her own. "Kelly, look me in the eye." She did. "Andrew was a jerk, a self-absorbed arse that is known around school as a player. You're not dealing with the same guy. He led you on, making you believe that a relationship was just around the corner. Sirius isn't like that. Sure, he might take on a few girls once in a while for a good snog, but he never has them believing that more is going to happen. Have a little faith, okay?" She enveloped her best friend into a tight hug.

"You know what, Lily?" Kelly asked when Lily sat back. "I never thought I'd hear you defend a Marauder. Then to hear you defend them two nights in a row…I think I might make you get your head examined." A pillow quickly found its target. Kelly's head.

Kelly hugged the pillow to her chest and smiled for a moment before her expression turned somber. "Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did that letter bother you so much? You were enjoying it as much as we were, up until they mentioned Snape." Kelly looked at her intently, attempting to read her expressions.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I don't really know them but they still care enough to want someone to look out for me. I just met them. Why would they do something like that? And maybe it had to do with the fact that people might want to hurt me again."

"Again?" Kelly asked. "Someone has hurt you before?"

All three girls were now crowded around Lily on the bed. "I didn't say again," she replied simply.

"Yes, you did. We all heard you." Katie and Amy nodded at Kelly's statement.

Lily's heart beat rapidly within her chest. She swallowed quickly. "I didn't mean to say that. You see, now I know that that must have been what bothered me so much. I don't like the thought that someone might be after me; it scares me, and it makes me say things that I don't mean to."

Kelly looked at her skeptically. Katie and Amy nodded beside her. "That's understandable," Amy said. "It is scary, but you have a lot of people that won't let anything happen to you."

"Sometimes that's not enough," Lily mumbled.

"Sorry. I didn't quite understand that," Katie said.

"I know that you guys will look out for me, but this thing is bigger than all of us." Lily looked out the window, where the leaves were steadily changing from green to red and gold. How soon would all of them be gone?

"Lily, the Potters wanted James to make sure nothing happened to you. He's their son; he knows what they go up against every day they go to work. He's the best guy for the job," Amy pointed out.

"I don't need a bodyguard. And I'm not going to let him think I need one. And that goes for the three of you also." Lily stated. "I can take care of myself," she said quietly, more for herself than for the others.

An awkward silence lingered for a moment, a heavy silence where there was much to be said but no one could find the strength to say it.

"So…" Kelly ventured. "Are you going to write to the Potters and visit their place?"

"I don't think so. I know the invitation was genuine but it would be weird. Do you know what I mean?" Lily said, a bit confused and unsure.

"I think I understand," Katie said. "You don't want to be that close to James because then he might realize that you don't think he's a complete git and that you harbor feelings for him. If you're in his house, you may see what a really nice guy he can be and fall for him even more than you already have."

"That is not even close to being true," Lily stated.

Kelly scooted a bit closer to Lily. "Humor me for a second." Lily nodded curtly. "Didn't you just say what a good guy Sirius is?" Lily nodded again. "Well, Sirius and James are a lot alike. You want to believe that James is the same guy that humiliated Snape after the OWLs our fifth year. They have all grown up a lot, including James. They're not at all like you choose to remember them. How else did I fall for Sirius?"

She smiled, seeing thoughts wrack through Lily's brain. Slowly, a grin crept onto Lily's face. "I know why you fell for him," she said. "Because of his extraordinarily good looks and his rumored first-rate snogging abilities."

Kelly tried to hold in her laughter but it all came out as a snort. "I have to admit that those are definitely pluses." The girls dissolved into a fit of giggles. The laughter slowly subsided as each girl ran out of breath. "Now, seriously…" Katie began to giggle again. "That was not meant to be funny."

"But it still was," Katie chortled.

"You're just giggle-happy," Lily said. "Go on, Kelly. I think I know what you're going to say but you might as well get it out now and I won't have to listen to it later on."

"As long as you don't try and interrupt," Kelly said. Lily agreed so she continued. "James isn't that bad of a guy. Do you remember when Katie made that ridiculous bet with Sirius?" A quick nod. "And I ran into James outside Gryffindor Tower? I started talking and you know how stupid things come out when that happens. Well, I kind of let it slip that I liked Sirius and you know what James did about it?" Lily shook her head. "Absolutely nothing. Sirius has no clue that I like him."

"So what?"

"Lily! Stop being so stubborn! James is a good guy and you need to give him a chance. You need to admit to yourself that you like him. Do you know how much better life would be if you did?"

"Life would not be any better because then we would be living a lie."

Kelly shoved her face into the pillow that she still held. "You're living a lie right now!"

_If you only knew how much_, Lily thought.

She did not deny it so Kelly let the matter drop. They had tried so much already to make her admit the truth but there was nothing they could do.

"Will you at least write to them? It's common courtesy," Amy said.

"Of course I'll write," Lily answered. "I don't have a problem with the Potters, just one Potter in particular. It'll be nice to have someone who was born in the wizarding world that I can ask questions that I would normally ask my mum. She's really nice; there's no reason _not_ to write her."

Lily got off the bed, retreating into the bathroom. Their conversation was now officially over; there would be no more trying to change Lily's mind or bringing up her invitation to visit the Potter's. Anything that led or would lead to talking about James was taboo.

--- --- ---

Professor Binns droned on, floating high above his desk, unaware of the students around him—most had laid their heads on their desk and let their eyes flutter to a close. Only one student was still focused on his lecture. She pushed her auburn hair out of her way as her quill scratched along with parchment.

Lily wrote down the date Binns had just mentioned and was distracted by a weird noise beside her. She elbowed Kelly, whose head shot up from its resting place on the desk.

"Huh? What?" Kelly asked groggily, looking around the room confusedly and then at Lily. Kelly rested her head in her hands and groaned. "Why can't we be done already? How much longer do we have to endure this?"

Lily fought between wanting to laugh at Kelly's melodramatic attitude and wanting to throttle her for complaining about her napping period while Lily listened intently and took notes that would be borrowed later.

Deciding to do the former, Lily smiled at her friend. "Now don't be so pessimistic. You've had an entire hour where you could do nothing more than start at Mister Black and let your daydreams run wild."

"If you haven't notice, _Mister_ Black is currently sitting _behind_ us. I can't very well gawk at him while he is sitting in the back of the classroom," Kelly muttered, displeased at the fact she had just said. "I'm surprised you have not fallen into daydreaming yourself since Master James happens to be sitting directly in front of us." Kelly winced from the swift kick she received from Lily underneath the table. A grin was on Lily's face as Kelly nursed her sore led, only to suppress a snort as a bunched piece of parchment contacted with the back of Lily's head.

"Oh crap!" Kelly heard Sirius whisper behind them. "No, Evans, don't—"

His plea stopped abruptly as Lily smoothed out the parchment in front of her. A blush rose in her cheeks only to be replaced by a scowl. Her eyes were filled with daggers and her lips pursed tightly. Lily clutched the parchment in her fist and shot from her seat when they were excused from class.

The students filed out quickly, eager to put distance between themselves and their History of Magic classroom. The Marauders, Lily, and her friends had been among the last ones to escape. Lily watched the Marauders speed up in front of her. She quickened her step, her fist wrapped tightly around the ball of parchment.

They were only a few feet in front of her now. Lily stopped and chucked the parchment at James' head. He turned quickly, confusion spread across his face. Picking up the crumpled parchment, James watched warily as Lily approached.

"You can tell you buddies that they can leave. I need to have a word with you," Lily said. James made no move to follow her instructions. Well, then, she thought, they'd just have to listen to her yell at their mates once again. "What the hell was that?" she pointed at the parchment.

James quickly opened it and glanced over it.

_**So, Prongs, why do you insist on tailing Evans when she will never give you the time of day and all she does is bite your head off whenever she speaks to you?**_

**For the same reasons that you like Kelly. She's smart, beautiful. What isn't she?**

_**Prongs, you need a good snog. You're starting to go all soft on us again. But I guess she's not too bad to look at. She does have a nice ass, after all.**_

James' face was devoid of any color, but Lily didn't care. He _should_ be afraid of her at that moment.

"So you have anything to say about this?" Lily snarled. His mouth gaped open, making him look like a goldfish. "That what I thought. So you think this is the way to woo a girl? Nice try! Next time you want a piece of ass, go date a donkey. Come to think of it, you'd be made for each other."

Lily stared at James, waiting for him to say something, but no words would come out of his mouth even though it was moving. She threw her arms up into the air and rushed past the boys. They had parted, leaving a path for her. She could feel their eyes on her as she walked away.

A hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her to an abrupt stop. She whipped her head around to look at her capturer. It was none other than Sirius Black, best mate and accomplice to her nemesis.

"Evans, we need to talk," he said. Lily fought against his hold on her arm but his grip only tightened. "Just listen to me for one second. Okay?" she glared at him. "James had nothing to do with that note."

"Really?" Lily said sarcastically. "That was his handwriting, wasn't it?"

"Cut the crap, Evans. You know what I mean. I wrote that to antagonize him. I knew the moment he read that last line that he would call me a jerk and tell me that you didn't deserve to have someone talk about you like that. After that I was going to "accidentally" throw it a little short. Then, you would read it and see that he does care for you, even though you don't want to see it that way."

"I think you're full of it and don't want to see him tank once again. I understand that you're trying to cover for him, but he's a big boy. He has to take care of his own messes once in a while." She found a way out of his hold and started walking off toward Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm guessing she didn't believe you," Kelly said behind him.

"Not even close," he answered. "Hey, Evans!" he yelled down the corridor. "You need to get your head examined!"

_Maybe he was right._

--- --- ---

**_Dear Mrs. Potter,_**

No, that wasn't right. Lily quickly crumpled up the parchment, throwing it in the trash. She redipped her quill and started anew.

**_Dear_** **_Sarah,_**

_**We're halfway through our first week in October and I'm waiting eagerly for the weekend to arrive. Classes have been hectic as usual. Every professor is trying to prepare us for the NEWTs and are heaping on the homework. It's a miracle that I find enough time on one day to finish it all, plus do my duties as Head Girl. Patrols have been pretty boring lately though, which is surprising. Maybe once students get into their routines they'll find that sneaking out at night is the perfect way to have fun when things get mundane, and then I'll actually have something to do on patrols. Isn't that awful? Wanting other people to get into trouble just so that I don't fall asleep on the job?**_

_**So, the real reason for my writing is to ask for some advice; I just needed a bit of a warm-up to get to it.**_

_**There has been this guy that has been nothing more than a pigheaded idiot whenever he is around me. Everyone has said that he likes me, but frankly I don't see it. He's insufferable. I swear his favorite pastime must be bothering me and making my life miserable. The past few years he has made it a weekly event to tease or hex someone, whether they deserved it or not. Except so far this school year, nothing like that has come up. Has he really matured like all my friends have been telling me? I keep waiting to catch him jinxing someone. My girlfriends say that it's because of me that he's stopped being so childish and jinx-happy. How can that be true?**_

_**The past month has been so confusing and I don't know what to think anymore. One day I got knocked out and he carried me to the hospital wing and then stayed by my bedside until I woke up. Then, one day we were having a perfectly civil conversation with each other. I don't know how or why but I enjoyed it. We were outside talking and didn't even notice that everyone had left and it was getting dark. He wouldn't let me walk back by myself, and for good reasons. A bunch of people decided to harass us and we didn't look too good afterwards. We spent a few hours in the prefect bathroom cleaning up. He looked so awful and I felt so bad for him; he had protected me and ended up taking most of the assault. The only thing I could do was help him clean up. He was so sweet that night. It didn't matter to him how hurt he was; his focus was on me and only me. I don't understand! We had hated each other for so long and then in one night that seemed to have disappeared. My thoughts toward him had changed so drastically. Could I possibly have started to like him?**_

_**Everything seemed to be changing. But soon a rumor started about the two of us and I reacted in the worst way possible. I yelled at him, thinking that he had started it. I didn't even let him get a word in edgewise. I don't know why I got so upset. Did I want the rumor to be true?**_

_**But after that, he went back to being a prat. I couldn't understand what had happened. We had been getting along so well; things were changing, but then everything went downhill again. I really don't know what to think anymore. When I look at him I can't help but feel a little twinge of attraction to him. But he can be so irritating!**_

_**Please let me know what you think. I'm sorry I've heaped all this on you. I just don't know who else to tell. My friends wouldn't understand.**_

_**Thank you so much for listening (or reading in this case).**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Lily Evans**_

--- --- ---

To be continued…

--- --- ---

A/N: So I have finally had the time to write again. If you have read my profile recently, I have given all my excuses for not updating the past four or five months, including working, spending a lot of time with friends, and getting ready for college. Well, now I've been in college for a bit over a month and am loving every bit of it, but I've finally found the time to write more of "The Prophecy." Aren't you oh so happy now? So, go and review! Humor me!

Coming up: Lily receives a reply from Sarah (Mrs. Potter) and an unexpected invitation. The first Hogsmeade weekend arrives, along with Sirius and Kelly's date.

PS – You will soon know the reason for the title of this fanfic. So stay tuned!


	8. Catch 22: the Male Race

**The Prophecy **

**--Chapter 8--**

**Catch-22: the Male Race**

A swarm of owls flew in the open windows of the Great Hall, bombarding the students with packages and letters. With a crash, a familiar looking barn owl skidded to a stop in front of Lily. She took the letter, fed him a piece of her toast, and was rewarded with a painful peck. Lily tore open the letter, reading it quickly but taking in every written word.

**Dear Lily,**

**It was so nice to hear from you. I'm glad to hear that everything is going well, even if classes are a bit tiresome. I know you'll do well and there is no reason to fear that you will fall behind because you will excel beyond what you imagine.**

**Now let's discuss your boy dilemma. It's very common for a guy to tease the girl that he likes, and this might be the case. He probably needed a bit of time to realize that the constant teasing was not the way to earn a girl's affection. Boys do mature over time even if we don't realize it's happening until it has. I believe your friends are right about this. It sounds like this boy has a crush on you, if not deeper feelings. It has just taken some time for him to know how to act around you.**

**Most times in our lives our feelings toward someone will change. That could be happening with you right now. You were so used to this boy's old antics, and now you're suddenly enjoying your time around him when you used to avoid him.**

**It sounds like this boy genuinely cares for you from what you have told me. He has taken care of you on more than one occasion with no one else telling him to or hinting that he should. The fact that he took the brunt of the attack and then seemed more interested in your well being afterward shows what kind of a person he is. And I don't think you ever truly hated each other. He didn't know how to act around you and became an annoying git in the process, but that does not mean that you hated each other. Annoyance is not the same as hate. And don't be afraid that your feelings for him are changing. It happens. Let it.**

**I believe you have started to like this boy, no matter how much you don't want to. You're still young. Just because you have feelings for him does not mean that you have to marry him. Give him a chance and keep an open mind. You may find that he will surprise you.**

**Can't wait to hear from you again,**

**Sarah**

Folding up the letter and shoving it in her robes, Lily focused back on her breakfast. Her mind never wandered from the letter. She couldn't get past what Sarah had wrote. How could she have feelings for James? Yes, she had thought that she might have started to like him but then he started being an insufferable prat again.

"What was that all about?" Kelly asked. "Wasn't that the Potter's owl?" Lily shook her head, shoving another forkful of food into her mouth. "Are you sure?"

"Mm hmm," Lily murmured, mouth full.

"Okay…" Kelly said unconvinced. "I'll just patiently wait for you to tell me the truth. Even though I don't know why you want to hide the fact that you're writing to Mrs. Potter. Maybe it's because you're writing to her about _her_ son." Lily glared at her, giving her the indication that she had been right. She giggled quietly to herself and went back to her breakfast.

--- --- ---

"Potter! Potter, get your lazy arse down here! We were supposed to start patrol ten minutes ago!" Lily yelled from the bottom of the staircase leading up to the boy's dormitories. Her annoyance at his tardiness peaked as he strolled down the stairs.

"For your information, Evans, I'm not patrolling tonight."

"What do you mean, 'I'm not patrolling'? You and I are scheduled for tonight. You have to!" Lily fought the urge to strangle him as he grinned at her.

"I mean exactly what I said. I'm not patrolling _tonight_. I switched shifts with one of the Gryffindor prefects. He said he had a conflict with the shift he was scheduled for so I agreed to switch with him." He smiled cockily as Lily's mouth hung open distastefully. "You seem shocked that I would do something so… what's the word? … kind?" she snapped her mouth shut and looked at him with exasperation. "Well, look, it's your patrol buddy now."

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the prefect that Katie had been admiring their first day back. His wavy brown hair hung slightly over his brown eyes. He walked over to them with a large smile on his face.

_Not bad,_ Lily thought, _but I've seen better_. She looked at James, who was clapping him on the back.

"Thanks for taking my shift, James. I got into a bit of a fix," the prefect said, smiling at both of them.

"No problem, Adam. Anytime something comes up just let me know and I'll be happy to switch with you," James replied. "I'll leave you now so that you can get to work. Happy hunting!"

Lily watched James go back up to his room, his stride leisurely and his head held high. She had forgotten Adam was standing beside her until he spoke, "Umm, Lily. If you're ready, should we get going?"

"Oh, yeah," she replied. They walked to the portrait entrance and she took a glance at the boys' staircase before exiting into the corridor.

They had walked the length of the corridor and turned to go down a staircase before either of them said a word.

"So what plans do you have that you switched shifts?" Lily asked, curious.

"It's my mum's birthday and she talked to Dumbledore about having me come home. They planned to have me take a port key. It was all in place. I couldn't tell them that I couldn't come home because I had a patrol," Adam explained rapidly and cautiously, avoiding eye contact.

"There's no reason for you to feel like I'm going to yell at you because you couldn't make your scheduled patrol. I think it's sweet that you're going home to celebrate your mum's birthday. I'm glad you took the responsibility to find someone to take your shift." Lily smiled at him, easing the tension that had bubbled up around him.

They continued down the corridor, discussing his mum's birthday and everything that had to do with a celebration of that sort. The lights dimmed as curfew started. A select few portraits snored as they passed; others greeted them.

"Good evening, Miss Lily," an old gentleman said.

"'Evening, Mister Ashford," Lily replied. "How are you tonight?"

"Perfectly swell, young lady. Patrol is going well?"

"Of course," Lily said, she smiled at Adam who looked a bit shocked that she was conversing with one of the portraits.

"Good. Very good." He leaned forward a bit, beckoning her forward. "I did see a lady and a gentleman pass by this way not ten minutes ago. Ravenclaw is my best guess. No where near their dormitories or going in that direction." He whispered to her behind his hand.

"Thank you. We'll have to check it out."

He winked and they waved farewell. Lily laughed at the look on Adam's face. The shock that was there when she began talking with Mister Ashford had not diminished but grown.

"Would you wipe that look off your face? There is nothing wrong with talking with the portraits," Lily attempted to suppress her giggles behind her hand.

His expression faded as he spoke to her, "Well, I guess not, but…"

"But what? Most of them are very nice and perfectly sane. Well, except for that knight. Oh, what's his name? Never mind. It doesn't matter. He's the only exception I've come across." She waved at a little girl skipping rocks beside the sea shore.

"No. It's not that. It's just…I've never had one actually talk to me before. And I've _definitely_ never had one help me catch students out after curfew." He spoke with so much awe that Lily couldn't help but start laughing again.

"Mister Ashford always helps me with my patrol," she said in between giggles. "He has ever since my first patrol during my fifth year. He's a very nice old man, reminds me of my grandfather."

"My grandfather has gone completely senile, but he's still enjoyable to be around," Adam said.

If possible, Lily's smile widened and her eyes sparkled. "Papa Bernard has always been my favorite. Besides, my mum, dad, and sister, he's the only one that knows I'm a witch. He thinks it's marvelous, always asking me if I can show him what they're teaching me at school. 'I'm sorry, Papa,' I tell him. 'But I can't do magic outside of school until I'm seventeen.' He would always lower his head and shake it back and forth. 'What a shame. Can't they make one exception for an old man?' but that's when I pull a chocolate frog out of my pocket. His eyes just light up. It's like Christmas has come early." She leaned closer to Adam and whispered to him, "I always have to go down to the kitchens and raid their stash. But, shh, don't tell." She put her finger up to her lips and laughed. She did not notice that his heart beat a bit faster when she whispered in his ear and he focused on her lips for a moment longer than necessary.

He shook his head subtly. "So what about the rest of your family? Do they enjoy your magic as much as your grandfather?"

Lily let out a short laugh and rolled her eyes. "My sister absolutely fears me, and my parents were elated at first but now they want me to get a Muggle job once this year is over and perhaps go to college." She shook her head. "But that doesn't matter. In a month I'll be seventeen and then my life is up to me and no one else. I hope to do well on my NEWTs so that I can become a Healer."

"I doubt you'll have any problem reaching that goal. Now for me, on the other hand…" he laughed at himself. "Well, let's not get into that." He pushed his nose up to look like a pig's snout.

"Oh my gosh! You were the one that accidentally transfigured your friend's nose into a pig snout when you were supposed to changing each other's facial properties. Somehow he got a tail too." They laughed hard for a few moments until they heard a noise coming from the nearest broom cupboard. Silence fell between them as Lily opened the door. Two Ravenclaws sat in the corner; it looked like they were trying to suck each other's face off. "All right, you two, that's enough. Next time you want a snogging session, go somewhere where you can't get caught." They looked petrified and embarrassed at the same time. "I think twenty points from Ravenclaw should be good. Off you go." She waited until they had run around the corner before she burst out laughing. "I love doing that, scaring them like that. Now, what were we talking about?"

"My inability to transfigure things properly." Adam stated simply, putting another smile on Lily's lips.

"Oh, yeah. So, besides Transfiguration," she said sarcastically, "what is your favorite class?"

He scratched his head, thinking. "Well, I guess Defense Against the Dark Arts. But who _doesn't_ like that class?" She shrugged her shoulders. "No one. Other than that, I guess Divination is a close second."

For a second, Lily's eyes seemed to bug out of her head. "Are you serious?" She could barely get the words out.

"Yeah," he replied, loving her reaction. "I'm pretty good at it."

"I dropped it as soon as I could. There was no way that I would be finding my future in a big blob of wet tea leaves."

"You just don't have 'the Eye'," he scoffed. "I've been known to read palms fairly accurately. Want me to try yours?"

She eyed him skeptically. He smiled at her and she gave in. "Sure. What harm'll it do?"

Lily held out her hand and he took it in his. He ran his thumb along the creases in her palm. He circled her thumb. "Your life line is long but is broken several times in the middle, saying that you'll have several crises in your young adulthood." He traced the line across her palm. "This is your head line, except you have two, which means that you are highly intelligent."

"I didn't need a palm reader to tell me that," she said, no hint of arrogance in her statement.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," he feigned annoyance but cracked into a smile. He traced another line across her palm. "Now this is your love line. There's a bit of a split in the line meaning that you'll experience either the loss of a loved one or some other heartbreak."

"Okay, now you're just depressing me," she said, smiling.

"It gets better. Don't worry."

"Oh. I'm not."

He narrowed his eyes at her but proceeded with his reading. He made a circle on her palm. "This star here means that you'll be happy in your marriage."

"I'm glad to hear that but I don't believe in Divination or that our futures can be predicted." She began walking again, remembering that they were supposed to be on patrol, not talking about palm readings and destiny.

"Then what do you believe?" he asked, coming up beside her.

"I really don't know anymore. My life has done so many cartwheels that I don't know where I stand on anything."

She fell silent and the only sound in the corridor was that of their shoes on the stone flooring. They finished their patrol without any other students out after hours and a few other conversations were held but topics were kept light. They had a brief debate over which professor was better, Hartford for DADA or Flitwick for Charms. In the end, they decided to agree to disagree since neither would be changing the other's mind.

The portrait of the Fat Lady was merely feet away. Lily fought back a yawn but was unsuccessful. The portrait was salvation tonight; it meant her bed was just a few minutes away waiting for her. She pictured herself wrapped up in her blankets, slumbering gently. Lily accelerated her speed, wanting nothing more than to curl up in her bed and sleep. She felt a hand wrap lightly around her wrist. Stopping, she looked at Adam, who seemed to be avoiding her eye contact at all costs. She looked at him quizzically. When he would not speak, she began walking toward the portrait only to be stopped once more.

"One quick question. I know you really want to get to bed but I need to ask you something first," he said, not wanting to meet her eye.

"Yes?" she said softly.

"I was wondering…well, if you didn't already have plans, which I'm sure you already do and well that's okay. I mean, I won't take offense or anything, but…" he looked directly at her for the first time since he had stopped her. She smiled at him and earned one in return. "Sorry, I'm rambling. Would you like to come with me to Hogsmeade next week?"

"Hogsmeade?" she asked. Why hadn't she seen it? Had he switched patrol shifts with James just so he could get her alone to ask her to Hogsmeade? No. She mentally slapped herself. He's going home this weekend and can't make his shift. It wasn't some stupid plot. That's something Potter would do, not Adam.

Adam watched as she fought her thoughts. Taking her silence as a bad sign, his smile dropped into a frown. "You already have plans, don't you? That's fine. I understand. Maybe some other time." He moved toward the portrait.

"No, Adam, wait. I don't have any plans, and I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you," she said. Did she really? What did she just agree to?

"Really?"

"Yeah." She nodded and watched a smile grow. Lily agreed to meet him at noon at Honeydukes and followed him into the Common Room. She walked up the stairs to her room, berating herself.

What was she doing? This was the first time she had actually talked to the guy and now she was agreeing to a date? What was wrong with her?

She shoved her face in her pillow, wondering how everyone would react and how she would feel about those reactions.

--- --- ---

Hogwarts students flocked to the streets of Hogsmeade. It was the second weekend of October and the perfect temperature to run around the wizard village. Kelly made her way past Filch, a grouchy man who could've been no older than her father, and out onto the path that led to Hogsmeade. Many students, third year and up, had come out for the occasion. Kelly wrung her hands in anticipation and nervousness for what lay at the end of the road.

Aware of the crunching of gravel beneath her feet and students passing by, Kelly tried to shake off her nerves. She didn't know why she was acting this way; she'd never been like this before.

_Maybe that's because you've never actually gone with someone you liked before. You've had a crush on this guy for two years if not longer_, she ridiculed herself.

"Just turn back," she whispered. Kelly turned for a moment toward the castle, only to switch back in the direction she had initially been heading in. "Geez, Anderson. Get a grip of yourself." She rubbed her neck, trying to get rid of the knots that had appeared there through her stressing. "He's just a boy."

_Just a boy? It's Sirius Black for crying out loud. The Marauder. Quidditch God._

She mentally slapped herself. Someone had gotten hold of her brain and screwed around with it. There had been plenty of times within that past week when she and Sirius had talked, actually talked, nothing was thrown, there was no yelling.

Kelly smiled. Maybe things wouldn't be that bad after all.

A gust of warm air struck Kelly as she pushed open the door to the Three Broomsticks. The noises and smells of the tavern assaulted her. Students filled the various tables and had taken up seats at the bar. Madam Rosmerta flitted among them, carrying orders of Butterbeer and Fire Whiskey.

Kelly looked amongst the tables, searching for that head of black hair and wide grin. It only took a moment for her to spot him. There he was, sitting at the table beside the fire, twiddling his thumbs and looking around the room, every few seconds glancing at the door.

Their eyes met and his lips broke out into a wide grin, his eyes flashing joyously. She made her way over to him, weaving amongst the students to reach him.

Sirius stood, their hands brushed as they reached for her chair. Her hand shot back to her side as if shocked; she held it close as Sirius pulled out the chair for her. He sat across from her and she fought to steady her racing heart after their brief touch. She felt the glow from his smile and charm oozed from him.

"So…" Sirius began, fishing for a conversation starter. "You had a nice walk over here?"

"Yeah. It was nice," she replied.

"Good. Good." Sirius said. He let out a breath and they had the same cynical thought; _this is going _marvelously.

Madam Rosmerta came to their tables, asking for orders for drinks. Sirius ordered each of them a Butterbeer and when she left they were left in silence again.

"I didn't keep you waiting, did I?" Kelly asked, remembering his movements.

"No. Not at all."

_I was just here really early, not wanting to keep you waiting and making a bad impression by being late, _Sirius thought.

Their drinks were soon set in front of them, giving them something to do with their hands. They had both looked around the room so many times they could have given a detailed report about the cracks in the walls, the people there and what they were wearing.

With a soft thud, Kelly placed her cup back onto the table, having drained the last of it. She watched Sirius drink the final drops in his glass. His sleeve had ridden up to the point that a bruise on his arm was visible. Thinking back she remembered he had been injured during the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw.

Just in case she was wrong, Kelly asked, "Is that bruise from when Morgan hit you with his Beaters club?"

Sirius put his cup down and looked at his arm, as if he had forgotten it was even there. "Now that I think about it, I think it is. I guess I didn't even realize it was there. We get beaten up so bad during matches and practice that bruises are not too rare." He laughed, "Once Prongs got a black eye because he didn't stop his broom quick enough and ploughed right into the ground."

Kelly took in a breath sharply. "I remember that. But he said that he had been hexed."

"Well, isn't it just like James to make up some excuse that makes him look like less of a fool? Do you really think he would've wanted the entire school knowing he couldn't handle his broom and crashed?"

She smiled, "Probably not. Besides, he wouldn't want to look bad in front of Lily, would he?"

"Very good point," Sirius laughed. "He's always acts like such an idiot for her. I guess that's what a man does when he's in love."

"Or in lust."

Sirius waited for their laughter to subside before asking, "So what's the craziest thing you've ever done for a crush to notice you?"

Biting her bottom lip, Kelly thought back. "Well…I'm not sure really. It was probably when I pretended I wasn't watching where I was going and we collided. In the end, we became really good friends. We never even dated. What about you?"

"Let me think," he scratched his head. "I remember now. I made a bet with this girl's friend, but in order for me to get a date with her my best friend had to lose a mock-duel."

His eyes held a spark to them as he smiled at her. A blush rose in her cheeks as his statement registered. His grin widened as he hoped he was reading the signs she was giving him correctly.

Kelly avoided his eye, not wanting him to see how flustered he'd made her, when two drinks were set down in front of them.

"Wait, Madam Rosmerta. We didn't order these," Sirius said, stopping her.

"Don't worry, dear. They've been taken care of," she signaled to the table across the room where the other three Marauders were sitting. James gave a tiny salute while Remus and Peter just smiled.

Sirius shook his head, running his fingers through his hair like he had seen James do numerous times when he became uncomfortable around Lily. "I can't believe those three," he said.

"Did you know they were going to be here?" Kelly asked, grinning.

"No," he forced a laugh. "I bet they're waiting for me to mess up."

"My friends would have done the same thing if they all didn't have other plans."

Sirius looked at her, saw her smiling, and couldn't help but smile also. "I guess that's what friends are for. To watch when we screw up and then laugh at us."

"Exactly." She couldn't help but laugh, happy to know that her friends weren't the only ones that acted like that.

"So your friends are right pains. What about your family? Any siblings? Pets? It's sad that we've been in classes together for over six years and I know next to nothing about you," Sirius interrogated.

Kelly nodded, agreeing with his latter statement. "Well, my mum works for the Ministry of Magic and my dad writes for the Daily Prophet. No siblings sadly. Both my mum and dad have owls but they're so they can keep up-to-date on their work. You?"

A dark glaze covered Sirius' eyes for a moment but as quick as it appeared it was gone. "James is like a brother to me. We've been there for each other always and his parents have adopted me into their family. The Potters are the next best thing to the real thing. A few years ago, I ran away from the people they say are my family; I went to the Potters and they took me in. They don't care that I'm a Black. All they see is me." A great smile spread across his face.

"They sound great." Kelly had heard all about the fanatical pureblood family Sirius had come from and was glad he had a mind of his own and didn't believe what his parents had taught him. She wouldn't have the kind, charming wizard in front of her that she did at that moment.

If possible, Sirius' grin grew. Kelly was a bit anxious as to the meaning of it was.

"You should meet them," he said and she released the breath that she had held. "They would love you. And maybe you could talk Lily into coming with you."

She laughed at him, forgetting his invitation and focusing on his attempt at matchmaking. "Lily wouldn't come with me if I tied her up and dragged her with. I think it's sweet that you're trying to help James but it's not going to do you any good."

A mischievous glint appeared. "We'll just have to see about that."

--- --- ---

James watched Sirius and Kelly laughing and talking animatedly. He couldn't help but smile at them.

"They look like they're having a good time," Remus said.

"Yeah, too bad I had to lose a duel against Evans in order for them to go on a date," he replied, not really caring about the duel, seeing Sirius with the girl he liked was enough for him to forgive the entire ordeal.

Remus saw through him. "Not like it bothers you anymore."

"Not really. If I had known what Katie was planning, I would've lost on purpose—I would've just laid down when Hartford told us to start and not made a move—just so that he would finally go out with her."

Disbelief was evident in Remus' reply, "Right, Prongs. You'd do that."

"Well, okay, I wouldn't have played dead, but I wouldn't have fought as hard as I did."

"Okay, Prongs. You just keep on believing that."

James mimicked Remus and then transfigured his nose to grow the length of his wand, like Pinocchio. They laughed raucously.

Remus stopped long enough to gasp out, "Hey, you're the one who's lying, not me." James stuck out his tongue at him, sending the boys into a fit again.

Suddenly, James fell silent. Remus and Peter looked in the direction James was now facing and immediately saw the reason for his change in attitude. Lily Evans, crush-extraordinaire, had entered with Adam Logan. He led her to a table, his hand at the small of her back. He spoke to her for a moment, helped her into her chair, and left briefly, presumably to get drinks.

_Stupid wanker_, James thought. _Do something wrong. Anything._

Watching Adam come back with two Butterbeer, he threw all his magic in their direction, hoping he would drop the drinks or spill them on Lily, anything to get her upset at him.

He set down the drinks in front of her and sat down, starting a conversation the moment his butt touched the seat. Lily's smile was put on, artificial even; although, a few times James noticed that twinkle in her eye when she was really enjoying herself and her laugh seemed to reverberate throughout the room.

"Prongs," Remus said carefully. "You all right, mate?"

His knuckles had turned stark white, and if looks could kill Prefect Logan would have been dead many times over. How James wished he could make the perfect little prefect disappear. What did she see in this guy? His teeth were no where near straight; his hair looked like a mop. Had he accidentally hexed her, making her go blind?

James' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Hey, Prongs. How 'bout we head over to Zonko's?" Remus tried to wipe the murderous look from James' face.

"No thanks. You go ahead. I just remembered I have some business I need to take care of," James said, standing and making his way toward Lily's table.

Remus attempted to distract his extremely jealous friend. All his comments went unheard as James walked to his inevitable demise.

"Hey Evans," James greeted politely. "Logan." The name was filth on his tongue. James looked back at Lily, a smile replacing the frown that had appeared when he looked at the prefect. "So what have you been up to this lovely Hogsmeade weekend?"

He was rewarded with a smile, a truly genuine smile. James would commit that moment to memory. Lily Evans, the girl who absolutely despised him, had smiled at him. Perhaps there was a God after all.

"It's going great. Everything seems to be going really well. I thought something dreadful was going to happen," she remarked contently.

_Something dreadful did happen,_ James though. _You're here with that git instead of me._

James hid his malice with charm. "I doubt that anything would go wrong. You've had this planned since term started. And you picked the perfect day for it. I'm glad I agreed with you."

"Agreed?" Adam scoffed. "You put up such a fight. You two had everyone hoping their lives weren't in danger in case you decided to start throwing jinxes and hexes at each other."

"No one asked you," James snapped.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, we'd like to get back to our date," Adam said.

Lily watched the two boys bicker, trying to decide what exactly was happening.

"Actually, I do mind. And the reason I came over here was because I have some business I need to discuss with Miss Evans. Sorry, it's only meant for the Head Boy and Head Girl. Maybe next time you can join in."

Lily shook her head in disappointment. He just had to start demeaning someone, didn't he?

"You're a liar and a right pain in the arse. You know that, Potter? There is no business that we need to take care of. Dumbledore told us that we would have the entire weekend off and he would not contact us, even in the most dire situations. And Dumbledore is a man of his word. Besides, if I remember correctly, you and your buddies were sitting in here when we came in. We've been here at least an hour before this "important business" came up. You're just being a jealous twat and couldn't stand to see me with someone else!" Lily fumed.

"Is that so?" Lily nodded and James could not think of anything adequate to say. The first thing that came to mind found way to his tongue. "What the hell do you see in this guy anyway?" he stepped closer to her. "He's not exceptionally good looking nor does he posses the amount of talent that you and I do. And…" his lips trapped hers. Any protests she might have made caught in her throat. Before she realized it, she had risen up on her tiptoes.

James broke off the kiss, seeing fireworks and hearing his heart beating in his ears as he stepped away from Lily. She looked utterly bewildered. He sent her a quick grin before exiting the Three Broomsticks.

Movement seemed impossible for Lily. Somehow she was rooted to her spot. _What in the hell just happened?_ She asked herself. It must have been some bizarre dream. Any moment she'd wake up, having fallen asleep on her books as she studied.

A hesitant touch was placed on her arm. "Lily? I'm going to get going." Adam had left before she could say a word. So many thoughts and emotions were flowing through her.

_Damn you, James Potter._

--- --- ---

To be continued…

--- --- ---

A/N: So? Do you like it? James has made the first move. Will Lily finally accept him or will it just build a bigger bridge between them? Did you like how I incorporated James' mum? Send me your theories, your likes, your dislikes. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Let me know what you like or what you'd like to see more of.

Next chapter: We see where James and Lily's relationship is headed. Does she still hate him or has something changed? The reason for the title "The Prophecy" will finally come to light.


	9. Blissful Ignorance?

**The Prophecy**

**--Chapter 9--**

**Blissful Ignorance?**

Blissful nonexistence. Blackness that is neither frightening nor completely empty.

Kelly slept on, the outside world far from her mind. She curled deep into her blankets, wrapping them closely around her shoulders. This was her last day to sleep in; another week of classes loomed ahead and Kelly was taking advantage of the weekend. She burrowed further into her pillow.

Her mind remained blank the majority of the night, even her thoughts before falling asleep did not impede on her rest.

A soft whimpering came from the bed next to hers. Kelly stirred, prone to waking at the most inconvenient sounds or motions. She looked over at Lily's bed, where her best friend was turned away from her. Kelly laid her head back upon her pillow, closing her eyes. A rough movement had her opening her eyes once more. Lily had turned toward her. Kelly watched as Lily's face scrunched into her pillow, as she whimpered and moaned; she rose from her bed, immediately regretting leaving the warmth. Kelly sat next to Lily, placing her hand on her best friend's shoulder. Lily started. She tried to mask the fear in her eyes.

"Lily, what's wrong? You were having another nightmare," Kelly said compassionately.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"But, Lily," Kelly started.

"No 'buts', Kelly. I'm fine. It was just nightmare, nothing more."

"Well, you've been having these nightmares for weeks now. Actually, you've been having them ever since we started school," Kelly said, lowering her voice her voice when she saw Katie stirring. "You can't tell me that those nightmares mean nothing."

"Just forget about it, Kel," Lily voice held tears in it.

"What kind of friend do you think I am? I'm not going to let this go. Something is seriously bothering you and I want to know what it is."

"You wouldn't understand," Lily buried her face into her pillow, signifying the end to their conversation.

Kelly watched Lily's body heave silently and heard the sniffles she tried to hide. What could be so awful that her best friend would feel that she needed to hide it from her? Kelly couldn't begin to think what had happened to prompt these nightmares.

Worry flowed through her veins. Her best friend had gone through some drastic change; she had never acted like this before. From their first year together, they had told each other everything. Now she had become extremely introverted. No one knew what was going on in her head. How often had they been able to read each others thoughts and emotions? It seemed like every day. But now there was this wall built up around her. Her true emotions rarely were revealed and she seemed very pensive most of the time. On many occasions, Kelly had found Lily lost in thought and only a sharp jolt would knock her out of it. What had possessed her mind lately?

Tucking her blankets back beneath her chin, Kelly attempted to fall back asleep, but no matter how hard she tried she could not rid the thought that her best friend was hiding something potential serious from her.

--- --- ---

Classes started again for the week and Lily passed through each one in a blur. Her quill continued to take the needed notes and her face contained the look of concentration and interest, but her mind was far from the topics they discussed in class.

She had had another nightmare; this time Kelly had woken up. She loved her best friend like a sister but she asked too many questions, questions that Lily could not answer, would not answer. Kelly wouldn't be able to handle the truth. Even she couldn't handle the truth. She'd tried ever since it happened to forget it. Every waking moment was an effort to push the reality from her mind.

So many things were happening to her or around her. She was consumed by the stress involved in her Head Girl responsibilities and schoolwork. Balancing her time between work and friends was becoming a trial in itself. Now she realized that she might have feelings for someone that she would have rather ignored. And to add onto the problems she had her best friend asking too many questions about matters she didn't care to divulge.

Why was all this happening? It was her last year in school, things were supposed to be the best ever (except for the stress involved with NEWTs). That was not how things were going now. All she wanted was for these nightmares to go away, and then maybe she could forget what happened. Then, maybe it wouldn't be so hard for her to accept that James might truly care for her and she might have feelings for him too.

He would never accept her; there was no way that he could see past the truth.

She was tainted. Dirty. Unworthy of another man's attention.

James would see beyond her act soon enough. He'd noticed her mind's wandering, pulling her aside to discover what had her so distracted. Kelly had noticed it lately. The two of them would figure it out sooner or later and what would she do then? They'd force the truth from her lips, tearing out the awful truth. They'd hate her, look at her with the disgust she felt. She couldn't take that; it would ruin her. They were her family, the only ones she had left. What would she do without them? She'd be alone. Left alone with the truth that would slowly consume her.

--- --- ---

Kelly sat near the fire, attempting to fight the chill that had recently creped into her bones. She hugged her arms close to her body, hoping to warm herself. It would not leave her, not matter how hard she tried. She pulled her knees to her chest; all motion around her had disappeared. It was only her, the fire, and the persistent chill.

Why was it so damn cold?

--- --- ---

Sirius watched Kelly's brow furrow, her eyes staring blankly at the wild flames. She was curled up into a tight ball; he watched as she brought her knees tighter to her chest, she clasped her wrists and rested her chin upon her legs.

Cautiously, he approached her, not wanting to disturb her but hoping that look would leave her eyes. Beside the couch, he stared down at her. She did not move, he did not know if hse was aware of his presence. He sat down lightly but the slight movement knocked Kelly from her thoughts.

"Are you all right?" he asked, sincerity seeping from his words.

"I don't know," Kelly said, tearing her gaze away from the fire and looking to him. "But it's not about me. Well, not really." She laid her head in her hands. "I just don't know what to do anymore," she murmured. She lifted her head and Sirius saw a watery glaze had appeared over her eyes. He set his hand upon hers, attempting calm and comfort. A small smile came to her lips; she scooted closer to him, laying her head upon his shoulder.

Slinging his arm around her, Sirius asked, "Do you want to talk about it? It can be a relief once it's no longer bottled up inside you." He lifted her chin to see her expression, to see the truth and emotion behind her words.

"I suppose," she said, her eyes clouding a bit. "It's Lily. She's been having nightmares since term has started. She's always been the one to sleep straight through the night, nothing could trouble her once her head lay upon her pillow. But now…" her eyes were downcast and she shook her head. "I've woken numerous nights, listening to her incoherent mumbling and her restlessness. Whenever I would ask her about it she would just shrug it off as if it were nothing. But I know there is something wrong. She's been a bit distanced from us, even in class I've seen her distracted, her mind wandering from the lecture. What has changed her? Did something happen that she's not telling me? We've never kept secrets from each other. Why start now? What is so bad that she cannot tell her best friend? Could it have been the attack after Quidditch tryouts? It must have shaken her quite a bit. But that can't be it; there were nightmares before that. Then it must have happened this summer. But her letters had always said that things were going great. She had gotten together with some old friends and was most times successful in avoiding her evil sister. Letters came just as frequently as before. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary." Her eyes grew wide and she slammed her forehead into her hands. "How could I have been so stupid? It was all an act. She just wanted us to think that things were going as normally as before. Toward the end of the summer her letters had been more forced. Why hadn't I noticed it until now? What kind of best friend am I that I didn't notice before now?"

Kelly brought her knees to her chest and curled deeper into the crook of Sirius' arm. Her eyes locked on the fire and Sirius could see it reflected there. She shivered and he pulled her closer, wanting to banish the feelings Kelly was having.

"Kelly," he spoke her name softly. She looked up at him blankly. "Are you listening to me?" she nodded, lowering her eyelids and looking back up at him—the haze had left. "I'm sure that if something is bothering her it'll come out when she's ready. Don't try to push it. If you two are really as good of friends as you and I believe then Lily will tell you whatever is bothering her; just give it time." He held her tight then smiled as he thought of something that would cheer her up. "You know what? Maybe she thought that James was chasing her, saying, 'Evans, got out with me.'" She pushed away from him abruptly, looking at him—not sure whether he was joking or trying to be serious. A smirk played at his lips. Kelly narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips. They twitched at the corners and it wasn't long after that she was laughing, a smile in full bloom.

"And that's just like him. Pestering that poor girl until I think she'll go insane."

"Or until she sends him to St. Mungo's," Sirius added.

"They've certainly sent the other to the hospital wing enough times."

"Our Prongs definitely needs to find a new way of wooing the lucky lady."

"Maybe if he stopped being so forward and annoying with his advances, she wouldn't want to curse him every time he spoke," Kelly said.

--- --- ---

Lily swung open the portrait, happy to see only a few people sitting in the various chairs and couches. Her eyes were drawn to her favorite spot by the fire, where she heard a familiar snort. She saw Kelly's hands cover her face, the hilarity of the event causing her and Sirius to succumb to a laughing fit.

Darkness left her eyes and a smile slowly crept along her lips. How long had Kelly harbored a crush on Sirius? Now it seemed like things were looking up. She'd gotten past that awkward stage after the bet was made, and the two of them had had a good time on their date the past weekend. Things were definitely looking up.

Laughing quietly, Lily walked toward the dormitories. She glanced back at the fireplace and saw Kelly and Sirius doubled over, trying to catch their breath. She faced the direction of her destination but not before she ran into James Potter. His arm wrapped around her waist, preventing her from falling. She caught the compassion in his eyes and immediately looked downward and attempted to back away.

He shouldn't be looking at her like that. He didn't know what she was hiding. He couldn't know.

Lily looked anywhere but at James. He would know everything is she did. Her friends always told her that she wore her heart on her sleeves, that the truth could be seen in her eyes if someone looked hard enough. She would not allow that to happen this time. He would not find out; she wouldn't let him.

--- --- ---

James failed to realize that his arm was still securely wrapped around Lily's waist. He had watched her guard go up the moment she looked at him. She was making every attempt to avoid eye contact. The floor had become interesting to her. Her eyes held an extreme caution he had seen on more than one occasion lately. Knowing she wouldn't answer his questions, he decided not to probe.

Kelly's snorts reached them by the staircase and James couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself. "Katie's bet had a positive affect after all," he said.

Lily looked at quizzically. He nodded toward their best friends. Her laugh was small but true and a smile replaced the anxious look she had on her face. She glanced at Kelly again before stating, "Good thing for Katie. Kelly wanted to kill Katie after she made that bet. There were quite a lot of loud discussions, very loud discussions, afterwards. Right now I think she's forgotten all about it. They look pretty happy as a matter of fact."

"It's strange to think that this might not have happened," James said.

"What do you mean?" she looked up at him and he had to fight against the urge to get lost in her eyes.

He mentally shook his head, focusing on the topic at hand. "Sirius wanted to back out of the bet." He snickered quietly as Lily's jaw dropped. "Hard to believe, isn't it? He would never back out of anything; I guess that's part of the courage the Sorting Hat saw in him that first day. Well, Sirius didn't want Kelly to be forced to out on a date with him if she didn't want to."

"They both almost ran away with their tails between their legs." Lily laughed. "Kelly didn't want to go through with the bet either. She believed she'd seem desperate."

"Yeah, um, I think I might have been the reason for that." James said, lowering his head. "Kelly came up to me one day, telling me that she wanted me to tell Sirius that he didn't have to go through with the bet."

"And you figured out that she had a crush on Sirius," Lily finished.

The pure shock on James' face amused Lily. "How did you know that?"

"We're best friends; we tell each other almost everything, that happened to be one of those things that she told us." Lily smirked.

"Well, what she couldn't have told you was that afterwards we had Quidditch practice and the team and I talked Sirius into asking Kelly to Hogsmeade formally," James said. Now it was his turn to laugh at the awe Lily was showing.

More laughter reached the two of them. They looked at Kelly and Sirius, the latter had just attempted to transfigure his quill, into what Lily wasn't too sure. The quill had lost its structure and dropped over Sirius' hand, its feather loosening and falling to the ground. Lily and James attempted to hold back their laughter but failed miserably.

"He's been trying to perfect that spell for a week now," James laughed.

"What exactly was it supposed to do?" Lily asked.

"Trying to be a romantic, Sirius found a spell to transfigure a quill into a rose. Needless to say, he still hasn't perfected it." James shook his head, pretending disgust and disappointment but was unconvincing since he could not wipe the smile from his face. "Those two are head over heels for each other, they just can't see it."

"It looks like Katie's bet has had some very good consequences. They've already gone on one date and had the time of their lives and now it looks like a relationship is very close at hand," Lily said.

"Don't be so sure," James stated. Lily's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows rose, demanding an answer why she was wrong. "It may take a bit longer than you think. Sirius isn't going to push it. He doesn't want Kelly to think that all he wants is another snogging partner."

Lily smiled, looking at her best friend; her happiness reached far into her eyes. James knew he had just changed Lily's opinion of Sirius. Her approval of the romance budding between Kelly and Sirius was evident in the way she was looking at the two of them. James hadn't seen her that happy in what seemed like a long time.

--- --- ---

Kelly took the dying quill and laughed. The look on Sirius' face had been priceless; he had been so disappointed that his spell had not worked properly. His defeat was adorable and tugged at her heart.

"It's wonderful. I love it," Kelly said, enamored with the effort behind the failed attempt at charm.

"Really?" Sirius asked, disbelievingly. "It's a dead quill; it's not even close to what it's supposed to be."

"Maybe it'll come back to life if I put it into a glass of water."

Sirius looked at her strangely. She could see his various thoughts bouncing about in mind as he tried to decide whether or not to take her seriously. Her stern expression did not help him. His eyes bore into hers and she felt the corners of her lips twitch slightly. A grin broke out on Sirius' face and his eyes held a humorous glint.

"I can only try to imagine your friends' reactions to seeing a flimsy quill sitting in a glass or water," he guffawed.

Kelly giggled, imagining the looks on her friends' faces. They would be so utterly confused yet they'd get into their amused, giggly selves once she explained it. Statement about the cuteness of his attempt would be passed around. No doubt there would be theories of his intentions but Kelly would hear none of them. She wanted to remember how he had failed miserably when trying to be charming and creative, which she found much more enjoyable than if he had actually succeeded. She had seen him charm so many girls; all it took was one smile and he had them wrapped around his little finger. It was positively endearing to watch him tank for once.

"I'm thinking I should, just to see what they have to say about it," Kelly said.

"They'd probably want to put you into a mental institution," he replied.

"Oh, but you're forgetting that we've lived with insanity for many years already. Remember Lily?" she said.

"Ah, yes. How could I forget?" his eyes were somehow drawn to the staircase. "Speaking of the devil."

Kelly looked over her shoulder to see Lily and James speaking to each other. Civilly! The space between them was closer than normal. She narrowed her sight on James' arm, which was wrapped naturally about Lily's waist. They were smiling at each other, laughing as if it were an everyday occurrence that they would be so friendly to the other. It was a small bit of paradise really. To not hear bickering and shouting was a piece of heaven. The corners of Kelly's mouth upturned as she watched their conversation progress. Not once did Lily tell James to remove his arm; it seemed to be a sort of comfort when before any touch was shrugged off immediately.

"They're getting along quite well for once," Sirius smirked.

Kelly soaked in the serenity around their friends. "They are," she agreed. "James truly cares for her, doesn't he?" Sirius nodded gleefully. "Well, then she won't be able to stop it, will she?" He let out a bark of laughter and agreed with her. Kelly looked at Lily again and saw how happy she was; Kelly couldn't remember Lily being in that good of a mood since the term started. "Just look at them for a moment. They're both crazy for each other. Lily's just too damn stubborn to admit it. We've seen it before, that little glint in her eyes that tells us how she truly feels even though she won't say it aloud. We've tried to get her to tell us the truth but to no avail. She's too busy believing that she hates him to actually see what's right in front of her."

"Lily's in a state of stubborn denial," Sirius grinned in the direction of the pair. "now, Prongs, on the other hand, is absolutely smitten; he just goes about it in the wrong way. When things are going well between them the two of them he'll gladly admit that he fancies her but when they've hit a rut he'll deny it. We know he's lying for the sake of his sanity and so we do what best friends do." Kelly cocked her head to one side, confused. "We egg him on until he's ready to jinx us or fess up."

"They're more alike than we thought. Both too stubborn to tell the other how they genuinely feel," Kelly said.

Sirius smirked mischievously and Kelly knew something was going on in that head of his. "Maybe they just need a little push. You know, something to help things move along a bit faster."

Sirius winked at her. She smiled but turned her head quickly before he could see the blush rising in her cheeks.

--- --- ---

Another week of classes passed and the entire student body grew restless as the day came to an end. It was October 31st and even the professors could not contain their excitement for the holiday and the feast. Some did not assign homework while others let their classes out early, both were fairly uncommon at Hogwarts.

The enormous clock tower chimed the dinner hour and students streamed out of their common rooms and into the corridors and the Great Hall. Each bench filled at an extremely fast pace. Students looked at the plates anxiously as if by sheer mind power the feast would appear in front of them. The Marauders were no different. They stared at the plates with such concentration that the girls thought they would bore holes through the middle of them.

Lily, Kelly, Katie, Amy, and Jenn laughed at the four boys and their stomachs, which could never be satisfied; they could eat their entire lifetime and never be completely full.

In the past few days, it became routine for the girls to sit with the Marauders. The school was at a momentary calm while peace was kept between the two groups. They no longer feared being caught in the crossfire of one of their spells, although in the back of their minds they wondered how long the serenity would last.

Lily looked at her best friend, who was getting into a deep conversation with Sirius. She was so happy now, even though she knew Kelly was still having doubts about their progressing relationship. Lily continued to tell Kelly to stick with it, that it would be worth it in the end, since Lily knew just how much Sirius liked her best friend.

Each table silenced as Professor Dumbledore stood at his usual spot. Several students grabbed their silverware, excited for the feast to begin. Lily's eyes left the front of the room and peered across the table at the Marauders, who were glancing back and forth at each other apprehensively. James's fingers drummed the tabletop expectantly.

"James?" Lily asked. He looked at her questioningly. "What's going on? What have you planned?"

His lips turn up at the corners and a glint appears in his eyes. "You'll see." He turns his head to focus on Dumbledore and the rest of the professors.

A bit of unease crept into Lily's stomach. She knew of their other pranks and wondered what this one would be like. There was no doubt that they had planned one for tonight for this feast. No one would miss it. They would surely have a complete audience. She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to stay and witness it or not.

Lily leaned across the table to speak to him again. "Should I leave?"

"Definitely not," he responded. "You'll want to watch this." Lily looked at him intently, trying to read the meaning behind that gleam in his eyes. A moment later she sat back assured. There was nothing malicious or wicked about their little prank, just a bit of playful disturbance.

Dumbledore stood and all eyes were immediately upon him. Lily looked to him expectantly; in the corner of her eyes she caught the sly glances between the four Marauders. It would all begin soon.

"I know you are all ravenous and wish for me to make my speech quick. Well, let us say that your wish has been granted. Let the feast begin."

An array of foods filled the tables. There was a moment of silence in which all students were in awe of the food before them. That quickly subsided as the students grabbed their silverware and begin piling the feast on their plates.

Shouts were heard from the Slytherin table. All focus shot in their direction. The silverware in their hands had turned to snakes. Girls had jumped up onto the benches, fearful of the slippery creatures that were the figurehead of their house. The boys were also swatting them away or trying to vanish them, which only make them multiply in numbers. Those who had tried to eat found the food turned to leaves in their mouths. Every bowl instead of holding the delectable foods they had seen moments ago now held nothing much leaves. A very pretty sight it was, all the various colors, except for the students whose hunger had not been squashed.

The Marauders laughed as the Slytherins grew frustrated and increasingly fearful.

Beside the frantic Slytherins, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw received a surprise when they also reached for the food in front of them. Their silverware and the feast remained as it was but proceeded to spray over them as bats took flight from the plates of food. Girls shrieked initially but enjoyed the attention their fellow classmates (in other words…boys) gave them.

Bats circled around the high ceiling as the bowls on the Gryffindor table turned to lighted jack-o-lanterns. Toothy grins smiled at them and gave their happy face a golden glow.

Every student and staff member looked up as sparks fired off. The bats had turned into orange and black sparks. The light could be seen in all their awe filled eyes. An unseen hand wrote in a fancy scrawl: "Happy Halloween." The last of the sparks went off and the words disappeared as glitter sprinkled down on their heads from the ceiling.

The Great Hall filled with laughter and applause as the remains of the prank faded away; the Slytherin table was in silence, frowns upon their faces. They were the only ones that had not enjoyed it of course. The food had returned to normal and there was no evidence of their Halloween treat except for the glitter in everyone's hair.

Sirius began to stand, attempting to take a bow in front of his fellow students, but was held down by the other three Marauders. They smiled at each other and nodded, approving of their success.

The girls looked to each other, noticing their obvious happiness and complimented the boys on a job well done.

"And you were thinking of leaving?" James commented to Lily.

"I guess it's a good think I hadn't," she replied, her smile filled with praise.

If possible, James' face lit up more than it already had. He smiled back at Lily before digging into the grand feast before him.

--- --- ---

The feast was everything they wished it to be and more. James could barely stand after the meal was over and felt like he needed to be rolled out of the Great Hall. Everyone else looked equally satisfied.

"So, Evans, did you enjoy tonight festivities?" he asked as they made their way toward the exit. His hand found the small of her waist. He waited for her to reprimand him but when no comment came about the gesture he determined that his actions were not disapproved of and kept his hand where it was.

"It was exciting to say the least," Lily said, smiling up at him.

It was all so perfect. The prank. The feast. The girl.

What could possibly go wrong?

"Everything seemed to go right tonight." Lily commented, practically reading his mind. "Your prank went off without a hitch. The food was magnificent. And now we have the Halloween party in Gryffindor tower to look forward to. What else could make this night any better?"

"I could think of one thing," he said, his gaze locking on her lips for a brief moment.

"Mr. Potter."

James rolled his eyes at Professor McGonagall's voice. So much for ending the night perfectly. "Yes, Professor?" He turned toward her.

"Dumbledore would like to see you in his office."

"I didn't do it," was his automatic response.

He thought he spotted a brief glint in McGonagall's eyes before she said, "Guilty conscience? You're not in trouble, Potter. The Headmaster would like to speak with you about other matters."

Lily and James looked to each other, questioning the "other matters" Dumbledore would need to discuss with him. The only thing that came to mind was something that the Head Boy/Girl would need to deal with.

"Should I come with, Professor?" Lily asked, sharing James' thoughts.

"No, Miss Evans. Professor Dumbledore wishes to only speak with Mr. Potter. He's waiting for you as we speak."

James looked once more at Lily. She shrugged her shoulders, not knowing the reason for this meeting either. He walked out the large double doors of the Great Hall and down the all too familiar corridors to Dumbledore's office. James did not understand why the Headmaster would need to speak with him. If he wasn't in trouble… and he didn't want to talk to Lily also, so it couldn't be Head business… then what could he want?

He rapped on the heavy door and was bid entrance. Dumbledore sat at his desk, staring intently at the parchment in front of him.

"You wanted to see me?" James said. "McGonagall says that I'm not in trouble."

Dumbledore smiled softly, "No, James, you are not in trouble. Although, I must say that the Halloween prank was the best yet this year."

He winked at James and James eased a bit and smiled, knowing that he had not done anything wrong. He felt comfortable knowing that he would not be receiving an angry letter from his mother the next morning.

James noticed the smile slowly leave Dumbledore's face and a gut-wrenching suspicion settled in his stomach.

Dumbledore offered him a seat, which James willingly took, knowing he might not like what he was about to hear.

"I'm afraid that I did not bring you up here to congratulate you on a magnificent prank," Dumbledore said. "I hate to speak of such serious things on a day of celebration but I have waited entirely too long to divulge this information to you." James could not think of anything to say and looked to the Headmaster expectantly, not sure if he wanted to hear what Dumbledore had to say but curious nonetheless.

"Some years ago, a prophecy was made, one which spoke of the downfall of the Dark Lord that is terrorizing the people of this country," Dumbledore said.

"Well that's good news isn't it?" James asked. "If it talks of his downfall?"

"Not entirely." He said. "It speaks of more than just the Dark Lord but also the two people that would bring about his downfall. Together, these two people would bring into the world the one person that is able to defeat this evil, but the Two would not see this themselves."

"I'm not sure I understand why you're telling me this, Professor," James said. "Unless…" he contemplated Dumbledore's motives. There was always a reason behind the Headmaster's actions. Could this prophecy have something to do with him? Was it someone he knew?

Dumbledore continued, "The Prophecy states that the Two will possess a 'lion that prowls within their blood' and a 'heart of gold.' As you know, the symbol of Gryffindor house is a lion and one of the house colors is gold. A lion is a symbol for bravery which is one of the characteristics prized most in Gryffindors."

"You think the Two the prophecy is talking about are or were Gryffindors?" James asked.

His question was not answered straight away. Dumbledore spoke again, "'Opposing characters send these Two clinging to each other when previously they repelled the other.' I believe the prophecy is saying that the two people who will bring about the one person who can defeat the Dark Lord at one point disliked each other greatly. No matter this immense dislike, they begin to form a bond. Only once in my lifetime have I seen two people who disliked the other so much but I know they are destined for each other."

James looked at Dumbledore closely. There was a strange twinkle in his eye as they looked at each other.

'_Only once in my lifetime have I seen two people who disliked the other so much but I know they are destined for each other.'_

James thought over this statement and the odd glint residing in the old man's eyes. _Only once…disliked the other so much…destined for each other._

"I can't be," James said aloud.

"What can't be?" Dumbledore asked smiling.

"It just can't," James could not believe the thought that had come into his head. "You think it is talking about Lily and me?" Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Well it can't be. It's not possible. There is no way that a prophecy was made about me and Lily. Yeah I want to be with her; I positively adore her, but there is no way that we're mean to be together. Things have been going really well recently but I know that it could go back to the way it was any moment now. I can dream as much as I want that we'll end up together but I know not to rely too heavily on my dreams. Everything seems to go wrong between us. It must be someone else. It just has to be." He shook his head, not believing what Dumbledore was implying.

Dumbledore's face turned to stone, his expression was one of utmost seriousness. "James, I have thought about the meaning of the prophecy numerous times and I do not believe it is talking about anyone else. I may be wrong; I am only human of course, but I truly believe that the prophecy is talking about you and Lily. As I said before I have never met anyone else who fits the prophecy so well as the two of you."

James' face was a mixture of emotions and his head was filled with a flurry of thoughts.

'_These two people would bring into the world the one person that is able to defeat this evil, but the Two would not see this themselves.'_

_'Would not see this themselves.' _

Realization dawned on James. He looked to Dumbledore, hoping he would be told that he was wrong.

"But if these Two will not see the Dark Lord defeated…that means…"

Dumbledore nodded slowly and solemnly. James' stomach dropped. The ecstasy he had felt earlier has completely disappeared and in its place was a feeling of dread.

"You will need to look out for one another," Dumbledore said, forcing James back into the office space and out of his inner thoughts. "Of course, prophecies can be changed. They are not set in stone. Sometimes it is all a matter of choice which can prevent a prophecy from becoming fact. Many things can happen. You are not resigned to this fate." James did not know if he fully comprehended what the professor was saying. He had been hit with a major shock and hadn't recovered from it. "We are not certain if the Dark Lord knows of the prophecy, but if he does this means that you and Lily may be in danger. I'm sorry for telling you all of this on this day but as I said before it needed to be done. It has waited far too long already. You are excused now, but I must warn you to tell only those who you trust most because if this information were to fall into the wrong hands the consequences could be terrible. Good night, James."

The large door closed behind him. James was unaware of exiting the room and oblivious to the corridors he was walking down. Too many thoughts were bombarding him. Could the prophecy really be talking about him and Lily? Should he tell her? Who could he trust to tell? There seemed to be no good answer. He decided to tell the Marauders, but no one else. His best mates would be able to keep a secret for him. After all, they had kept Remus' condition a secret for about five years now. Why wouldn't they do the same thing for him?

Lily.

She deserved to know. It did have to do with her too. But James couldn't put this burden on her. She had so much on her mind already. He knew something was bothering her but there was no use asking her about it since she would always insist that nothing was wrong. She was already trying to cope with something; he couldn't add this on top of it.

The portrait of the Fat Lady loomed in front of him and James entered into the noisy common room, not feeling like celebrating any more.

--- --- ---

To be continued…

--- --- ---

A/N: So the prophecy has been revealed. Was it anything you imagined it to be? What will James do? Will he tell Lily? How will the prophecy change their relationship? Send me your theories; I'd love to hear them. Now get on the ball and review!


	10. Flirtation and Uncertainty

**The Prophecy**

**--Chapter 10--**

'**Flirtation and Uncertainty'**

Music and laughter seeped through the portrait of the Fat Lady. James gave the password and was struck with sheer volume as the portrait swung open. Festivities were in full swing and did not seem to be slowing down any time soon. Pumpkins were grinning at him and sparklers were dancing on the ceiling. Conversation and happiness surrounded him but they bounced around him, nothing could penetrate the gloominess that had taken over James since his meeting with Professor Dumbledore.

How could everything he said have been true? Lily and him? There was no chance? They hated each other. Well, actually, she hated him. Except lately they'd been getting along rather well. Was that what Dumbledore was talking about? They used to fight constantly but now they'd become almost friends. The constant bickering had stopped although they did have disagreements once in a while. But everyone disagrees with someone at one point or another, don't they?

James clutched his head, hoping the pain there would decrease.

It was too much to handle. His life could be on the chopping block, along with Lily's. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let her life be in danger. Anything and everything would be done to protect her. He'd give up on his dream to have her become his girlfriend, as long as she was safe and completely out of harm's way.

But then the Dark Lord may never be defeated.

He smacked his hand against his forehead, sending a throbbing pain through his skull. The party was forgotten as he wracked his brain for answers to an unanswerable question.

If Lily and he dated then they would both be in danger. The Dark Lord would find out and have them killed. But if they didn't become anything more than friends then that child the prophecy talked about would never be born and then the Dark Lord's reign of terror may never end.

Dumbledore could be wrong. It might not be Lily and James that the prophecy was talking about. It could be two other people. But that seemed highly unlikely to James. Dumbledore was a wise man. Yes, he was human and could make mistakes. But he would never talk to James about the prophecy if he weren't almost positive of his conclusions.

"James!" His name was shouted over the din, stopping his constant questions about prophecies and the like. "James! Where are you been? You've been missing the party." The voice belonged to Sirius' cousin, Tonks. He spotted her brown locks and large smile before she had made her way through the sea of people. "Come on, James. You should join us. Everyone wants to hear your take on the Ravenclaw/Slytherin match coming up."

"Oh, please, James!" she begged. She stuck out her lip, looking like a sad puppy.

"Stick that lip back in, Tonks. You know I'm a sucker for that puppy dog look of yours," James said, trying to avoid looking at her and being sucked in.

Tonks wrapped her arms around James' middle and looked up at him. The top of her head only reached his chest. "I know," she smiled. "Which is exactly why I do it. So will you please come. Please. Pretty please."

James looked down at her. She gazed up at him expectantly, her eyes wide in anticipation. He fought the urge to give in to her demands; she was much too good at that look. His head began to nod before his hands flew up quickly to stop it. He wouldn't fall for it. Not this time.

"Please, James. Don't make me get down on my knees and beg."

James watched as Tonks detached herself from his waist and knelt down in front of him, hands folded as if in prayer. He laughed softly at the ridiculous sight in front of him. Deciding to give in to her request, he nodded. She squealed excitedly, throwing her arms around him. James wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her in a small circle, widening the smile upon her face.

Tonks grabbed his hand and led him over to a small cluster of people of almost all years and each clutching a Butterbeer.

"About time," his teammate Kevin said, crossing his arms across his chest in a show of pure annoyance.

"You, watch your mouth," he pointed at his Beater, hiding a smile that was pushing its way to the surface. "I'll make you do laps tomorrow night at practice." He wasn't fooling anyone. Kevin was grinning at him.

Brad, his other respectable Beater, was the next to speak. "So, what are the chances Ravenclaw will beat Slytherin?"

"Do you need to ask?" James said. "Don't you remember our landslide win against them?" he smiled as the group began talking about the various aspects of their game against Ravenclaw.

Derek was the one to point out how slow and gullible the Ravenclaw team was. "Slytherin is faster and sly. They'll kill 'em."

"Not to mention they also have a good team all around," James reminded them. "They may cheat once in a while but they also know how to play to win. Remember that, you three." He looked at Kevin, Brad, and Derek.

"So you think it'll be us against Slytherin for the Cup?" Tonks asked excitedly.

He stilled her slightly bouncing frame. "I didn't say that. We don't want to count our chickens before they hatch or anything of that sort. We still have to practice hard and play well. Then, we have a chance of making a play for the Cup." Derek, Kevin, and Brad smiled manically at him, giving him a sign that they would play their best until after the game for the Cup.

--- --- ---

"Our little girl is growing up," Katie said, pinching Kelly's cheeks.

Kelly rubbed at the irritated skin. "I've had plenty of crushes before this one. Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

The party continued around them, laughter and such reverberated throughout the common room. Each girl held an empty Butterbeer in their hand. They were having the time of their lives, which the Marauders made sure of. Each had taken it upon themselves to ensure that each of the four girls was enjoying the party. Sirius, in particular, had a mission to make Kelly smile and laugh. The three girls were fully aware of this through Kelly did not notice his focus on her. Now, Lily, Amy, and Katie were poking fun at her. It was a never ending cycle now-a-days.

"You've fallen for a Marauder," Katie continued, "and he happens to like you back. Of course it's a big deal. Girls would kill to be in your position."

"Then maybe I don't want to be in my position." Kelly looked about anxiously, contemplating how her fellow classmates would treat her if the situation was as her friends described.

"Or you could always just have your wand handy in case they feel like hexing you," Lily supplied.

Kelly shot a glare at her best friend. "Not helping, Lil!"

"Come on, Kel. Relax! You're living a dream. The past month haven't you been saying how you wished things were different? That somehow your relationship with Sirius would change?" Kelly nodded slowly to answer Lily's question. Kelly had a feeling that she wouldn't like or agree with whatever Lily was going to say. "Well, it has changed, hasn't it? You've become fairly good friends since your date in Hogsmeade. I'd say you're in a pretty little position right now."

"But what if I want more?"

"Getting a bit greedy, aren't we?" Katie smirked, earning a glare from Lily and Kelly.

"Just give it time, Kel," Lily answered.

"I'm sick of waiting. What's taking him so long? If he really likes me like you all say he does, then why hasn't he asked me out? Why hasn't he made a move?" Silence. "That's what I thought." Kelly took the silence to mean that he didn't have any feelings toward her. "I'm going to get some more Butterbeer." She got out of her seat and furiously made her way to the tables loaded down with snacks and drinks.

Lily smirked, knowing the true extent of Sirius' intentions. Kelly wasn't like any other girl he had been with. He wanted her for more than just a quick snog; he was ready to establish a real relationship and his affections were aimed at none other than her best friend, the one girl that thought she had no chance with him.

She watched him approach Kelly. They smiled at each other, their feelings evident to everyone but themselves. Lily giggled quietly as a blush crept into Kelly's cheeks.

Somehow Sirius had managed to pin Kelly against the table. She shook her head at him, her lips pinched closed determinedly and turned up at the corners. Sirius attempted to feed something to her. He held it in front of her face, waiting for her to take it as she fought against him. He lowered the snack, perhaps hoping to trick her, but when her mouth remained resiliently shut he took more drastic measures. His hands found the sensitive skin above her hips. She writhed against him. Sirius chuckled as Kelly attempted to keep her mouth shut against the laughter that threatened to burst from inside her. Finally she could not hold it in any longer and laughter exploded from her small frame. Sirius took this opportunity to pop the small morsel into her mouth. A large grin plastered on his face. Kelly smacked Sirius on the arm but could not hide her smile. They talked animatedly for a few moments before returning to the girls.

"It looked like you were having a good time," Lily said smirking.

Kelly shot a quick glare at her friend but was not able to hold it for more than a few seconds before she broke out into a grin. "Oh, Lily, you have no idea." Kelly plopped herself down on the couch beside Lily, sighing happily.

"She's got that look on her face again," Amy said, referencing back to the night Lily had seen her and Sirius on the couch together and Sirius had attempted to be suave but failed. Kelly had come up to the room in the best mood they had seen her in all school year. Amy took up the last space on the couch while Katie settled for a space on the floor. The three girls leaned towards Kelly, eager to hear her tale. "Come on, Kelly. Out with it already. What was that little show about?"

Kelly could not have wiped the smile off her face if she wanted to. She brought her knees up to her chest, her eyes shining with delight. "Well, he came over to the table by me and we started talking about the prank. I forgot all about the drinks when I saw how close he was to me." Her cheeks flushed; the girls giggled, leaning closer still. "He told me he had a snack that he wanted me to try. I saw Remus and Peter smiling excitedly out of the corner of my eye. I knew it couldn't be good. Some little prank of theirs probably. So I kept my mouth shut. He tried so hard to get me to open up but I wouldn't. He tried to trick me by putting his arm down but I wouldn't fall for it. Then that dirty little prick started tickling me. I tried to keep myself from laughing but I couldn't help it. You know how ticklish I am. He stuck the dessert into my mouth as I was laughing. Thank goodness I didn't choke on the thing. It was actually quite good and they didn't put anything into it like I thought they had. But by the grins on their faces I swear they did. I mean—"

Lily interrupted her. "Kelly! You're rambling."

"Yeah. I suppose I am. It's just that…oh I don't know." She rested her chin on her knees, blissfully confused.

"Aww! Kelly's falling for Sirius and falling hard," Amy stated, propping herself on her knees to better see Kelly's facial expressions.

"Do you need someone to catch you?" Katie asked. She pulled herself closer to the couch, folding her arms upon the cushions.

Bringing her face out from its hiding place in her knees, Kelly looked at the three girls. "You know what? I think I do," she replied to Katie's question. "Is it awful that I want him to be that close to me again?" she asked, her cheeks turning a furious shade of red.

She bit at her lower lip, wanting her friends' reactions. They looked at each other for a moment, before flinging themselves at her. They enveloped her in a hug and they giggled madly together.

"You've got it bad, girl," one of them whispered in her ear.

And she really did.

--- --- ---

Sirius nearly skipped over to Remus and Peter, elated with the happenings of the past few moments. Since their meeting at the Three Broomsticks, everything had progressed the way he wanted it. He had told her that he had feelings for her. More or less. She hadn't run from him like he thought she would. He wasn't her type, nothing close to it actually, yet her attitude towards him had not changed for the worse.

Wiping the smile off his face was impossible. His dream girl was right in front of him and had not shunned his advances. He expected a slap across the face for the most recent. What had he been thinking? He had pinned her against a table! Yet she hadn't been fazed by it; she had flirted with him as well! His heart nearly stopped and what would he have done then? Surely he would have died a happy man. Everything about her surrounded him. The smell of her shampoo filled his nostrils; her laugh echoed in his ears.

He shook his head; he was becoming as lovesick as Prongs.

"That went well," Remus remarked. "I was surprised she didn't slap you."

"So was I."

There was silence for a moment as Remus and Peter grinned at Sirius as his mind wandered. He played the moment with Kelly over and over, trying to find any faults with it.

"Padfoot," Remus said. "When are you going to break out that Gryffindor courage and ask her to go steady with you?"

"Time, my dear Moony. Give it time."

Nothing could happen between them until an unbreakable friendship had formed. She wasn't just another girl. If a relationship failed, he wanted to know that their friendship would remain intact.

That was his main prerogative. Friendship. Then he'd see where things went from there.

Not only did he need to form that platonic relationship with Kelly, he also needed to become a part of her close-knit group of friends. If he had their acceptance, it would be so much easier to become an important part of Kelly's life. Katie would not be difficult to sway. They had stayed friends after their brief "relationship" years ago. Amy was the logical, extremely observant one; it would not be too difficult to show Amy that he was serious about starting a relationship with their friend. Now Lily would be the one that would take the most work to convince.

Sirius was completely unaware that Lily had already joined his side and was working with him, not against.

"Padfoot!" Remus' voice cut into his thoughts. "Did you hear a word I was just saying?" When no answer came, he said, "I thought so. You're becoming as bad as Prongs."

"Speaking of Prongs, where is he?" Sirius asked, ignoring the looks of surprise on his two friends faces that he had not become agitated over being compared to James' attitude around Lily, which he usually would have argued against if he hadn't been thinking exactly the same thing just moments earlier.

"Wait. There he is," Peter pointed into the large throng of people in the center of the common room. James was in the middle having a heated argument with someone.

"Hey, Prongs!" Sirius yelled. "Get your arse over here!"

James' attention snapped to his friends. A grin etched on his face, he joined his fellow Marauders, regardless of attempts to get him to stay where he was.

"What's up?" he asked.

"What was that all about?" Sirius said. "You looked like you were disagreeing with someone about something. It seemed like you could've hexed them by the look on your face."

All it took was one word to give them a clear understanding. "Quidditch." They all nodded approvingly. Any one of them would argue nonstop about the sport if they disagreed with someone.

"So…what's up?" James asked, looking at each of his fellow Marauders.

"Not much," Remus answered. "But there has been an interesting development with a Mr. Padfoot and a certain Miss Anderson."

James raised his eyebrows. "Really? Tell me more; tell me more." He had become like a child at Christmas time, his eyes bright with wonder.

"It was nothing," Sirius attempted nonchalance.

"Nothing, my ass," said Remus. He could almost hear his friends' jaws dropping to the ground because of his use of profanity. Remus rolled his eyes, laughing to himself. Why his friends thought it so odd for him to be anything less than proper was beyond him. Yes, he was a prefect but he wasn't perfect and he didn't have to pretend that he was. When their jaws had been picked off the carpet, he spoke again. "There was a bit of flirting occurring between those two."

"Flirting?" James asked, sounding like his mother when she is curious about something. "And what did this flirting entail?"

Sirius shook his head; his loved James and his mum but having both at the same time was a bit of a trial. "I just made her laugh is all."

"I hope there was no inappropriate touching," James mimicked his mother's voice again. Sirius smacked James in the shoulder, causing James to burst out laughing. "Okay. I get it. Enough is enough. So what happened?" Sirius told the story, leaving out the bit about how much he enjoyed having her so close and wasn't sure he could muster up enough self restraint not to snog her senseless the next time she walked past. James was grinning at him. His best mate was one person who could sense the unsaid; he probably knew what Sirius was thinking, which was why such a huge smile had spread across his face. "I'd say you're moving in the right direction, mate," James commented, extremely sure of himself. "Since she didn't slap you or act rudely to you afterward, I'd say she enjoyed it." Sirius' eyebrows had disappeared into his hair in disbelief. "Don't look at me like that, Padfoot. I could very well be right in this case. And at this moment the girls are giggling madly over by the fireplace and were probably discussing this little occurrence. I don't see any frowns, which looks pretty good to me."

"You're mental; you know that, Prongs?" Sirius asked. There was no way that he would believe what James was saying because then things were happening too fast. He wanted to take it slow; this meant more to him that his previous flings and she needed to know that.

"I may be mental, but I am also right. Remember that. And when she finally admits that she likes you, you'll hear me chanting, 'I told you so; told you so; told you so.'"

"You better be careful, Prongs. Someone might think you need to be checked into St. Mungo's insanity ward," Peter said.

Everyone laughed except Sirius, who was staring apprehensively across the room. "Speaking of St. Mungo's. It's that third year again. Hide me!" He quickly ducked under a table while a small girl with her hair pulled in pigtails came over to the boys.

She greeted the three unhidden Marauders cheerily. "Do you know where Sirius is? I've been looking for him all day. I've wanted to ask him something."

James could barely hold back his laughter. "Not really sure where he's gone. But if you let me know what you want to talk to him about I can relay the message."

"Oh. It's not that important. I just was wondering if he'd have lunch with me. That's all. Unless there's someone else…" she shot daggers in Kelly's direction.

"Nope. No one else. I'll tell him you stopped by. Have a nice day."

The moment she walked away, the boys burst out in laughter and Sirius came out from his hiding spot, looking anything but amused. "Yeah, real funny, guys. She's insane. Won't stop following me around. It's like she's got some homing device on me or something."

"Well, then she would've known you were hiding under the table, wouldn't she?" Remus guffawed.

"Ha. Ha. All right, that's enough, you three," he smacked each on the back of the head, abruptly ending their laughing fit. Sirius shook his head, muttering, "Mental." The other three were not certain Sirius was talking about them or the stalker-ish third year.

A smile had appeared on Remus' face. Sirius felt wary; he didn't think he was going to like whatever he had to say. "Well, that girl sure brings up an interesting fact. She knew something was going on between Kelly and Padfoot, even if neither of them has said anything about it." Nope, Sirius definitely didn't like what Remus had to say. He didn't want the entire school gossiping about them; Kelly didn't deserve that. "It's pretty obvious to everyone except the two of you."

"If it's so obvious, then why hasn't anyone said anything about it?" Sirius asked, snarling slightly.

"Oh, there is plenty being said, just none of it around you," Remus declared. "It's the same way with Prongs and Lily."

James looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. What about him and Lily?

"Everyone says they're madly in love with each other and just too stubborn to realize it. And I happen to agree with them."

Remus' statement of agreement was lost on James. His mind had begun to wander down a dangerous road, one he'd already been on earlier that night. _Everyone_ thought they were crazy for each other? When did this happen? How long had people thought this? Did that mean that the two of them were on the Dark Lord's radar? Did He know about them?

James ridiculed himself. He couldn't be thinking about this now; it had already consumed too much of his energy for one night. Nothing could be certain. Dumbledore could be wrong. The Prophecy could be wrong.

Let them be wrong, he thought.

Lily meant too much to him for him to lose her. She had been in his heart from the moment he laid eyes on her. There was just something about her that captivated him, an energy that surrounded him whenever he was near her. He couldn't live without that.

James looked over at Lily and her friends; they were smiling and giggling madly, tears shimmering in a few of their eyes. They were so oblivious that heir world could be turned upside down at any moment. Their dear friend, with hair as fiery and radiant as her personality, could be in grave danger; there was a possibility that they may never see that smile again or hear her laugh…

James shook his head violently, wanting to rid himself of these thoughts. He was only seventeen; although he was an adult in the wizarding world, he was still considered a kid elsewhere. He shouldn't have to worry about these things. Life should consist of Quidditch and wondering if you'll pass your next exam not contemplating your fate and how your life may affect the entire wizarding world. Just hours before his worries consisted of the prank and what Lily would think about it, but now his life was on the line, along with Lily's, and possibly most of the muggleborn wizarding race. It was too much for him to handle. Why did Dumbledore have to tell him about the prophecy? Didn't he know it would tear him apart?

"James?"

What did Dumbledore expect him to do about it? What could he do about it?

"Prongs!"

"Sorry, Padfoot," James replied. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well, mate, for the next hour, forget all of your worries. The Marauders have a prank to live up to, the next has to be even better than tonight's." Sirius slung his arm around James' shoulder in a brotherly sign of affection.

"What did you have in mind?" James asked.

Sirius grinned mischievously, an odd glint appearing in his eyes. "I was thinking that our favorite house could be the butt of the joke…" he proceeded to talk about farting Slytherins and perfume-carrying-stalkerish-suit-of-armor.

--- --- ---

Noise level decreased slowly as the clock chimed hour after hour. Students left the common room steadily, moving slowly to the staircase to the dormitories, their heads lolling dangerously as if they might fall asleep before they make it to their beds. Only the seventh year Gryffindors were still awake, the last of the partiers having left almost an hour before.

The Marauders sat huddled in their corner, plotting their next prank, laughing boisterously, cutting through the silence that had fallen with the night. Meanwhile, Kelly, Amy, Jenn (having joined after a lengthy discussion of Quidditch with her teammates), and Katie talked quietly around the fire, soaking in the warmth as they planned to extract a red-head's feelings for a certain Quidditch captain as she slept on the couch, unaware of the plotting of her closest friends. She was lost in dreams, lost to a world of daydreams where everything was in a state of perfection. She did not worry about schoolwork or the increasing threat of the Dark Lord.

James wished he could do the same. The planning of their next prank could only keep his mind busy for so much time. Before long, his thoughts were consumed by the implications of the prophecy. He did not understand why they must be the reason for His downfall. Why couldn't it be someone else? His family had already suffered so much at His hands. A pureblood family (or nearly pureblood) should not have to worry about becoming victims to an anti-muggleborn madman, but their allegiance to Dumbledore and James' father's position as one of the most recognized Aurors put their family at risk. His uncle had been killed a year prior because of his article speaking out against Voldemort and his Death Eaters in the _Daily Prophet_, leaving two young boys fatherless and a woman without her husband. This madman was destroying families and He could destroy him as well.

He would not allow it! James would not become another name on the list of casualties due to this murderer. And Lily would not be on it either. He set his jaw determinedly; he would not let this man take another person that he loved from him.

Wait! Love? _Love?_

Sure he had fancies Lily for as long as he could remember. He might love the way she chewed on her bottom lip when she concentrated or the way her eyes glinted when she was upset or the way her smile and her laugh made his day so much brighter, or… no. he couldn't be… he just couldn't be… his blood was singing.

He was in love.

The soft crackling of the fire stilled his racing heart. The wind whispered at the windowsill. He heard a whimper, very soft, almost overshadowed by the fire and the wind. James looked about the room, trying to locate the source of the disturbed sound, but the room was empty except for Lily's friends by the fire. They talked amongst themselves, quietly. Perhaps their light tones had been the sound he had heard.

James returned to the conversation between the Marauders. Sirius' plan to embarrass the Slytherins had long been denied and the boys continued to bounce ideas off each other though none were good enough to unleash…

Kelly looked at her best friend; Lily's forehead was scrunched, her knees tucked to her chest. A string of incoherent words escaped her lips. Kelly had seen her like this before, at least once every week. A hand was placed lightly on Lily's shoulder; Kelly hoped the soft touch would end her friend's mumbling, but Lily moved away from her. Kelly looked worriedly to her other friends, seeing the fear she felt there in their eyes. She wanted to end the anguish of her best friend; nothing good would come from leaving her to her nightmare.

"Lily," Kelly called out to her, placing her hand once again on her shoulder. She watched Lily's hands clench, her knuckles turning an ugly shade of white in the process. Kelly said her name again, shaking her slightly. Lily let out a pained moan, and Kelly knew her best friend must wake as soon as possible; Lily probably was reliving some disturbing event in her life, and Kelly was worried about what event could be so awful in Lily's life that she would not confide in her closest friends and what event was so horrible that it would lead to such unsettling nightmares…

There it was. That noise. James looked around the common room, trying once again to find its source. The Marauders and Lily's friends were the only ones till in the large room, soaking up the last of the fire's warmth as the embers began to die out. Lily's friends were no longer huddled in front of the flame but surrounded once couch suspiciously. They whispered furiously to one another. Curious, James walked over to them, ignoring the questions he got from his friends. James watched as Kelly bent toward the couch only to straighten herself quickly. When he passed around the back side of the couch, he noticed Lily lying there, sweat appearing on her forehead and her lips pursed in discomfort.

Kelly bent once more, grasping Lily's shoulder and shaking it lightly. An odd whimper escaped her lips and James realized that noise he had heard had come from Lily. Kelly turned suddenly and saw him standing not far behind her. She watched him glanced worriedly at Lily and sought to end some of the confusion that surrounded him. "Nightmare," she said, as if that one word explained everything. "We've been trying to wake her for a good ten minutes at least, but nothing has brought her out of it, as your can see. I don't know what to do. It seems like we've tried everything."

The look of agony upon Lily's face was too much for him. He couldn't see her in such a state. James sat down softly beside her curled figure. Lily's arms had crossed protectively near her face and she began to toss slightly, whimpering quietly. He compassionately placed a hand on her shoulder only to have it shoved off. Determined to see her through this agonizing nightmare, he grasped her hands in his, keeping hold of them as she fought to tear them away. He whispered her name, using one hand to caress her cheek, soothing her with his soft words and equally soft touch. Her body stilled. She did not fight against him any longer, and her tossing and whimpering ceased. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. She looked around unseeing; her gaze rested on James who had not moved from the spot on the couch beside her. The glaze over her eyes disappeared and fear flooded them as she continued to stare at James. Lily sat up with a start and tried to move past him, but James wrapped his arm around her waist and sat her back down.

He held her face in his hands, locking her gaze with his own. "Lily, what's wrong? What has been troubling you so much that we could barely wake you from this nightmare?"

Her big green eyes shone with tears and she shook her head. "I can't tell you; I just can't." she pushed herself away from his touch and his probing questions as if he had burned her. She ran up to her dormitory, not taking one look back.

"What is going on inside that girl's head? If only I could get inside that mind of hers," Katie said, exasperatedly.

"Except, if there was a way to get inside her thoughts, we'd know just how awful it really is," Amy added.

The girls looked at each other sadly and then at James, who was still staring at he girls' staircase, looking lost and extremely concerned. He was remembering the look of pure fear that had appeared in her eyes at the sight of him.

--- --- ---

To be continued…

--- --- ---

Happy New Year! 2006 ended well and 2007 started with a bang including the release of the title of book 7. I am super excited for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Now I have to apologize for the extremely long wait. I promised myself for at least an update every month but I slipped up. Thanks to Jillian Ryn and mellyD28 for their reviews which pushed me to finish this chapter. So you know what to do now. R&R!


	11. On the Brink of Insanity

**The Prophecy**

**--Chapter 11--**

'**On the Brink of Insanity'**

The first day of November dawned with bright blue skies and a pleasant breeze to spread the smell of autumn and the impending winter months. Lily looked out the windows of Gryffindor Tower and, seeing the beautiful weather, promptly closed the curtains. She didn't understand why Mother Nature could be celebrating the start of a new day yet she couldn't; if the weather were to reflect her mood, there would be a blizzard or a torrential downpour, at least rain of some sort. Not what had greeted her.

A bullfighter seemed to reside in her body, battling the numerous emotions surging through her. Fear. Determination. Sadness. All that and so much more. She was loosing grip on her sanity, and if she did not figure out how to balance her emotions or control them in some way, she would be finding herself as a permanent resident of a fully padded room at St. Mungo's.

Lily did not understand what was going on. She'd been fine for the past few days; she and James had even started a friendship of sorts. She knew everyone was happy to have an end to the constant bickering, and Lily was not afraid to admit that she enjoyed the peace as well. It was too much work to be upset with James, especially since his leap into maturity could be clearly seen. To think that just two months in his presence had changed her view of him so much. But maybe she had changed as well. No, there was no maybe. She _had_ changed. And Lily wasn't sure if it was really for the better. Her friendship with James was a definite benefit but everything else seemed to be dragging her downhill. Opinions and other comments used to flow from her tongue but now she was tightlipped and introverted. Worry was a constant expression on her friends' faces. Lily didn't mean to worry them so much but she couldn't tell them what was wrong either. She wouldn't be able to stand the looks of disgust she would receive from them. And if James found out? Well, she'd have to leave the country, or at least leave Hogwarts. Just imagining his reaction made her want to drown herself in the lake with the Giant Squid.

Lily felt tears slide slowly down her cheeks but did not move her hand to brush them away. She didn't want to leave Hogwarts but she couldn't see any other solution. Her friends would soon lose their patience with her and begin to ignore her, and if the truth was revealed they would hate her for the disgusted being she was. Either way she would lose her best friends. They were her family. But they would hate her. And she'd be alone.

Sharing the lake with the Giant Squid wasn't sounding too bad at the moment.

"Lily," her name was hushed, and if the wind had not stopped she would not have heard it. She knew who that voice belonged to and was unsure if she wanted to face her best friend at the moment. That choice was ripped out of her hands as Kelly sat down on the window ledge beside Lily.

"Lily?" Kelly beckoned again. "Are you all right?"

That was the popular question the past three months. And the answer? Most definitely no, except she couldn't tell them that because then she would be ordered to give an explanation and she could not explain it to them. But either way her friends would hate her. Why should she prolong it?

Kelly watched Lily's eyes glaze over in deep thought. She resigned to leave her troubled friend to her thoughts and hope that Lily would find the moment to let her best friend back into her life.

A few minutes passed until Lily noticed that Kelly was staring at her, waiting for her to answer. "Yeah, I'm all right I guess. Confused but all right."

"Want to talk about it?" Kelly watched as the wheel turned within Lily's mind.

Lily fought between the urge to open the gates that kept her secrets hidden and to lock her lips so no foolish confessions could slip from them. Either choice could lead to dangerous consequences. Her head began to throb painfully from thinking too much; it was all she was doing nowadays with no relief to the torture she put herself through. She held her head in her hands, attempting to ease the pain.

"Lily?" the worry in Kelly's voice was gut-wrenching and Lily didn't know how much longer she could take it.

"I'm okay," Lily said, lifting her head so she was looking directly at Kelly. Since when had she been able to lie to her best friend?

"But—"

"I'm fine," Lily spoke stronger.

"Only if by fine you mean frustrated, insecure, neurotic, and emotional," Kelly argued.

"It's nothing I can't handle," Lily reassured. "I think," she whispered. The proclamation went unheard since Amy and Katie had just woken up, groaning loudly as they stretched their arms high above their heads.

Lily returned to her silence, staring sadly at the forest, wishing to fly high above the clouds, to be free of everything that surrounded her.

"Lily?" Amy prompted, sitting down slowly beside her. Lily continued to stare silently out the window, picturing herself far above the castle looking down at the place she called home. "Lily, please talk to us. You'll drive yourself insane if you don't tell someone what is bothering you."

Hadn't she been thinking just that?

"Maybe that would be best," Lily blurted. Seeing the shock on her friends' faces, she realized she had spoken her thoughts.

"Lily, what is going on? You've been acting so different lately," Kelly said, the worry making her voice crack. "You never would have said some of these things last year."

"A lot has happened since last year."

Lily mentally slapped herself. She was giving out more information than she wanted to. She wasn't used to keeping things from her friends but this time it was absolutely necessary.

"Well, how are we supposed to know what happened if you won't tell us?" Katie said in frustration.

"You wouldn't understand," Lily said.

"Try me," Katie said sharply, leaning towards her and locking their gaze with such ferocity that Lily had to look away or else she would have let something slip.

"I can't," she choked on her words, forcing those two of her tongue instead of the story she was protecting with her life.

"Well, then answer this," Katie demanded. "What are you doing to James?"

"What are you talking about?" Lily was thoroughly confused.

"You know that he's liked you since the first time he saw you. And he's been infatuated with you since fourth or fifth year. Before, you never paid any attention to him; you avoided him like the plague actually. Now, you've started something that resembles a friendship. He's started to have a bit of hope that your feelings toward him are changing, even if it is from hate to friendship, but you seriously crushed him last night. You should have seen the look on his face after you ran up the stairs, refusing to speak to him. I hope I never have to see that look on his face again. Why Lily? Why do you build him up only to let him drop?"

Lily couldn't breathe. She gasped around the giant lump in her throat and attempted to hold back the tears that were so dangerously close to falling. "I didn't mean to. I didn't know. You don't understand; it's not like that," she struggled to say.

"Then, please, Lily, enlighten me. Make me understand," Katie snapped.

Lily looked at the hardness in Katie's features and the disgust in her voice, and the dam that was holding her tears at bay burst open. She shook her head, unable to speak. Explanation was impossible at this point. She couldn't force the words past the huge lump in her throat. Shaking her head once more, Lily grabbed her book bag and rushed out the door, wiping tears furiously away from her cheeks and hoping her face wasn't full of red splotches, even though she knew it was. Clutching her bag on her shoulder, Lily ran out the portrait hole, avoiding anyone and everyone that she could as she headed to the one place she could find sanctuary.

--- --- ---

James watched as a fireball streaked through the common room, her face red and her eyes glassy. She was holding her book bag as if it were her lifeline. He looked at the staircase leading to the girls' dormitories, wondering what had caused her current state. James had rarely, if ever, seen Lily cry and he knew something must be really wrong in order to provoke that kind of response in her. What could have possibly prompted this?

James looked over at his fellow Marauders, who had stopped their game of Exploding Snap to watch Lily's quick trip from the staircase to the portrait hole. Remus looked concerned; Sirius was in awe, while Peter was purely dumbfounded.

"Did it look like Lily had been…?" Sirius could hardly say the word; it was so foreign to be combined with Lily's name. "Had been…crying?"

"For once, I believe Sirius' observations are correct," Remus agreed.

"I resent that," Sirius feigned deep hurt. "My observations in regard to females happen to be mainly correct."

"Then Kelly must be excluded from the female race since you can't even read the most obvious signs she gives off. Do you agree, Prongs?" Remus asked after fully insulting Sirius. "Oy, Prongs!" James was currently staring transfixed at the staircase, but he returned to the conversation when Sirius chucked a roll of parchment at him.

"Hey! Padfoot, you're a right pain in the arse, you know that?" James said, rubbing the part of his forehead where the parchment had connected. "And to answer your question, Moony, Padfoot's observations are rarely, if ever, correct."

"It's not like yours are any better, mate," Sirius stated.

"Maybe they aren't, but I know that there is something wrong with her, especially after what happened last night…" Sirius cocked his head suggestively. "And it's not what you're thinking, Padfoot, so get your head out of the gutter." Sirius looked oddly disappointed. "Like I was saying, Lily has been acting strangely all term and last night affirmed for me that something is very wrong."

"Okay, Prongs, I understand that you're worried about her but you need to explain things a bit for us," Remus said.

James explained how Lily was tossing and turning from a nightmare that her friends could not wake her from. After lightly shaking her and calling her name, she woke but once she saw James her eyes filled with a fear that he could not understand. She ran up the staircase without another word.

"So, am I mental? Is there actually something to this or am I making a big deal out of nothing?"

Sirius was the first to speak. "Yes, you're a bit mental, but there is something more to this; you're not just dreaming it."

"Thanks, Padfoot," James said, smacking Sirius on the shoulder for trying to be comedic at entirely the wrong time. "Now Moony do you have something a bit more helpful for me?"

"I really don't know what to say, Prongs. Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"She won't talk about it. To anyone."

"Well, since these nightmares have been occurring all term, I'd have to say that something prompted them this summer. It didn't happen here, whatever the 'it' is."

"How did you know she was having nightmares before now? I don't remember telling you about them?" James scratched his head, trying to remember.

"Then, you need to work on your memory. Besides, Amy has told me about this as well."

"Amy huh?" Sirius winked.

"Off topic, Padfoot!" James scolded.

"So…" Remus sent a warning glance at Sirius not to interrupt again. "I just don't understand why she would be afraid of you. You didn't do anything to her, did you?" James glare was answer enough. "That would be a 'no.' But why would she be afraid of you?" Remus held his head in his hands, thinking. "Wait, maybe she's not afraid _of you_ but afraid of you finding out whatever it is she's hiding. Some people talk in their sleep, right?"

James looked highly confused at the switch Remus had just made. "Yeah… Why?"

"Well, isn't it possible that she thought that maybe she had said something, something that would have given away what she's been hiding all term? And maybe she'd thought that you'd heard it, and she didn't want you to. And she just didn't want to know your reaction."

"You know what, Moony? You could be right," James said. Remus smiled, apparently proud of himself. "I just don't get what could be so bad that she doesn't want me knowing."

"Now that is something that I can't even begin to comprehend," Remus said.

--- --- ---

_You wouldn't understand if you knew_, Lily thought, her head in her hands, covering the tears that traced rivers down her cheeks. _You just wouldn't._

--- --- ---

After nearly a week of not speaking more than a few words to each other—Lily had avoided him like the plague and he'd given her the space she clearly needed—James was given an opportunity thanks to a certain Head duty called patrol. There was no way she could avoid him this time. He knew for a fact that all of her homework was finished and nothing else that he could think of would keep her from patrolling with him. Awkwardness may surround them but just being with her again was good enough for him. He didn't care if he was acting like a lovesick puppy; he didn't care if his friends knew his affections toward the redhead. Hell, he didn't care if the entire world knew. Well, maybe not the entire world. Only his friends, just in case; some people may think his insanity had reached an entirely new level. And maybe it had.

There had been a brief period in first and second year when he and Lily had gotten along but a stupid stunt involving brooms and his best mate ended that friendship. Lily thought he was an arrogant, self-idolizing prick even since. Dumbledore putting them into the positions of Head Boy and Girl might have been the stupidest thing he had ever done, or perhaps it was the smartest. Dumbledore was not the type of man to make mistakes.

Things had been going so well between them. Sure, she got frustrated with him once in a while, but she did not shout at him like she always had before. Something had changed between them, until Halloween night at least. The events of that night boggled his mind. At first, everything was perfect; the prank had gone off without a hitch, and everyone had enjoyed it, including the girls that mattered most. But then it had taken a drastic turn for the worst. How often does someone learn that their life and death had been prophesized? Not that often, but it had happened to James and Lily.

Dumbledore revealed to him the extent of the prophecy. Ever since, he could not think of anything else. Not only was his life on the line but Lily's also. He could accept the reality that his life might end but not Lily's; long ago he'd learned that death was inevitable. His father was an Auror after all and knew plenty of death; James had been attending funerals since before he could remember, more so now that this dark wizard was gaining more support and his attacks were becoming more frequent and more gruesome. Now Lily's life was at greater risk than before; her Muggle heritage put her in danger from Pureblood fanatics and now this prophecy said the two of them would lead to the Dark Lord's eventual downfall. To think that he and Lily were prophesized to be together and to have a kid together was unimaginable, especially with how she had reacted toward him Halloween night and their history together.

They were all insane; the person who made the prophecy, Dumbledore, _himself_. He wanted to find a way out of this madness. He wasn't too thrilled to being in danger because his kid was going to get rid of this maniac. He could keep space between him and Lily, but then he would be completely miserable because he wasn't around her. If they became friends, both of them would have huge targets on their backs since the Death Eaters would believe the prophecy was coming true. James could swear that he was on the brink of insanity. What teenager should have to deal with a situation like this? It was cruel and unusual!

James damned the man who put this huge weight on his shoulders but immediately took it back since he knew how powerful of a wizard Dumbledore was. James made a plan to meet with Dumbledore the next day to discuss the prophecy and what he could do about it. For now he would just try and forget about it, not that it was very likely. Focus on the task at hand, his father always told him, and he would. Having Lily by his side would be an easy distraction.

"Ready to go, James?"

He turned around in his chair, seeing Lily standing behind him, her hair pulled back from her face and her green eyes shining with delight. James knew she was looking forward to their patrol; they both enjoyed catching students out after hours, especially if they happened to be with that significant other. For some reason, they both took pleasure in the awkwardness of walking in on those students and punishing them accordingly. Most times it was nothing more than a threat and laughing loudly as they ran off to their respected common rooms.

Now what had he been thinking about before Lily had interrupted, sending his thoughts spiraling? His mind was blank. Somehow he knew he had made his point, without knowing for sure what that point was.

Nodding, James got up from his place on one of the overstuffed chairs. "Ready whenever you are."

"Great," she said, smiling softly at him. "I think we should start with…"

Lily was telling him where they would patrol but none of her words seemed to reach his ears or maybe he was just blocking them. He was too enraptured with the movement of her lips and wondering how they would feel against his. _Focus, Potter!_ He yelled at himself; how was he going to have a proper conversation with her if he was too busy eyeing up her anatomy.

"So what have you been up to lately?" she asked him.

James tore his gaze away from her lips and tried to remember what he had done over the past week. An immense amount of worrying about her was the only thing that came to mind but he was determined to keep that from her. Making him seem like a psycho was not the proper way to win her over. Was he even trying to win her over any more?

"Mainly Quidditch practice," he replied. _Where did that answer come from?_ He hadn't even been thinking about Quidditch.

"Getting ready for your next match, I suppose?"

James struggled to keep a smile from invading his face. Lily was actually taking an interest in his life! He beamed with pleasure.

"Yup," was all he could manage to say.

_Come on, Potter! Can't you think of anything better than that?_

"We figure that since Slytherin has their first match in a week or two, how well they play can determine who will ultimately win the Quidditch House Cup. We know that Slytherin has a good team but we're unsure of how good they are. It'll probably be Gryffindor versus Slytherin in the final match for the Cup but we don't want to jinx ourselves." James said.

"I think you'll have a fine chance of making it to the finals. You needn't worry so much. Your mother has mentioned how concerned you are over this season and we both agree that you need to relax a bit."

"I've tried to relax but I know that we have a good team and we can win and I know how disappointed they'll be if we don't again." He stopped abruptly and looked at her. "Wait. You've been talking to my mother."

He watched as a small blush crept into her cheeks and she nodded. A discussion with his mother had just reached the top of his 'To Do' list. "What did she say?" he asked suspiciously and wary of the answers that may or may not come out of her mouth.

"Well, first she said that you're entirely too high strung and someone needs to teach you how to relax," she said nonchalantly. Her eyes grew brighter as she said. "And then she did send me some pictures…" she laughed loudly at the horrified expression on James' face. "I'm just kidding, James. No need to get you knickers in a twist."

James had to pick his jaw off the floor. He could swear the twinkling in her eyes could light up the entire corridor. He felt her link arms with him and he lost his breath in shock.

"Now is there a reason why you don't want me talking to your mother?" she asked him, smirking.

_She's flirting with me!_ He rejoiced.

--- --- ---

Lily watched the wheels turn in James' head. She had a faint feeling that his mum was trying to play matchmaker. Lily looked at him carefully and noticed her arm was intertwined with his. And then she realized what she had been doing. She was flirting with him!

Lily quickly removed her arm from around his, taking rapid breaths. What had she been doing? She was out of her mind! She'd spent the past few days avoiding him and now she was flirting with him. Lily couldn't understand what was wrong with her. The lack of sleep maybe was affecting her brain. Her arm had reached out to his on its own accord; she had nothing to do with it. Nothing. Lily buried her face in her hands, shaking her head furiously.

"Lily? What's going on?" he asked. He looked so confused and she couldn't bear it. She knew it was her fault.

"Nothing. Nothing's going on." Lily said sharply. Her fingers twisted in her hair.

James took her hands in his, his gaze never leaving her face. She looked anywhere but at him until he placed one hand on her cheek, steadying her. "What is going on?" he articulated each word.

She pushed away from him, considered sprinting back to Gryffindor Tower to hide in her bed, never wanting to face his intense gaze again. Knowing that she would spill everything if she had to look into his hazel eyes one more time.

His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back to him. His touch was soft, as was the tone of his voice, which unnerved her more than if he had been harsh with her. He was being too kind to her, too thoughtful; Lily knew that had one of her friends been as close-mouthed as she had been the past two months, she'd have been furious, demanding that they tell whatever they were hiding.

"Lily, what is going on? Your friends are worried sick about you. Hell, I'm worried sick about you and I'm not going to let you go until you explain to me why you're acting like this."

That gaze was murder. She sought to look anywhere but into his eyes. She tried to push him away but he just moved closer to her.

"You avoided me successfully for the past few days but that comes to an end now. You've been having nightmares ever since we came back. You won't tell anyone what is bothering you. And then, when things were looking up between us, Halloween night happened. You looked down right scared of me, Lily. Why? Answer me that."

She shook her head. She couldn't, she just couldn't.

_He moved closer to her, tangling his hand in her hair. She tried to push him away but couldn't. He was too strong for her. _

_She could feel his breath on her neck and she cringed._

_She beat her fists on his chest, trying to put any space between them. But his grip on her tightened and the space between them closed._

"James, please. Just let me go." She pushed against him furiously. "You wouldn't understand."

He didn't listen to her. "I bet that bruise from that day on the train has something to do with this, doesn't it? Do you remember that conversation, Lily? I asked you if it was from your sister. You didn't answer me; you avoided it like you've been doing for two whole months." His voice was rising a bit but she didn't dare look at him. "Someone put that bruise on your arm and I want to know who."

_He slammed her up against the wall, her back and head making contact with the hard surface. Stars flew before her eyes. "You're a right little whore, you know that?" he snarled into her ear. "With your eyelash batting and little smiles, you drag 'em in and then do with them what you want."_

_She disagreed. "Just let me go," she pleaded._

"_I don't think so." He smiled evilly, letting out a laugh that chilled her._

_She pushed at him desperately, lashing out with her legs, hoping to make contact with any body part that would cause him to loosen his grip on her so that she could get away. Foot met leg and he howled in pain. She tried to slip away but he grasped her arm, squeezing it tightly and forcing her up against the wall once more. His grip tightened, a sneer of his face. She swore she could feel a bulge against her leg._

Tears began to slide down her cheeks. She pushed at James' chest rapidly, her breathing coming in spurts.

"Let me go, James," she choked out.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wiping away the free-falling tear. "What's going on?"

"Just let me go," she cried. "Just let me go!"

He took two steps back in horror. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Lily slid away from the wall, brushing past James in a hurry. Her feet thundered along the corridor as she ran back to the Tower, leaving James standing in the spot where she had left him, staring at his hands.

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

_This can't be happening_, she thought. _This can't be happening!_

--- --- ---

To be continued…

--- --- ---

A/N: Sorry this took so long. And please forgive any typos as well since I finished this chapter and just put it up so that you wouldn't hate me too much for the long awaited update. I hope this last part wasn't too confusing. (Hint: the italics are flashbacks). Please review and let me know what you think. Theories are appreciated and any reviews will make me write faster.


	12. Revelations

**The Prophecy**

**--Chapter 12--**

'**Revelations'**

That girl was going to drive him mad!

James had never been so confused in his entire life. In two weeks time, they had gone from being almost-friends to Lily being afraid of him. Then, they'd been shamelessly flirting only to have Lily completely freak out on him. He'd thought that he'd seriously hurt her with the way that she was reacting. But his grip wasn't that hard. At least he didn't think it had been.

No! He'd never hurt her.

But he didn't understand why she would have reacted like that. It was like déjà vu from Halloween night. Her running off, leaving him completely dumbfounded.

What had he done?

James ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a deep breath overflowing with frustration. The more he tried to figure her out the more his head hurt. She'd been different this year; he'd noticed that right away. She was quieter this year, more reserved than he'd ever seen her. Although he was glad that she wasn't constantly yelling at him for his and his friends' antics, sometimes he wished that that's how it would be. That had been normal for them. This year was nothing remotely close to normal. They'd bicker once in a while but it wasn't like before. He'd backed off after seeing the look in her eyes one day. There was nothing there; the flame residing there was absent. He used to rile her just to see her eyes flicker dangerously. But it was gone and he noticed something hidden there, something he couldn't quite comprehend. And now he realized that she was hiding that from him and everyone else that cared for her.

"Hey, Prongs!" his shoulders were shaken by none other than Sirius. James turned his head to glare at him for the rude interruption from his thoughts. "Got Evans on the mind?" he didn't need an answer. Only two days had passed from the "patrol incident" and it was all that he could think about. Classes had just started up again for the week and he couldn't concentrate in any of them. "Prongs, I know you'd rather just keep pushing your food around your plate but if you don't want to get detention from a very irate McGonagall then I'd suggest you pick yourself off that bench and hustle to Transfiguration with me."

Dragging himself along behind Sirius, James managed to get into the classroom just moments before he would be considered late. They looked around the classroom for any open seats and their eyes widened as they took in the sight before them. Only two left, completely separate from each other. Their shock increased when realizing who those seats were located next to.

"You take the seat next to Lily; I'll sit by Kelly." James said. Never in his entire life would he imagine himself saying those words.

"Very smart, Prongs. This way you can interrogate Kelly—" James shot him a glare. "Not about me! How little you think of me!" Sirius shook his head in disappointment. "As I was saying… you can talk with Kelly about Lily. I'll see if I can get any answers out of Miss Evans."

James nodded. For not knowing anything about the current situation between his best mate and the girl he fancied, Sirius wasn't daft enough to not notice that Lily was completely avoiding him.

"Mr. Potter, could you take your seat please?" McGonagall asked, taking a quick break from reviewing her notes to see that he was the only student not seated.

There was no need to tell him twice. He sat down beside Kelly only to receive the look of surprise and shock that had appeared on James and Sirius' faces when they saw Kelly and her other half not seated at the same table as they had been for the past six years.

"Hey, Kelly," he muttered, sitting down and pulling out parchment and quill for note-taking.

"Um, James?" she asked. He stopped rummaging around in his bag to look at her. "Why are you sitting here?"

Well that was blunt.

"I could ask you the same question."

He could see her resistance wavering under his intense scrutiny. She chewed on her lip, stealing a glance over her shoulder at her best friend, who was currently seated in the back corner of the room, looking determined to avoid speaking to Sirius. "Well, of course it's Lily," she let out the answer with a huff of breath. "We're not exactly seeing eye-to-eye right now. And she's been avoiding me since Saturday."

"You and me both," James said and the two shared a disheartened sigh.

McGonagall faced the class. "Today we will be discussing…"

What they were discussing James neither heard nor cared about since a piece of parchment at that moment made contact with his elbow. He looked down to see Kelly's handwriting at the top.

_So why is she avoiding you?_ It said.

**You mean besides Halloween night or in addition to?** He wrote.

He saw Kelly shake her head, not entirely sure what it was supposed to mean.

_What happened? Tell me about it…_

James sighed. There was an awful lot to tell.

_All of it._

This was going to take all hour.

--- --- ---

Kelly looked up at McGonagall once more before concentrating on the parchment in front of her. With over six years at Hogwarts under her belt, Kelly had become quite skilled at pretending to be taking notes when in reality she was _passing_ notes. She readied her quill as she read James' tiny scrawl.

**I just don't get it. What the hell did I do?**

She couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. He'd liked Lily probably since the first time he saw her and just when things were starting to look up for the two of them it plummeted.

_I don't think you did anything._ He reached for the parchment eagerly. _Hands off, buddy!_ His hands shot back to his side of the table and he hung his head dejectedly. Kelly smiled slightly; it was no wonder why Lily had started to like him. The light bulb seemed to flash above her head and Kelly almost thought that McGonagall was going to yell at her for it being too bright (if it had been real at least). Maybe her new feelings for James were the reason for her weird antics around him.

_Do you think that perhaps you scared her? _She saw the look of horror on James' face and scribbled an addition to rid that look. _I mean, you two have been getter closer this year and whether the two of you want to admit it, it is true. Perhaps she was scared that whatever she's hiding would affect how you think of her. _James was shaking his head so hard that she feared it would detach itself from his body, flying off and hitting McGonagall. _I know that nothing would affect your feelings toward her, but she doesn't. Now don't you dare start ranting about how she's crazy to think that anything would change your mind about her because I already know… Don't you dare, James Potter!_

James had his quill poised above the parchment, pondering how to respond since she had taken his automatic answer. He tapped the end of his feathered quill on his face, leading to a loud sneeze from the irritation. Disregarding the noise that had erupted from his body, he started to write.

**I guess that sounds possible, even though it is absolutely ridiculous. But it is just like her to think something like that.**

He looked at Lily, who had her arms folded angrily across her chest. Sirius was pointing at his throat while she ignored him. James guessed that she was so fed up with him that she cast the Silencing Charm on him without McGonagall's notice.

Parchment nudged against his elbow again.

_But it is also 'just like her' to give things a little time before returning back to a normal routine. And that will include talking to you again. And don't disagree with me. I know that you are shaking your head right now even if I can't see it. She's noticed your 'leap into maturity' as I've heard her call it and since you are friends now she won't let that friendship rot. Just give it a bit of time and she'll come around._

**You really think so?**

_I know so._

She saw him smile but that smile disappeared as he put his quill to parchment once more.

**But she hasn't told you anything? Why she's acting differently? Why she keeps running away from me?**

_No. But I don't think she'll be able to hold it back much longer. It's practically destroying her to keep it in, but before long either she'll let the gates down and tell us everything or we'll interrogate her until we get answers. And then it won't be long until she tells you._

**You think that she'd tell me? We aren't that great of friends; if she wouldn't tell you, then why would she tell me?**

_If she doesn't tell you under her own free will, then we'll just force her. You know, give her a nudge in the right direction._

**I have a feeling that you've done plenty of 'nudging in the right direction.'**

Kelly grinned despite herself.

--- --- ---

Lily floated upon the surface of the water. Her tensed muscles from the past few weeks relaxed and she realized just how much she enjoyed being able to use the Prefects' Bathroom. This tub was heaven on earth. It was the size of a swimming pool and she planned on doing a few laps before leaving.

Exhaling deeply, she allowed herself to sink, soaking in the feeling of peace that had been so far from her. She rose to the surface after she could not hold her breath any longer and smiled contentedly, breathing in the scents of the fragrances she had put into the water when she had first jumped in. And guessing from the wrinkles in her skin, she's probably been in the water for about a half hour. But it felt so good that Lily could care less that she was going to look like a prune.

Thoughts swam around in her mind. It had been two weeks since she had started avoiding Kelly and the rest of her friends, but now things were relatively normal again. She couldn't stay mad at them, it just wasn't possible, plus she knew they had good intentions. Besides, she could never keep things unresolved between herself and whoever things had become complicated with. She thought that she'd probably gotten that from her mother. She was always seeking for resolution not even a full day from whatever had transpired. Yup, she was just like her mother.

Then, there was James.

That was taking just a bit longer to fix. After a week of just avoiding him, she'd finally acknowledged him while passing in the corridors with a brief smile. She remembered how his face had lit up and she laughed, sending waves around her body. And yesterday she had spoken to him for the first time. All she wanted to know was what their homework was for one of their classes. Instead of going to her friends to ask them, she walked up to James and his friends. She could have heard their jaws drop they had been so shocked. Lily giggled again; things were finally falling back into place. They were reaching some semblance of normality, and Lily couldn't help but smile at the thought.

The door slammed shut, catching Lily unawares. She touched her feet down to the surface, attempting normal breathing after her serenity was disturbed. Cocking her head to the side, she waited for the disturber of her peace to be revealed. She shook her head as a head of messy raven hair came into view. He stopped short, noticing he was not the only one there.

"Lily?" his voice cracked and crimson invaded his face. He turned, covering his eyes. "I'll just be leaving." He started muttering under his breath and she swore he said something like "should've checked the map."

"James, I'm wearing a suit; you can stay." She held back the amusement in her voice.

He turned slowly, peering through the water to make sure she wasn't lying, which she had absolutely no reason to. He threw off his robes and peeled off his shirt, revealing solid abs. Lily fought the urge to stare unashamed at his physique, instead she thanked god for Quidditch.

She was startled out of her daze by a loud splash. Reprimanding herself, Lily thought that she needed to start paying more attention and stop flying off to some other world. In the past five minutes she had been startled out of her thoughts. _That's it_, she thought; _I need to stop thinking so much_.

James rose to the surface, his eyes sparkling mischievously. Without a word, he spat water in Lily's face and grinned. Her jaw dropped in shock and she proceeded to splash water in James' face, knowing he could not see through the droplets clinging to his glasses. He had decided to mess with the wrong girl and he should have known it with all the years put behind them.

He shook the water from his hair and wiped the water from his glasses only to see Lily smirking at him. He decided to play along with this little game of hers and sent a glare her way. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature, Lily," he said, although he fought to hide the amusement in his voice. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Taking a few steps toward him, she said, "I happen to be very mature." That was when she hooked her foot around his ankle and tripped him, unbalancing him, and his entire body sunk into the water.

When he came to the surface, she was laughing, her voice ringing out through the room. Hell-bent on revenge he advanced toward her. She grew wary seeing the smirk on his lips. Before she could back away from him, he took hold of her arms and said, "Nothing like revenge, right?," before dunking her.

She sputtered like mad when she reached the surface. Having her breath back, Lily scanned the water, not knowing where James was. He was no where to be seen. His clothes were still at the side. She reckoned that he had dived under the surface and hadn't come up for a breath.

"James?" she called out, her voice hitching with worry. "James? Come on, James; this isn't funny." She looked around frantically.

A hand clasped around her ankle, pulling her under. She came up, sputtering, choking for air. James' form surfaced slowly, only his eyes and nose breaking the surface of the water.

"You are such a jerk," she said, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I think you just missed me," he spoke, his eyes gleaming in delight. He earned himself a face full of water.

"That was not funny," she said, although she was having trouble holding back laughter as James made faces at her. She shoved more water into his face and swam off to the other end, laughing as James sputtered behind her. He did deserve it after all.

She reached the side only to feel arms wrap around her waist. She turned to see James facing her and gasped in surprise. He was so close; she could feel his breath on her cheek. Attempting to back away from him, she was stopped by the pool edge, pinned between it and James. Her heart beat a bit faster and her palms would be clammy if they weren't already wet. The ability to stand steadily left her as she was locked into place under James' intense gaze.

He was so close. _Too close_, she thought as her arms wrapped around James' neck unconsciously.

His lips captured hers in one swift motion. She gasped but found herself melting with his kiss. Her skin tingled where his fingers trailed along her spine. She pulled him closer, thinking no distance was close enough. All thoughts fled as he deepened the kiss, his tongue trailing along her lips, seeking entrance. His hands roamed the small of her back, moving slowly to her hips and playing with the ties of her suit bottom. Her stomach tightened uneasily and movement halted. She gently pushed him away, ignoring the confused look he gave her, and she climbed out of the water, quickly wrapping her cloak around her and whispering a quick apology before nearly running out the door.

--- --- ---

"Padfoot, explain this to me," James said at Quidditch practice the next day while the rest of the team was slowly making their way onto the field. "How it is possible for a girl to flirt like mad with a guy, let him kiss her—enjoying it by the way—and then run off? I don't know if I'm just getting confused with the signals, but you're going to have to check me into St. Mungo's if I don't figure this out soon."

"Don't worry, Prongs; I'll get you a nice padded room with ponies and bunny rabbits to keep you company," Sirius laughed at his joke, slinging his arm around James' shoulders. "Wait a bloody second," he pulled James to a halt, his best mate's words finally reaching his ears. "Did you just say that you kissed someone? Who's the lucky lady?" Sirius smacked himself on the forehead. "Of course! What girl could drive you this bonkers? Well congrats Prongs! You finally got the girls of your dreams. You finally kissed Lily Evans."

A squeal erupted from Brooke's mouth, who stood no more than ten feet away from them with Jenn whose mouth was covered in shock. James sent a glare at Sirius who grinned as the team congregated around them.

"You kissed Lily?" Jenn asked, forcing the words from her lips.

"Did she slap you?" Kevin looked at James eagerly, not really caring what the answer was as long as he got the entire story.

"No," James said indignantly. "I think she actually might have enjoyed it."

"So does that mean that you two are finally getting together?" Brad asked.

"Not a chance," James said gloomily.

"And why not?" Brooke demanded, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed on James.

"Because she ran off right afterwards," he made himself admit to them.

"You must be one bad kisser, Prongs."

James smacked his best mate, wiping the smirk off his face as he rubbed the sore spot. "That is not the reason. Although, I don't know what the real reason is."

Jenn watched James' shoulders slump and became determined to figure out why her roommate was acting so oddly, even though she had kept out of it thus far. But it had gone on too long for her to not say anything. Both her friends' sanity was at sake, plus her own and her teammates.

After Quidditch practice, Jenn bolted off the pitch, wanting answers out of Lily and wanting them now. They had all been waiting anxiously for this revelation, and Jenn told herself that she would not rest until she knew the entire story. Jenn prayed that Lily was in their room because after running from the pitch to Gryffindor Tower she didn't feel like gallivanting all over the castle trying to find this girl.

Breathing heavily, Jenn reached the top of the stairs and was standing in front of the door leading to the seventh year girls' dormitories. One push and the door creaked open. Jenn looked around, seeing each of her roommates on their beds. Except for one. Her eyes narrowed on the redhead seated on the window ledge.

Her fatigue faded as her anger grew. She stepped towards her, hoping she wouldn't snap too badly at her friend.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to that boy!"

So what if she couldn't manage her anger, she knew of one other person who had the same problem.

Lily's eyes flared with life, something that had been rare in the past few months. "What are you talking about?"

"Who else, Lily? The boy that has been after your affections for the past two years. That same boy whose heart you've been playing with. My captain. Your co-Head Student. Who else?" Lily looked like she was about to breathe fire but Jenn would not let her get a single word in. "And you know what else he told me today? That you and he got a bit more personal last night. That you kissed. But, instead of just admitting that you like the boy and committing to a relationship that we all know should happen, you run off, leaving James speechless and brokenhearted." She saw the fire go out in Lily's eyes and her shoes became extremely interesting. "I want to know why, Lily. I know that you were never that good of friends with him, but he doesn't deserve this."

"I know," Lily said softly. Tears had well up in her eyes and they began to make small trails down her cheeks. "I know that he doesn't deserve it. I know what a great guy he's become. And I didn't do this to hurt him. I wouldn't do that, even if I did dislike him greatly. But that's not the case. James has been—," she choked on a sob, "—great this year. But—I was—scared." Lily tucked her knees to her chest and hid her face in them as she cried without restraint.

"Why would you be afraid, Lily? You've never been afraid of something like this before," Kelly said comfortingly.

"Well, things change," Lily said sharply, sniffing and wiping furiously at her tears.

"What things? You've never told us and I think this is the perfect time to do it," Jenn said. Her words had lost some of the anger but she was still desperate for answers. Both Lily and James were hurting because of these secrets and healing could not occur until Lily told everything.

"I don't know if I can." Lily looked like a lost child. Her eyes were glassy, her face blotchy red, and she was tucked into a small ball.

"We have plenty of time, Lil. It's still early and we can always sneak down into the kitchens if we miss a meal," Kelly said.

Lily nodded. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and readying herself as the rest of the girls seated themselves on the beds, circling around her.

Opening her eyes and looking up at the girls who cared the most about her, she said, "I'll try to explain everything the best I can, although I'm not sure I can."

Her friends nodded, none saying a word now that they had finally gotten Lily to open up to them.

"When I went home, Petunia was being her normal prick-ish self. I couldn't stand it, so I would go to the park nearby as a reprieve. One day this boy was there. He was about our age, most likely a bit older, and we started talking. He was so sweet and we got along really well. We would meet at the park almost every day to talk. Things were going so well that I didn't want to jinx it by writing you all. After a week or two, we started dating. I was still so worried that something would go wrong. And I was right."

"It all happened too quickly between us. We were two hormone driven teenagers. He wanted to go further but I didn't and I told him so. Except he didn't like that so much. He got angry with me, said I owed it to him. When I told him that I didn't owe him anything and wasn't going to give him anything, he hit me."

Lily couldn't look at her friends, ashamed that he could hurt her. She heard their movements on the beds and knew they were upset with this revelation. Lily couldn't help but worry about their reactions to the rest of the story. Would they be disgusted with her? She took another deep breath before continuing.

"I told him to leave and that I didn't want to see him again." Lily heart murmurs of approval but couldn't bear to look up as she continued. "One day I was thrilled that I had the house to myself. A piece of heaven for a few hours. Of course that wasn't possible. This guy comes knocking of my door and I attempt to shut it in his face. But he pushed it open with little to no effort, knocking me off my feet in the process. I had pissed him off by refusing to let him in." Her voice cracked. How was she supposed to continue without delving too much into the painful details? "He pinned me up against the wall, called me a whore, and insisted that he got what he wanted. Always. I tried to get away from him, tried to get him out of my house, but it was all in vain. He was too strong; I couldn't do anything to stop him. He was right when he said that he always got what he wanted because that day he got exactly what he wanted, no matter how much I tried to stop him." The tears ran freely down Lily's face and she struggled to say the three words that she never wanted to admit to anyone. "He raped me." She nearly choked on her sobs, grieving over her loss of innocence.

She summoned all her courage to look at her friends' reactions through the veil of tears. Katie was shaking her head furiously, not wanting to believe the words that had come out of her mouth. Kelly's hands were grasped over her open mouth, tears shining in her eyes. Amy and Jenn were in shock and Jenn felt a bit guilty for being so harsh with Lily, she didn't know how horrible the truth really was, even without the awful details.

Jenn broke out of her shock first. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I was afraid of how you would react. I thought you would be disgusted with me and I wouldn't be able to stand it or if you all hated me."

Kelly moved next to Lily, wrapping her arms around her best friend. "We'd never be able to hate you. And we'd never be disgusted with you for this. It wasn't your fault and you should never think that it was." The other girls nodded in agreement. "I'm just glad that you told us. Now we can at least try to help you, whereas before we were completely clueless as to what was going on."

"So this is why you've been acting so weird around James?" Jenn asked.

Lily nodded. "I think I was more scared of him finding out than I was of you all. For some reason I thought that he would think of me differently, that I was tainted somehow. Silly, huh?" She let out a little laugh.

Amy shook her head. "No, it's not silly. Pretty typical actually. Except that James would never think of you that way. I'm pretty sure that he thinks you're the epitome of perfection." She smiled a bit and Lily couldn't help but let a tiny smile grace her lips.

"I was just so afraid of anyone finding out, especially him, and then—when we kissed—I couldn't help but think that it would end as badly as it did this summer. I'm so scared to get hurt again." Lily sunk back into Kelly's arms. "I couldn't let that happen again. That's why I ran away from him."

"Lily, you're not going to like this suggestion… but I really think you need to tell James." Katie said softly, forcing the words past her lips.

Lily's eyes grew wide with horror. "I can't. I just can't."

"Katie has a point," Amy said. "You need to tell him."

"You really should," Jenn agreed and Lily could feel Kelly nodding as well.

"You can make everything right," Kelly whispered into her ear. "He'll understand, Lil. I know he will."

Lily gave in, knowing there would be no end until she did. She let Kelly hold her as her mind went through scenario after scenario with James.

_Oh God_, Lily thought, _please let this go as well as they think it will._

--- --- ---

To be continued…

--- --- ---

A/N: I've wanted to make this chapter longer but it just wasn't happening. Writer's block plus exam after exam just wasn't making it possible. So, I thought I would give you what I had and hopefully it'll hold you off until I can get the next chapter up. Sorry, if there are typos and such, I just haven't had time to proofread. You'll forgive me, right? Well, you know what to do now. R&R.


	13. Coming Clean

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. It has been quite a busy summer, and I thank everyone who has stuck with me throughout this story. This is too short for my tastes, but I figured that you've waited so long that I should give you something. I hope you like it, and maybe reviews will make me set down my homework and write another chapter quicker that I would otherwise. Enjoy!**

--- --- ---

**The Prophecy**

**--Chapter 13--**

**'Coming Clean'**

_I can't do it; I just can't._

Lily thought as she drummed her head upon the Library table. It had been a two weeks since the incident in the prefect's bathroom and the revelation of her summer holiday. Everything was back to normal, or as close to normal as you could get. She was still avoiding James like the plague until she gathered enough courage to actually talk to him again. She had promised the girls that she would tell him but she didn't know how to go about it. How exactly do you tell the one guy you are supposed to hate with all your being that you were raped?

It didn't make sense. None of it did.

At least her friends were making an effort to stay away from the topic of her summer. They kept the mood light and the topics of conversation comical, even if it was at the expense of Kelly and her seemingly nonexistent relationship with Sirius Black that was just begging to flower.

Lily was grateful to them for their unwavering friendship but it did not help her mind from feverishly making up scenarios of that moment when her Gryffindor courage was firmly put back in place. She grabbed her bag and walked out the main door, out onto the grounds, ignoring everyone on her way.

Days had passed after Lily's revelation to her friends. She did everything to avoid James and the inevitable talk they would have. She poured herself into her homework, working above and beyond the acceptable, doing assignments long before they were due. She took on extra patrols, paying careful attention that her partner would not be a certain Head Boy.

Lily sat beneath the beech tree, gazing out across the lake. She clutched her cloak around her as a gust of wind buffeted her slim form, whipping her hair across her face. A low growl emitted from deep within, one she ignored wholeheartedly.

She was alone; everyone else was in the Great Hall for lunch. Her only company was the sound of the falling of leaves as autumn took its hold. Tucking her knees to her chest, she rested her head upon them. She knew she should be eating her friends, instead of hiding in the library or sitting her, but her heart wasn't in it. Kelly, Amy, Jenn, and Katie had been so reassuring and kind about the news she had shared with them, but they couldn't understand how dirty and worthless she felt. That was why she was sitting alone with the cold beating down on her.

She deserved it. The desolation. The bitterness. All of it.

Because she was too weak to stop him.

Lily sighed, her shoulders slumped in defeat and a heavy veil obscured her vision. She could barely make out a lone figure circling the Quidditch pitch. Lily had thought that everyone was at lunch, but this wasn't the only time she'd been wrong. Everyone believed she was perfect, but that just wasn't true. She only _strived_ for perfection. Lily worked so hard so that she wasn't looked down upon because of her Muggle heritage. Now what would they all say when they discovered she really was "dirty blood."

Lily swiped a tear angrily from her cheek. She may be weak but she would not show that weakness; she'd done well so far. She straightened her back and shoulders and looked out onto the grounds purposefully. The flyer turned and rolled and dove, never ceasing even when he fell. She felt tranquility come over her as she watched him. He was so like her in a way, wanting to be perfect. So what was he hiding?

"Lily? It's getting late. It's almost time for dinner. You should come back inside with us." Kelly said, her cloak wrapped tightly around her. Lily looked to the pitch to see it empty. Lily took Kelly's offered hand and got to her feet, following Kelly into the castle. Inside it was dark and cool like it normally was, but this time it seemed a bit more ominous. Perhaps it was because she had patrol with James that night. And there was no way she could get out of it.

The moment Kelly and Lily walked into the Common Room, Lily felt her knees buckle as a now-blonde Tonks collided into her kneecaps.

"Where have you _been_ all day?" Tonks squealed. Lily had to pry the second year's arms from around her.

"Outside. By my favorite tree. Why? Did you miss me that much?" Lily joked, earning a huge grin from Tonks. It was amazing how Lily's emotions could switch so drastically so rapidly, just an effect of the summer's events, Lily thought.

"Maybe," Tonks joked back. "Or it could be that your owl has been waiting for you all day. He's mighty impatient. Hooting like crazy at anyone who passed by. But no one knew where you were, so he's been driving everyone bonkers all day."

Lily clucked her tongue and her owl flew to her and landed on her arm. She untied the letter and he soared out the window, hooting appreciatively. Lily opened the letter and smiled.

"Who's the letter from, Lily?" Kelly asked.

"From Mrs. Potter." Lily giggled at the look of surprise upon her best friend's face.

"Why are you receiving letters from James' mum?"

"I guess she took a liking to me after we met at the match. We've been writing back and forth since then." Lily wasn't about to divulge that she told Mrs. Potter more than what she told her friends. James' mum had become an older, more mature confidant whose advice was amazing and whose letters always held so much affection. Lily only wished that her relationship with her mum was as strong as the brief one she had formed with Mrs. Potter.

The conversation ended there. Lily would not say what they talked about in the letters or how often. Kelly wanted to know everything, whereas Lily wasn't just ready to divulge, especially since James just came down to the Common Room and she found she couldn't speak. She would have to tell him tonight. There would be no more avoiding him. Their patrol together would be an awkward one, she could tell that much. She had a secret to tell, the reason why she ran after they had kissed.

"Ready to go?" James asked.

"Yes. I think so," Lily bit out.

James opened the portrait, holding it open for her. Lily exited the Common Room, James close behind her. She fidgeted with her hands and her breathing was irregular. Feeling James' eyes on her, her cheeks began to heat. They hadn't talked about the kiss they shared, and Lily knew James was thinking about it as much as she was. He had fancied her for so long and things were finally looking up between them and then she ran out on him.

But he didn't know the reason. She would never hurt him like that if there wasn't one. Except no one would believe that had it occurred a month or two ago. They were still on pins and needles when school had begun. Now they had become friends. Maybe even more? Yet there was always something to set them back. And Lily just happened to be that setback.

She'd tell him tonight at the end of their patrol, and she'd hope against hope that he would still want to be friends afterwards.

"Something on your mind?" James asked.

Or she could tell him now…

Lily nodded. She went into an open classroom and hoped James would follow. Knowing how difficult it was going to be, Lily sat on one of the tables, crossing her legs at the ankle and started fidgeting again.

"So what's going on?" he asked, standing in front of her. She was surprised how carefree he was acting around her, as if she hadn't taken his heart and stamped on it. Lily was just beginning to realize how good he was at hiding his feelings around her.

Lily took a deep breath and shifted her gaze from her hands up to his face. "I wanted to tell you why I ran out on you that night in the prefects' bathroom."

She watched James' smile disappear and caution entered his features. She didn't want to look at him, since he had decided to unmask himself. A shadow passed across his eyes. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed heavily. It seemed he was also having trouble speaking.

"Something happened this past summer," Lily said. She took another steadying breath. "I hid it from everyone, even my best friend. I couldn't take the humiliation if anyone found out. But by keeping it to myself I hurt people that I cared for."

Lily looked up at James, gauging his reaction, but it was unreadable. "Now I'm coming clean because I know I hurt you and I didn't want that." Her voice held strength in it that Lily didn't know she possessed. "I started seeing someone. Everything was going great and I thought that it was nice that one of my relationships was finally working out. But I had that thought too soon. He wanted more, to take our relationship to the next level, but I was happy with where things were."

Lily's eyes brimmed with tears and she fought to keep her voice steady. "He hit me, beating me until I was too weak to fight him anymore, and—" Her voice cracked and she looked to James for the strength to continue, but she didn't need to. Realization covered James' face.

"I can't believe it," he whispered. His fist clenched and he slammed on the table Lily was sitting on. She startled as he screamed out, "That bastard!" James' fury was so strong that it almost scared Lily.

"How could he hurt you?" he asked himself. Shaking his head, as if he couldn't answer his own question, he turned his attention back to Lily. The anger had left him, only to be replaced by compassion. He took her hands in his and asked, "You thought I was going to hurt you?"

She nodded slowly, averting his eyes once more. James lifted her chin and she was struck by the amount of feeling in his hazel eyes. "I would never hurt you, Lily. Never. You do believe me, right?"

Oddly, she did.

"And I am going to try my hardest to make sure that no one ever hurts you again."

He was so sure of himself and what he was promising her. She would have been so annoyed by this before, but now she found it… sweet. When the girls had made her agree to tell James, Lily was absolutely dreading it. Now she realized there was nothing to worry about.

"So are you going to be okay?" James asked, still holding her hands firmly in his.

"I think so," Lily smiled. She wrapped her arms around him, enveloping him in a hug. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

He helped her off of the desk. "Shall we resume patrolling?" he smirked. "You know how I love to catch mischief making miscreants."

"Since you are one," Lily laughed, a sound that felt good to her ears as much as it did to the one standing beside her.

--- --- ---

To be continued…

--- --- ---


	14. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**The Prophecy**

**--Chapter 14--**

'**Matchmaker, Matchmaker'**

Without even realizing it, the students were pushed into December. It had come as such a shock for Lily and her friends; their seventh year was almost half-way finished. The months had passed so quickly yet many things had happened. Lily's enmity with James had ended, they had kissed, and Lily had divulged her secret to her friends and to James, the last occurring just the night before. Lily hadn't had a chance to tell her friends what had transpired but knew that they would want every detail.

After all the girls were awake, they ran down to grab food and bring it back up to the room. Still clad in pajamas, the girls circled around Lily, waiting anxiously for a story. With words alone she took them through the corridors and into that empty classroom. She detailed her nervousness and James' anger.

"And then he said that he would never hurt me and he would keep others from hurting me."

"Oh, Lily, that is so sweet," Kelly said.

"And you were so scared to tell him. But we were right. Admit it," Katie smirked.

Lily laughed. "Okay, I admit it. You were right." She couldn't help but smile at her friend's antics. "He was so kind, so unlike the James Potter that I knew before. He's changed so much," she said wistfully.

"You've both changed," Amy said. "He's matured. But that event also changed how you view people. You've become a different person as well. As much as I wish that it had happened some other way, I'm glad it did." The other girls nodded in agreement. "Just think about it; no more screaming matches in the corridors…"

"No excessively long prefect meetings," Jenn added. "And no grumpy Quidditch captains."

"And no more hour long ranting sessions about how Potter is such an egotistical prat," Kelly added with finality.

Lily smiled, "I will miss those."

"We won't." Laughter filled the room at Katie's blunt honesty.

After the giggles died down, Jenn asked, "So you two are okay now?" Lily nodded smiling. "What do you think will happen between you and James?"

Lily looked confused for a moment and then said, "I don't know, but I'm happy with where things are."

"So we won't be hearing about any romantic rendezvous with you and James any time in the near future?" Katie asked, wanting an affirmative answer but knowing she wouldn't get one.

"I don't think so," Lily answered.

"Drat," Katie exclaimed under her breath. "I guess that's one down, one to go.

Kelly and Lily looked at her suspiciously while the rest of the girls seemed to know exactly what Katie was talking about. "Are you going to explain the insanities that are coming out of your mouth? Lily asked.

"I'm talking about Kelly, of course." Katie said, not even bothering to hide a smirk. "While you were trying to figure things out this past month, Kelly has been pining away for Sirius but is too afraid to do anything about it. It's been positively dreadful! Now that you're back maybe you can talk some sense into this girl."

"So you've finally admitted that you fancy the boy?" Lily asked, bearing her largest grin.

"Possibly…" Kelly murmured.

"She's been talking about him constantly," Katie added, earning a glare from Kelly.

"So why haven't you done anything about it?" Lily asked.

"Since when have you been in favor of Sirius?" Kelly responded.

"Since I got over my grudge with James, now stop avoiding the question."

"She hasn't given him any hint that she's interested," Amy provided.

"Then you need to get a move on, girlie, before someone else comes along and sweeps him off his feet," Lily said. She held Kelly's gaze, not allowing her to look away "Promise me that you won't let this one pass you by. There have been far too many times when a great guy has slipped through your fingers because you were too afraid to step out of your shell. Promise me."

"Okay, Lily," Kelly murmured, finally being able to look away.

"Say it, Kel."

"I promise."

"Good." Lily clapped her hands together and her mind wandered. "I can't wait to see you together," she spoke aloud. "Sirius Black'll finally be a one woman man and Kelly Anderson will be the one to tame him."

"Stop talking to yourself about me. It's creepy," Kelly said.

"I'm sorry; I got excited. You two will be so good for each other."

"Just like James would be for you," Amy stated.

"What are you talking about? We just became friends. How could you know that?" Lily pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"You really can't see it, can you?" Amy asked. Lily shook her head and rested her chin on her knees. "He's transformed you." Lily took a huge breath ad her body shook with its exit. "Your moods switched constantly and we never knew when we would see a smile on your face. In just one day, you're happier. I can't remember a time all year when you've smiled this much. I think all of us agree that we like you better this way." All the girls nodded in agreement.

The solemn moment was broken by a man's shouting. "Oy, Evans!"

"Sirius…" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Prongsie wants you and your friends to eat lunch with us, so get your arses down here; Peter's hungry!"

"Chill out, Sirius! We'll be down soon and I know that you're the one that wants to eat, not Peter."

There was no response. The girls laughed, knowing Lily was right.

--- --- ---

A few nights later, Lily was still thinking about the talk the five of them had. There were quite a few new developments. The biggest being that Kelly finally admitted she liked Sirius. Lily also knew that, even though Kelly had promised her, she would not be approaching Sirius any time soon.

"Ready to go, Lily?" James asked beside her. She nodded and he helped her from her chair, leading her out the portrait hole. "So where shall we start searching for miscreants tonight?"

_Kelly won't break out of her shell. She'd too afraid of being rejected, _Lily thought.

James waved his hand in front of Lily's face. "Earth to Lily."

_Sirius has such a reputation; she probably thinks there is no way he could like her back._

James stopped her and cupped her face in his hands, saying her name once more but with more force. The glazed look in her eyes disappeared and she locked her gaze with his. Realizing their close proximity, she blushed and back away.

"Sorry," she said. "I was thinking."

"I figured as much. You use that brain of yours too much."

"And you let yours run on automatic," she joked back.

"Touché," he laughed. "So what were you thinking so hard about that you didn't notice those two first-years running around in nothing but their skivvies?"

"What?" she shrieked. "Did you stop them? Did you take points? Did you—" she began ranting.

"Lily, breathe. I was just joking."

He was wearing that grin of his. "You are such a prat, James Potter."

"I know. Now answer the question."

"Actually, I was thinking about our best mates."

"Sirius and Kelly? What about them?"

"She would kill me if she knew I was telling you this, but…" Lily contemplated Kelly's wrath. "But I'm going to tell you anyway. You can't tell anyone; this stays between you and me." When he nodded in agreement, she continued, "Kelly might fancy Sirius. Please don't tell me he's going to break her heart."

"He wouldn't—"

Lily interrupted, "I understand that you feel the need to defend him, but you and I both know his reputation."

James smirked, "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that he wouldn't do that because I have a feeling it might be mutual."

"You better not be joking, or I _will _hex you." Lily pulled out her wand to prove a point.

James held up his arms in surrender. "I promise you that I am not joking." She pocketed her wand, and James lowered his arms. "So… Sirius and Kelly, huh?" The smirk on James' face would not be leaving any time soon, Lily decided.

"I'd like to see that happen," he said. "Kelly said she fancied him?"

Lily nodded. "But she probably won't do anything about it. She's too shy. There's no way she would approach a flirt like Sirius and ask him out." Lily had always hoped Kelly would become more confident around guys, but it hadn't happened yet, if it ever would. "What makes you think it's mutual?"

"Do you remember earlier this week when you and your friends had lunch with us?" he asked.

"You mean, when Sirius yelled the invitation from the bottom of the stairs?"

"Yup. He said that I came up with the idea. Actually, he was using me as a scapegoat. He didn't want to admit that he wanted you all to eat with us because he knew Kelly would be there. Also, since we've become friends, he's used that to his advantage. Now he had a reason to hang around with your friends more, and he couldn't do that before when we were fighting constantly."

"He told you all this?" Lily asked in awe. She had never heard of boys opening up to each other that much.

James scoffed at this. "Of course not. But he's like my brother; we can pick up on things without having to say anything. This is one of those things."

"You two are so close it's scary sometimes."

"But it comes in handy."

"I bet," Lily said, thinking about all the pranks they've played. "So you really think he likes her?"

"Definitely. He just won't admit it."

"Which means it would take ages for them to hook up," Lily sighed.

"Not if they got a little push in the right direction." There was that grin again.

"What do you propose?" Lily asked.

James told his plan enthusiastically, waving his arms about and smiling widely. He would stop only when Lily would add her input. They finished plotting against their best friends, eagerly awaiting the time when they would put it into effect.

"Hey, Lily?" James asked when silence took over.

"Yeah…" she prompted, checking a broom closet for snogging couples.

"Mum told me she invited you to our place during break, but she hadn't received a reply. So I wanted to extend an invitation as well. I think it would be great if you came and spent at least a couple days with us."

Lily was speechless, not only had Mrs. Potter invited her but now James wanted her there as well. In past years, Lily would stay at Hogwarts because she really didn't like going home over break, and this year she would have a reason not to go home.

"You really want me to come?" Lily asked, making sure before she got too excited.

"Of course we do," James said. "Especially Mum. I think she wants a bit of female company. She's had to deal with my dad, Sirius, and me for so long. She says there's so much testosterone in the house that she can taste it."

"Sounds like your mum needs a bit of relief," Lily said, smiling.

"Does that mean you're coming?" he asked. Lily thought he looked like a puppy who was about to get a treat; she laughed to herself about the image. She nodded. "Awesome! I have to go owl Mum." He began running towards the Owlery.

"James, it's after midnight, and we have to finish our patrol," she called after him.

He stopped sharply. "Oh, yeah," she heard him faintly mumble.

"We're almost done," Lily said when James was back alongside her. "Then you can owl your mum. But I won't be responsible if she wants to kill you for waking her up in the middle of the night."

--- --- ---

A week later, Lily was lying in bed. It was still early and she did not want to get ready for the day. It was the weekend after all and time to sleep in. With a grunt, she felt something heavy land on her bed. It seemed to be bouncing; it was jolting her body to and fro.

"What the…" She questioned, holding her head up enough to see James Potter bouncing on her bed. She looked around the room to see the rest of the Marauders giving her roommates the same treatment.

"Lily's awake!" James announced to the room.

"How did you four get up here?" Lily asked. There was supposed to be a spell on the stairs forbidding males from entering the girls' dormitories.

"Flew." Sirius stated, and Lily saw that there were four brooms propped up by the door. Sirius chuckled as Kelly tried to hide under her covers.

"Now that we know how, I want to know _why_ you're waking us up at this ungodly hour."

"You were already up," James pointed out, still bouncing on her bed.

"Then why haven't you quit your incessant bouncing?"

"Because you're up, but you're not _up_."

Lily pushed James off her bed and laughed when she saw his sprawled figure as she raced for the bathroom.

"Remus, I swear I will hex you if you don't get off of my bed," Katie mumbled.

"I agree," said Jenn, who had gotten a reprieve from the wake-up call until James was free but was now being jolted rather roughly.

"But it's snowed. It has finally snowed!" Sirius yelled gleefully. "Get up! Get ready! We have to go play before all the good stuff is gone!"

"You are so much like a five year old sometimes," Katie said.

There was a grunt as Jenn followed Lily's example and pushed James from her bed. "I knew I put you on the team for a good reason," James mumbled from his spot on the floor. "Very strong."

The girls laughed despite their fatigue. "If you all get out, we'll get ready," Amy stated diplomatically.

"No, you won't," Sirius said. "You'll all just go back to bed."

"We're awake now," Kelly replied, finally coming out from under the covers. "There is no way that I would be able to fall back asleep now."

"Good." Sirius smiled. "Be ready in ten minutes."

The boys left and twenty minutes later all five girls came running down the stairs, throwing spell-made snowballs at the Marauders before continuing to run out to the grounds.

Lily crushed another clump of snow into a ball in her hands. The boys were making a snowman—their guards completely down—and she took the opportunity to take revenge on the princes of pranks. She wound up, thankful to her father for making her join the softball team and learn to pitch, and succeeded in hitting James in the back of the head. He turned sharply, glaring at her. She shrugged her shoulders, "who me?" written on her face.

James was walking towards her, his jaw set determinedly. Lily backed up; she knew that whatever he was about to do she wasn't going to enjoy it. She couldn't help but laugh at him. Snow was still stuck to his hair. Mischievousness glinted in his eyes.

"Now, James," she said. "Don't do anything rash. It was just a snowball; no harm done, right?"

He didn't answer her, just grinned as he continued to advance on her. She was about to run but his arms wrapped around her and he hoisted her onto his shoulder, her legs dangling in front of him while her head hung in back.

"James Potter. Put me down this instance!" she pounded her fists on his back, wiggling and trying to get out of this awkward position. "I'll write your mother about this!" she threatened.

"Don't even think about it," he said. "Besides, Mum would be on my side; she'd say you deserved it. You provoked me."

"Provoked you? It was a s—" James readjusted her on his shoulder "—snowball. Just a simple snowball; you could've just thrown one back at me."

"Oh, I have something much better," he replied. By the tone of his voice, Lily could tell she was about to be in trouble.

"Guys, help me, please" she begged the other three Marauders.

She attempted to look at them but James kept jostling her. "Sorry, Evans," Sirius said; he still used her last name regardless of the fact that they were now friends. "You got yourself into this mess."

"Girls…please." She could hear her friends giggling behind their hands.

Looking around James' torso, she could see a large pile of snow. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

He wouldn't…

"James…don't you dare." Lily attempted once more to change her position—since when had his shoulders gotten so broad? "You better not throw me in that snow pile," she said.

"Oh, I shouldn't?"

"Come on, James. You're bigger than me. This isn't fair. Just put me down. You can get your revenge some other way."

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands, Lily darling," he lightly patted her bottom.

"Did you just touch my ass, James Potter!"

"Yes, I did." He stated simply. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll kill you," she fumed—even though she had enjoyed it.

"I don't think so," James said. Before Lily could reply, he had tossed her off his shoulder and into the large pile of snow. She glared at him dangerously, having sunk halfway into the mound. Grunting noises issued from her mouth as she attempted to heave herself out. James stood there laughing at her, his arms crossed firmly across his chest. "That is what you get for attacking James Potter."

"Oh, really…?" she asked, having freed herself from the snow's hold; James seemed oblivious to the fact that she could move. He smiled proudly at her and didn't have time to prepare himself for Lily's attack until she had knocked him onto his back and was sitting on his chest. Their friends watched from the sidelines, amused.

Lily nodded proudly, crossing her arms across her chest as James had done. "Do not underestimate the power of the tiny chick."

"Well, you got one thing right," James said. "You are tiny, so I can easily do this." He took her legs and pushed her off of him with great ease, pinning her to the ground with his knees by her hips. She tried to wiggle out from between his legs but nothing would work; he was holding on to her too tightly for movement to be possible.

"You are enjoying this way too much," she snarled.

His reply was one word. "Yup." Actions always did speak louder than words. He took a handful of snow and shoved it up her sweater, another was destined to be forced down the neck of her robes. She writhed against him, the wet snow tickling her skin. Her brilliant green eyes shone with the unshed tears from her laughter.

"James—stop.—Please—" she struggled to say in between gasps for breath and laughter.

"Only if you say 'mercy,'" he said, enjoying the way her smile stretched across her face and the way her nose crinkled up when she laughed.

"Mercy. Mercy. Just please stop," she pleaded. The torture stopped and James kneeled beside her instead of straddling her. She sat up, smacking him on the shoulder as he grinned at her; she collapsed against him, worn out. "You're an insufferable git, you know that?" she said.

"Yeah; I know," he replied. Neither of them tried to hide their smiles and their friends exchanged knowing looks while James held Lily in his arms, not wanting to let her go.

--- --- ---

To be continued…

--- --- ---

A/N: I know the updates have been abysmal, but university homework and my job have been taking up all my spare time. So as a bit of an early Thanksgiving treat, I decided to post chapter 14. I'd love to hear what you think. I have the next chapter planned but who knows when I'll have time to write it. Thank you to all my reviewers and all my readers that have stuck with me throughout the entire thing. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	15. Jealousy

**A/N: First off, let me apologize for the excruciatingly long wait. If you've read my profile recently, you'd know that this semester at university has been awful. I'm taking the most credits you can without have to pay more. Since I'm an English major, most of my homework is reading and writing and by the time I get some free time those two things are the last things I want to do. During spring break, I was able to write quite a lot of this chapter, and now my workload is freeing up and I hope I'll be able to put out a couple more chapters before this fall when I will be going to Ireland for the semester. **

**Just a quick summary of what happened in chapter 14. Winter break is steadily approaching. Kelly admits her feelings for Sirius, and James and Lily decide to intervene on their friends' behalf.**

**I hope this chapter was well worth the wait and enjoy!**

**-- -- --**

**The Prophecy**

**--Chapter 15--**

**'Jealousy'**

Lily woke up the morning after their long day out in the snow with a smile on her face. It was Sunday and exams started the next day, but there were only five days until break and the holidays. As each day drew to an end and break crept steadily closer, Lily grew more excited. The day after her patrol with James, she woke up to find the Potters' family owl tapping on her window. In the letter, Mrs. Potter exclaimed how thrilled she was that Lily would be joining them for the holidays. "Perhaps you can help keep me sane while the boys are home," she wrote. "Most times it's a joy to have them around, but other times I want to throttle them."

_I know exactly how she feels_, Lily thought.

"For instance, James' owl woke me up at the crack of dawn. I assume you'll be hearing the Howler I sent him any minute now." And indeed she did.

"James Potter!" the shrill scream echoed throughout Gryffindor Tower. "How dare you wake me at three in the morning! You gave your father and I such a fright! We're glad she's able to come but _never_ send an owl at that time ever again!"

Lily laughed at the memory; James had come down to breakfast that morning with a burn on his nose.

The week passed quietly; students were too busy studying to cause trouble. Exams were as difficult as they usually were—even though they were supposed to be even harder since they were in their NEWT year—but Lily felt that she couldn't have done any better. Her mood steadily increased as the week wore on; she hadn't even been angry with Peter when he spilled ink all over her essay that was due the next day.

She had never wanted holidays to come so quickly before. Not only would she not have to see Petunia, but she would be spending the break with friends who she would normally miss like crazy after only a couple days without them. There would be no withdrawal from Hogwarts this year, and Lily knew she would enjoy this magic filled break like no other before it.

"Lily, would you stop bouncing on your bed," Amy scolded. "You're driving me bloody bonkers."

"Exams are done! Exams are done!" Lily sang as she bounced.

"Lily, I swear I will hex you if you don't stop moving," Amy threatened.

"Don't care," Lily stated.

"If you don't stop, I'll get the Marauders to make you." Amy tried yet another tactic.

Kelly laughed. "They're probably doing the same thing she is. Or ransacking the kitchens."

"Ooh! The kitchens!" Lily squealed, jumping off her bed ad running down the stairs.

Amy glared at Kelly, knowing Lily would become even more hyper after eating. "At least I got her to stop for now. Maybe she'll just stay with the boys and bother them for a few hours."

"I'm just glad that she's not like this on a regular basis."

-- -- --

Students spilled out of the carriages and onto the Hogwarts Express. Exams were finished and holiday break had officially begun. Lily and the girls sat in the Head compartment, only to be joined by the Marauders a few minutes later.

Sirius collapsed onto the seat with a great sigh. "Finally!" he huffed. "I have been waiting forever for this."

"Aren't women supposed to be the melodramatic ones?" Lily joked.

Sirius chucked a chocolate frog at her. "Just wait, Lily," he said. "One taste of James' mum's pies and you will know exactly why I get so excited for holidays." Lily just nodded, giving him a speculative look. "So… you are going to be joining us this break? Is there a certain reason for that?" He winked and sent a look toward his best friend.

"You mean, other than Mrs. Potter practically begging me to save her from you two?"

"She loves us and knows it."

"Sounds like she was forced to love you. She couldn't take another break with you mongrels, so she asked me to come keep her sane."

"She laughs all the time because of us. She'll just never admit it." He took a bite of his licorice wand. "And you have completely avoided my question."

"Just a skill I've learned from hanging around the Marauders too much."

"Speaking of Marauding. Don't you lot have some pranks to pull?" Katie said.

"My dear Moony, I believe they're trying to get rid of us!"

"Not us. Just you," Remus replied.

Sirius tried to look offended. "Well, men, let's go feed something weird to a first year." Lily glared at him. "Just kidding, Lily." The four boys exited the compartment to go wreak havoc elsewhere.

-- -- --

Lily stared up at the massive mansion in awe, her trunk bumping into her completely unheeded. The three story loomed in front of her; sunlight reflected brightly off the numerous bay windows.

"You coming, Lily?" James was half-way up the walkway and looking back at her curiously. Sirius was at his side smirking.

Nodding, she took her focus off the house and hurried forward to stop by the boys. "You all right?" Sirius asked, not bothering to hide his smirk. "You look like you did when you saw Hogwarts for the first time. Scared much?"

He earned himself a smack in the shoulder from both Lily and James. "Hey! Prongs, control your woman." A wand poked into his chest.

"Do you want me to hex you?"

"Help me, Prongs."

"You got yourself into this; you get yourself out of it."

"Sirius, what have you done now?"

The three students looked to the door where a woman stood with her arms crossed.

"Mum!" Sirius ran to the open door and flung his arms around her, bending down to kiss her on the cheek. "You saved me from that crazy woman."

"I was going to leave you to her mercy, but then I figured I'd have to clean you up myself when she got through with you." She laughed at the pout on his face. "Go on inside. There are sandwiches and bottles of Butterbeer waiting in the kitchen."

Lily let out the laugh she had been holding since seeing the look of horror upon Sirius' face when he was about to be at the receiving end of her wand. These boys knew how to push her, but there wasn't the malicious undertone there had been in the past. She had a feeling that he had been attempting to make her laugh by making fun of her, but her nerves got the best of her and she snapped, and mere moments later she was trying to hide her amusement. She was finding it increasingly harder to stay mad at these boys.

Looking at James' mother who stood smiling in the walkway, Lily felt a bombardment of butterflies in her stomach and immediately tried to squash them. She had met both of James' parents at the first Gryffindor Quidditch game of this year and had been writing to his mother ever since then. It was silly to have nerves around this family that she had become friendly with. Taking a deep breath, someone gave her hand a comforting squeeze. She looked down to see James' hand surrounding hers. Giving him a grateful smile, she let him lead her up the walkway where James' mother was waiting with open arms.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Mrs. Potter," Lily said after breaking their embrace.

"Lily, dear, how many times have I asked you to call me Sarah? And you are welcome here whenever you would like. Now we'd better go to the kitchen. I fear Sirius may have eaten all the food by the time we get there. These boys and their stomachs…" Lily laughed along with Sarah as Lily and James followed Sarah to the kitchen.

"So are you glad you came?" James asked beside her, nearly whispering in her ear.

Lily suppressed the shiver that crept up her spine. "Do you have to ask? Your mum is so much more welcoming that my sister would have been."

"Well of course she is. Mum loves you, and with good reason, whereas your sister is a prat." Lily saw no reason to object to James' truthful statement. "You've certainly charmed both my parents, and Mum is usually really guarded around new people but she took to you immediately. She never likes anyone when she first meets them."

"You're over exaggerating."

"I am not! One time I brought home one of the girls I was seeing and Mum was cold to her the entire time."

"I doubt your mother could ever be cold to anyone, but if she was it was because this girl was trying to steal her baby boy away from her." Lily pinched his cheek and cooed at him before bursting into laughter at James' disgusted expression.

James merely shook his head, wrapping his arm around Lily's waist and continuing on to the kitchen. "I doubt that was the reason. She's been that way with every girl she's met."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "And how many girls has that been?"

"Why?" Lily was treated to the infamous Potter grin. "Jealous?"

"Hardly."

A witty comeback halted on his lips as they entered the kitchen. Sirius was sitting at a small table facing the door and was about to take a drink from his Butterbeer when he saw them enter. "Hey Prongs. Took you long enough." James shrugged and was met with an amused eyebrow raise from Sirius. Lily watched the nonverbal communication between the two boys with a mix of awe and suspicion. As Lily contemplated what their silent conversation was about, she felt the warmth from around her waist disappear. She looked at James, whose cheeks had turned a delicate shade of pink. Lily was not able to try and dissect the meaning behind all the odd gestures because Sarah came up to them with a plate of food in her hands.

"I was able to save these sandwiches for you. I got in here just in time. Every last bit would have been in this boy's stomach if I hadn't come in here when I did and snatched the last ones away from him. This boy is like a vacuum cleaner when it comes to food."

"Huh?" James and Sirius wore identical looks of confusion while Sarah and Lily shared a laugh.

"It's a Muggle appliance, Sirius," Lily said. "Go look it up."

Sirius looked absolutely disgusted. "Research during break? I don't think so. It would be sacrilegious… or something like that."

"Sure… You keep thinking that," Lily said while fighting back laughter.

"Well, I'll leave you kids alone now. Dinner will be in a few hours. And, Lily, it really is nice having you with us."

"Thank you, M—Sarah."

"I'll see you all later," she said and left the room with a wave.

The three teens looked at each other expectantly. Sirius broke the silence, asking, "So, Lily, what would you like to do?"

Caught unaware, she stuttered, "Well…umm…I'd…To be honest, I have no clue how we got here and I'd be so lost if I had to go anywhere else, or find my way back here for that matter."

"A tour. Marvelous idea!" James lowered his voice and pretended to talk into a microphone. "Welcome to the Potter Express. Please keep all body parts inside the imaginary tram at all times. Picture taking is forbidden since it would give ample blackmail to the picture taker."

Lily giggled softly, and Sirius rolled his eyes playfully. Lily thought she heard him mumble something about lovesick best mates but she could not be certain.

James led them through corridor after corridor until they reached the front door once more. Lily could not believe how long it took them to get there; it seemed to be so much shorter before, but that was due to her nonexistent attention to their course and more toward making fun of James.

"Now, pay careful attention, Lily, because there will be a quiz at the end," Sirius said behind her.

"Ha ha," she laughed sarcastically. "Didn't you say it was sacrilegious to do work during break?"

"For me, yes; for you, no."

Sometimes there were no words to respond to Sirius Black.

James took Lily by the hand and showed her the first floor of their house. They came to the last room on that floor, and James stopped in front of the closed door.

"This is the sitting room. We spend a lot of our time here. Please don't laugh."

"Why would I…" Lily's voice trailed off as James opened the door. Inside were numerous comfortable chairs and couches. Pictures lined the walls, all of either James or him with his parents, Sirius was included in some. Above the fireplace was a large portrait of James, Sirius, and James' mum and dad, all looking very handsome.

"That was done this past summer, and that one," he pointed to the portrait next to it, "was done after I got accepted to Hogwarts."

Just by looking at the portraits, Lily could see how much the boys had changed. The eleven-year-old James was smirking while his parents smiled behind him, his mother attempting to hide the bit of displeasure that Lily could see in her eyes; Lily was sure that this James had pulled some sort of prank. Five years later, the smirk was replaced by a casual smile, although a twinkle of mischief could be seen in his eyes. His stance was straighter and his chin no longer had the smug uplift that it had before.

Lily moved about the room, sensing James walking behind her, and she heard Sirius plop down on one of the chairs. She was intrigued by the moving pictures adorning the walls and tables. James' entire life was in these pictures and she was getting a glimpse at the life of the boy she was just beginning to know. As a small boy of six or seven years, he was making faces for the camera. At thirteen or fourteen years, he was zooming around the Quidditch pitch, Quaffle in hand. Out of all the pictures, her favorite was of little toddler James, around one-year-old, running bare-butt on a beach.

"You like that one?"

Lily nodded, "You were so cute as a little kid."

"Were? Past tense?"

"You are searching for a compliment, and I'm not going to boost your ego."

"You never denied it. That means you _do_ think I'm cute." He was wearing that infamous Potter grin.

"Think what you want to think, James, but this picture would make great blackmail. And it would be so easy to get a copy. Your mother would be more than willing to give me one."

"You're evil."

"I learned it from you."

"I think I should get some of the credit," Sirius said.

Lily jumped. Sirius was sitting on the couch looking highly amused, peering at the two of them. Lily broke eye contact, unable to bare the strength of his calculating gaze beneath the smirking exterior. Speech failed on her tongue, and she could not bring her focus back to the man sitting on the couch, watching her every move.

The statement of "saved by the bell" rang true as the sound of chimes echoed through the house.

"That's probably Remus. I'll go get it. Hopefully before Amory gets there," Sirius said.

Avoiding Sirius' eyes, which she could feel switching between her and James as he left, something struck Lily, "Who is Amory?"

"Our house elf," James replied.

Lily could have smacked herself; it was obvious that a family like the Potters would have a house elf. Beside her, James chuckled, "Remus has never been comfortable with Amory fawning over him, so we always try to get to him before she does." James shook his head, laughing quietly. Probably getting rid of images of Remus shrinking away from a tiny house elf, Lily thought.

"So how would you like to finish the tour? I'll show you where all the bedrooms are."

Before she could agree or disagree, James took her hand and led her out of the sitting room and up a flight of stairs. The corridor was lined with portraits of men, women, and children who resembled James and his father in some way, and interspersed between the portraits were moving photographs of James' parents with other adults.

"These are all fellow Aurors. I've met some of them, but the others I only know by name from looking at these pictures. And this one," he pointed to a photograph of his mum and dad with a kind gentleman with twinkling blue eyes, "is my parents with Professor Dumbledore and me on my mum's hip." Baby James was attempting to pull his mother's hair while his father and Dumbledore laughed beside them.

"Overall," James continued, "this is the dull part of the house. My dad's study is here, as well as a type of sitting room for my mum. They also have a room to have meetings with other Aurors. Like I said, pretty boring stuff. If we go up one more, we'll get to the bedrooms."

They walked past an open door, where James' name was called from within. He stuck his head into the room. "Yeah, mum?" he asked.

"You can come in, James. Is Lily with you?"

Lily was dragged into the room. Her face automatically lit up.

"I should have known you would like it in here," James said.

The walls were lined with bookshelves, all full. Sunlight filtered in through huge bay windows, and a few chairs were arranged next to the fireplace.

"I assume you haven't shown her the library," Sarah said.

"Of course not. She'd love it too much and spend all her time there," James was disgusted by his mother's question.

"So, Lily, since James will not show you the library in fear that he will lose your attention, I'll show it to you tonight. Also, you may come in here whenever you would like. The library is filled with mostly reference books and histories, but I have a few books that I think you would enjoy, some by Muggle authors."

"I can't wait to look through them," Lily said.

"But you must wait," James began to pull her towards the door.

"Goodbye," Lily waved.

"Goodbye, dears." Sarah's gaze focused on Lily and James' intertwined hands and winked at Lily before James succeeded in pulling her out into the corridor.

Meanwhile, Sirius whipped open the front door and dragged a startled Remus into the kitchen. "As much as I missed you too, Padfoot—Ow!" Sirius had punched him in the arm. "Bloody git," Remus mumbled under his breath. Sirius smiled; insults from Remus were usually taken as terms of endearment. "So are you going to tell me why you rushed me in here?"

"I was saving you from Amory."

"You were doing no such thing. You love Amory's _fascination_," Remus cringed, "with me."

"I do find it entertaining…"

"So what's up?"

Sirius plopped down into one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table. "It's Prongs and Lily."

"What about them?" Remus sat down across from Sirius.

"I think he still fancies her."

"So?" Remus looked quizzically at his dog-like friend.

"_So_? Don't you see what's happening, Moony?"

"Frankly, no."

Remus tried his hardest to keep his amusement at bay. He almost lost it when Sirius ran his hands through his hair, tugging on the ends. Remus took pity on the man in front of him, "What am I not seeing?" he asked.

"She's playing him. They became friends and now she's letting him flirt with her. And she's flirting back!"

"You and I both know Lily, and she would never do that to anyone, not even to someone she once considered to be her enemy." Remus let a smile grow across his face. "I think you're just jealous."

Sirius scoffed. "Me? Jealous? You have lost your marbles. Why would I be jealous of Lily?"

"Because you think she's replacing you. If Prongs and Lily start dating, you'd no longer be the most important thing in his life." Sirius glared at him. "You know, I never figured you to be the sentimental type." Sirius punched him in the same spot as before. "Oy! Stop punching me, you great prat!"

-- -- --

To be continued…

-- -- --

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and will continue to read it. For any new readers, I hope you like it enough to wait for the next chapter. Now please review… they make me happy, and will take any edge off of finals week. Oh, and one more thing...**

**Happy Mother's Day!**


	16. Matches Made

A/N: An update? Really? Yes, this is not a hallucination. After who knows how many years, I've finally sat down and written this chapter. I'll leave all the excuses for the author's note at the end. I hope you enjoy it and that it was at least a little bit worth the wait.

* * *

**The Prophecy**

**-Chapter 16-**

'**Matches Made'**

* * *

James led Lily back downstairs, still holding her hand. After getting over the initial embarrassment of Mrs. Potter's gaze on their intertwined hands, she had forgotten that her hand remained in his for the rest of the tour. Somehow, it was a comfort to her. Her friends would probably tell her it was because she fancied him, but she knew that wasn't the reason. She was in a new place and she didn't know how she was supposed to act there; it unbalanced her and she needed something to steady her. James just happened to be it. He had become something constant in her life, and even though he used to agitate her to no end she was grateful for his presence now.

"So, what do you think?" James asked. When Lily didn't answer, he gave her hand a slight squeeze.

She turned her attention to him and replied, "About what?"

"My humble abode." He used his arm to gesture anything within seeing distance.

Lily scoffed. "Nothing about your home is humble. But it is very nice. Even though I'm very likely to get lost."

"You'll be fine."

"If you say so."

They shared one last smile before entering the kitchen, where Sirius and Remus were still talking animatedly. Remus was clutching his arm.

"Done with the tour already?" Sirius asked. Lily noticed him giving Remus a look, as if to silence him for some reason.

"Of course," James replied. "It isn't _that_ big of a place." Lily rolled her eyes at that severe understatement. "Besides we would've gotten done sooner if Mum hadn't stopped us and told Lily about the library."

"At least now we won't have to guess where she's gone to if she disappears," Sirius said.

"Which she will," James muttered.

"_She_ is also still standing right here and could disappear at any moment." Lily crossed her arms across her chest, pretending to be far more insulted than she actually was.

"Now, Lily," Sirius began, walking over to her and slinging his arm around her shoulders. "We can't have you doing that. Prongs would be devastated. And I would have to listen to him mope for weeks on end. I'd go insane. And it would be all your fault. Could you live with yourself knowing that you were responsible for my permanent residence in the finest padded room St. Mungo's has to offer?"

By the end of Sirius's short speech, Lily could not contain herself and burst out laughing. The boys seemed more amused by her reaction than by Sirius's little guilt trip, probably just because they had been around him for so long. They were used to him.

And she would have no problem getting used to him as well. Especially if he kept her laughing.

Lily wiped away the tears that were the result of her laughing fit and took a few deep breaths to get her breathing back on track. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear in an attempt to appear normal again, she looked to the boys. "So what's next on the agenda?"

She saw them exchange one more entertained glance before James answered.

"We could go outside. That way we can show you the grounds."

"Are you kidding, Prongs?" Sirius asked, sounding as if he was hoping he was. "It's freezing out."

"You are such a pansy. It is perfectly bearable outside. Besides, you are a wizard, are you not? Just cast a Warming Charm on yourself."

Sirius agreed to go out with them but mumbled under his breath discontentedly as they made their way to the back door. James led them through the gardens, where the trees and bushes were covered with fairy lights for the coming holidays, and out past the pond, where the Potters had their own miniature Quidditch pitch. Although Sirius was the most against going outdoors, he was the first to suggest playing a few rounds of the sport. They all agreed, except Lily opted out and chose to watch instead. She wasn't the biggest fan of flying, unable to get passed the idea that she was riding an object used for cleaning.

"All right, boys," Lily said, mimicking Madam Hooch. "I want a clean match." The three boys chuckled above her and she released the balls.

Watching these boys play was almost as entertaining as watching a match at Hogwarts. Yes, it was a bit unfair playing two against one, but they knew each other so well that the Quaffle was constantly being intercepted and they had to try more creative and riskier moves. No one had an advantage, even with uneven teams. At the very end, James had to dive in front of Sirius in order to catch the Snitch. Sirius almost crashed right into him, and James pulled up just before reaching the ground. Lily's heart was racing a mile a minute after that stunt, but she was able to cheer loudly in approval.

Their game ended then as Sirius complained about his empty stomach, even though they had eaten right after they arrived. The group followed him in. They fully expected to see him raid the kitchen the moment they entered it, but they were saved the sight because on the table were four cups of hot chocolate with steam still rising from them.

Remus, James, and Lily savored theirs while Sirius gulped his down as fast as the liquid would allow. Lily sipped her cocoa as Sirius pouted, looking at his empty mug.

"I'm still hungry," Sirius said.

Lily set down her mug and stared at him in shock for a moment before replying, "But you ate almost all the sandwiches that Sarah made for us before, and you just demolished that hot cocoa."

"Yes," Sirius agreed, "but Mum Potter knows I have an extremely large appetite, and she always stocks the cupboards when we come home."

And then he did what they expected him to do when they first came into the room, he rummaged through the cupboards, pushing aside anything that he did not find satisfactory, which was everything, until he let out an excited yelp and pulled back to face his friends. "Chocolate covered biscuits," he announced before tearing open the package and shoving a few into his mouth. Crumbs fell to the floor, and his friends watched, half horrified, half amused.

"You know you're supposed to eat those with tea," Lily commented.

Sirius shook his head. "Who needs tea when you can eat them without?"

Lily laughed lightly. "You are one strange creature, Sirius Black."

Remus and James agreed.

"We tried to donate him to a zoo but no one would take him. They said he would be better in a mental institution," Remus said.

"I take offense to that," Sirius replied, crumbs falling from his mouth.

They stared at him, completely lost for words, except Remus who simply stated, "Eat your biscuits."

"Okay." Sirius shoved another biscuit into his mouth.

Lily let out a short scoff and turned her attention away from the man who continued to stuff his face. "So what are your plans for Christmas?"

"Well, I'll be staying here until Christmas Eve, and then I'll spend the rest of the holiday with my family," Remus said.

"And Peter and the girls are coming on the 23rd, right?" Lily asked, looking to James.

"Yup. They'll all leave on Christmas Eve too," he answered.

"And then it'll be just you, me, and Prongs," Sirius said, slinging his arm over Lily's shoulder having finished the entire roll of biscuits.

"Oh joy," Lily muttered sarcastically.

"You know you love me. Plus, I got you an amazing present."

Lily threw off his arm. "I just remembered something. I'll be right back." She ran off, coming back with a small wrapped gift in her hand. "This is for you," she handed it to Remus. "I figure that I should give it to you now before the girls get here and before I forget about it again."

Remus unwrapped the present, wondering why he couldn't open it in front of the other girls. He smiled when he saw what it was. "My favorite Honeydukes Chocolate."

"I knew you liked it, and I thought it would help a bit after the full moon."

Remus paled. She said it like it was no big deal, like he didn't turn into a monster once a month.

"But," he stammered. "How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter," she shrugged.

"But, Lily. I'm—"

She interrupted him, "It doesn't matter." She stressed each word, keeping strict eye contact with him until he realized she didn't care what he thought about his being a werewolf because he would always be Remus Lupin, her fellow prefect for two years and her friend.

"Thank you," he said, hugging her. His eyes shone with gratitude.

"Not a problem," she replied.

James and Sirius stared at Lily in shock. They didn't know how she found out or if she had figured it out herself, but they determined that, like Lily said, it didn't matter because her view of Remus hadn't changed at all.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the three boys staring at her, she reached for a conversation changer. "So, about this party we're having?"

They laughed at how extremely awkward she sounded, and their conversation topics did not stray to anything serious for the rest of the night.

* * *

Lily put down her quill and rubbed her eyes.

They boys were down in the sitting room playing Exploding Snap, and Lily had snuck away when the cards had exploded rather loudly. That's why she was here now working on her assignments instead of possibly burning hair off her face or arms. She was almost done with one of her essays when she heard the door open and saw light flood from the hallways onto the table she was working at. She looked up and saw James's silhouette.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied. "I should have known you would be in here. Mum should never have shown you this room. We'll never get you out of here." James sat in the seat next to hers.

"I needed to go somewhere to write this Potions essay."

"But it's not due for another two weeks."

"I know, but now that it's finished I won't have to worry about it. Besides, if I forgot to do it, Professor Zinser would have killed me."

James scoffed. "No, he wouldn't. You're one of his best students, if not _the_ best. He would never want to get rid of you. Now, me, on the other hand, he would be very happy to never see again."

Lily agreed. "Only because you would always blow things up in his class."

James shrugged. "He was new last year. We had to give him a hard time."

Lily set down her quill and stared intently at the man beside her. "You guys really have changed," she stated. James almost looked shocked; he wasn't expecting her to say that. "You've all grown up. You used to pull pranks all the time and this year you've only done two that I can remember. It's like you've gone through a complete transformation without changing your personality. Although you are far less of a prat now."

James chuckled with her. "I'm glad you think so. I couldn't have you thinking I was a complete git when we'd be working so closely together."

She smiled at him before saying, "You are a wonderful Head Boy, James."

"Thanks, Lily." He positively beamed at her.

"Dumbledore may have been completely off his rocker pairing the two of us together, but I'm glad he did. Good night, James."

"Good night, Lily," he replied, and he watched her pick up her things and leave the room.

* * *

James shot up straight in his bed, heart racing and drenched in a cold sweat. He ran both hands through his hair and tugged on the ends. His labored breathing slowly returned to normal, but he couldn't get that dream out of his head. The image of Lily cut and beaten and lying in a pool of her own blood was permanently etched onto the insides of his eyelids, and he wanted more than anything for it to disappear. He couldn't see her that way, especially since he was most likely the cause. Sure she had a target on her back because of her Muggleborn status, but now she was also a threat to this Dark Lord all because of her association with him.

His arms still felt heavy from holding her, willing her eyes to flutter open again and her heart to start beating. But she just laid there, getting colder every second, and a voice whispered over his shoulder, "It's all your fault." He tried to tell himself that it wasn't, that she was still alive, that he attempted to put his feelings for her aside so this nightmare would never become a reality. And yet, his stomach was still filled with lead. His body remained on high alert. Some things were almost normal again, his breathing, his heart rate, but he could still see her blood on his hands even as he told himself again and again that it had only been a dream.

He had to see her. It was the only way to convince himself that she was alive and well.

James threw off his covers and put on the first t-shirt he could find. He walked across the hall and opened the door a crack. Lily was barely visible in the darkness that filled her room, but he could make out her form beneath the duvet. He pushed open her door the rest of the way and entered the room, following the light from the hallway to her bedside. There he could see her chest rise and fall and the breath skim across her lips.

The tightness in his features eased and he smiled at how peaceful she looked. It amazed him how she could cause his nightmare and then calm him in its aftermath. Her statement about Dumbledore pairing them together for Head Boy and Girl had kept his thoughts running wild until he fell asleep. Had Dumbledore known about the prophecy before he made the Head students appointments? Had he put them together knowing that they could and would develop feelings for each other? All for the sake of this evil wizard's downfall?

James shook his head and returned his attention to Lily.

No, Dumbledore would never lead the two of them to the slaughter.

Before him, Lily started to stir.

James thought about running out in order to not scare her but he figured that her seeing a faceless figure leave her room in a rush might freak her out even more.

She opened her eyes, and for a second she looked scared but then he saw recognition there.

"James?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up a bit to fully face him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all." He shook his head. "Just a nightmare."

Her eyes glazed over for a moment before they took on a look of worry for him. She shifted to her right and patted the now open space beside her. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not really," he replied, sitting down. He didn't want to relive it, didn't want to scare her, and she would ask too many questions that he didn't want to answer.

Just being near her was helping.

She looked at him thoughtfully, and he completely understood why. He would probably have the same reaction if she came into his room, said she had a nightmare but didn't want to talk about it.

"You know what? I'm going to go back to bed," he said. She was confused and about to say something when James added, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

James got up and was about to leave but Lily grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"But if you want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks, Lils." He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"That's no less than what you've done for me."

The corners of James's lips turned up, the look mimicked on Lily's face. She let go of his hand and watched him leave her room. The moment he reached the doorway he turned.

"Good night, Lily."

"Good night, James."

The door was shut with a soft click, and Lily was left to try and fall back asleep.

* * *

Lily wandered the second floor. She had been in the library working on another assignment but she couldn't concentrate; her thoughts continued going back to the night before, how James had come into her room at nearly three in the morning for almost no reason at all. If he didn't want to talk about the nightmare, then why had he come? Not for a distraction since he left soon after she woke up. And he appeared calm, although there was a look in his eyes that she couldn't place, something like relief but mixed with something else.

And then he had called her Lils. She couldn't remember him ever calling her that before. Or anyone really. She had plenty of nicknames but that one had never stuck.

So why revive it now?

Maybe it was just sleep deprivation. It had been late, or early depending on how you saw it, and he hadn't slept well. It wasn't anything more. Just a slip of the tongue.

It couldn't be anything more.

Lily was bypassing Sarah's sitting room when she heard her named called from within. She peeked her head in.

"Lily, dear, come in," Sarah said.

Lily did as she was told and took the seat offered to her.

"So, Lily," Sarah continued, sipping her morning tea. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Lily smiled. "Immensely."

"Good to hear. I would make James try harder if you weren't." Lily swore she saw a twinkle of mischief in Sarah's eyes before it disappeared. "And the boys aren't driving you mad?"

"Not completely," Lily answered. "I think seeing them every day at Hogwarts has made me less likely to go entirely bonkers around them."

"Maybe that's why I haven't fared as well." Sarah played with a chunk of her hair. "I swear a gray hair sprouts every day they're home."

Lily laughed. "I can see them having that kind of an effect on people. Just look at Professor McGonagall. I don't know how she has any hair left since she's always pulling at it whenever they are up to their usual antics."

"Yes, poor Minerva. That woman has it far worse than me."

"And yet you both love them anyway."

Sarah's face lit up in a way that only that of a mother's can. She nodded. "My life wouldn't be complete without them."

Lily agreed. She couldn't picture her life without them anymore either.

"Now, enough about those boys, I want to hear about a different one. The one from your letters in fact."

"What about him?" Lily asked, feeling her cheeks heat a bit.

"Well, last you told me he stopped being a prat most of the time. But you haven't really told me much after that."

Sarah leaned forward while Lily played with her fingers, feeling uncomfortable with this conversation. She could fudge the facts a bit in a letter, but face-to-face Sarah would know if she was lying.

"Well, not much has changed. Although, just recently I told him about something that happened this summer that I was having trouble with, and I was really worried about how he would take it. But he was so sweet and understanding. I had nothing to worry about after all. Ever since, he's been so great to me. It's as if we never had the start that we did."

Lily found herself smiling at that thought.

"So I take it that means you're getting along well?" Sarah asked.

Lily nodded. "Yeah. I think so. Nothing has gone wrong yet." She hoped it wouldn't.

"And you've become friendly?" Sarah asked.

Lily nodded again. She didn't know why Sarah needed so much clarification.

"I would say that we've become friends," she replied.

A look of mischievousness passed across Sarah's face, one she had gotten quite used to seeing on James's.

"Then I just have one more question for you. Since when have friends held hands?"

Lily's jaw dropped and her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red. She could almost feel the heat emanating from them.

"I… We…" Lily stuttered, searching for a response. Any words that found themselves traveling from her tongue past her lips came out as a garbled mess. She couldn't even comprehend what she was trying to say. And Sarah just sat there, smiling knowingly, while Lily attempted to speak, wiped her sweaty hands on her pants, and tried to lessen her blush.

Lily hadn't wanted Sarah to figure out that the boy in her letters was her son. Sarah may have pushed for friendship between the two that could develop into a relationship, but Lily was unsure if she would feel the same way since the boy was James. Would Sarah approve? Would she push Lily toward him like she had in her letters?

Any questions running through her head immediately ceased the moment she looked at Sarah's face. She was smiling widely, and Lily was able to relax.

"I'm happy for you, Lily," Sarah said. "I really am." She grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Besides, I've known it was James for a while now." Lily's jaw dropped and Sarah chuckled softly. "Don't look so shocked. I do talk to my son, and he would talk about you. He told me about the night you two were attacked just like you did. It didn't take much to put two and two together. I'm glad that you were talking about James. He's so enamored with you that it would be a shame if he didn't have a chance." Lily could feel her cheeks heating again. "He'd be so good for you, I know he would be," Sarah continued, "and I know it's been tough for you to see him in a different light, but don't let that or anything else stop you from keeping an open mind about him. He won't push you into anything more than you already have, so it's up to you. Just know that he won't let you down. Okay?"

Sarah patted Lily's hand to prompt a positive motion. Lily focused on Sarah, trying to decide whether to take her words as comfort or as reason to flee. At that moment, Sarah's firm grip on her hand was the only thing keeping her in her seat. She used her presence as a way to sort through her jumbled thoughts, aligning them in a way that made sense and that didn't prompt panic to take over her heart and lungs.

Lily squeezed Sarah's hand back and offered her a small smile before getting up.

"I'll see you later," Lily said. "I have a letter I need to send."

Sarah gave a little nod and said goodbye all while looking like she knew exactly who Lily would be writing and about what. Lily decided Sarah knew her far too well as she escaped to her room.

Lily plopped down on her bed after she grabbed a pen and paper, not wanting to risk tipping over an ink pot. She sprawled across the queen-sized mattress and wondered how she should start.

_Dear Kelly,_ she wrote.

_I know I just saw you yesterday but I couldn't wait to tell you about this._

_I was talking to Sarah (Mrs. Potter) this morning, which started out fine, just small talk about if I was enjoying myself and if Remus, Sirius, and James had driven me crazy yet. But then she asked about the letters I had been writing her. I told her about how much James had changed and how much it confused me and how there was the possibility of me developing feelings for him, but I never mentioned him by name. And yet, she knew anyway! Almost this entire time she's known. And all because James had been telling her about me._

_I know what you're thinking, "Of course he told her about you, you daft cow. Why wouldn't he?"_

_But the thing is, she's been pushing me toward him this entire time. And just a few minutes ago she told me that I would have to make the first move. I know now that she's been playing matchmaker this entire time, and she's probably been giving James as much advice as she's been giving me._

_She says we'd be so good together, but I'm not ready for that. You know I'm not. Plus, I know he has feelings for me and his feelings are so much stronger than mine. It's taken me long enough to even accept that fact. Just early this morning I had myself convinced that him calling me Lils meant absolutely nothing instead of it being the term of endearment that it is._

_I must be overwhelming you since I've vehemently denied having any feelings for the boy and now I'm telling you the opposite is coming true._

_But what if we would start dating and then break up because it was too soon, too fast after what happened this summer? I don't want to hurt him. But I don't know how long he's willing to wait around._

_I can't move forward until I'm absolutely certain of my feelings for him._

_Please don't tell anyone any of this. Especially him._

_You're the best. Love you!_

_Lily_

She set down her pen and stretched her hand. Putting all those thoughts down made her feel slightly liberated instead of nauseous. With a smile on her lips, she sealed her letter and started to run downstairs where the Potters kept their owl, but when she made it to the top of the stairs she ran into James instead, nearly toppling him over.

"Hey!" she said, grabbing his arms to help steady him. "Sorry 'bout that. See ya!" And she moved aside, taking a few steps down.

"Wait! Lily?" James turned and looked down at her. His eyebrows and forehead was pursed together in confusion, and Lily wanted to laugh at his expression.

"Yeah?"

"Why the rush?"

"Letter." She held it up, as if he needed evidence, but she was too giddy to think logically.

"Is it urgent?"

"Not really. Bye."

She waved and ran down the rest of the stairs, skipping the bottom two, and leaving James looking even more confused than he had been.

* * *

That day and the next passed and James noticed that Lily's good mood hadn't changed any. If possible, it got brighter as the 23rd drew nearer. James thought it was simply because she would be seeing her friends again, but she knew that her therapeutic release of thoughts via letter to Kelly was the real reason, although she was excited about seeing her girls too.

The doorbell rang and James was nearly at the bottom of the stairs when a great rush of wind passed him with a flash of red and the scent of vanilla. James watched Lily throw open the door and launch herself at the person standing there, emitting a small squeal as she did so.

"Hi, Lily," a voice said, muffled by Lily's shoulder.

"It's so good to see you." Lily released her friend and stepped back, letting air flow back into her lungs.

Now free to move past, Kelly entered James's house. "You know you just saw me three days ago, right?" She smiled back at her friend who closed the door, replying, "So?"

James's attention was torn from the girls by a stampeding from above. Both Lily and Kelly stopped talking and looked up as well. The noise got louder and louder until it suddenly ceased altogether and Sirius appeared at the top of the staircase. He ran a hand through his hair and descended the stairs, a failed attempt at nonchalance radiating from his strut.

"I thought I heard the doorbell," he remarked.

Lily rolled her eyes while James tried to hide his laughter. Sirius could pretend all he wanted that he hadn't just raced down the stairs because Kelly was there; Lily and James knew better, and Kelly was too busy blushing to notice, but James thought that she knew too.

"Well, come on," Lily said, tugging on Kelly's arm. "I'll show you your room."

They escaped upstairs and left James and Sirius quiet and staring in their wake, but James was able to shake himself out of it first.

He clapped a hand onto Sirius's shoulder. "You still got it bad, mate."

"Yeah. I know."

"Then why won't you do anything about it?"

"I don't want to rush things. You know that. I don't want to give her the wrong idea."

"Yes, but you may be giving her the wrong idea by not doing anything."

Sirius shrugged. "I'm just giving it time, Prongs."

And James was going to push that time forward.

* * *

James knocked on Lily's door and heard the laughter inside cease. The door opened to reveal Lily's smiling face. She quickly wiped away the tears of mirth that were sliding down her cheeks.

"Hey, James," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to talk to you really quick," he replied, swiftly glancing at Kelly over Lily's shoulder.

"Sure." She turned to Kelly. "I'll be back." She closed the door and followed James into his room, where he automatically closed his.

"So? What did you want to talk about?"

"We need to do it."

"What's 'it'?"

"The present. Our plan for Kelly and Sirius."

Recognition.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. It won't happen unless we do."

"Okay," Lily nodded. "I'll grab Kelly. You get Sirius. We'll meet in the sitting room. It's already under the tree. We'll talk for a little bit and then give it to them."

* * *

James, Sirius, Lily and Kelly congregated in the sitting room, stretching themselves out across couches and the floor. Sirius had taken the spot in front of the fire. He reminded Lily of her neighbor's dog, how he was lying on his stomach, limbs splayed, soaking in as much heat as possible.

"So, when is everyone else coming?" Kelly asked. "And where's Remus? He's here now, isn't he?"

Sirius lifted his head to answer. "Yeah. He's here. Probably has his nose buried in a book somewhere, which I'm sure is what Lily would rather be doing right now."

A pillow soared across the room and smacked him in the head. Sirius narrowed his eyes at the guilty thrower.

"I'd rather be with my friends," Lily said.

"Really? That wasn't what you were saying when you barricaded yourself in the library and refused to join us."

"Only because you were there." Lily sent a smile his way, not letting her tone be the only thing to show she was joking.

Sirius rolled onto his back and clutched his chest, saying, "That hurts, Lily. That hurts _right_ _here_."

"So sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?" Lily watched as Sirius tried to figure out his answer to that question. She gave him an option. "How about one of your presents early?"

Lily didn't think she had ever seen this level of excitement exhibited by a man his age. It was as if he was five-years-old again and Christmas had come early. He jumped up and raced to her side, sitting at her feet and putting his best puppy dog eye look to work.

She pushed him away. "Don't look at me like that." She would've given into anything with that look. "You don't have to beg. It's under the tree. But it's actually for you and Kelly." The two of them looked at her questioningly. "Yes, it's for both of you. Just go open it. Together."

When Sirius went to retrieve the gift, Lily bolted out of her seat, pulling James along with her.

"Wait," Kelly said. "Where are you two going?"

"I forgot something I need to do, and I need James to do it. Enjoy your gift." She disappeared out the door with a wave.

The moment they got into the hall she stopped.

James turned to her. "Do you think you could have made that any more obvious?" he mocked.

"I didn't see you coming up with anything better. Now be quiet. I want to hear what's going on in there."

He complied, and the two of them stuck their heads around the door frame to see into the room.

* * *

"That was suspicious," Sirius remarked, gift in hand.

Kelly nodded. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like this present very much?"

Sirius took her hand and pulled her up from her seat. "It can't be that bad. Let's just open it."

He peeled off the wrapping paper, threw the trash aside, and opened the lid of the box he had revealed.

A strange sensation passed over them. All outside noise was blocked from their ears, and they felt as if the space surrounding them had shrunk.

* * *

Lily squealed with delight. "It worked!" James immediately shushed her. She pushed his finger away from his lips. "They can't hear us now, remember?"

* * *

Eyes wide, Kelly looked up at Sirius. "What is going on?" she asked. She took one step back but was stopped from going any further by an invisible wall or a barrier of sorts. She ran her hands down it, hoping to find a hole or a break in the barrier. Finding none, she slammed her fists against it.

"You know that's not going to do anything."

Kelly glared at him.

"I was just trying to help." Kelly could not have looked more skeptical. "I promise. Just think about this for a second. We're probably surrounded by some sort of Charm, which your best friend probably set up. Since she is top of our class in Charms, do you really think it would fall because you hit it a bit?"

Kelly knew he was right but wasn't about to admit it. Instead she turned her back to Sirius and slammed on the barrier one more time. "Damnit, Lily!"

* * *

Lily couldn't help but giggle. Kelly might be mad at that moment, but she would thank Lily when it was all over.

She looked crazed with her lips pursed and pounding on something no one could see. At least she hadn't tried using her wand. Lily didn't know exactly how spells would react against the barrier, whether they would pass straight through or ricochet around the Charmed space. Luckily, she didn't have to worry about that because Sirius had gotten her attention again. He was holding a slip of parchment and prompted Kelly to read it.

She didn't move any closer.

"Where did that come from?" she asked.

"It was in the box."

Kelly inched closer, and Lily's anticipation neared the bursting point. She could only watch as Kelly read over Sirius's shoulder, "Truth breaks the heart's barriers."

James whispered in her ear, "I'm quite proud of myself for coming up with that."

"You would be," Lily teased. "Although, I still think it is a bit too literal."

"Well, we couldn't have them standing there for hours trying to figure out how to break your Charm because the riddle was too difficult to decode."

"Yes, I know, which is why we ended up going with your riddle instead of mine," Lily repeated. "Now, hush, or we're going to miss the best part."

James rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut anyway. He received a smile in thanks before Lily's eyes were back on their friends.

* * *

"Only Lily and James would come up with something like this. Trapping us with a Charm and some confusing message to go along with it. They couldn't just tell us whatever they want us to figure out?" Sirius rambled. Kelly thought he would probably have been pacing if they had the space. "Maybe we could just wait it out. They can't keep us in here forever, right? Especially since the rest of our friends will be here in an hour or so." He ran his hand through his hair. The gesture was eerily similar to the one James did that drove Lily nuts. Kelly didn't know why it would; she found it endearing.

Sirius repeated the motion once. Then twice. When he started raising his hand for a third, Kelly clasped her hand around his, holding it captive.

"You are going to pull your hair out if you continue doing that," she said.

"And we don't want that now, do we?" Sirius smirked. "Let's see if we can figure this out."

Kelly listened to Sirius read the riddle a few times while wondering about his change of heart about it. One minute he was beyond frustrated, wanting to wait until the Charm dissipated, and the next he was eager to solve the puzzle it contained. Just when she thought she was beginning to understand him, he would do something that would confuse her again.

"I don't get it," she whispered.

"Me either," he said. Although Kelly knew they were definitely talking about different things.

"We'll get it sooner or later," he continued. "Let's see. The bit about the barrier is obvious. It means this lovely Charm your friend concocted. But what does it have to do with the heart? Or truth?"

Kelly felt the warmth leave her hand as Sirius scratched his chin with his, the one she hadn't realized had still been in hers.

The butterflies in her stomach began their dance again, at such a pace that her heart began to beat a little faster.

She hadn't wanted to believe her friends when they said Sirius had feelings for her, but now she could see it. After all, his mood had lightened considerably when she took his hand and held it in hers.

The smile came easily.

She read the note again and looked to the door, where she felt Lily and James were standing, watching.

* * *

Lily noticed the corners of Kelly's lip turn up, and there was no mistaking the look she sent their way.

"She's got it. She knows what the note means, what she has to do."

Lily could barely contain herself as Kelly opened her mouth to speak.

"The barrier isn't only Lily's Charm, but it's the walls we put up to keep ourselves from getting hurt. In this case, truth can break down those barriers, the truth that we've been too scared to acknowledge or act upon."

Sirius was concentrating hard on what Kelly was saying, but he hadn't completely grasped her meaning. He looked just as puzzled as he had been when he first read the riddle.

Kelly took another step toward him and grasped both his hands in hers. Smiles lit up both their faces.

"Now I know that I don't have to be afraid anymore," Kelly continued, "because you feel the same way I do. I don't want to just be friends with you. I haven't for a while."

And then he kissed her.

Sirius flung his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him in an attempt to show her what she had told him.

Lily gasped in excitement. For a few seconds she was shocked into silence, but once realization sunk in that their plan had worked she began a giddy victory dance in the hallway. James laughed at her as she hopped and twirled in circles, saying 'yes' repeatedly to a happy, little tune she had invented on the spot.

* * *

Sirius and Kelly pulled apart abruptly as Lily's shouts reached them. Kelly blushed spectacularly but he wouldn't let her move away. Not yet.

"So, now that we have that all figured out, I have one question for you."

Kelly raised an eyebrow, appearing nonchalant even though her stomach was currently doing flips.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Sirius whispered, wanting this moment to be between just the two of them since Lily and James had witnessed everything else.

"Of course," she answered.

He was able to steal one kiss before Lily bombarded them in an assailment of limbs. She hugged them both individually and then together. When Sirius thought he wouldn't be able to breathe soon, he called for aid, "Hey, Prongs, can you get this crazy woman off me?"

"Sure thing, Padfoot."

James pried Lily off of him and held her at his side so she wouldn't try to go in for another hug. He used his free arm to give Sirius's shoulder a squeeze.

"Congrats, mate."

"Thanks, Prongs."

Sirius felt that didn't even need to be said. It was written all over his face.

* * *

An hour or so later, everyone else began showing up. Remus left the seclusion the library offered him, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter only showed themselves the first few minutes to see if they needed anything else. Loaded down with food and drinks, they were ready to start celebrating.

The group relocated to the sitting room, spreading themselves out between the available seating and the floor as Lily, James, Kelly, and Sirius had done earlier. Conversation was light in lieu of the impending holiday, and a good half hour was spent mocking Remus and Lily for the amount of homework they had done so far in advance. They took the criticism like they usually did, with witty remarks, rolled eyes, and stuck out tongues.

Lily's cheeks adopted a rosy hue and her lungs fought to take in oxygen in between giggles. She wiped away the tears that fell from laughing so hard, and the muscles in her stomach were starting to hurt from overuse, but she would take the pain and blotchy features any day for times like these.

When James launched into another one of his grand schemes to get Gryffindor into the Quidditch final, Sirius got up for a Butterbeer refill, having already heard this plan the night before.

"Can you get me one too?" Lily asked, leaning over the back of the couch. Sirius appeared unsure; he already had two in his hands. "Please?" She gave him her most charming smile.

Sirius shook his head. "Nope. That won't work on me. I'm not Prongs."

She ignored that comment.

"C'mon, Sirius. Be a pal." He wasn't looking convinced, and she didn't want to lose her seat. "Hey, you owe me, remember?"

He gave in.

"Fine," he said. He handed her a bottle and sat down in front of her, next to Kelly.

"Thank you," she smirked. "We're even now."

And Sirius smiled back before switching focus to the girl beside him and using his free hand to take hold of hers. He was only given a second to appreciate the look she gave him.

"When did _that_ happen?" Katie interrupted James's spiel, shifting her gaze between Kelly and Sirius's entwined hands and their faces.

Quidditch was forgotten, and their friends hounded the new couple for answers. But the most important question came from Amy, "So does this mean you're dating?"

A nod.

"For how long?" Jenn asked. "Term only ended four days ago. You weren't then, were you?"

Kelly let out a little laugh. "No. It was just an hour or so before you all got here."

"How? You weren't even close to admitting feelings to each other when break started." Amy stated.

"Ask them." Sirius hooked his thumb up at Lily and James.

Their friends had never looked so confused.

"What do they have to do with this?" Katie asked.

Lily was enjoying having that knowledge and having seen and played a large role in her friends getting together. But James would tell it so much better than she would.

"Go ahead," she said to James. "Tell all."

James sat up a little straighter and leaned forward a bit, as if the motion would attract their friends' attention more than he currently had.

"Well," he began, "Lily and I knew that Kelly and Sirius had feelings for each other. We all had a hunch before that there was something going on between those two, but Lily and I talked about it and figured out that our hunches were fact. Our only problem was that neither of them was willing to do anything about it, so we took matters into our own hands. Lily and I gave them a present that contained a Charm that Lily invented. When they opened the box, a barrier would surround them. The Charm could not be broken unless they admitted their feelings for each other. We included a note with a riddle on it that said as much. Kelly figured it out, and the rest is history. Actually, it's simply irrelevant because it doesn't involve Lily and I."

Lily smacked him in the shoulder, effectively wiping the arrogant smile off his face. "We just figured that since it was taking so long for them to get together on their own that someone needed to step in and play matchmaker."

James nodded in agreement, and neither he nor Lily noticed Katie lean closer to Remus and whisper, "They're not the only ones that need a matchmaker," the comment reaching all except the two it was about.

* * *

The rest of the night passed by uneventfully, and so did the next. Although, their friends did enjoy embarrassing Sirius with smooching noises and lovesick expressions after he kissed Kelly goodbye. With red filling his cheeks, he shot them all dirty looks before settling for a smile.

"Be careful, Prongs. Payback's a bitch."

James waved off the warning, but he heeded Sirius's advice, knowing Sirius would be ten times worse than him.

And so Christmas Eve passed, in a relatively calm manner for a group composed of two Marauders, with a mix of conversation and meals, drinks by the fire and carols on the Wireless.

Sarah and Edward retired early, Sirius blamed the eggnog, while the three teens stayed up discussing what would occur the next day, planning the rest of their holiday, and dreading the day they would return to Hogwarts to start their last term.

At some point, Sirius had left to go to bed. Lily and James lost all sense of time and did not realize how late it was until the clock struck four. Giving each other a brief hug, they separated and went to bed, where sleep came easily.

Waking was far more difficult and not the least bit pleasurable.

Lily was being jolted roughly and her bed seemed to be moving. She cracked an eye open to see Sirius jumping on her bed. With a groan, she rolled over, away from him, and covered her head with her blanket.

"Wake up, Lily! It's Christmas!"

Lily tried to slither farther beneath the duvet but they were snatched off her body.

"Come on, Lily! It's Christmas!"

"It's early." She grumbled into her pillow. She peeked over at the manic boy. "How early is it?"

"Seven." The response came from her doorway and sounded as enthused as she felt. She propped herself up to see James standing there, his hair frightfully messy and his eyes threatening to shut as he leaned against the doorway.

"Seven?" she asked for confirmation. "We've only gotten three hours of sleep?"

James could only manage one nod of the head. Lily looked at Sirius, who had stopped bouncing but was still standing on her bed, and she fixed her fiercest glare at him.

"I hate you," she said.

He jumped off her bed. "You love me. Now get up. There are presents waiting." He grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her out of her bed. She followed obediently. It took less effort to let him pull her along than to fight him.

James trailed behind her, dragging his feet and looking as if he wanted to hex his best friend but the effort needed to do so was more than he was willing to spend. As soon as they reached the sitting room, he plopped down onto the couch next to Lily. She was already pouring herself a cup of coffee from the pot on the table in front of them. James closed his eyes for a moment until he noticed the wonderful smell of coffee right under his nose. He snapped his eyes open to see Lily holding a mug out for him. After just one sip, James could feel the caffeine working its way through her system.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome. I figured you needed it as much as I did."

James nodded. He had never been so happy to have coffee as he was this morning.

"So were you given the same wake up treatment as me?" she asked, her eyes meeting his as she looked at him over her mug.

James scoffed. "I wish." Lily's eyebrows creased together in disbelief. "He was nice to you. I had water dumped on me."

Lily stared at him for a second before bursting out in laughter. He tried to look offended that she was enjoying the tale of his misery but the sound of her laughter mixed with the carols coming out of the Wireless did nothing but lift his spirits.

"That is quite the wake-up," she stated after she had stifled her giggles a bit. "I'm surprised you didn't kill him."

"I wanted to, but he ran out of my room too quickly. I didn't even have a chance to grab my wand before he had moved on to your room."

Lily glanced over at Sirius, who was seated in front of the tree staring longingly at the presents piled there. He would shift his gaze over to Sarah and silently plead to rip into the pile before him, but he wouldn't get the response he wanted. Instead, he received a smirk and then a shake of the head, and he would have to resume his wishful stares. In those moments, Lily could see that James's mischievousness wasn't just from his father, but he had perfected his smirk from seeing it on his mother's face time and time again.

After another cup of coffee, Lily was beginning to feel more awake, even though some of the songs playing on the Wireless were incredibly mellow and the heat coming from the fireplace was yawn inducing. She was not prepared for the flare that shot up from the fire, its intense green glow blinding her momentarily. From the flame came the figure of Remus Lupin.

He quickly wiped the soot from his person before addressing Sarah and Edward.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Mum and Papa Potter, but have you seen the _Daily Prophet_ this morning?"

Lily noticed that even though there was a bit of soot smeared across his face it was devoid of color and his fist was clutched around what Lily assumed was the morning's paper.

"Not yet, Moony." James answered. "We got up not too long ago."

Remus tossed the paper to James, who snatched it out of the air and smoothed it out on the table in front of him and Lily. She read two words of the bold headline before gasping loudly and looking to Remus for confirmation. Her heart was thrumming in her ears and she felt slightly nauseous. She couldn't believe what the article was saying, even when Remus vocalized the truth.

"Zinser's dead."

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Thank you all of you who read this chapter. And an especially big thank you to those who have stuck with this story, even though I am horrible at updating this story.

Now let the excuses begin: School was crazy, then I graduated and had to find a job, then working two jobs to pay my bills. At this time, I'm still working two jobs but hopefully I'll have my weekends free soon.

I'm going to use the motivation that has been rekindled for this story, and I really hope to finish it. I know what will happen towards the end. It's just the stuff between then and now that I need to figure out. I hope you'll stick with me until it's completed.

Please let me know what you think. Your comments have changed my plans for this story in the past. :)

Thanks again!

Sam


	17. Replacing Professor Zinser

A/N: "The stories we love best do live in us forever, so whether you come back by page or by the big screen, Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home." – my favorite quote from Jo Rowling from the UK premier of Part 2.

I wanted to get this chapter to you all before Part 2 comes out. I'll probably be in shock or grieving after seeing the movie at midnight. At least we all still have hp fanfic to keep us going. Okay, I'm done. Happy reading!

* * *

**The Prophecy**

**-Chapter 17-**

'**Replacing Professor Zinser'**

Lily read the headline again and again, as if the truth would sink in the more times the words entered her brain, but she was no closer to accepting the fact that their Potions professor was dead than she was when Remus had come into the room and announced it to them. Now Remus was sitting on the couch with her and James, discussing the article with them. Sarah and Edward gave their opinion every once in a while, but they mostly sat there quietly and let the boys lead the conversation.

"I don't know how this could have happened. Wouldn't he have known that the Death Eaters were after him?" James asked.

The article said that Professor Zinser was killed on Christmas Eve when Death Eaters entered his home. There was no proof that he was tortured, but the Death Eaters partially destroyed his house after performing Avada Kedavra on him.

"It's not like You-Know-Who sends letters to his future victims, Prongs," said Sirius. "Zinser was quite vocal about his feelings towards him and his Death Eaters. From the moment Zinser spoke out against them, he had this large target on his back. It didn't help that he was extremely loyal to Dumbledore."

"I just wish that there was a way to prevent things like this from happening. I know the Ministry and the Aurors are doing what they can, but it doesn't seem like it's enough. People are still dying." James looked to his parents, as if they might have the answer since they had once worked for the Ministry.

"It's not that easy, James," Sarah said. "We can't give guards to those who are outspoken against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; we simply don't have enough Aurors for that. And then you have all the Muggles and Muggleborns that are also possible targets. There is no sure way of knowing who they'll go after next. And then when you do catch some of them, they could say that they were under the Imperius Curse or that He threatened to kill their family if they didn't help. We don't know who is actually guilty and who has been bewitched. But the Ministry and the Aurors are doing the best they can. And, I don't know how or when, but we'll win this war."

Sarah's positive words lifted their spirits a bit from the despair the newspaper had brought. None of them, besides Sarah, were entirely sure that they could win, but they needed to believe her at that moment. If they didn't, their pessimism would take over them, overriding their desire for blood equality and the ending of this war, and then their indifference would be nearly as damaging as the men who were doing the actual killing.

She stood, her features as strong as her words, and announced that she was going to get more tea and coffee for all of them. Edward followed her out, placing a hand at the small of her back and a kiss on top of her head.

Lily's affection for that woman grew and she was so proud to know her and be so close to her. She could only hope to become half the person Sarah is. So many people loved her and looked up to her. Lily could see how proud Edward was of his wife. His love for her was written so clearly across his face.

"Your mom is amazing," Remus stated. "Why isn't she working for the Ministry anymore?"

"Because she's old." Lily smacked James in the shoulder. "What? She is. Besides she's probably doing something to help out. Mum was never the kind to just stand by and watch when she could help in some way."

Each of them stared out the door with varying looks of love, admiration, and pride overwhelming their features. They waited for Sarah to return with the drinks, as promised, with Edward and her optimism in tow, but instead the fresh pots of coffee and tea floated through the doorway on their own, setting themselves down gently on the table next to where she had been sitting before. The displacement of air ruffled the edge of _The Prophet_, reminding Lily once again of their loss.

"Do you think Hogwarts will be any different with Zinser gone?" Lily asked.

"Maybe," Remus replied. "I think it'll depend on who Dumbledore finds to replace him. The new professor may be just as strict as Zinser was or he or she may be a bit more laid back. I'm sure it'll be different somehow, but it's not like we can predict how the student's will react to his death or having someone new in his post."

Lily nodded. There really was no way in knowing. The last time they got a new professor was when Zinser came to replace Professor Slughorn, who was retiring. There were mixed feelings over Slughorn's leaving; most students liked him for his easy going attitude but he showed blatant favoritism toward some – Lily included – that would get in the way of his teaching or hurt other student's feelings because their work was not applauded as vocally as his chosen few. Then, Zinser came with his stern demeanor and no-nonsense approach. He gained few fans, although the Slytherins found him more accessible than most, seeing that he would sometimes look the other way if one misbehaved.

"I just hope that this new professor is nothing like Zinser," James remarked.

"Only because you hated him," Lily stated.

"Hate is such a strong word, Lily. We never hated him," Sirius said. "We merely disagreed with him favoring snakes."

"And that alone led you to blow up cauldrons? And charm his chalk to write obscene things on his chalkboard? And—"

"Yes. Yes. And yes." Sirius replied. "To all of the above and more, yes."

"It makes sense to me," James commented.

"It would." Lily stood to help herself to the refreshed pot of coffee Sarah had levitated into the room. She turned and said, "Just promise me that you won't give this new professor a hard time."

James rose to her level and put a hand to his chest in an attempt to look affronted. His words were heavy as he spoke, "I've changed, remember?"

"Right…" she drawled, sipping on her drink. She analyzed his stance and the tone he had used and decided that even if his statement was true, which she knew it was—she was the one who had told him that fact in the first place—but there was still a bit of mischief in him, a part that she wasn't sure would be able to be contained.

"Keep those two in line," she told Remus, indicating his two best friends.

He saluted her. "Yes, ma'am."

Lily eyed her ally in approval before meeting James's temporarily downcast features. "Don't look at me like that. Yes, you have changed. But there is still a part of you that needs to play a prank every now and then, and that part has not appeared since Halloween, and I have a feeling that all that pent up mischief will need to be used sooner or later. So please, when that time does come, don't utilize your Marauder-ish tendencies on our new Potions professor."

"I see where you're coming from," James said. "And I promise that the new professor will not be pranked. We'll save our mischief making for some other poor creature."

The smirk playing at James's lips did not make Lily trust him any more than she had before. "Watch them anyway," she advised Remus.

"Hey!" James grumbled.

Lily laughed. "You'll get over it."

Their banter had caused Remus and Sirius to chuckle quietly while Lily was highly amused by the look on James's face. Almost no time passed before Lily's smile died and sound halted before it passed over her lips. She looked between the three boys, wondering if they felt as odd as she did laughing and joking not too long after finding out that one of their professors had been murdered. They might not have been very close with Zinser but he had taught them during two of their toughest years in school. That had to count for something.

Her attention was brought back to the living when she felt a slight pressure on her right hand. James was standing in front of her, his hand lightly woven around hers. He wiped a stray tear from her cheek that Lily hadn't even realized had fallen.

"Let's go outside," James announced, his eyes never leaving Lily's. "Forget about all of this."

Lily agreed.

"I'm in," stated Sirius.

"I actually should be getting back home," Remus replied. "But I'll see you all on the Hogwarts Express in about a week. Take care." The boys hugged in a brotherly fashion, but when Remus said good-bye to Lily he gave her a bit of an extra squeeze. "Keep your chin up, okay?" He lifted her chin to meet his eyes, as if to prove his point. "You can't be sad for too long with these two around." He motioned toward James and Sirius. "Cheer up. And I'll see you all soon." Lily nodded and watched him pitch Floo powder into the fireplace and go back home.

"All right," Sirius flung his arm around Lily's shoulders. "Let's grab our cloaks and get outside. Enjoy this beautiful winter day while we still have it." He led Lily to the wardrobe where all their cloaks were hung and then out the door where the sun blinded them temporarily from its reflection off the snow. There was lightness to his steps and Sirius began singing carols at the top of his lungs, sometimes changing the lyrics to make Lily laugh. She knew that was his goal, his and James's, to make her forget about the murder for at least a little bit. But how could she? This one was so much closer to them than all the others that had occurred during fall term. She could force the others to the back of her mind; it wasn't too difficult with the amount of time she spent thinking about the past summer and how it was affecting her present, but this one seemed to consume her. That and the fact that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers were targeting Muggleborns. She could be in danger and she had never fully grasped that realization. Not until now, when Sarah had stated it plain as day when her emotional barriers were already weak.

She told herself not to worry about it, that she was safe here—the Potters had almost as many protective charms and barriers as Hogwarts—and in just over a week she would be back at school where You-Know-Who didn't dare attack. She could forget about it, at least for a little while. Especially with the way James and Sirius were grinning at her.

"What are you two up to?" she asked.

They held out their brooms. "We want to take you flying," Sirius replied.

"No. No way." She backed away from them and their cheeky grins. "I don't fly, remember? Or do I need to remind you of our first year when I fell off my broom during lessons and refused to get back on it?"

"That is why you will not be flying yourself." James continued to advance toward her. "You'll be flying with me."

"Nope. Not going to happen."

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Not at all."

"Oh, c'mon, Lily. I know you trust me at least a little. I promise that nothing will happen to you."

He held his hand out to her.

Lily looked at Sirius, who was standing behind James, nodding, telling her in his own way to take a leap of faith.

"Fine." She acquiesced. "Just don't do any of those spirals that I've seen you do during matches. I will hurt you if you do."

"I know you would."

James straddled his broom and motioned for Lily to hop on behind him. She tentatively placed herself in back of him and wrapped her arms around his waist. James readjusted her hands for a tighter grip. He shot her a reassuring smile over his shoulder before telling Sirius, "Let's fly."

The brooms and their riders shot high into the air. Lily closed her eyes tightly and wound her arms even more snugly around James's waist. If her mind hadn't been obsessed with the height and the speed at which they were climbing, she might have noticed that she was cutting off James's air supply, but he wasn't about to complain since he had succeeded in getting her onto a broom with him in the first place and he wasn't about to muck it up by performing all sorts of stunts when she was with him. He'd gotten her to admit to trusting him through her agreement to take this flight; he didn't want to lose that.

Once they had reached the perfect altitude for flying, just over the trees, James slowed down. His lungs gratefully sucked in oxygen as Lily's grip relaxed. He could feel her cheek pressed against his arm, knowing she was looking past him to see the tricks Sirius was performing.

"What is he doing?" she asked.

"Besides being Sirius?" He could barely hear her chuckle with the wind blowing past his ear, but he registered the up and down motion her head was making on his arm. "He's practicing some moves for Quidditch."

At that moment, Sirius completed a barrel roll, without his hands. When he finished the upward swing, he immediately grabbed hold of the broom again. He turned to look back at James, his smile stretching from ear to ear, and let out a whoop, pumping both fists above his head. James cheered loudly, mimicking Sirius's celebratory motion.

"James!" Lily nearly screeched into his ear.

He peered at her over his shoulder. "What?"

"Could you please keep your hands on the broom?"

"Lily, you've seen me fly loads of times without using my hands. At least half of my catches required me to release both hands from my broom."

"Yes, I know. And it makes me nervous every time." Her voice got real quiet and she paused. "Just humor me."

James took one look at her and couldn't say no. He gave her a small smile and patted her hands to tell her to loosen her grip again because he wasn't going to do anything that she was uncomfortable with. So, they simply continued flying.

Lily closed her eyes, feeling the wind sweep past her face, surprisingly warm for late December. All thoughts about Zinser's murder and the danger she and many others could be in flew out of her. She was absorbed in the way the wind blew past her and how the snow covered trees looked even more beautiful from this height. And she couldn't ignore the pleasant tightness in her stomach, the quick beat of her heart, or the electricity flowing through her veins. It was thrilling being this high above the ground. And she certainly didn't mind being this close to James either.

Her grip loosened, and she laid her head against James's back and looked out, enjoying what she saw for as long as they were up there.

James felt the heaviness resting against him. He peeked over his shoulder and saw the smile upon her face and the ease in the rest of her features, and he couldn't help but copy her expression. He looked to his side, where Sirius had flown after practicing all his Quidditch moves, and was met with a subtle thumbs-up. James lifted his hand from the broom, just barely, to give the gesture back.

* * *

Even though the rest of the day had been spent laughing and relaxing and talking about anything but the darkness that was slowly taking over their world, when Lily closed her eyes that night it was all she could think about. She tried to replace the images of blank eyes and jets of green light with the view from James's broom and the rush she felt, but it didn't help. It was as if these dark thoughts were dementors and her happy memories from the day were only enough to produce a wisp of silver, not nearly enough to eradicate the darkness completely.

She rolled over again and reached for her wristwatch. She peered at the little hands, wishing they were lying. It was early, or late depending on how you saw it. Too late to still be up but too early to begin the day. And, yet, Lily knew sleep would not be coming to her any time soon. She grabbed her book from the nightstand, slipped on her robe, and crept downstairs, afraid of waking anyone at this hour.

She expected the sitting room to be dark and cold, but there was a light already on and the fire was roaring in its grate. On the couch, she could make out a bit of unruly jet-black hair sticking out off of the armrest.

Quietly, she walked around the couch to see if he was sleeping.

His eyes were open and a book was perched on his stomach. But he was aware of her presence yet.

"James," she whispered. He turned his head to see her standing there with her arms tight and her book clutched to her chest.

"Hey," he greeted her, sitting up and marking his page to return to another time. He patted the now open spot next to him and she took it gratefully, setting her book down beside her and curling her legs beneath her. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "You?"

"Not at all." He ran his hand through his hair, tugging just slightly on the ends. "I thought I would be able to. I mean, this sort of thing has been happening for years now, and it's not like you get used to it but you kind of do, so I've never had trouble before, and I don't know if it's because we knew him because it's not like his death was any worse than the others that have happened before him but he was our professor, so it seems closer, in a way. Am I making any sense?"

She nodded. Even through his rambling, Lily knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"Every death and disappearance is horrible, but we've always been able to put it behind us because it didn't affect us directly. We know it's wrong, and we feel badly for those that it did affect, but we can still sleep at night because it wasn't us, it wasn't our friends, our family, or our acquaintances. When Professor Zinser was killed, it struck a chord with us, so it's harder to put in the back of our minds. His death wasn't any worse; it was just worse for us."

"Yes. Exactly. You took the words right out of my mouth." He shifted so they were face-to-face. "It's strange to think that we've grown up with this. All the deaths and disappearances and blood purity mania. In first year, it was a disappearance here and a mysterious death there. But from then on, it just continued to escalate. It seems like there is at least one death a day in the paper. And one man is behind it all. Just one. And, even though his ideas are absurd, people follow him. Death Eaters." James scoffed. "Cowardly men and women who can't act unless their face is hidden behind a mask. It's ridiculous." James looked like he wanted to get up and start pacing the room, but he stayed put, jostling his foot to show his agitation. "You know what?" he asked, not really wanting an answer but waiting until Lily looked at him questioningly. "Zinser was a brave man."

Lily was a bit shocked at this pronouncement. "James, you never liked Professor Zinser."

"No, but something like this can change your mind. He stood up for what he believed in, what he knew was right, even though he knew it could possibly lead to his death." James lips curved up a smidge. "But he did it anyway." He paused for a moment and the beginnings of a smile disappeared. "I hope that I would be able to do the same."

Lily reached over and took his hand. "I know you would." When she was met with his look of disbelief, she squeezed his hand and offered a reassuring smile. "I am absolutely certain that you would."

And James nodded, knowing Lily was right, although part of him just wanted to prove to her that her perception of him was true.

* * *

Days passed, and Lily avoided looking at the newspaper, while James attempted to keep her occupied. Thankfully, she had finished her Potions essay soon after break started, so her mind became absorbed with Charms, History of Magic, and that dreaded Transfiguration. James would find her when she disappeared hunched over the table in his mother's library with her books close and her parchment closer and ink splattered over her fingers on her writing hand. He would wait for her to finish that essay before taking her quill from her and tugging her out the door, sometimes to test a cooking experiment, other times to make her go flying again. His goal was to get her so comfortable flying with him that she would agree to get lessons to fly on her own. For now, it was simply a work in progress.

Sirius would join them occasionally. Whenever he wasn't escaping to Remus's. Sirius told him that he could only handle his pining over Lily for so long and he needed a respite sometimes, which seemed to occur every other day, but James didn't take Sirius seriously, knowing he was just giving him a hard time.

Even though he was at the Lupin's as much as the Potter's that break, Sirius made sure that New Year's Eve was spent at the Potter's. They had not planned anything extravagant, just the five of them ringing in the new year, but Sirius knew he needed to be there with his family.

Mr. Potter poured the champagne, and Mrs. Potter tuned the wireless to one of the many stations celebrating the end of the year by playing the best tunes from the previous twelve months and counting down the hours, minutes, and seconds as midnight drew nearer.

Mr. Potter stood with his arm wrapped around Sarah's waist, and Lily was sandwiched between Sirius and James. They raised their glasses as the broadcaster announced the seconds.

"Ten… nine…"

Lily could feel the excitement bubbling in her stomach. This year would be better. She knew it.

"Five… four…"

James met Sirius's gaze over Lily's head. With a brief look down at Lily, a sneaky grin, and an upraised eyebrow, James communicated his plan to Sirius that Sirius agreed with.

And the final seconds passed.

"Three… two… one…"

"Happy New Year!"

Before Lily could move to hug both of the boys, they pressed their lips to her cheeks, James to her left, Sirius to her right. She crinkled her nose and let out a small giggle as James and Sirius removed their lips from her cheeks with a resounding _pop_.

"Happy New Year, Lils," said James, grinning like a fool.

"You too, James. And you too, Sirius." She gave each a hug and was just releasing Sirius when Sarah wrapped her arms around her.

"We're glad you came," Sarah said.

"Me too," Lily replied.

Lily watched Sarah and Mr. Potter leave the room for bed, feeling as if she had found another family, one that could understand her in a way that her biological family couldn't. Because they were part of this magical world and didn't fault her for her muggle heritage. And they might not completely understand the bits of her life that had a tie to the muggle world, but they tried their best, and she was beyond thankful for that.

James and Sirius led her upstairs not too long after Sarah and Mr. Potter went to bed. Lily's eyes were flickering shut and she was thankful to see her door only a few feet away. She bid the boys goodnight, changed as quickly as she could in her tired state, and flopped down onto her bed. She cocooned herself beneath the covers and felt herself fall asleep within minutes.

The next morning she woke naturally. No one was jumping on her bed or singing into her ear or tearing her drapes open.

Sunshine was peeking through her window coverings and a wonderful scent was entering her room through the small crack under her door. The smell was enough to rouse her and pull her from the warmth of her covers, even though dreamland wanted to reclaim her.

She followed the aroma downstairs to the kitchen where a breakfast feast welcomed her. James and Sirius were already there, stuffing their faces.

Waffles, pancakes, muffins, eggs. Sarah had outdone herself. Lily didn't have room in her stomach for all the food she saw, but she sat down and started shoveling all sorts of goodies onto her plate. She might not be able to finish it all, but she was going to try.

In no time, Lily was stuffed. It took all her effort to get out of her chair and make her way upstairs to begin packing. The next day, they would be going back to Hogwarts. None of them had even thought about gathering their things until that morning, since that meant their break was that much closer to ending.

Clothes were strewn over Lily's room, only a third of what she had brought had actually made its way into her trunk over the two weeks she had been at the Potters. Nothing was folded; she had just thrown her stuff in, not worrying about the decreasing state of cleanliness within her trunk. And now she was kicking herself for it.

She emptied her trunk onto the floor, deciding to start from square one instead of attempting to make any sense of the chaos residing within. One item at a time, Lily came closer to reestablishing order. Her clothes were folded and laid nicely inside, her books stacked in a pile beside them. Lily looked around her room for anything she had missed, maybe a sock under her bed or a quill that had rolled beneath the dresser, when James came into her room and began walking around the edges. He bent down to peer under her bed.

"Looking for something?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. My Transfiguration book," he answered, popping back up.

"Why would your book be in my room?"

His eyebrows scrunched and he stared at her for a moment. "I don't know." He paused. "I've looked everywhere."

"Did you check under _your_ bed?"

"Of course. It was the first place I looked."

"Did you ask Sirius?"

His eyes lit with a sort of recognition. James flew out of her room, screaming Sirius's name.

The rest of the day proved to be a difficult game of hide-and-seek, the hiding which had been done unknowingly each day of their break was far more enjoyable than the task of finding all of their things. And, yet, by nightfall, they were able to sit back and enjoy their last night of freedom before beginning their last term at Hogwarts.

* * *

The train ride passed as it usually did, with excitement surrounding the events of their holiday and disappointment that it should be over so quickly. Although, this time there was also mention of the death of their Potions professor, but James squashed that topic pretty quickly, not wanting to depress Lily again after succeeding in keeping her spirits up for the remainder of the break. Instead, they discussed New Year's Eve midnight kisses, played Exploding Snap, and listened to James fret, once again, about Quidditch.

Soon enough, night fell and the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. The students filed out and piled into the carriages. Their stomachs led them to the Great Hall and their House's table.

James and Sirius sat with fork and knife ready, while Lily studied the staff table.

Kelly leaned toward her. "Lily, is that Slughorn?" she asked.

Lily looked at the last spot, and there he was, as large and self-satisfied as the last time she saw him a year and a half ago.

Before she could reply, Dumbledore stood and the room became quiet. "Welcome back, everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. Due to the dark events that transpired, there was a teaching position to be filled. As you can see, we have the pleasure of having Horace Slughorn back as Potions Master. We're glad to have you, Professor!" Dumbledore led the students in a round of polite applause before motioning for the meal to begin.

Lily ignored her friends' conversation about Slughorn's return, since she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it. He was a kinder man than Zinser had been, but she greatly disliked the favoritism he showed certain students, including herself. She wasn't ready for that sort of attention again.

When the topic of conversation changed, Lily rejoined them, while dreading the next morning when they had Potions first thing.

* * *

Lily made the trip down to the dungeons with James, Sirius, and Remus at her side. The rest of their friends had Astronomy and would have non-NEWT level Potions later that day. Some students were already in their seats when the four of them entered. Lily had barely reached the table she shared with Remus when Slughorn spotted her.

"If it isn't Miss Evans," he said. Lily attempted to hide her cringe while Remus chuckled beside her.

"G'morning, Professor."

"And how are you today, dear? I hope your holiday treated you well."

"Extremely," Lily answered. Not that it really mattered. Slughorn could talk anyone's ear off but he wasn't the greatest listener. She could have told him that it was absolutely horrible and his reply would have been the same.

"Brilliant." He checked his pocket watch. "Well, it looks like it is time to begin." Slughorn made his way back to the front of the classroom through the maze of desks and addressed the class. "Hello, seventh years! It's good to see all of you again. Now, since I haven't the slightest idea what Professor Zinser taught you over the past year and a half, the next few days will be a bit of a review. I'll have you brew potions that you should have covered already. Today we will start with the Draught of Living Death."

Lily raised her hand but didn't wait for permission before she spoke. "But, Professor, we were supposed to perfect that potion in the beginning of sixth year. We couldn't pass if we didn't," Lily stated.

Slughorn's smile stretched from ear to ear. "Then you will have no problem doing it again." He winked at her subtly before telling them all to begin.

After an hour of slicing and measuring and stirring, nearly everyone's potion was pale pink. Not perfect, but as close to perfect as Zinser had expected.

Slughorn walked around the room and gave his initial impression on each potion, praising some while giving approving nods to the others. When he reached Lily's table, he could not contain his excitement. "Absolutely wonderful! Damned near perfect. As clear as the work of any Potions Master. Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Remus squeezed her shoulder in congratulations. She smiled slightly in response while attempting to hide her embarrassment. Thankfully he moved on after that, finishing his critiques before telling them they could leave after they gave him a vial of their potions for grading purposes and cleaned up after themselves.

Lily was about to pour a small amount of her potion into a vial when Slughorn's voice broke her concentration.

"Miss Evans." Lily looked up at him to show she was listening. "I'd like a full beaker of yours," he said, and Lily simply nodded.

When Lily had finally finished transferring the draught from her cauldron to the beaker, the rest of her classmates had already left or were nearly done cleaning up their things. Remus had just finished beside her. As she was about to let out an exasperated sigh—she always hated the mess that Potions left—Remus tapped her on the shoulder.

"Go ahead and take that up to Slughorn. I'll clean up for you."

"That would be awesome! Thank you." She hugged him briefly.

"It's not a problem, really. Besides, I'd rather be somewhat productive while we wait for you. And it's always quite entertaining to watch you interact with Slughorn."

She slugged him in the shoulder. "I am so glad you get pleasure out of my mortification." She gave him one good glare before taking her potion up to Slughorn.

"There's my Lovely Lily," he said and she immediately blushed deep red. "It's so wonderful to be able to teach you again. Not that there's much for me to teach you that you couldn't figure out yourself. But that's entirely beside the point."

"Can I ask you a question, Professor?" Lily interrupted. She knew he would continue to sing her praises if she didn't stop him soon.

"Of course, dear."

"Why did you come back to Hogwarts? Especially since you retired after my fifth year."

"Because Dumbledore begged me to. He was in a tight spot. First, his Defense Against the Dark Arts post is cursed, and now his Potions Master is killed by Death Eaters. No one really wants to work for Hogwarts at the moment. So Dumbledore sent me an owl asking me to resume my old post for the spring term and he would find a replacement once the school year is finished. But now that I'm back we can get the old group back together. You. Snape. Cresswell. And all the others. I was thinking maybe next Friday."

Lily put on her best disappointed face. "I'm so sorry. I actually have patrols on Fridays."

"Oh, yes. I completely forgot. You're Head Girl. Congratulations." She thanked him and did not have to fake her appreciation. She hadn't thought she would get the position because of the imminent war over blood purity. Dumbledore was insane to give a muggleborn such a powerful post, but he was the one person Lily knew that would not back down from his decisions, no matter how unwise others thought they were.

"Now, who is your Head Boy?"

Lily took a moment to register Slughorn's question. When she did, she looked behind her where Remus, Sirius, and James were standing, waiting for her.

"I'll go get him," she said.

Lily rushed over to James, grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him over to Slughorn. She blatantly ignored the questioning glances James was sending her and let Slughorn restart their conversation.

"James Potter. Really?" The question he directed towards Lily. She nodded politely. "Well, this is quite the development. You were always the troublemaker, Mr. Potter. At least, as far as I can remember. How in the world did you get Head Boy?"

"I have no idea," James answered, but he looked far less confused about why Lily had brought him over there. "I reckon it's Dumbledore's way to keep me in line."

"Yes. That could be. Now, Lily, you watch out for this one. With him as your partner, you've got your work cut out for you. On the other hand… Mr. Potter, you are more than welcome to join me and some of my brightest pupils for lunch or dinner sometime. We do have the occasional party that I hope you will attend."

"Sounds great—"

"But we really must be going," Lily cut James off. "Class." She shrugged, as if she didn't want to go but had to anyway.

"Of course. You can't be late on the first day of term."

"Good-bye, Professor," she said, pulling James along behind her. She grabbed her bag from Remus and hurried out the door, knowing all three boys were following her closely.

Once they had escaped the dungeons, James fell into step beside her.

"Class?" he asked. "I'm pretty sure we all have a break now, and you just lied to a professor."

She looked at the smug look on James's face for a second before she wanted to smack it off. "Oh, shush, you. I had my reasons."

"I'm sure you did."

Lily ignored him, his smirk, and the sound of his laughter as he continued walking beside her. She did have her reasons. She did not want James accepting an invitation to the Slug Club because then she would be obligated to go as well. Not that she didn't enjoy herself once in a while, especially if Remus was there. They'd tuck themselves into a corner and watch all the party-goers, creating conversations between the attendees until Slughorn forced them to schmooze with one of his famous friends. She appreciated all the contacts she had made because of him, but she hated the small talk and the feigned interest. And she wanted to save James from the latter. (Well, she wanted to save herself from it too.)

"You coming, Lily?"

They were stopped in front of the open portrait hole to Gryffindor Tower, waiting for any conscious movement from her.

She nodded and followed them inside. The boys instantly chose the spot by the fire, which was miraculously empty; both the second and fifth years had a break at this time too, yet none of them had taken the coveted spot.

"Knut for your thoughts," James nudged her after she sat down next to him and fell silent once more.

"Nothing important. Not really. Just Potions. And Slughorn."

"Ah. Professor on the mind already?" James joked, the corner of his mouth twitching at the implication.

"Yes, but not in the way you're thinking," she said. "It's just going to take some time to adjust to him being back."

James nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. Now that Slughorn is Potions Master again, we won't have to deal with the blatant favoritism toward the Slytherins. Instead, it's all going to be focused on you."

"Exactly." The volume of Lily's voice rose a bit. "And I absolutely hate it. A bit of praise is nice, but what he does is just embarrassing."

"As long as I don't have to hear about how wonderful Snape is with Potions I could not care less who he's praising," Sirius piped in. "Oh, and did you see the look Snape gave Slughorn today in class?" When no one answered in the affirmative, he continued, "It was great! Boy did he glare at Slughorn when he started praising you, Lily. Probably because he received nothing more than a nod toward his potion. He's no longer the Potion's prince. I can die a happy man." Sirius stretched out and let out an extremely content sigh.

Lily waited for Sirius to continue ranting about Snape while thinking of a way to steer the conversation away from him. He was always a touchy subject with her. Obviously more now than when they were younger, before the scene by the lake after their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. occurred. She wanted to forget their friendship, if only just because remembering it was so painful, and maybe once she left Hogwarts she could. Until then, she would have to see him and hear others talk about him, alternating between hoping the topic will end and changing it herself. This time, someone else did it for her.

"Now, Lily, since you didn't really answer me before," James started, pausing for what he thought was dramatic effect. "You lied to a teacher." He pointed his finger accusingly. "Why?" His expression was perfectly serious but she could see the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Because _you_," she mimicked his gesture, "almost accepted an invitation for the both of us to attend a Slug Club party."

"I what?" He blanched a bit, having heard many stories from Remus about the Slug Club. "But I didn't think he meant that type of party." He turned to Remus. "Damnit, Moony. Why didn't you tell me he was so sneaky?"

"I'm pretty sure I did."

"Then why didn't you make me listen?"

Remus gave him a look that clearly read, 'as if I could make you do anything.'

James slumped down further on the couch. He met Lily's eyes. "We don't have to go, do we?"

He sounded pathetic, absolutely disgusted with himself for being tricked by a man at least twice his age. After all, James was the king of the tricksters, and he had just been beat.

"Not this time," Lily said, and James exhaled a sigh of relief. "But, from now on, do not accept any invitation on the spot, say you have to check your schedule first, and then come talk to me. We'll figure out an excuse together. Just know that one of these times he will get us. And there will be nothing we can do about it."

James groaned and Lily wanted to do the same. Sirius just smiled at both of them. _He'd_ never been invited to the Slug Club before.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm just glad it took me far less time to write and post this chapter than it did for the last one. Please review on your way out. They make my day and I love to hear what you all think of the story. Thanks again.

Sam


	18. Celebrations, Confrontations, and Facing

**A/N: No, you are not dreaming. This is an update. A real update. I'd give you all my excuses for how long it has taken me to get this chapter out, but instead I will reassure you all that I do plan on finishing this story. I won't abandon it. Thank you to everyone who has recently discovered this fic and to everyone who has stuck around through my horrible update schedule. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Prophecy**

**-Chapter 18-**

'**Celebrations, Confrontations, and Facing Fears'**

Classes were over for the day and the Great Hall was nearly empty from dinner. All of Lily's friends had disappeared soon after they had finished eating. She knew they were up to something. It was her birthday—she was turning eighteen so it wasn't that big of a deal—and they had a plan for her. What that could be, she had no idea. While her friends were nowhere to be found, she was content to wander the castle until they found her, which they would. They always did. Those boys had this creepy way of knowing where she was even when no one else did. For instance, just last week, she had decided to work on a potion for Slughorn and was given the passwords to the classroom and storage closet early that week. He hadn't known that she would be coming that night, nor had she told any of her friends she would be going down there, and yet James had shown up, acting as though it was no big deal that he had found her when no one else could. Now she simply had to wait until it happened again.

She was wandering the Charms corridor, watching the paintings as she passed, occasionally stopping and engaging in conversation with whoever caught her attention, when two hands reached from behind her and covered her eyes, immediately bringing her to a standstill. Her breathing came in short spurts while her hands become so clammy she feared her wand would slip from her grip the moment she took hold of it. She began reaching for her wand, when a male voice spoke in her ear, "Guess who?"

A large exhale swept past her lips. She knew that voice; she knew it well.

"So, how was the rest of your meal?" James asked.

She was going to tell him that it was good and she was good, until he scared the crap out of her. He was lucky she didn't hex him. She didn't know what fear would have made come out of her wand. But she settled for a simple, "Fine."

"Fine? Not bored beyond belief and begging for my return?"

"Nope," Lily joked. "It was quite pleasant. Peaceful even."

He caught onto her teasing and slung his arm across her shoulders. "Peaceful is overrated. Now, chaos; that's a good time."

Lily scoffed. "Oh, really…"

"Yup." He dropped his chin in a curt nod. "But enough of that. Aren't you the tiniest bit curious what we've been planning?"

"Of course. I'm just better at hiding my curiosity than you are."

"That you are."

And then he pulled something out of his back pocket. It was a long slip of fabric, a deep pink, and nothing James Potter should have.

"Is that Kelly's scarf?" Lily asked, wondering why on earth he would have it in his possession.

"Yes, it is." His eyes immediately brightened and his lips turned up ever so slightly. She would've been worried if she hadn't become so accustomed to seeing this look. Plus, she noticed that the gold flecks in his eyes stood out so much more when his eyes lit up like that.

Somehow she was able to keep track of their conversation. "And why do you have Kelly's scarf?"

"To blindfold you, of course."

_Oh, of course_, Lily thought. _How silly of me._

"And where are we going that you have to blindfold me?" she asked.

"If I told you that, there wouldn't be much use for the blindfold, would there?" He looked at her pointedly. And, yes, she did know that; she was just hoping to avoid this blindfold nonsense.

"Fine," she relented, and the pure excitement from James made being temporarily blind almost worth it.

James turned her and tied the scarf securely around her head. She could feel him move around her.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.

Lily laughed. "Are you daft, James? I can't see _anything_, your hands included. Although, I could probably guess and still be right."

"Sassy little bint," he mumbled. Lily giggled softly to herself, knowing James was probably smiling too. He took her hand and slowly began leading her down the corridor.

"You're not going to get me stuck in a trick stair, are you?"

James did not reply but she heard a slight rumble of laughter coming from his direction. Even though his answer wasn't the most reassuring thing she'd ever heard, she knew she could trust him. She was amazed how much their relationship had changed over the school year. Now she considered him one of her best friends. She just wanted to know where he was taking her.

"James?" He made a small noise to tell her to continue. "Where are we going?" No answer. "Please." She stopped, putting on her best puppy dog face, which probably did not look too convincing with her eyes covered by a scarf.

"You look ridiculous."

She wished she could see him and, most likely, his attempt to hide the humor he found in this situation. Then she could shoot him a fierce glare since it obviously would have no power now. Instead, she simply folded her arms across her chest.

"That would work far better if you weren't blindfolded," he whispered in her ear.

She ignored the shiver working its way down her spine to say, "I know!" Her reply came out half exasperation, half whine, and she immediately wanted to slap herself for sounding that way.

James chuckled lightly before grabbing her hand again. "C'mon, birthday girl. We're almost there." He tugged slightly and she followed. Down another stairwell and through a few more corridors, Lily fought the urge to ask how much farther they had to go; she knew he would take the mickey out of her if she did. But she couldn't take the curiosity any more.

Then, they stopped.

James let go of her hand for a moment. She thought she heard a door open and stifled giggles. Before she could question him, he was tugging on her hand once more. They had taken maybe ten steps and they were stopping again.

"Ready?"

Lily was fairly sure he wasn't talking to her because she hadn't even taken a breath to reply and he was untying the scarf. Not ready for the barrage of light, it took her eyes a few moments to adjust, but when they did she could not have been happier by what she saw. In the middle of the room, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Jenn, Amy, Katie, and Kelly stood around a large cake with a banner above their heads that said, "Happy Birthday, Lily!" All the house elves were also in attendance; they lined the walls of the kitchen, and Lily guessed that they were making the curious giggling noises she heard when they first entered.

Fireworks burst above her head, and eighteen candles lit simultaneously on top of her cake, which she noticed was leaning to the right and had too much frosting in some spots and too little in others, but those things made her love it even more.

She rushed over to her friends and gave each of them a big hug, all the while exclaiming how wonderful it was.

"Well you know the Marauders," Katie said. "Do it big or don't do it at all."

"Yes." Lily knew their saying well. "But I didn't think that would apply to my birthday."

"That's just ridiculous." Sirius threw his arm over her shoulder like James had done earlier. "We couldn't let your birthday pass without a bit of debauchery in your honor. Although _someone_," he shot a look in James's direction, "wouldn't let us do anything we wanted. He said you would appreciate something a bit more subtle."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "And fireworks are subtle?"

"Only by Marauders standards," Kelly piped in. "I wasn't even aware until now that they knew what subtle meant."

"Now be nice," Sirius wrapped his arm around Kelly's waist and pulled her close. "We are all quite intelligent with large vocabularies."

"And so modest too."

Lily tried to cover her snort of laughter with her hand. She was unsuccessful and earned a small glare from Sirius, which prompted Kelly to give him a quick peck on the cheek, if only simply to help heal his bruised ego.

Lily took that as her cue to leave the couple and go talk to some of her other friends. But not before she heard Sirius complain, "That's it!" Most likely about the extremely short kiss from Kelly.

"I'd leave those two alone for a moment," Lily told Remus, Katie, and Jenn, hooking her thumb toward Kelly and Sirius. The four of them looked over the duo. Sirius had Kelly pinned up against a table while she had her hands clamped tight over her mouth. Remus, Katie, and Jenn gave Lily a questioning look. "Let's just say Kelly wounded his ego so it needs a bit more stroking in the form of an adequate kiss."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Of course," Katie said.

"We should have known it was something like that," Jenn added.

"So are you having a good birthday?" Remus asked, taking the spot closest to her since Katie and Jenn were far too entertained with Kelly and Sirius's situation and were watching it play out, occasionally sending comments their way, like "Keep fighting, Kelly!" Lily turned her attention away from Remus long enough to hear Kelly ask, "What?" and to see Sirius successfully attach his lips to Kelly's.

Lily shook her head and laughed. "Yeah, I'm having a good time," she answered Remus. "All of _this_," she motioned to the decorations, the cake, their friends, "is great. More than I could have asked for."

"You do know that this was all James's idea?" Kelly asked, having appeared on her other side after escaping Sirius.

Lily looked from Kelly to James, who was talking to Amy, Peter, and Sirius. He stopped mid-sentence and turned his head in her direction. He met her gaze and his smile caused Lily's lips to turn up unconsciously. He returned to his conversation and Lily did the same.

Kelly continued, "Well, we all had a hand in the planning, but it was James who approached us all saying that he wanted to do something special for your birthday. He had us working on this thing for weeks, which was a bit more time than was actually needed but it was really sweet at the same time."

Lily felt warmth flood through her. If she hadn't been smiling before, she definitely would be now. Before she could put any significant thought into Kelly's revelation or her reaction to it, Sirius had wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor.

"C'mon, birthday girl! It's time for cake," he carried her the few feet to where her cake was sitting.

With a few waves of his wand, James set eighteen candles on the top tier of the cake and lit them. Lily had to stand on top of the table to reach them.

"Go on, make a wish," James said as she stared at the candles and cake.

"We know you can do it," Sirius added. "You've got plenty of hot air," he joked. Kelly elbowed him and Lily whipped out her wand and produced a piece of duct tape out of thin air that she slapped across his mouth. James, Remus, and Peter whooped in approval. She dipped in a quick curtsy before turning back to her task.

She stared intently at her cake in all its lopsided glory, willing it to tell her something to wish for. Everything she wanted was in this room. She had friends who loved her; what more could she want? She glanced at each of her friends, ending with one bespeckled boy.

All the candles were blown out with one good gust of air from the redhead, and her friends applauded heartily. James reached up and helped her from the table before cutting slices from the cake and passing them out.

Lily was shoving another forkful into her mouth—the cake was quite good after all—when Kelly appeared at her side.

"So what'd you wish for?" Kelly asked. She had begun to adopt the knowing smirk that each Marauder had perfected long ago.

"Can't tell you," Lily said. To emphasize her point, she took another generous bite.

"It wouldn't happen to be about a certain someone, would it?" She peered over Lily's shoulder to where James was standing.

Lily tried to hide her flush before answering, "Even if it was, I couldn't tell you. You know the rule: if you tell, it'll never come true." With that said, she bustled over to Jenn and Amy, hoping to escape any more questions about wishes or James. She knew what she wanted to happen; she just wasn't ready to divulge it yet. Even though Kelly knew she fancied James, she didn't know this bit.

The group of seventh years spent the rest of the night chatting, laughing, and eating in the kitchens until the early hours of the morning, regardless of the fact that they all had Transfiguration first thing that day. They trudged up to Gryffindor Tower around three o'clock with the boys covertly checking the Map so they weren't caught out of bed after curfew. Even Lily and James didn't have a good excuse to be out at that hour as Heads.

Miraculously, they made it back without incident, although a silencing charm needed to be cast on Katie and Jenn would had become quite giggly in their overtired state. Lily thought they would each need a bit of help making it up the stairs. She contemplated spending the remaining hours before class sleeping on the couch. But, with Kelly gently pushing her forward, she forgot that idea.

Just as she was about to make the trek up the stairs, she was pulled back into the middle of the Common Room.

"What—?" she protested. Seeing that it was James pulling her made her displeasure die on her lips. Almost. "James? It's late. Can't we just go to bed?"

"Not quite yet." He appeared far more awake than she felt. She couldn't even put on a good questioning look. Her eyebrow didn't want to raise, and her eyelids wanted nothing more than to shut for hours on end.

"I promise this will be quick."

"Okay…"

James disappeared for a moment behind the couch and when he reappeared there was a rectangular-shaped box in his hands. "This," he pushed the object toward her, "is for you."

"What—?"

"Happy birthday, Lily."

She took the gift and wished fatigue wasn't messing with her emotions. She didn't know whether to be excited or scared, touched or flustered.

"Thank you," she stuttered, ripping the parchment wrapping paper off her present. "You didn't need to get me anything. That birthday party was more than enough."

"Yeah. I know. But I wanted you to have this."

The rest of the paper fell away and Lily gasped. Resting in her hands was a leather-bound version of _Pride & Prejudice_, a collector's dream.

"James, this is wonderful. Where did you find it?"

Lily was no longer tired. Eyes wide, she stroked the cover and spine, not believing she was holding this beautiful edition in her hands.

"I'll never reveal my sources," he joked through his self-satisfied grin. "But Kelly was the one to tell me that it was your favorite book. And that your current copy is in terrible shape: held together by nothing more than some Spello-tape."

Lily nodded. She could barely string a few words together, let alone an entire sentence, she was so in awe.

"You like it?"

She clutched the book to her chest with one hand and used the other to bring James into a one-armed hug.

"Thank you," she whispered, letting go and walking up the stairs.

Meanwhile, James stood, slack-jawed, watched her leave. Then, a huge grin spread across his face.

Neither one of them would sleep much that night.

* * *

James spent the next week watching Lily. He could sense their relationship changing, but he had no way of knowing how much. She was growing more comfortable with him, of that he was certain. After all, she had gone flying with him even though she had a fear of being on a broom, and she had allowed him to lead her blind through the castle. But she was still frightened. He heard her intake of breath and noticed how her hand itched toward her wand when he came up behind her. He felt terrible for scaring her and wanted to apologize profusely, but that would mean bringing up the reason why she had been so afraid, and that was the last thing he wanted to talk about on her birthday. He hadn't realized how wary she still was. Well, he knew that distrust was still there, but he thought it was getting better. He wanted to talk about it, gauge how far she had to go before she could trust a guy again, enough to venture into dating territory.

But he didn't want to push her.

He hoped that when she was ready to date she would come to him and give him a chance. Besides, he had waited years for them to be on friendly terms, he could wait a little longer for a romance to develop. At least that's what he'd been telling his mates.

"You're crazy, Prongs," was Sirius's usual reply. "Bonkers. Off the deep end. Heading straight to—"

"That's enough, Padfoot," Remus interrupted.

This flurry of insults came a few days after Lily's birthday, after James once again questioned whether Lily really liked his gift or if she was just being nice.

"You're kidding, right?" Sirius asked, propping himself up from a lying position to look at James. He switched his attention to Remus. "Please tell me he's joking."

"Don't be a git," Remus replied. He chucked a pillow at Sirius for good measure. "You know how he is about Lily. She addles his brain a bit." Sirius nodded in agreement while Peter remarked, "too true," from his bed.

"Now, James," Remus turned his body toward his lovesick mate, "you've seen how Lily is with that book. She holds it like she's afraid it will break and I think she's read it at least three times since you've given it to her."

"I wonder how she would have reacted last year. Or two years ago." Sirius was lying down again, his eyes glazed over as if he was trying to picture that exact scenario. He was fully aware that his three friends were staring at him, waiting for elaboration. He chuckled. "She would have been so torn. She would have been excited but so annoyed at the same time, wanting to cherish it because it's her favorite and wanting to toss it because it came from Prongs." Another chuckle, softer this time, and then a small smile. "You sure have come a long way."

Thrown by the change of tone in Sirius's short monologue, the three boys sat in silence, unsure what to say to follow that declaration. James replayed Sirius's statement in his head a half a dozen times before asking, "So you don't think it's weird that I'm hoping she'll give me a chance someday?" which led to Sirius questioning his sanity and Remus playing his role of peacekeeper.

"Honestly," Sirius added, "all joking aside, I don't think it's crazy to hope, but it is crazy to hold out as long as you have and as long as you think you're willing to. Try and find some happiness while you wait for her to come around."

James had never wanted to give Sirius a big man-hug as much as he did at that moment. But he refrained. And, true to Marauder tradition, the boys couldn't stay serious and heartfelt for long.

"I think Kelly had made you soft."

Sirius lobbed a pillow at James, hitting him right in the head even though he hadn't looked where he was throwing.

"Now, if only you could have that good of aim on the Quidditch Pitch—" His wistfulness was put to an end when Sirius hauled himself out of bed and started beating James with his remaining pillow.

"Fine. Fine! I take it back," James conceded. "Just stop hitting me, you tosser."

With one last hit, Sirius returned to his bed and his ceiling-staring, and Remus and Peter brought their attention back to their homework. Even though they probably knew that his thoughts were still on Lily, they couldn't possibly know the turmoil his mind was concerning the redhead. It wasn't just about whether or not she would give him a chance, it was whether or not he really wanted her to.

Of course he wanted her to, but there was also a part of him that didn't, the part that believed her life could be in danger if she did. He hadn't forgotten about the prophecy he had discussed with Dumbledore on Halloween night; he had just pushed it to the back of his mind for a while. It's not like he had to worry about it then; he and Lily had just become friends not too long ago. It wasn't realistic to think about it at that point. But now, dating could be a possibility.

James took his pillow from beneath his head and pushed it against his face, as if the force would shove all these thoughts right out of his mind. It did no good. All that he was left with were small red marks on the bridge of his nose where his glasses pushed into the skin.

He really wanted to talk to his mates about it, but he agreed with Dumbledore; the fewer people that knew, the better. He trusted his friends, he really did, but this was one thing he would go through alone.

* * *

That Monday came quicker than any of them wanted. They had a relaxing weekend; well, relaxing once they completed the mountain-load of homework they had. Lily escaped to the library quite a few times due to the huge distraction the boys tended to be, but even there she had to deal with them as they begged her to go outside and play in the snow before it melted. If it wasn't that, it was something else. Finally, Lily threatened them with a jinx she had created herself before they left her alone. Only then did she finish all of her homework and allow herself to let out a sigh of relief, even though the professors would simply load more work on them until it threatened to bury them alive. Thankfully the homework Slughorn assigned was relatively simple, and she could probably finish it right after class. Although the probability of James and Sirius letting her do that was slim-to-none.

And so Lily sat through Potions feeling slightly less optimistic than she wanted to be, simply because of the pure lack of homework time she would have with the boys around.

Slughorn droned on about the potion they would be brewing, and Lily tried to listen but she couldn't find the motivation at the moment. Whatever length of essay he assigned she would be able to finish in no time whatsoever as long as she was given some peace and quiet. Maybe she could talk Remus into distracting them for a bit and then she could do the same for him.

She jerked her head in a slight nod, just small enough that no one would notice and she felt even surer of her decision. Any more obvious gesture would have caught Slughorn's attention and she would have surely been called out for it.

"Miss Evans."

Just like that.

"Yes, Professor." She met his eyes and realized that all of her classmates were packing their belongings. Class was over.

"Could I talk to you and Mr. Potter please? It'll only take a moment."

James was just about to exit the classroom when he heard his name and caught Lily's gaze. He simply looked curious whereas she had a feeling she knew exactly what Slughorn wanted to talk to them about. Valentine's Day was only just over a week away after all.

"What can we do for you, Professor?" James asked as soon as he was by Lily's side.

Slughorn placed a hand on James's shoulder and gave him a brilliant smile. "Well, you both know how I like to have a party every once in a while. And I figured this weekend would be the perfect opportunity. So what do you say? Will you be there?"

That was exactly what Lily thought he wanted to ask them, and so she smiled politely as she rejected the invitation. "I'm so sorry, but we won't be able to make it. James and I have to patrol that night. And I'm sure all the prefects already have plans."

"Actually," Slughorn began and Lily's stomach dropped, "two of your Hufflepuff prefects were more than willing to take your patrol for you. They've already accepted, so your night is completely open. I'll see you Saturday night, yes?"

"Of course," Lily replied. "We'll be there."

"We can't wait," added James.

"Brilliant." Slughorn looked far too pleased with himself.

"Now we really must get going. Loads of homework to do," Lily said.

"Yes. Yes, of course. Go on."

Lily was practically dragging James out the door before he could blurt out, "See you around, Professor."

Muttering softly to herself, Lily led James up two flights of stairs and down several corridors before James spoke up. "Lily, where are we going?" he asked. They were nowhere near Gryffindor Tower nor were they going in its direction.

"What?" Lily questioned. She stopped, looking at James with the same confusion that he felt.

"Are we not going back to the Tower?"

"Of course we are," Lily answered matter-of-factly. "Where else would we be going?"

"I don't know, but we're only on the second floor and the Common Room is that way." He pointed in the opposite direction of where they were headed.

Lily took a moment to observe her surroundings. The portraits on the walls were new to her and each door opened to an unused classroom. There was nothing down that corridor. She slapped herself on the forehead, the sound echoing off the stone walls.

James held in his laughter; he knew it would only frustrate her more.

"I just wasn't thinking," she confessed. "It's Slughorn. I should have known he was sneaky. It fits him so well, going behind others' backs to get what he wants. And going to the prefects to ensure that we couldn't use Head duties as an excuse… He's such a Slytherin." She took a moment to breathe. The annoyance in her tone dropped, to be replaced by a slight pout that reminded James of a small child. "I told you he would get us to one of his parties."

James wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began walking toward Gryffindor Tower, forcing Lily to follow his lead through their connection.

"Yes, you did," James agreed. "But it can't really be _that_ bad, now can it?"

Lily shot him a look, one he had seen far too often, the one that read, "I'm right and you're off your rocker."

"You'll enjoy it at first, Slughorn will parade you around like a prize cattle, showing you off to all his connections, and you'll be your charming self and make all of them fall in love with you. But, after a while, the conversations all become the same. 'So what are your plans after Hogwarts? Well, you should consider…' It's enough to make you want to pull your hair out."

"It'll be fine." He brought her closer with a gentle squeeze, and she huffed disbelievingly in response. "Besides, I'll be there."

Her snort was barely audible. "That instills a load of confidence in me."

"I happen to be a brilliant date."

"I'm sure."

She hid her laughter once more. And, despite her sarcastic responses, she knew this party would be far more bearable with James by her side. If nothing else, their playful banter would break up the monotony of all the other conversations they would be having that night.

* * *

"Lily! James! You're here!" Slughorn greeted them boisterously. It was Saturday night, and Slughorn's party started ten minutes prior to Lily and James's arrival. "I was beginning to think that you had abandoned me."

"Nonsense, Professor," James replied, holding out his hand which Slughorn pumped enthusiastically. "We wouldn't dream of doing such a thing."

Lily fought the urge to roll her eyes, all the while thinking about what a huge suck up her friend was.

"We simply had a bit of a wardrobe issue. You know how women are."

Such a suck up. Except to her.

"Yes, well, it happens," Slughorn said. "I'll let you two grab a drink and a bite to eat and then I'll introduce you to some friends of mine."

"That would be wonderful," Lily remarked politely, a pleasant smile plastered on her face.

Slughorn walked off to chat up one of his other guests. The moment he did so, Lily smacked James in the arm.

"What?" he exclaimed, affronted.

The smile gone, she pointed an accusing finger in his face. "You are such a liar. You know that I wasn't the reason that we were late. It was all you. You and your mates."

_Lily descended the stairs slowly, taking each step with extra care so she would not fall in her heels and make a spectacle of herself. Besides Katie would throw a fit if one lock of hair came out of place after she had worked so hard on the up-do. She had pulled all of it away from Lily's face and curled it, only to pin sections back at the base of her neck toward her right ear so it would cascade over her shoulder._

_Playing with a curl, she reached the bottom of the staircase. Four sets of eyes immediately found hers. Sirius let out a wolf whistle and grinned devilishly. Remus told her she looked very nice while Peter smiled sweetly. James stood almost completely still, his eyes were the only thing that moved, traveling from her hairstyle, to her accented eyes and colored lips, to her simple, black cocktail dress that just reached her knees._

"_Did someone hit James with Langlock?" Peter asked, chuckling. "Or maybe Immobulus?"_

"_Brilliant observation, Wormtail," Sirius joined the laughter. "What do you say, Lily? I hear you're a pro at non-verbal spells."_

"_Very funny, Sirius," Lily said. There wasn't even a touch of laughter to her tone, although she did wear a smile. She knew exactly what they were implying. "I didn't do anything to your friend."_

"_On the contrary. I think you did." He nudged James in the side, which received no reaction. "Just look at him. Bloody useless."_

"_Snap out of it, Prongs," Peter said. When that did not work, he created a loud BANG with the flick of his wand._

_James jumped and looked around at his friends, as if realizing they were there for the first time. Then, his eyes landed on Lily again. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when no words came. Instead he simply stared._

"_Lily!" Sirius whined. "You broke him again."_

_She took a few steps closer to James, almost completely ignoring Sirius's comment while also effectively jolting James of his stupor._

"_Lily," his speech was nearly a whisper. "You look beautiful."_

_A blush crept into her cheeks. "Thank you." She was expecting him to say something along those lines, especially with the way he was staring at her, but that didn't make it mean any less. "You look quite handsome as well." He had ditched his dress robes for something more similar to Muggle clothing: black slacks, a white button-down, and a black suit jacket. She didn't think he tried to do a thing to his hair nor did she want him to._

"_You clean up well," she added._

"_Mum says the same thing," Sirius said. "Although, she's never happy with that mop of hair atop his head. She forces him to sit for at least thirty minutes trying to make it lie flat."_

"_It's torture," James added. "She should know by now that my hair will never be tamed so she should stop trying."_

"_Besides, if she ever did succeed, he would just mess it up again."_

"_So true, Moony," James agreed. "It's almost as if my hair hates the events my parents drag me to as much as I do. It's my only way to rebel."_

_Lily hid her snort. But not very well. Sirius grinned at her reaction. "I'm sure that's not the only way you rebel," she said._

"_Oh, it's not."_

"_Well, as much as I would love to stay and hear all of your stories, we should probably go."_

"_But can't we stay for one story? You'll enjoy it, I promise," James pleaded._

"_I probably will, but we're already going to be late. And Slughorn will have a fit if we're not there soon."_

"_He'll survive a few more minutes without us. He won't even notice we haven't shown yet."_

_Lily shook her head. "Of course he'll notice. Remember how sneaky he was to get us to attend this party in the first place? He'll be watching the door until we walk through it."_

_James sighed. She was right, but he wanted to delay their arrival as much as possible. Lily's complaints from when they were forced to accept Slughorn's invitation had gotten to him. He was looking forward to this party as much as she was._

"_All right, let's go."_

James nodded as Lily finished telling him how it was his fault they were late after all.

"See? It was you," she added.

"Yes, it was," he agreed. "But you didn't want to be here anyway."

Lily smiled. "That is true. Except now that we are here relatively on time we don't have to stay all the way to the end."

"Now why didn't I think of that?"

"Because _I'm_ the smart one."

James laughed loudly before leading her over to the beverage table and putting a drink in her hand.

He raised his glass. "To my lovely date." He paused. "Whose wit and intelligence is as great as her beauty. Merlin only knows how she puts up with me."

Lily's cheeks flushed immediately, but she giggled softly and took a sip from her glass after James clinked his with hers. She was prevented from replying by their host.

"Lily! James! I see you've found the drinks. Wonderful. I'd like to introduce you to someone." He motioned to the man beside him with thinning brown hair and pale eyes. "This is Caradoc Dearborn. He works for the Department of International Magical Cooperation." Slughorn paused before turning to his guest. "Caradoc, this is Lily Evans and James Potter, our Head Students this year."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dearborn," Lily said, grasping the man's hand.

"And you too, Miss Evans." He smiled genuinely. "Nice to see you again, James."

Slughorn's eyebrows shot straight to his receding hairline at the familiarity between the two. "You know each other?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," Dearborn replied. "I knew his father back when he first started at the Ministry. But I haven't seen James in a few years. Last I heard he was getting detentions left and right because of his pranks. How in Merlin's name did you become Head Boy?" he asked good-naturedly.

"I ask myself that same question every day," James answered.

Slughorn, seemingly dumbfounded that one of his introductions was useless, muttered something about the entertainment before wandering off.

"So, Miss Evans—"

"Lily."

Dearborn nodded. "Lily, do you have post-Hogwarts plans yet?"

James chuckled. "Please tell me you're not trying to recruit her for your department."

Hadn't Lily been telling him just the other day that that's exactly what most of the guests would be attempting?

"No, not at all. I'm merely curious."

"You will be the only one," James mumbled. Dearborn cast him a questioning glance before turning his attention back to Lily.

"Well," she started. "I was thinking of becoming a Healer, but now with everything that's been happening recently, I'm not sure."

"It seems like a lot of young people are rethinking their careers lately. For instance, Frank Longbottom quit Quidditch to enter the Auror Academy."

James's jaw dropped. "Frank? Really?" After the initial shock wore off, he continued, "But Quidditch was his dream."

"Yes," Dearborn agreed, "but dreams can change, and I believe that Frank thought catching Death Eaters was a bit more important than playing sports."

"Of course it is. I just didn't expect it. Especially since he just signed with the team in September. But I can see it now. Frank will make a great Auror."

"Yes, he will," Dearborn agreed. "And so will you."

James's ears betrayed a hint of pink, while his expression showed confusion. Before he could ask how the man knew he was thinking of entering the Academy, Dearborn said, "Your dad told me you were interested. But what he didn't tell you was that he doesn't expect you to become an Auror just because he did."

"But I want to help. We've grown up with this increasing darkness. I don't want the younger kids fearing the day they have to leave Hogwarts like we do because of what's going on out there. I want to fight. Make a difference somehow."

Lily smiled proudly as James finished his speech. She had known all this before. But it was different discussing it with your friends than telling an adult. Admitting fear was not something James or the other boys made a habit of doing. But, in that moment, James turned his fear into his strength, and the confidence he was exuding made Lily certain that she would be standing right next to him, fighting, until the very end.

Dearborn acknowledged James's need to help and the certainty in his words and body language. He laid a hand on James's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. "You don't need to become an Auror to make a difference. You can fight other ways."

"What?" James looked to Lily to see if she understood, but she shook her head. "What do you mean? Other ways?"

"You'll find out sooner or later."

Dearborn winked at them before striding across the room where Slughorn was calling for him.

Lily and James stared at each other, equal looks of confusion on their faces.

"Do you have any idea what he was talking about?" James asked.

"No idea," Lily said. "I thought you had to be part of the Ministry to help."

"That's what I thought too." Then, the confusion disappeared, replaced by an easy smile. "I guess we were wrong," he added. All his features had relaxed, and there was a calmness mixed in with his determination. And, in that moment, Lily felt it too. They didn't know what Dearborn was talking about, but they were relieved that, one way or another, they would be part of taking down the man that was terrorizing their country. And they would win. They had to.

Then, James smiled at her, grabbing her hand and leading her to the table holding all the food. "I don't think I can take any more surprises on an empty stomach," he stated.

Lily simply rolled her eyes. The boys were known for being bottomless pits in the belly region, especially when good food came free.

While James was devouring all the edibles in sight, Lily became acquainted with the Minister of Magical Transportation and a woman by the name of Dahlia. Neither was very interesting, and by the end of the night she knew she'd have forgotten both of them. James was fairly quiet, offering commentary once in a while, but Lily was happy he was there with her. She would have gone crazy if he hadn't been.

After another of Slughorn's friends left Lily and James, James leaned in, whispering in her ear, "Can we go now?"

Lily looked around the room. Some of the guests had already left and others were glancing at the door as if they were asking themselves the same question that James just posed.

"I suppose we could leave," Lily answered. "I don't think the party will last that much longer anyway."

"Brilliant! Let's go."

He had grabbed her hand and was about to pull her towards the door when she stopped him.

"What's wrong?" James asked. "I thought you said we could leave."

"I did, but I remembered that there was something I wanted to ask Slughorn."

"All right. Let's go talk to him really quickly and then we can go back to the Tower."

His hand wrapped around hers and he turned his body toward their Professor when Lily pulled him back towards her.

"Lily." He was beginning to get flustered with her. "Slughorn is over _there_. Do you plan on shouting to him from here?"

"Not at all. I just think you should go back to the Tower without me." His eyebrow raised a bit. "I have a theory about the potion we're brewing on Monday and I want to see what he thinks about it. You'll be bored out of your mind."

"I'll be fine."

"You practically fall asleep during every lesson."

"The fumes make me sleepy."

"There are no fumes when he's lecturing."

James threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine. You got me. I'd rather listen to Remus drone on and on about Arithmancy than sit through a Potions lecture."

"So I'll meet you back at the Tower?"

"Yeah," James grumbled. He took a step toward the door before turning back to her. "And you've got to stop hanging around Sirius so much. You've got his smug look down perfectly."

Lily's laughter followed him out the door.

She knew he was worried about her walking back on her own, even if he hadn't said it, but she would be just fine. Before she would have had him stay with her, but this time she had her wand and one nonverbal spell would have anyone who approached her on their back and unconscious before they could try anything.

With that thought, Lily realized just how much of an effect James had had on her. She would never have roamed the corridors alone at night at the beginning of the school year and now she almost felt comfortable doing it. And, before, she had been a good student, but thinking she could best anyone? That was pure Potter arrogance.

_He has rubbed off on me far too much_, she thought. She began to snicker, but it died in her throat when she saw who was now standing in front of her.

It had been over a year since they had last spoken. He had grown a few inches in that time, seeming to tower over her now. But his eyes remained the same. Just as dark and crinkled in displeasure.

"What do you want, Snape?" Her voice nearly cracked on the last word, but thankfully it remained even. She would not let him see that he had an effect on her. Sure, they still had classes together after the incident by the lake, but they were never forced to work with each other and she ignored him at all costs. But she had never had to face him like this, not since he had threatened to sleep outside the Tower until she came out and spoke to him. This was almost too much for her.

"What's going on between you and Potter?"

His arms were crossed as they usually were and his eyes held the hatred they always did when talking about James.

Lily sputtered out an answer. "That is none of your business." She should have known Snape wanted to talk about James.

"You need to stop whatever it is you're doing with him," Snape continued. Even when Lily was about to interrupt, he plowed on. "I don't care if you're just friends or if you're dating. Whatever the two of you are, you need to stop." His speech was becoming faster and more frantic. "Stop getting closer. Stop spending time with him. Just stop. You have a big enough target on your back because your parents are Muggles. You're drawing even more attention to yourself by dating a blood traitor. If you stop, they might not… Just stop. Please."

His plea tore at her heart, but she forced herself to ignore it. This wasn't about her; it was about him.

She shook her head. "You can't tell me who I can or can't be friends with. You lost that privilege the moment you called me a Mudblood."

"And I said I was sorry!"

Other guests stared at Snape for his outburst, and he pretended he didn't have their attention.

Lily was shocked. Snape never raised his voice. At least, he never did at her.

After a few calming breaths, and once the other guests continued their own conversations, Snape spoke again, "Lily, you know I'm sorry. I made a mistake, and I promised to never do it again."

"And yet you did it anyway."

Snape looked puzzled.

"After the first Quidditch match this year." When the moment still didn't register, Lily continued, "Besides… your promise, your apology… it doesn't matter." All the hardness disappeared from her voice. "Not when you're hanging out with the people you're hanging out with and doing what you're doing."

"But I can change."

"If that was true, you would have done it already."

Lily brushed past him and walked out the door as fast as she could, before he could see the tears starting to collect in her eyes. Only when she put the dungeons far behind her did she stop, push the heel of her hands against her closed eyes, and wait for the want to cry to diminish. She didn't want to see him again, hadn't wanted to see him in the first place. His betrayal hurt her more than any other, but she felt the need to hide that pain from her friends. They had never liked Snape and couldn't understand why she hung out with him. But he was the one to tell her she was a witch, the one to introduce her to the magical world. She remembered the day after he had hit Petunia with a stick because she'd been eavesdropping. He brought a small bouquet of flowers to the playground with him.

"These are for Petunia." He held out the bouquet. "Can you tell her I'm sorry?"

"Of course," she replied. "I'll go put these in some water."

"You don't have to."

Lily stopped as she was about to run home. "Why?" she asked.

"Because they won't die."

"Why?"

"They're Charmed. They'll stay alive as long as the Charm stays strong."

Lily's smile could not have been wider. "That's wonderful!" Then she realized what she held in her hands and knew Petunia would hate it. The flowers were touched by magic after all. "Maybe she'll like them," she whispered hopefully to herself.

In the end, she had given the bouquet to Petunia, who accepted them halfheartedly. Lily caught her looking at them occasionally with a small smile on her face. A week later, Lily took them back, saying they were dying and she wanted to dry them for her. Petunia never found out what they really were, and she was okay with her hanging out with Snape. Until the next time either of them performed magic.

But for that one week, they had gotten along, or attempted to. Snape never tried to make up with her friends again. Instead, he never tried ever. Lily told herself it was because Snape and her friends were not meant to get along, but really it was because he didn't care. It just took her five years to figure out. That and blood _did_ matter, and he had lied to her when he said it didn't.

She wouldn't be that naïve again.

Lily hauled herself off the floor and away from the wall she had gradually slid down. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and prayed her mascara had not run. The last thing she needed right now was for James to ask about what had happened.

And so she took the ten minute walk back to the Tower to compose herself. It didn't seem to do much good because, the moment she walked into the Common Room, James was out of his seat and advancing toward her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Who was it? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey? Or Dumbledore?"

"James, stop." She grabbed his hands, which were currently holding her face, checking for injuries. "I'm not hurt."

"Then what happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

She began to walk away, but James's voice stopped her. "I know you better than that, Lily. You are far too quiet for having just theorized about Potions with Slughorn. As much as you dislike him at times, I know his class excites you. Plus, if that wasn't proof enough, I can tell you've been crying. Your eyes are bloodshot and your cheeks are all splotchy." She covered her cheeks with her hands, willing her complexion to return to normal. "Come on, Lily. You've closed me off once. Please don't do it again."

Guilt threatened to eat away at her stomach. He thought she didn't trust him, but she did. She knew how much James hated Snape, and she didn't want him going off and doing something stupid because Snape upset her.

"I'm sorry." She turned back to face James. "I didn't mean to. It's just that… I ran into Snape. At the party. Before I could talk to Slughorn."

"I didn't even know he was there," James said, following Lily to the sofa in front of the fire.

Lily sat down beside him and continued, "I didn't either. I probably would have left if I had." She was quiet for a moment before James asked what Snape wanted, prompting her to tell him, "He wanted me to stay away from you."

James stretched his legs across the sofa cushions and slung an arm over the back. "Lily," he said, "Snape's been telling you to stay away from me for years."

"I know. But this was different." She curled her legs beneath her. "Before, he would talk about what a horrible person you were, and I would agree. He didn't need to say that I shouldn't be around you; it was common sense. But, this time, it's because being your friend could lead to me being killed." James opened his mouth to speak but Lily plowed on. "I'm in enough danger as it is simply because of who I am, and he thinks that because of who you are, a 'blood traitor' and all that bollocks, that I'll be even more of a target." She took a breath, anticipating an interruption from James but he remained quiet. "I know it's true," she said and James's eyes snapped to hers. "Don't try and tell me it's not. Because, really, I don't care. If You-Know-Who wants to kill me, he'll kill me, no matter what the reason and how stupid it may be." Lily grabbed James's hand and wrapped it in hers. He was far too stiff and needed to relax a bit. "I still want to be your friend for as long as you'll have me."

That statement caused a large smile to stretch across James's face. "You'll never be able to get rid of me," he said.

"Good to know."

Together, they sat, staring at the fire until the flames shrunk considerably and the room was lit solely by the dying embers and the moon.

"Hey, Lily?"

"Yeah," she said, her voice groggy as if she had been falling asleep.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Snape."

"Huh?"

"That you're no longer friends and I'm partially to blame."

She looked at him then. "It would have happened anyway. And without that little push, I could have spent even more time trying to convince myself that he was still the same boy I met when I was nine. As much as it still hurts, I'm glad it happened when it did. Besides, I have better people in my life now."

Lily gave his hand a quick squeeze and stood, heading toward the staircase. When she reached the bottom, she turned and called out, "Hey, James?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

She wasn't sure what exactly she was thanking him for. It could have been for going to Slughorn's party with her. Or for helping her see the truth about an already splintering friendship. Or for being the cause of the break. Or for simply being there and caring. In the end, it didn't matter because James responded with "you're welcome" and "see you in the morning" and they both went up to bed thinking how much things can change over one year.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please humor me, and read and review.**


	19. Redefining Friendships Part 1

**A/N: I am such a horrible person for making you all wait this long for an update. Life has been crazy and my muse was very elusive. But I'm back! And with another chapter. Woo hoo! Since it has been so long, here's a brief summary of what happened last time:**

**Last week (er… well, actually, six months ago) on The Prophecy…**

**The crew celebrates Lily's eighteenth birthday, and James earns some major brownie points by giving Lily a leather-bound collector's copy of Pride and Prejudice. During the next few weeks, James is making major strides in his relationship with Lily, but the prophecy is making him think twice about whether he should be pursuing it. Slughorn practically forces Lily and James to attend his Valentine's Day party where they meet Caradoc Dearborn, who used to work with James's dad. They discuss their career plans, and Caradoc alludes to the existence of the Order as another way to help in the war. After the party, Snape tries to convince Lily to cut off all ties from James, but she doesn't listen to his advice (of course).**

**Now onto the next chapter…**

* * *

**The Prophecy**

**-Chapter 19—**

'**Redefining Friendships' Part One**

The sun rose on Sunday brighter and earlier than James would have liked. Sleep had not come easily, and he felt as if it hadn't come at all. He couldn't get Snape or Lily out of his head. It bothered him that Snape had approached Lily. He knew Snape didn't like him—he didn't like the greasy snake either—but, like Lily said, there was something different about that conversation, as if there was some information he was privy to that he wasn't sharing with Lily, like the real reason why he didn't want her hanging out with him.

James pushed the heel of his hands into his temples. He was putting too much thought into one interaction, being paranoid even. Not everything that happened had to do with the prophecy. How would Snape have found out anyway? Sure, he was Death Eater material, but even if he had joined the ranks already there was no way You-Know-Who would tell him something so important.

Maybe this was Snape's last effort to get Lily back. Even though he hadn't tried too hard since the day after their major falling out. He remembered listening to his groveling and, in a way, he felt sorry for him. James knew all too well what it was like to fall out of favor with Lily. Although he had never been friends with her before now, there were times when they got along. But those times always ended quickly, mostly because he was an immature prat who went about getting her attention in the worst way possible, and James hated it. He couldn't imagine how he would feel now if Lily decided never to speak to him again.

And yet, that was exactly what Snape had been going through this past year. All those years of friendship gone.

James did not doubt for one moment that Snape wanted to be with Lily; he had seen the way Snape looked at her during Potions or stared at her from across the Great Hall. Wasn't that motive enough to keep her far away from him?

He shook his head. Sirius rustled under the covers in the bed next to his, but James's mind was too occupied to realize his best friend was most likely awake too. His thoughts continued, uninterrupted.

Running a hand through his hair, he remembered how scared Lily had been the day they found out that Professor Zinser had been killed. The only way he could make her forget it was to work with another of her fears and increase it. She had not wanted to be on that broom with him but it did not take long for her to let go of it all. He'd been so happy in that moment, to see her content and unafraid. And now, Snape was capitalizing on that initial fear. Both boys knew how much others' treatment of her blood status bothered her. She never really vocalized it, but it was there in her tensed shoulders when someone said 'mudblood' and he could tell that her outstanding grades were not just because she was a perfectionist but because she also felt she had something to prove since both her parents are Muggles. Snape was horrible for using that to his advantage. He must have thought that telling her that she had to worry about becoming another tally on the growing list of fatalities because of her association with a 'blood traitor' would make her turn and run far, far away from James. Hell, that's what James thought her reaction would be. It didn't matter that she was determined to help win this war; there were moments when a person was allowed to think selfishly, and that was one of those moments. Besides, for Lily, if she had decided to cut all ties with James it wouldn't be because she was afraid for her own life but because she was worried for those closest to her. They had all heard the stories about a family that was murdered because one member was a wizard, and James knew that would be the first thing she thought of.

But she didn't run. Not even close.

James should have known by now that Lily almost never did as he expected her to. And this one time, he was glad. He wouldn't be losing her anytime soon. At least, not if he could help it. Some power hungry monster and his sadistic followers might be out to get them, but he would protect her for as long as he could.

And if he couldn't, then his friends definitely could.

Just over one week ago, James made the decision not to tell his friends about the prophecy, but now it was almost better if they did know. He trusted them, and telling them didn't make him weak, it didn't mean that he couldn't handle it on his own like he had thought before. Instead, if something happened to him, if You-Know-Who did know about the prophecy and targeted him and Lily, then they could take care of Lily if he was hurt or killed.

But how would he bring up that one of his children could bring about the Dark Lord's downfall?

"Hey, mate. You awake?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," James answered.

He would have to figure out a way. And there was no time like the present.

"You up, Remus?" Sirius called.

"Mmm hmm."

"I'll take that as a 'yes.' What about you, Peter?" All he received in response was a soft snore. "Oy, Pete!" he yelled, chucking a pillow at his friend's head and hitting his target with dead accuracy.

Peter startled awake and nearly threw himself on the floor.

"So nice of you to join us, Wormtail," Sirius said. Peter glared at his sarcastic tone and cocky smirk. "Now that Peter has returned to the land of the living, I believe Prongs has a bit of a dilemma he'd like us to solve."

James didn't bother asking how he knew. There was a reason he and Sirius were best mates; they could read each other like an open book.

"What's wrong, James?" Remus asked.

His mother had always told him that the best place to start was the beginning, so that was where he would attempt to begin.

"Do you remember on Halloween night when I was called down to Dumbledore's office?"

He was met with blank stares.

"James, that was almost four months ago," Remus stated.

"Yes, I know." Maybe he hadn't mentioned the visit at all. Lily was with him when McGonagall told him that Dumbledore wanted to see him, and when he got back everyone was having a great time at the party. Even he got swept away in that atmosphere. If he did tell them, which he doubted now, they would have easily forgotten about it, especially since they didn't know the details. Besides, all of them had been to Dumbledore's office numerous times, James and Sirius more than Remus and Peter, so it wasn't too surprising when they were asked to pay the Headmaster a visit, most times they didn't even question it.

"Well," he began, "there's this prophecy." They were going to think he was crazy. He'd never believed in Divination before. "Dumbledore told me about it." At least, if he was crazy, so was Dumbledore. "It describes two people, Dumbledore thinks they were or are Gryffindors, that create a bond with one another despite their dislike for each other. This bond leads to love, a child, and ultimately the downfall of the Dark Lord."

James stopped speaking and studied each of his friends' faces. They were completely silent. Sirius and Peter were wearing identical expressions of bewilderment, while Remus seemed to grasp a bit of what he was saying. He would open his mouth as if he were about to speak before shutting it. Finally, he said, "So Dumbledore told you about this prophecy because…" He paused, struggling to say the words that James wanted him to.

"It's talking about you, isn't it?" Sirius asked. Remus agreed with the question and nodded from his bed.

"It is."

Remus blanched and Peter began fiddling with his hands, not looking anywhere near James, but Sirius smiled. "Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Peter shook his head, almost violently, while Remus raised his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes in a way that asked if Sirius was the crazy one of their lot.

"No," Sirius continued. "Just listen for a second." Peter stopped moving his head back and forth but did not lift his eyes from his blanket and Remus's expression became blank. Then Sirius spoke again, "If this prophecy is about you, then it's about Lily too. Dumbledore wouldn't have told you about this if the girl in the prophecy wasn't already in your life. So, you and Lily fall in love, have a kid, and Baby Potter-Evans defeats He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. How is that a bad thing?"

James didn't believe that Sirius was this optimistic. Or this oblivious. Both Remus and Peter knew there was a downside. How could Sirius not see that?

"The better question," Peter spoke, "is how is this _not_ a bad thing?" His voice inched higher and his pace increased. "If You-Know-Who finds out, then he'll come after James. And he'll probably go after Lily too. They won't get a chance to have a baby because he'll have gotten to them before then." Peter kicked off his covers and rushed out the door. Sirius stared at the place he once was in shock.

James wanted to go after his friend but he knew that, in a moment, once the shock wore off, Sirius would need him worse. So, instead of running down the stairs, he sent a pleading look at Remus.

The werewolf nodded and said, "I'll go talk to him," before getting up and closing the door behind him.

Sirius didn't move. He barely blinked. And James was worried he'd have to do something to break Sirius of his stupor.

Just when James was about to shoot a jet of water out of his wand at his friend to elicit some reaction, Sirius took his remaining pillow and knocked James in the head, sending his glasses flying.

"Bloody hell!" James shouted as he got up to scramble after his glasses. "What did you do that for?"

"Hmm. Let me think about that." Sirius tapped his finger against his chin like Remus did whenever he was deep in thought. "It could be that, should You-Know-Who ever find out about this prophecy, you and Lily will be at the top of his 'must kill' list. Or it could be because you kept that fact from us for four—fucking—months." His last three words were punctuated with smacks to James's head. "Didn't you think that we would want to know?"

"Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone."

"Bullshit. He probably said to be careful who you told. He knew you couldn't keep it from us. I just want to know why it took you so long."

"Honestly—"

"That would be nice."

"Padfoot, shut up for one second while I try to explain." When Sirius stayed silent, James spoke again. "At first, it was because I had kind of forgotten about it. Between the party and making fun of you about trying to woo Kelly, I didn't think about it much. After that, it wasn't entirely relevant yet. Lily and my friendship was rocky and I was waiting for it to blow up. But then she and I were doing really well, and I wanted to pretend the prophecy didn't exist, that I could pursue her without any really serious repercussions if I wanted. That proved to be impossible. I couldn't pretend. I couldn't forget. Every time she and I got close and I wanted to ask her out I thought about the prophecy and how I was putting her in danger."

"So that's why you've been so weird with her? Flirty, gift giving, and still hoping for a chance one moment and then withdrawn and restless the next?"

"Yes."

_No._ He thought. _Well, partially._

"That's why."

Sirius contemplated this revelation for a bit before asking, "So what are you going to do? About Lily, that is?"

"I'm still not entirely sure," James answered. "I want to be with her, but at the same time I want to protect her. And dating her will just put her in danger."

"Except she already _is_ in danger. You don't have to be together for You-Know-Who to worry that the prophecy is coming true. Being friends would probably be enough evidence for him."

James could tell he had paled considerably. He should have thought of that. Hadn't he just admitted to Sirius that he didn't start regularly thinking about the prophecy until he and Lily had become friends?

"So I'm screwed either way," James said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked with Remus and Peter standing beside his bed. Somehow they had snuck back into the room while he and Sirius were talking.

"If I stay friends with Lily, or date her, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will assume the prophecy is coming true and will come after us. Even if he doesn't find out and try to kill us right away, the prophecy says that she and I won't live to see his downfall."

"So the only way you won't die is if you cut Lily out of your life entirely," Remus stated.

James nodded. "But I don't want to do that and neither does she."

Sirius's mouth gaped open and he struggled to get his sentence out. "So you've discussed this with Lily already?"

James shook his head. "Not exactly."

He told them how Lily had run into Snape after Slughorn's party and the Slytherin had begged Lily to stay away from James. "It's like he knew about the prophecy."

Sirius scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

"I know. But then, Lily told me that she didn't care what Snape said. Even if it was true. She's going to live her life the way she wants to, no matter the risk."

James felt the same pride that he did the night before when she had first told him. He only wished he could be that strong.

"She's not afraid of anything, is she?" Sirius asked, even though they all knew that wasn't true. Sirius's awe of her was getting in the way of everything he knew about her.

"No," James replied. "She's scared out of her wits."

_But she won't let that rule her life_, he thought.

The Marauders were quiet for a moment.

"Well, I guess you have your answer about what you should do." James looked at Peter quizzically. "If Lily isn't willing to toss you aside because of the consequences, then you shouldn't do the same to her."

"You're brilliant, Peter." James got up and thumped him on the shoulder good-naturedly. "And everyone thinks Remus is the smart one." James ran out the door, a smile stretched from ear to ear.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he searched for a certain girl with dark red hair. And he found her, hunched over textbook and parchment, at a table next to the largest window in the Common Room.

"Good morning," he said, plopping himself down in the chair next to hers.

"Mornin'," she replied. She set down her quill and turned toward him. "What's up?"

"Would you like to work on your Potions essay with me?"

She seemed almost disappointed when she answered, "I already finished."

"Transfiguration?"

"Yes!" she answered. "I need all the help I can get."

"You do not. You're plenty good in the subject."

Lily laughed. "Don't you remember when I turned your mouth into a duck bill?" James nodded and smirked. "That is not what I call being 'good' at the subject."

"Maybe not. But you're not as rubbish at it as you think you are."

"I'll just take your word for it."

"You better."

* * *

The class was nearly silent as Slughorn turned back to the class after muttering a fairly simple spell to make their assignment appear on the chalkboard. Some groaned when they saw the complex potion they would attempt to brew, but Slughorn silenced any complaints with the raise of his hand.

"You have the rest of the hour to finish the following potion. Supplies are in the cupboard. You may begin," he said.

Lily rose quickly to get the best of the ingredients while the rest of the girls lagged behind. The moment she was seated again she began dividing ingredients based on when they would be used and prepping the cauldron for the correct heat. As much as she disliked Slughorn's favoritism toward her, she loved it when he assigned a potion this complex. Most of the class wouldn't be able to brew it properly, but that's what made it so exciting for her. There was a chance she wouldn't be able to either.

The other girls returned with their ingredients and paired up as they usually did. Jenn partnered with a Ravenclaw she had been friends with for years, while Katie and Amy became a team and Lily and Kelly were paired.

They had barely begun their potion when Katie leaned across the table toward Kelly and Lily.

"He's staring again," Katie whispered.

The others didn't need to ask who she was talking about, even if she hadn't been using her head to motion toward the Slytherins and Lily's ex-best friend.

"He's always staring," Kelly stated then returned to her work even though Katie did not.

"Yes," Katie agreed, "but it's more than usual."

Lily brought her eyes away from her potion. "He's probably trying to see if I listened to him," she said and snapped her eyes back down to the frozen Ashwinder eggs that she was slicing finely.

"Which you didn't," Amy stated.

Lily was the only one at their table still working on the potion.

"Of course not." She chopped up the rest of the eggs and threw them in her cauldron. "But he's hoping I did."

Katie, Kelly, and Amy glanced at Snape, thinking Lily didn't notice.

"I almost feel bad for the guy," Katie said as she grabbed for her knife.

Lily's reply was curt. "Don't."

She tried to ignore the looks her friends gave her. It was as if they thought she was being too hard on Snape, but she did not want them pitying him. No matter his feelings for her, he was the reason their friendship fell apart. Sure, she wasn't completely innocent. She had blown up at him plenty of times over stupid things, but mostly it was his friends and what he did with them that made her angry. She tried to understand what he saw in them, but in the end she couldn't. And when she stopped trying, so did he.

Lily noticed Kelly glance at the Slytherin's table again. "Please stop doing that," she told her.

"Sorry," Kelly replied. And yet she took one last look. "It's strange. The way he's staring. Before it was creepy, almost possessive. But now… I don't know. It's different. Less selfish, in a way." She stopped. "Does that make any sense?"

Lily shook her head. "No. No at all."

Really, Lily thought she knew exactly what Kelly was trying to say, that his possessiveness wasn't for his benefit but for hers, but she didn't want to hear it. It was far easier for her to believe that any hint of concern he showed stemmed from purely selfish motives. Thinking he still cared for her hurt too much.

So, instead of focusing on denying what was probably true, she put all her thoughts and efforts behind brewing the potion in front of her. She and Kelly finished first and received plenty of praise for a perfect potion. Even though it happened nearly every class and she hated the attention, she still felt her cheeks and the tips of her ears turn bright red.

She heard a soft chuckle behind her and, when she turned, James rolled his eyes at her. Childishly, she stuck out her tongue and received a smirk in reply.

If she had heard that laugh last year, she would immediately have jumped to the wrong conclusion. That he was mocking her; that he was making fun of her to get a rise out of her, to make her feel embarrassed or ashamed for being good at brewing. Now, she knew better. He was still teasing her, but he was trying to relax her and make her feel less embarrassed. And it worked.

She replied to his smirk with a shrug of her shoulders and a smile.

Their silent conversation was interrupted when Slughorn dismissed the class. James ambled up to her as she finished packing her things and he slung his arm over her shoulders.

"You know what would make an interesting lesson?" James asked, escorting her out the door.

"No. What would that be?"

"You purposefully screwing up your potion and seeing poor Slughorn's face when it goes horribly wrong. It would be hilarious. Priceless even."

Lily shook her head. "No way. I'd lose points for that."

"No, you wouldn't." Lily shot him a disbelieving glare. "I'm serious. Slughorn thinks you can do no wrong. He'd blame one of us for tampering with it. But for that split second before he jumped to that conclusion…" He stopped and let out a blissful sigh as he pictured it. "The shock on his face when he realizes you're not perfect and the instant denial of that realization." Another sigh.

Lily pinched him in the arm. "I'm not doing it, James."

"Please! I promise you won't get in trouble."

"But you might."

"No, I won't. I'll just blame Sirius." Lily hit him. "What? He won't mind." Lily gave him that look again. "He won't. He'd love detention. Been complaining that he hadn't had enough since I became Head Boy."

"At least you're having a good influence on him. Remus could never rein you two in."

"No, but at that time I didn't have a Head Girl that I wanted to impress."

Lily stopped, pulling James to a halt beside her. She was practically gaping like a fish as she stared at him.

"You…" She stuttered.

He'd matured because of her.

Surely her friends had told her this numerous times, but she wasn't ready to hear it. They'd described how almost every change had been for her.

"But fifth year…"

"Fifth year I was a randy idiot," James began, interrupting her incoherent babble. "Remus told me time and time again that all I had to do was grow up. But Peter said that, in order to get your attention, I had to take it away from the people you were with. That made more sense to me, so it's what I did. But it was a stupid decision and Peter has learned to give much better advice since then." He smiled and Lily couldn't help returning it. "And I've learned that this…" He tapped her blush-filled cheek. "…comes far easier when you're not spitting mad. Although, I do miss that spark that comes into your eyes when you're furious." She raised an eyebrow and took a step away from him. "Okay, maybe I don't miss it that much," he said while he pulled her back to him.

They both knew that they could easily go back to the way they used to be, but it would be so much worse. With the knowledge they'd gained about the other, all they needed was one sentence aimed to hurt and they'd instantly hate each other. Even if they didn't want to hurt the other, one slip of the tongue and it could be done. They'd been so careful up until now; it was almost refreshing to hear him speak so openly, even though it was quite the shock and she didn't know if she was ready for it. But she was glad that he hadn't moved on. She didn't know what she would do if he had. At least that was one thing she could put out of her head.

"James?"

Lily looked down the corridor, where she thought Sirius would be. That was his voice, after all. But he was nowhere to be found.

"James!"

There was Sirius's voice again.

"James?" she asked. "Where is that coming from?"

"Well…" Now it was his turn to stutter. "I…"

"Prongs! I know you're with Lily, just answer me."

James rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. In his hand was an old fashioned hand mirror. "Sirius," he said, and his reflection disappeared to be replaced with his best mate's.

"What do you want?"

"Just checking up on you," Sirius said. "Are you planning on joining us anytime soon?"

"No, Padfoot. I'm planning on staying down here forever."

"Loosen up, lover boy. We need to finalize the plans for tomorrow."

"I'll be up soon. Goodbye, Sirius."

James shoved the mirror back in his pocket, and Lily shook herself out of her stocked trance to ask, "What was that?"

"Two way mirror," he stated.

Lily's likeness to a goldfish was becoming more and more pronounced over the past fifteen minutes. She really shouldn't be this surprised at what James said or the object the boys had to aid in their mischief making. And she knew that's what they used the mirror for. How couldn't they?

"Sirius and I would chat during detention using this mirror. Then, one of us would have one mirror when acting as lookout while the others set up the prank and had the other mirror."

"Wait! I don't want to hear this," Lily said. She slapped her hands over her ears, but she could still hear James chuckle and ask, "And why would that be?"

Lily released her ears. "Because then the mystery will be gone," she replied. "After each prank, the girls and I would wonder how you pulled it off. If you tell me your pranking secrets, then they seem less impressive."

"And we can't have that."

"No, we can't."

They smiled at each other for a moment before, "Prongs!" James rolled his eyes. "I know you're still standing in the same spot. Get a move on."

"How did he…" Lily began.

"Can't tell you. It's a Marauder secret," he replied. With a wink and a smirk, they made the trek back to Gryffindor Tower for the little time that remained before History of Magic.

* * *

The next morning started no different than any other. The girls woke at six o'clock, got ready, and went down to breakfast together. But there was a bit of a delay in their morning routine when they saw what was lying on Kelly's bedside table. A simple red rose and one of Kelly's favorite brands of quills.

Lily remembered when Sirius had tried to Transfigure a quill into a rose for Kelly and failed quite spectacularly. The other girls also remembered it well; squeals and giggles filled the room the moment they saw what Sirius had given Kelly. Even though Lily had never been one to celebrate Valentine's Day, she thought it was sweet what Sirius did and allowed herself to get into the holiday for a brief time.

Her lack of annoyance towards February 14th ended the second she saw the pair of fifth years groping each other at the bottom of the staircase. It didn't end there either. Everyone had caught the love bug, it seemed. From chocolates to flowers to kisses, Lily saw it all. And that was only in the brief walk from the Common Room down to the Great Hall.

When Lily arrived at the Gryffindor table, she moved her plate out of the way and laid her head down. The amount of affection being shown by her classmates was making her sick. She thought it was absolutely ridiculous that they all felt the need to shower their significant others with love on this one day because the government and the card companies told them to.

"Good morning, sunshine," James said as he sat down beside her. Lily groaned. "Not so good then?"

"Wake me when it's February 15th."

"Not a big fan of Valentine's Day?"

"Not at all." She turned her face to look at him. "But I know you are."

"Of course I am," he replied. "It's the only day when I can shower my unwanted attention on you and have an acceptable reason for doing so."

Then, she cracked a smile. "Maybe _that's_ why I despise this holiday so much," she joked.

"And I thought you loved it for exactly that reason. Who wouldn't want Valentines that burst into song for a half hour? Or the suits of armor Charmed to throw confetti on them whenever they walk past? That's every girl's dream."

"You're mental."

Lily pulled her head and torso off the table and graciously accepted the cup of coffee that James handed her. He and the other Marauders kept Lily's attention off all the snogging couples nearby by sharing stories of their failed attempts to woo the ladies. Back in fifth year, Sirius took Brooke to Madam Puddifoot's. Before they had taken one step inside, Brooke threatened to break up with him if he forced her into "that place." Instead they spent the rest of the day in Zonko's and the Three Broomsticks. But Sirius didn't learn his lesson, and they broke up a week later. The other boys had similar stories where they tried to charm a girl but used the wrong lines or the wrong moves.

Lily wasn't entirely surprised that the boys weren't the ladies men that Hogwarts' female population made them out to be. She was learning bit by bit that the Marauder legacy was based on half-truths and concealed facts. Although, she almost liked it better this way. She still wanted some of the mystery, but anything that made them more human and less infamous was good in her book.

She especially enjoyed Peter's story from fifth year. It seemed all the boys struck out that year. But Peter's failure gave her the giggles more than any of the others.

"I decided to ask out Annabelle Jenkins, who was a fourth year Hufflepuff at the time. I had this great plan to start at the Three Broomsticks and spend the rest of the day walking around and occasionally going into shops. I didn't really know that much about her but I wanted to, so I asked her out. The next day, I brought up my plan but she had completely forgotten that she had said yes to a date. I figured that I'm pretty forgettable fellow, so I didn't think too much of it. I reminded her of the plan for our date and left it at that. A few days later, I asked her if she was looking forward to Saturday. She said she was, but then she asked if I had decided what we would be doing. That should have been my second clue that something was wrong with the situation. But she was so pretty and said yes to me, so I told myself to forget about it. Saturday came and I was lucky to find a booth. Annabelle came up to our table, looking splendid. Just as she was about to sit down, a second Annabelle arrived. I had forgotten that Annabelle had an identical twin sister! I felt like such an idiot. I asked both girls out on a date without even realizing. They got upset when they figured out what I had done and stormed off together, leaving me alone."

Lily laughed along with the others, even though she felt a bit worse for Peter than for either Sirius or James. Probably because his mistake had more to do with his forgetfulness and poor self-esteem than his arrogance or his deliberate disregard for his girlfriend's personality and preferences. Peter's problems were simple, in a way, but he would have a harder time charming the ladies out of them. He just didn't have that skill, but she liked him better this way. It made him more approachable, a better friend even.

"Enough stories," Remus interrupted. "We need to get to class. McGonagall will kill us if we're late."

Transfiguration passed without any indication that it was a holiday, which made Lily extremely happy. Although, she did remember one year when the Marauders showered valentines upon the stiff professor and McGonagall transfiguration the paper hearts into birds and had them chase the boys from her classroom. Lily had never laughed so hard during McGonagall's class, but she knew if would never happen again.

The moment class ended, Lily was forced back into her Valentine's Day horror film. With a break before lunch, Remus was kind enough to accompany her to the library, where Madam Pince would not allow groping or the swapping of saliva around her precious books. The other Marauders had bombarded their study session and pleaded him to stay with them to put the finishing touches on their prank, but Remus assured them, "It's all ready. And it was last night. Just be patient and wait until lunch."

Lily looked up from her books. "What's happening at lunch?"

"Just a little prank," James answered. "You'll see."

"Should I be afraid?" Lily asked.

"Not at all."

"It's fairly tame, really," Sirius added. "James wouldn't let us do anything extravagant." He sent a quick glare at James before continuing, "But since Remus would rather be a bookworm until lunch, we should leave."

Peter and James agreed, but before James followed the other two out he bent close to Lily's ear and whispered, "Told you he was itching for a detention."

And she almost agreed to let him pull off some stunt so Sirius could get one. Even if that meant having her potion explode.

But she put that out of her head as soon as she couldn't see them anymore.

She and Remus were quite productive once the other boys left and they were both able to finish a few assignments due that week.

Feeling lighter, they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Once in a while, she would look at her silent companion and notice the mischievous tilt to his smile and the brightness in his eyes. Even with his studious way and fairly law abiding nature, he was still a Marauder. And his quiet excitement was contagious. She quickened her steps a bit and they were sitting down at the Gryffindor table in no time.

As she was piling her plate full of food, she asked James, "Is there something I shouldn't be eating? Or maybe I should duck my head at a certain time?"

"You'll see" was his only answer. Again. So she continued eating normally and discussing coursework with the girls. She was giving them tips for the essays she and Remus had just finished over break when there was a loud BANG, the Hall filled with smoke, and everyone went silent. The smoke cleared seconds later, and then the laughter began. Everyone's robes had turned bright pink and their hair was pure red. Some students even had red hats on their heads or pink ribbons flowing through their hair.

Lily was floored. Not one student—or teacher either—was missed.

"How?" she asked. "It couldn't be the food. You'd have no way of knowing what each student would eat. And using a spell or a potion on every piece of food would take ages…"

James cut off her musing by saying, "I'm not telling you how we did it. You were the one who wanted to keep some of it a mystery, after all."

"Yeah," Lily sighed. "Why did I do that again?"

James didn't bother to answer. He simply smiled and patted her arm in a comforting manner but Lily knew that it meant "too bad this will bother you for the rest of the day" and would have an accompanying smirk if he hadn't already turned back toward his plate.

"Just because Lily doesn't want to know doesn't mean that I don't want to," Kelly stated. She was usually the one to initiate the 'how did they do it' conversation after a Marauder prank. Sirius whispered the answer in her ear and once he was finished she immediately faced him.

"Really?" she asked. After Sirius nodded, she sputtered, "That's brilliant." She then passed along the secret to the rest of the girls while Lily laid her head on the table and buried her face in her arms.

"And that was only part one," Peter commented.

Lily's groan was audible even through her arms and she could hear James chuckle beside her.

"You'll survive," he told her, which earned him a fierce glare when Lily lifted her head.

"I kind of hate you right now," she stated.

"No, you don't," he replied. "Besides, you're missing part of the show."

He motioned around the Hall, where several students had their wands out and were attempting to return their friends to their original appearance. Each spell did nothing but increase the brightness of their hair and robes. Flitwick watched, perplexed, as the spells were counteracted and Dumbledore stroked his beard with a smidge of amusement in his eyes.

Lily looked to the boys. "What did you do?" she asked, although it was less accusatory and instead filled with wonder.

"Just a simple spell," Sirius answered.

She doubted it was anything but simple.

"Don't worry," Remus assured her. "They won't be this way forever."

"Good. I don't look good as a redhead," stated Katie.

"I don't think any of us do," agreed Peter while checking out his reflection in his spoon. "Well," he continued, "except Lily, but her hair hasn't really changed so she doesn't count."

Jenn took that moment to look at Lily, then back at the boys. "Then why is your hair red?"

Lily didn't really understand. Why wouldn't their hair be red?

But Sirius answered, "We couldn't have the staff suspecting us. If we were the only ones without the hair and robes color change, they would know it was us. We'd rather they catch us when we're not being completely obvious." Sirius winked at Lily and she thought that maybe James had told Sirius about their ploy to land them in detention. "It's more fun to watch the professors try to pin the pranks on us when there is no way they can prove it," he continued.

"Especially Filch," said Peter. "He wants to catch us so badly. He goes crazy when he doesn't." He paused. "I can't wait to see his face tonight."

None of the girls had a chance to ask about part two of the prank because a bell sounded, signaling that the lunch hour was over and they needed to get to class.

Lily, Remus, Kelly, and Amy trudged outside for Care of Magical Creatures, while the rest headed off to Divination. Lily had thought James and Sirius were being lazy by taking Divination—Sirius had actually admitted to it—but one night in January Lily had asked James why he stuck with the subject.

"Well," he replied, "most of it is complete bollocks. Reading tea leaves and crystal balls and such. But prophecies are another matter. It's interesting how some come true and some don't and others do simply because someone found out about it and essentially made it come true."

"You make it sound far more intriguing than it should, but I still think it's complete bollocks. You're in charge of your own destiny. Little things change your future every day. No person could anticipate all of them." She stopped and stared into the fire for a second. "I think people are so afraid of the future that they want to believe in Divination just so they'll know what will happen to them."

James had agreed with her, but it didn't stop his fascination with certain aspects of the subject. Lily wished she could believe in Divination, especially now when the future seemed so bleak. They all wanted to know if and when the string of murders and disappearances would end.

Lily shook her head. She wouldn't think of all that now. Not when the snow was beginning to melt and it would be spring soon. And there were pranks to enjoy and birthdays to celebrate. The little things would keep them going.

So she turned her thoughts to these things as they listened to Professor Kettleburn lecture and drew their diagrams and later when Professor Hartford gave one of her most depressing Defense lectures. Even with Hartford telling them how at least one of their class of thirty would be dead in a year, Lily was bent on staying positive. She had dealt with her own demons, she would deal with these too.

Lily glanced around the classroom. A quarter of her classmates were near tears, another quarter appeared fiercely determined, while the remaining were downright frightened. James and Sirius were part of the determined few. Their chins slightly raised, jaws clenched, and hands wrapped tightly around their quills as if they were wands, Lily knew they would fight for any student in that room, even the ones they didn't particularly like. They wouldn't be able to stand it if someone died when they could have helped. Then there was Remus, who met her eyes and gave her a slight smile. She knew he was worried, but not for the reason everyone else was. He was disturbed by the sheer number of deaths, but he was obsessed with how his lycanthropy could make him a target for Death Eaters, but as a possible recruit, not a threat. It had taken her ages to make him realize that he would never take their offer, if one was ever made. His friends and family were far too important to him for him to betray them in that way. Because that is exactly how they would see it. As a betrayal.

They were strong. All of them. And they could make it out of this war alive if they fought hard enough.

Class finally ended, and everyone rushed out the door, needing nothing more than to escape the depressing mood of the classroom.

"She's never been like this before," Kelly noted. Professor Hartford had always been hyper vigilant and urging them to know their enemies as well as their friends, but she'd never resorted to scare tactics.

"I think she lost someone recently," Peter said, stopping them all as they turned to face him. "After the attack a week ago, the ones who had her class that day were saying that she would start crying during lecture."

"We never would have known. We were all in different parts of the castle in different classes. And it's not like the professors tell us about their lives," Remus added.

"No, they don't. They're a mystery to us," James said. "But now we know why she's been so hesitant to lecture us."

"She couldn't bear to talk about what killed whoever she knew."

They all agreed with Kelly and fell silent for a moment and they continued their walk down to the Great Hall.

"Wasn't she an Auror?" Sirius asked.

"Who?" Remus asked.

"Professor Hartford. Who else?"

"She was. Before she started teaching here."

"Then wouldn't she be used to death by Dark Arts?"

Lily stared at Sirius, shocked at what he was implying, that she shouldn't be so affected, that she could get used to being around death.

"You grew up around the Dark Arts," Remus commented. "Did you get used to it?" Sirius didn't answer but his nose flared and his jaw clenched. "I didn't think so."

Before Sirius could bite out what Lily was sure would be a nasty reply, she cut in, "Can we please talk about something else?"

"I agree," Katie said. "I want nothing more than to forget the past hour."

"Me too," Amy agreed. "I need a good laugh."

Lily watched each boy sport matching grins. They met each other's eyes, nodded, and looped an arm around one of the girls and proceeded to escort them into the Hall and over the Gryffindor table. It wasn't until they sat down that a smile appeared on the girls' faces.

"You forgot that there was a second part to the prank," Sirius said.

"Does that surprise you?" Kelly replied.

"Not after listening to that lecture." Sirius said, "But now you can forget about it. Part two should begin in a few minutes."

"Any hints?" Katie asked.

"Nope," Sirius answered. "You'll have to wait to find out just like everyone else."

"But shouldn't being friends with the Marauders have some sort of an advantage?"

"It does," James replied. "You get the pleasure of our company."

"And you'll never be the target of a prank," Sirius added.

"Unless it's something good," Remus mentioned.

Lily raised an eyebrow at Remus's addition. She had a feeling it had something to do with the second part of today's prank. Plus they were all still sporting the red hair and pink robes from earlier.

"But didn't you tell Kelly?" Katie asked Sirius.

Kelly laughed beside her. "Sirius doesn't tell me anything he does with those three," she said. "And I've learned not to ask."

"That's probably a good idea," Amy said.

Before Lily could agree, a loud BANG similar to the one from that morning resonated through the Great Hall. She barely had time to catch the mischievous grins lighting up the boys' faces when the fireworks began. Bursts of every color of the rainbow appeared over the students' heads. Joyful exclamations left the mouths of even the oldest students. Lily thought she might have seen Professor McGonagall smile for a moment. There was no doubt that Dumbledore was enjoying the show; he was leaning back in his chair, staring up at the firework display with a twinkle in his eyes. Lily wondered if Dumbledore was a troublemaker in school and that's why he let the Marauders get away with so many of their pranks. But she quickly decided that wasn't possible. He probably just liked the boost in morale in these dark times.

And she enjoyed it too.

With one last burst of color and sparks, confetti shot out and rained down on everyone. The show was over and the applause echoed through the Hall.

Lily was about to tell James how much she liked part two of the prank when she realized the room seemed darker than before. She glanced around and saw that everyone's hair and robes had been returned to their original color.

"Impressive," she murmured.

"And so sweet," Kelly added.

Lily turned and stared at her best friend. She couldn't understand what was 'sweet' about this prank. Then, she saw the rose. Kelly was holding one, as was every girl in the Great Hall. Lily's was laying right next to her plate.

"Wow." Lily was in awe. The amount of talent and planning needed to pull off both parts of the prank was immense. Lily couldn't even begin to think how they pulled it off.

"That was amazing!" Katie stated.

"Definitely," agreed Amy.

Sirius's smirk hadn't left. "I'm glad you ladies liked it."

"Liked it?" Katie said. "I think every single girl in this room loved it. You might have a few more admirers after today."

"If they knew it was us," Peter replied.

Katie scoffed. "Of course they know it was you. Practically everyone does. You know how the Hogwarts rumor mill works. If they had any proof, those girls," Katie motioned towards three girls at the Hufflepuff table who were clutching their roses, "would be over here in a second proclaiming their love for you."

"You hear that?" Sirius nudged Kelly. "I'm a hot commodity. Everyone wants me."

"I'm sure they do," Kelly said, patting him on the hand. "You keep telling yourself that."

Sirius threw a hand over his heart. "You wound me, my dear."

"You'll survive." Kelly gave him a quick peck on the cheek before saying to Lily, "Besides, someone needs to keep his ego in check."

"Thank Merlin for that," Remus piped in, and he was promptly smacked in the back of the head by Sirius. "Don't hit me when you know I'm right."

"Now where's the fun in that for me?"

Lily smiled. Sirius and Remus could banter as much as they wanted but all of them could see the meaning behind it. Remus saw just how much his friend had changed for a girl and Sirius didn't mind it one bit. After all, the change had brought Kelly into his life. Even though he made comments about other girls, they knew he was only joking and he was completely devoted to Kelly. At that moment, his arm was draped lightly around her waist, showing his feelings for this girl more than his words ever could.

"Ready, Lily?"

The couple had risen from their seats, and so had the rest of their friends. Kelly was staring down at her.

"Uh, yeah," Lily replied and got up to follow after them. She watched as Sirius's arm returned to Kelly's waist when she felt someone else's arm come to rest across her shoulders.

"Hello, James."

"So how did you like the prank?"

"You know I loved it, so don't try and get me to ask how you did it because I know you won't tell me."

"And you would be completely right."

"Of course I am," Lily said. "You're far too obvious sometimes."

A grin appeared on James's face. "I could still surprise you."

"We'll see about that," she doubted.

He winked, released her, and ran off to harass Sirius. She thought she heard James say something about Kelly getting Sirius a new, smaller leash for Valentine's Day, to which Sirius gave him a hearty smack upside the head and then slung his arm across his shoulders to laugh with him. Lily had no idea why James alluding to the fact that Kelly had a tight hold on Sirius and his actions—which she was completely unaware of—would send both of them into such a fit. She shrugged her shoulders. There were some things she would never understand about those boys, and that interaction was just one of those things.

Lily allowed her feet to take her to Gryffindor Tower as she thought about the strange antics of James and Sirius and the rest of the Marauders. Their inside jokes, numerous secrets, and easy friendship and brotherhood were what others dreamed of finding in their relationships. Maybe not the secrets, but the ability to trust one another completely. She found herself envying these boys, even though she had wonderful friendships of her own. But they would never be as close as the Marauders. Lily worried, more and more as the end of term came closer, that she would lose touch with some of the girls once they left Hogwarts. And then she would look at the boys and know that they would be thick as thieves until they were old men. She laughed to herself as she plopped down on her bed, picturing the four of them wreaking havoc in the wizard equivalent to a nursing home.

"What's so funny, Lily?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, but she wasn't able to get that picture out of her head.

"Any plans for tonight?"

"Just homework. I need to finish the drawing for Care of Magical Creatures and the essay for Transfiguration." She grabbed the clock that sat on her nightstand. "And I might have time to start the reading for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Do you want to join me?"

"Can't," Kelly replied. "I already have plans. I was just curious if yours might have changed."

"Why would they?" Lily propped herself up on her elbows. Kelly was sitting on her own bed with a smirk on her face.

"I thought those might have changed your mind."

Confused, Lily looked to where Kelly was pointing. Sitting on her nightstand was a vase of daisies and other wild flowers. A smile immediately appeared and she reached out and touched the petals softly. She'd always loved daisies. Ever since she was a child she would go out to the fields and pick them with Petunia. They were the flowers she would give to her sister to ask for forgiveness, and they were the only ones she wouldn't throw out. And when Lily fell off her broom in first year, after she received a long, worried letter from her parents, a single, pressed daisy came in the mail. It didn't come with a note, but Lily knew it was Petunia's way of saying that she hoped her sister was all right.

Lily turned back to Kelly, whose smirk had melted into a soft smile. Kelly was the only one who knew that daisies were her favorite flower and why they meant so much to her.

She got off her bed and stood in front of her best friend. "Who'd you tell?" Lily asked.

Kelly's smirk was back. "No one," she replied.

But Lily knew they were only two people Kelly would have told and she was dating one of them. And there was no way Sirius would be giving her flowers. He was far too crazy about shis girlfriend to be sending gifts to other girls.

Lily walked back down to the Common Room and immediately saw the person she was looking for. She could spot his messy hair almost anywhere. He, Remus, and Peter were sitting by the fire. James's legs were hung over the armrest and his head was leaned back. He appeared to not be listening to his friends' conversation.

"Hey, James?" Lily said.

His eyes snapped open and he nearly fell out of his chair in his rush to right himself.

"Hey, Lily," he said, swiping his hand through his hair.

Remus and Peter had stopped talking and weren't bothering to hide the fact that they were listening to Lily and James's conversation. And Lily didn't mind. They were probably involved in the first place.

"I just wanted to thank you for the flowers," she said.

"Those were part of the prank," he replied. "But you're welcome."

Lily shook her head. "Not those. The ones left in my room. I have no idea when or how you got them there. But thank you."

James played dumb. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lily smiled. "Let me remind you. Someone left a vase of daisies in my room with no card. And whoever this person is knew that those are my favorite flowers."

"It sounds like you've got yourself a secret admirer."

"Or not so secret." She paused. "Only Kelly knows my favorite flower and she wouldn't give that information to any random person. I only know of two people she would tell. The first is your best mate, and I doubt he'd be giving me flowers. The second is you."

Even though he was still trying to pretend like it wasn't him, she could see his eyes brighten.

"So thank you," she finished. "I'll see you all later."

Remus and Peter said their goodbyes and Lily walked away. Before she reached the top of the staircase to return to her dorm, she heard James shout, "You're welcome."

Lily couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. She was right; it was him. But he was right too. He was able to surprise her. And she liked it that way.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, as always, to everyone who has read this story. Especially those of you who take the time to review. You make my day! So, love it, hate it? Tell me about it. Reviews are like chocolate to me… and I really like chocolate.**


	20. Redefining Friendships Part 2

**Last Time on The Prophecy…**

**Dumbledore offered James a seat […] "I have waited entirely too long to divulge this information to you. Some years ago, a prophecy was made, one which spoke of the downfall of the Dark Lord that is terrorizing the people of this country," Dumbledore said. "It speaks of the two people that would bring about his downfall. Together, these two people would bring into the world the one person that is able to defeat this evil, but the Two would not see this themselves." […]**

"**You think it is talking about Lily and me?" James asked. Dumbledore nodded slowly.**

* * *

"**So what are you going to do? About Lily, that is?"**

"**If I stay friends with Lily, or date her, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will assume the prophecy is coming true and will come after us. Even if he doesn't find out and try to kill us right away, the prophecy says that she and I won't live to see his downfall."**

"**So the only way you won't die is if you cut Lily out of your life entirely," Remus stated.**

**James nodded. "But I don't want to do that and neither does she."**

* * *

"**Someone left a vase of daisies in my room with no card. And whoever this person is knew that those are my favorite flowers."**

"**It sounds like you've got yourself a secret admirer."**

"**Or not so secret." […] Even though he was still trying to pretend like it wasn't him, she could see his eyes brighten. "So thank you," she finished.**

* * *

**The Prophecy**

**-Chapter 20—**

'**Redefining Friendships' Part 2**

"James. James, stop staring."

It was Monday again, and fumes with different colored smoke filled the Potions classroom as it usually did. But James Potter was not contributing to his and his partner's potion as he usually did. Instead, he could not take his eyes off a certain Slytherin's table. One week had passed since Snape's one-sided staring match with Lily during this same class, and only a few more days had passed since he warned Lily away from James. The creepy git was up to something, James knew it.

"James!"

"Ow!" He yelped. Remus had kicked him in the shin under the table, and James gave him a nasty glare in return.

"Stop staring."

"Yes, Mother," James sarcastically replied.

"I'm serious. It's kind of creepy."

James tore his eyes away from Snape to give Remus a fierce look. "He's been doing the same thing to Lily," he argued.

"Yes," Remus agreed. "But what he's doing is also super creepy."

By this point, Sirius and Peter had abandoned their potion too and were listening to the conversation at hand.

"What you're doing is almost worse, Prongs," Sirius said.

"How?" James didn't know how it could possibly be worse than the vibes Snape was giving off.

"We know that Snape has had a thing for Lily for years now. He's always looking at her. But you, paying that much attention to him, it's just…" He trailed off, unable to find an acceptable word for his friend's actions.

"Fine. I'll stop," James said. "But I did notice something."

"You better have," Sirius remarked. "You were staring at him long enough."

James ignored Sirius's remark and got to the point. "He was limping."

"And that's important how?" Sirius snapped. His tone continued to get more and more disgruntled. Knowing the history between Sirius and Snape, any discussion that involved the Slytherin put Sirius in an absolutely foul mood. But James needed to talk about his theory even if Sirius would rather talk about anything else.

"I think he knows."

"Knows what?" Peter asked.

James leaned closer and lowered his voice. "About the prophecy."

"Well that clears everything up," Sirius said. "Besides, we decided before that that's ridiculous."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Don't mind him. He's on his period."

Sirius smacked him in the head.

"Oy! What did I say about hitting me when you know I'm right?"

Sirius's answer was the crossing of his arms and a small huff.

"Now what were you saying, Prongs?" Remus asked. "What makes you think that he knows?"

James snuck a quick glance at Snape before answering, "He's been limping. Just recently too."

Sirius opened his mouth to comment but Remus held up his hand and said "hush," and Sirius snapped his mouth shut. "Continue," Remus said.

"Well, I know we agreed before that it wasn't likely, but I've been thinking about it more, especially now that Snape is hurt. What if he does know?" The other three stayed silent as James collected his thoughts and continued, "There was something off about his conversation with Lily the night of Slughorn's party. It wasn't about wanting to get her away from me in order to give himself a chance. I'm sure that was part of it, but he begged her to stay away. Begged. As if it was life or death if she didn't." He paused and looked over at her. A slight smile appeared on his face before he turned back to his friends. "I would do the same thing if I were him."

"That may be true," Remus said. "But how does that prove anything? How would he have found out?"

James shrugged his shoulders. That was the part he hadn't quite figured out. "Maybe he overhead his Death Eater buddies talking about it or he's a Death Eater and heard about it that way. Whatever it was, he wasn't supposed to hear it and they punished him. That's where the limp came from. Maybe they even found out that he warned Lily."

"That's a lot of speculation, James," Remus said.

Then Sirius added, "I still think it's ridiculous. Snivellus probably fell down the stairs because his greasy hair was in the way."

James wished that was the case.

"I agree with Sirius," Peter said. "I don't think he could have found out. Plus, if You-Know-Who did know about the prophecy, don't you think he would have done something to prevent it from coming true? You've known since Halloween. What if he has too? That's a long time to do nothing."

"Sorry, James, but Peter has a point," Remus said.

James didn't know whether he should be happy that his friends were finding flaws in his argument or disappointed that they didn't see it as he did.

"And if Snape had found out and You-Know-Who knew that he had warned Lily, that would give him even more reason to attack now. But nothing has happened. You're both still here. Alive and well."

James nodded. "I guess you're right," he said and that ended the conversation. James began adding the ingredients that Remus had prepared into their cauldron, but he couldn't get his mind off his theory about Snape. He could be right, even though Remus and Peter's arguments made far more sense than his.

He rubbed his temples before throwing the next ingredient into their potion, and he decided to try to forget his theory entirely. His sanity was at stake.

* * *

Lily couldn't concentrate. She had escaped to the library to get some homework done, but she couldn't focus on the text in front of her. Every time she looked down the hairs on her neck stood on end and she had this feeling someone was staring at her, but when she glanced around everyone was working hard on whatever they were doing. She thought maybe Snape was lurking around just out of sight, but she'd always been able to tell when he was in the same room as her before and she didn't have that indication now.

She was being paranoid for no reason.

Lily reread the same sentence for the fifth time when she threw her head back up and surveyed the room. Still nothing, and yet that creepy tingling had traveled up her neck and then down her spine.

"Hey, Lily."

She nearly jumped out of her chair and toppled her ink pot. She covered her heart with her hand, hoping that would slow its rate a bit, before exclaiming, "James Potter! You scared me half to death. What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?"

And how had she not seen him come in?

"No reason really," he smirked. "But you're even prettier when you're flushed." The red in her cheeks was replaced with one of a different kind and she blushed brilliantly. "That's one of the reasons I made you angry so often. The way your face colored and your eyes lit up was stunning. But now I've found a way to make that same look appear without being in danger of a trip to the hospital wing."

"Are you certain about that?" Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "Because I think sneaking up on me is the perfect way to ensure that you spend an entire day with Madam Pomfrey." James didn't reply but continued to smile at her. Lily sighed, knowing his presence would not help her already pitiful productivity. "If you must stay," she said, "then make yourself useful." She shoved her Transfiguration essay over to him. "I still need ten inches of material and I have nothing left to say."

James took the roll of parchment and read while Lily glanced around the room. Everyone was concentrating on the book or project in front of them. Even Avery and Mulciber wore the expression of someone hard at work. She supposed that the fervor to do well on the end of term exams was beginning, even though February was just ending and exams were not set until June. She knew some people who liked to be ahead of their work. She was one of them, but at the moment she was too busy trying to finish all of her assignments to think more than two of three days ahead. She hoped the professors had planned time to review, otherwise Lily would not be passing her NEWTs. She didn't have time to study for them on top of everything else she had to do.

"All right," James said, cutting through the silence and bringing her back to the assignment at hand. "You've got the gist of it, but you can include more about intent and state of mind when transfiguring an inanimate object into an animal and the difference when Animagi turn themselves into their form. That alone should fill your empty space."

He was right. Of course he was right. James was brilliant when it came to Transfiguration. If only they would have become friends sooner; she would have done so much better in the class with his help.

"Maybe that's what I've been doing wrong all these years," Lily commented. "I've tried to use human transfiguration when I've been incredibly angry. I didn't have the right intent or state of mind to pull it off."

"I completely agree. Especially since I was the one who ended up in the Hospital Wing with a duck bill after one botched attempt."

This time Lily felt guilty for what she had done to James in her fits of anger.

"Did I ever apologize for that?" Lily asked.

"Not that I remember," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders, as if he didn't expect her to apologize.

"Well I'm sorry. For that and everything else."

"Lily, that's not necessary."

He was placating her. "Yes, it is. We used to be really horrible to each other."

"But we're not anymore," James said, effectively silencing her.

"Yes, but—"

"Lily, stop," James interrupted. "That's all in the past. We were different people then. If it makes you feel any better, I forgive you. I've always forgiven you. Most times no more than five seconds later. Now do yourself and myself a favor and forget about it. Or at least stop feeling guilty for everything we've done to each other. Can you do that?"

Lily nodded. "I'll try."

"Good," James replied. "Now that we've cleared that up, I'll let you get back to your essay and I'll go bug Remus instead."

Lily laughed before telling him, "Don't pester Remus too much. He has work that he needs to get done."

"Bollocks. All of his assignments for the next two days are done. He's working ahead. He could use a distraction."

James hopped out of his chair, left a kiss on the top of her head, and bounded out of the library.

Even with the amount of work that was still on her 'to do' list, she felt a bit lighter after her conversation with James and was able to finish her Transfiguration in very little time. Within twenty minutes, she wrapped up her conclusion paragraph and packed up her things. She'd work on the rest of her assignments in the Common Room.

A smile on her face, she slung her book bag on her shoulder and exited the library, giving Madam Pince a little wave as she did so.

She just turned the corner to start her seven story climb to Gryffindor Tower when she was flung to the floor. Her bag landed beside her, and she could hear her ink pot shatter. Ignoring the pain in her knees and wrists, she whipped her head around to see her assailant.

"Did the Mudblood forget how to walk?" Avery sneered, while Mulciber laughed by his side.

As much as she wanted to wipe the smug looks off their faces, she knew she couldn't when she didn't have her wand. She turned her head a fraction to find her bag, where her wand currently resided.

A sharp pain shot through the back of her head as she was yanked to her feet by a fistful of her hair. She bit her lip to stop the cry from escaping.

"Don't even think about it," Avery snarled. His lips were right next to her ear. "We just want to talk."

She doubted that very much, but she had no idea what their real intentions were. She only knew that she would never keep her wand in her bag again.

"Now listen carefully," he said.

She was tempted to snap out a sassy reply along the lines of how difficult that would be since there was a snake whispering in her ear. But with the grip Avery had on her hair and the way her neck was tilted back, she wasn't going to try to make him mad and be put through more pain than she was already in.

"We know Snape has told you this already, but from what we've seen, it doesn't look like you've been listening. So I'll say it again. If you value your life or his, stay away from Potter." His grip tightened a bit more and she tried not to wince. Somehow his words cut through the pain, but before she could question him another figure rounded the corner and entered the corridor.

"Avery! Mulciber! What the hell are you doing?"

Lily stumbled as she was pushed away but she was steadied by their unexpected, and somewhat welcome, visitor.

"Nevermind. Now both of you get out of my sight." He shooed them away with his open hand. His other was still firmly wrapped around Lily's arm. Mulciber walked away immediately while Avery began a staring match with Snape.

"Avery. Go."

Avery turned on his heel and stalked off in the direction his friend had taken.

And even with her assaulter gone, and every part of her body screaming to run away, Lily was rooted to her spot. She simply stared at Snape until his attention switched from Avery and Mulciber to her.

"Are you all right?" he asked. He was far too close now. He used the hand previously gripping her arm to wipe away the small pool of blood that had gathered on her lip.

It was then that she pulled away from him, so quickly that a flicker of hurt reached Snape's eyes. But it didn't stop him from asking again, "Are you all right?"

She bit out, "Why do you care? You're just like them."

"I'm not," he replied confidently.

She grabbed his arm and ripped his robe sleeve down, revealing his Dark Mark. "Yes, you are," she said, disappointment in every word. She had hoped he didn't have the Mark yet, that he could change even though she knew he wouldn't.

He tore his arm away. "I'm not," he said again. "They," he pointed in the direction Avery and Mulciber had gone, "couldn't care less what happens to you, but I do."

"And yet you've sided with them and everyone else who'd rather see me dead." The anger ebbed out of her voice and she crossed her arms protectively against her chest.

"You don't understand," Snape said. "You can't escape from him once he's set his eyes on you. You can try but it won't do you any good."

"I think you were too afraid to resist him." She noticed his eyes narrow just a bit before she continued, "You could have said no. You didn't have to join. But you did. That makes you the same as them." She paused. "And why are your buddies threatening me to stay away from James?"

If she didn't know him so well, she wouldn't have seen the slight widening of his eyes. What she didn't know was why he was so shocked that Mulciber and Avery had approached her.

"What did they say to you?" he asked.

"Nothing more than what you alluded to. That my life was somehow at risk by being with James. Why, in Merlin's name, does my relationship with James mean so much to all of you?"

Her breath was coming a little faster and she couldn't stop wringing her hands. Maybe that would keep her from reaching for her wand like she had wanted to do from the beginning.

And Snape just stood there, watching her like he usually did. Then, he turned and swooped down on her bag. His hand shot inside it and pulled out her wand. Of course he knew of the little side pocket she had sewn into it where her wand always resides. But instead of keeping it he handed it to her.

"Go on," he said. "Use it. I know you want to."

She took her wand from him but lowered her arm instead of raising it to the ready position.

"You never answered my question," she said.

"No," he replied. "Because you already know the answer."

He said nothing. Gave nothing away with his body language. His face was a blank slate.

Instead, he handed her bag to her and walked away.

Only after watching him disappear around a corner did she realize that she had a splitting headache, one that a quick nap or a good distraction would cure. And she could only get both things in one place, the Gryffindor Common Room.

Lily put her bag on her shoulder and set off toward her original destination.

Immediately upon walking through the portrait hole, she could feel the warmth of the fire and she gravitated towards it. Only one seat was empty in front of the crackling flames and she quickly plopped down upon it, closing her eyes the moment her butt touched the cushion and letting her bag drop to the floor. Her ink bottle was already broken so caution was completely unnecessary, and she'd clean up her ink covered books and parchment as soon as her head stopped aching.

"Lily?"

She groaned and didn't need to open her eyes to know he was hovering over her, but she opened them anyway.

"Yes, James."

"What happened?"

She was finding it hard to concentrate on the worry that seemed to pour from his eyes.

"I have a headache and need a nap."

"That doesn't answer my question." He was right, it didn't. "Why is your lip bleeding?"

She closed her eyes against his image but knew he wouldn't go away until he got his answer, and then she could sleep.

"It was nothing. Just Avery and Mulciber trying to scare me over something that is none of their business."

"Lily, you're being really vague. What did they do to you? What were they trying to scare you out of? You need to help me out here."

She was scaring him now; she knew he was making up scenarios in his head that were far worse than what had actually happened.

"It was nothing, James. They tripped me, and I must have bit my lip. Then they told me to do as Snape said and stay away from you. That was it." Well, it was a revised version of what had happened. She couldn't have him worrying more than he already was.

"No, it's not." His voice had dropped an octave and he was barely suppressing a growl. "Those pricks need to learn to stay away from you."

He had only taken two steps away from her when she was up on her feet as well. Pain shot through her forehead but she knew there would be no nap any time soon.

"James, stop." He did and turned to face her. "Going after them won't change anything. They're probably just trying to help their friend in their own demented way. So please go vent your anger in some way that won't lead you to detention or suspension."

"But what if they do it again?"

"Then I'll go to Dumbledore and he'll take care of it."

"Fine, but just this once."

"Thank you."

He gave her a quick hug and then bounded up the stairs to his dorm, leaving Lily to fall asleep in the armchair for a good two hours before Kelly would wake her for dinner.

* * *

"I was right," James proclaimed as he threw the door open, causing Remus and Peter to jump. Sirius made no movement to suggest he had heard James's rather loud entrance, but his were often quite similar so he could tune them out easily.

"What do you think you're right about, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

James shut the door and launched himself onto Sirius's bed, shoving all his Quidditch magazines to the floor.

"Oy, you sodding git, I was reading those."

"You can read them later, after you listen to how I was right and you were wrong."

He had all of their attention now. Even Remus had closed his book and put down his quill and parchment.

"What is this about, James?" Remus asked.

"Snape. And the prophecy."

Sirius groaned and threw a pillow over his head. Even though it would not block out what James had to say.

"Snape knows. And so do his buddies." As skeptical as his friends were about his theory, he had their attention. Even Sirius was listening.

"Today, Avery and Mulciber attacked Lily."

"What!" Sirius exclaimed, on his feet in an instant.

"Sit down, Sirius," Remus said.

"She's okay," James continued, "and we're not allowed to do anything to them. Lily said so. Although, I think if she knew the real reason for them attacking her she might be okay with us hexing them a little bit."

His friends wore equally confused looks.

"She thinks they are trying to help Snape in his endeavor to get Lily back in his life," James added. "But I know that's not the real reason. Snape knows about the prophecy. He told Avery and Mulciber. And they step in, thinking it is in their best interest to do so."

James was pacing now and using his hands and arms to accentuate his point. "Don't you see? They're all in on it."

"Then why hasn't You-Know-Who stepped in?" Sirius asked.

James thought for a second. "Maybe he doesn't know all of it and wants to wait until he has all of his information."

"But with that argument, Avery and Mulciber wouldn't have approached Lily," Remus said.

"Except they're both idiots and spineless snakes. If You-Know-Who is defeated, then they spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban, so they'll do whatever it takes to make sure their side wins, even if it means acting prematurely."

"If you're right," Peter said. "Then you'll want to watch yourself. They'll come after you next."

"Nah," James disagreed. "Those idiots will probably be punished for what they did today. We won't have to worry about them. But I could see Snape saying something to her."

"How would that help him at all?" Peter asked.

"I don't know," James answered. "But he's always been able to manipulate her feelings in his favor."

The conversation ended there but James refused not to take action. He did not go against Lily's wishes. Avery and Mulciber went unscathed, at least by him. When classes resumed on Monday, they both had a noticeable limp, which James gladly pointed out to the Marauders, even though they tried to hide it. Instead of plotting his revenge, he simply watched over Lily more closely. He escorted her from class to class or ensured that one of the guys was with her. He tried to keep her unaware of what they were doing—even as he clenched his wand when someone looked unhappily at them or he stepped just a bit closer to her if someone came too close—but when he nearly hexed a kid for sneezing next to Lily, she said she'd had enough.

"James, stop."

She grabbed hold of his wand arm as the second year ran off, and James hoped Lily couldn't feel how quick his heart was beating from one little noise.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just thought—"

"That someone was trying to attack us by sneezing?" she interrupted, raising an eyebrow to accentuate how ridiculous the situation was.

Lily motioned for the others to leave and gave any remaining students looking for a show her infamous prefect glare. James watched each student turn and walk away and once the area was a bit clearer, Lily spoke again. "What's going on, James?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he replied, not knowing what else to say or how much to tell her. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. As difficult as this is for you, you can't control what is happening. You can't protect me every moment of every day so please stop trying." James was about to protest when she grabbed his face, one hand on each side of his narrowed lips and worried eyes. "Stop. Please. You know as well as I do how bad things are getting outside Hogwarts, but I'd rather spend my last few months here having a great time with all of you. We can worry about the war when we graduate. But, until then, I'd rather pretend it doesn't exist. Can you help me with that?"

The look he was giving her made her curious but he agreed with her somewhat delusional wish. She knew she couldn't escape the war, but she didn't want to live in constant fear. Not yet. She had done that for far too long after the assault and she couldn't do that again. There was no joy living that way. But for now she could savor the good things. She'd save the worry for later.

* * *

The next week passed like any other. February ended and March began. Snowfall progressed to rain, and the professors began stressing preparation for NEWTs. Lily took a moment one Sunday morning to get away. Owl post had brought a reply from her mother, and she was both excited and a little worried to read it. Instead of ripping open the flap of the envelope she dug a piece of parchment out of her pocket. It had seen better days, no longer crisp but worn from being folded and unfolded numerous times and stuffed into bags and pockets and between book pages.

_Dear Lily_, it read, _I'm glad to hear you are doing well. Please try not to stress too much over the upcoming exams. You have plenty of time to review and will do well regardless._

_Now, I'd like to extend an invitation to you to stay with us over Easter holiday if the boys decide to come home instead of staying at Hogwarts. James was supposed to discuss this with you, but since I have heard nothing from him on this topic I'm sure this is the first you are hearing of this. As brave as my son claims to be, he is quite good at avoiding situations that could potentially be uncomfortable for him, like me revealing embarrassing stories and pictures of him from when he was little._

Lily laughed again. No matter how many times she read that part she always had the same reaction. As much as James looked like his father, he definitely got part of his mischievousness from his mother.

_So, once again,_ the letter continued, _this is me inviting you to stay with us. It is possible the boys will decide to stay at Hogwarts. After all, James's birthday occurs over holiday this year and he might not want to celebrate with his parents hanging around. Let us know what you decide. It would be wonderful to see you again._

Sarah Potter's lavish signature adorned the bottom of the page, and Lily hoped she would be able to see her again. Maybe, if she wasn't able to visit over holiday, they could meet up during a Hogsmeade visit.

With something to look forward to no matter her mother's reply, Lily finally opened the envelope and pulled out the response to her question about what her family was doing over Easter.

_Hello darling,_

_Your father and I were happy to receive your letter. It came at the perfect time. Just yesterday, Vernon and his parents invited us to their place for the Easter holiday, and we accepted. It's a wonderful opportunity to get to know the Dursleys better. They might become family soon after all. You are welcome to join us, but you can make other plans if you would like._

_Love you and miss you loads,_

_Mum_

Lily returned the letter to its envelope and shoved it into her pocket. She grabbed a piece of blank parchment and scrawled a quick response to Sarah, saying she would love to visit if the boys decided to go home for the holiday. She wouldn't let her parents' holiday plans ruin her excitement over possibly celebrating James's birthday with the Potters. They had chosen the one activity Lily wanted no part in. And thinking about Vernon becoming her brother-in-law made her sick. Lily didn't know what Petunia saw in him but he was driving an even bigger wedge between them than there already was. At least she would be spending the holiday with people who didn't despise her. With a smile over the possibility of seeing the Potters again, she set out to find James and figure out what their plans were.

* * *

Parchment was spread over every available surface between the three boys. James, Sirius, and Peter sat on Sirius's bed trying to plan Remus's birthday, which was only five days away.

James crumpled up a piece of parchment and chucked it at Sirius's head when he suggested a raging party with everything from food, drink, and loud music to fireworks at midnight.

"That's a ridiculous idea, Padfoot," he said.

"Remus likes to party," Sirius retorted.

"When the reason for the party isn't him. You know he doesn't like that much attention being focused solely on him," Peter said.

"Yeah, but—" He was interrupted by more parchment projectiles aimed at his head.

"Fine. No big party," Sirius agreed.

Peter rummaged through the pile of ideas they had written down. "So, the only one we agree on so far is the plan to sneak into Hogsmeade?"

James rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. They had been trying to plan Remus's birthday celebration since they had woken up. Remus had been more than happy to be kicked out of their dorm, stating he would be in the library and when they finished they should come get him. After six years of being forced to leave their room around the same time every year, there was no chance he didn't know exactly what the boys were doing.

"Yup," James answered. "That is the only one. And even that plan has flaws in it."

There was a knock on the door before James could explain.

"Go away, Remus!" Sirius answered.

"It's not Remus," Lily's voice came from the other side of the closed door.

Sirius jumped off the bed and let her in, glancing down the stairs to be sure Remus wasn't hiding, trying to hear their plans.

Lily looked at the mess on the bed and raised an eyebrow at them, knowing what they were doing was not as academic as it looked. And there was also that bit about not wanting Remus in the room.

"We're planning a celebration for Remus's birthday," James answered her unvoiced question.

"_Trying_ to plan," Peter corrected. "We haven't been able to agree on anything yet."

They took turns explaining each of their ideas and Lily added her thoughts. Some she turned down completely while others she thought only had to changed slightly. But they still couldn't agree on one plan.

"Why don't we celebrate with just the nine of us like we did for mine? Remus would like that," Lily suggested.

"I agree. But we already threw out Hogsmeade as a possible place." Lily had pointed out the likelihood of getting caught since it would be a Friday night and there was a pretty good chance that a professor would be there. The boys had been okay with that possibility but decided against the plan when they realized Lily and Kelly would not be there if they went through with it.

"I'm sure you all know of plenty of places in the castle that would fit the nine of us and we'd be left undisturbed," Lily said.

Sirius, Peter, and James were quiet for a moment, wracking their brains for a location. Then, seemingly all at once, their eyes lit up and identical smiles appeared on their faces. They nodded, agreeing without saying a word.

"Got it," James declared.

* * *

Friday came far quicker than any of them thought it would, and once dinner finished the boys ran off to prepare for Remus's birthday celebration. Lily was given the task of keeping him occupied. Which wasn't too difficult considering the amount of homework they all had been given for the weekend and Remus's studious tendencies. He and Lily had gone to the library and both completed a handful of smaller assignments before Lily checked her watch and proclaimed that it was time to go.

"But I haven't even started my Potions essay," Remus protested.

"You can work on it tomorrow," Lily stated, shoving her books into her bag.

"Except then I won't have you right across the table to help me when I get stuck."

Lily rolled her eyes as she grabbed her last book. "You're being ridiculous, Remus." She reached across the table, collected his things, and deposited them in her bag as well. "It's as if you have something you want to avoid."

"When you've been a Marauder for as long as I have, you'd want to avoid whatever they've planned too."

She laughed before offering her hand. "I can honestly tell you that you have nothing to worry about." Once she had helped him from his seat, she muttered, "I think."

They walked side by side down the corridor. Lily attempted to hide her amusement at Remus's dread. Conversation was severely lacking, but Lily allowed Remus to be consumed by his worry. She knew it would be short lived. The pair continued going straight toward Gryffindor Tower until Lily turned sharply left, grabbing his elbow to take him with her. Remus didn't have to speak to voice his confusion. His wide eyes, followed by a tilted eyebrow, said it all.

"It's a surprise," she reminded him.

Lily couldn't imagine how Remus must be feeling in that moment. Perhaps torn between relieved that there wasn't a Common Room packed with people waiting for him and worried that they needed to find a bigger area to fit everyone. And yet, all this apprehension would be for nothing when he saw what they had in store for him.

Their path remained uninterrupted until Lily stopped abruptly and turned around. Remus noticed her absence and went to follow her but she had turned again to go in the direction they had previously been moving in.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Remus asked, watching her walk back and forth across the same space twice more.

"You really don't know?" she smiled.

In a matter of seconds, recognition lit up Remus's features and a door appeared behind Lily.

"Go on," Lily moved out of the way to let Remus pass by her and enter the Room of Requirement. She had followed right after, joining the chorus of "happy birthday" from their group of friends. The boys had decorated the room with streamers and balloons and, somehow, they had gotten a record player to work. An impressive stack of records rested beside the player. Lindsey Buckingham and the rest of Fleetwood Mac belted in the background.

Remus had returned to her side after giving out appreciative hugs to everyone else. "So how did they talk you into helping with all this?" he asked.

"I volunteered," she replied. "Actually I walked in on their little planning session. They were practically forced into letting me help. I couldn't let them plan it without me. Especially after hearing some of their initial plans."

"I'm assuming fireworks were involved."

"Of course."

"Sirius has been trying to insert fireworks into one of our birthday celebrations since we were twelve."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Lily asked, shaking her head at Sirius's antics.

"Maybe because he set them off second year in the dungeons the night after his brother was sorted into Slytherin."

Lily's eyes went wide until she recalled the incident. "I almost forgot about that."

She had been furious. Severus had to spend a night in the Hospital Wing because of the burns he'd received from a stray firework. She'd gone to yell at Sirius, but the tone James had used when he told her to back off rendered her silent. Her memories were interrupted by James prompting, "So what are you two talking about?"

"Your pyrotechnic-obsessed mate," Lily answered, giving James a small smile.

"Ah. He is a bit obsessed, isn't he?"

"A bit?" Remus's sarcasm oozed into those two words.

"Okay. More than a bit. Maybe we should let him set some off for our last day here. It would be a wonderful send off, and he might get it out of his system then."

Both boys looked to Lily for approval. Remus seemed apprehensive, while Lily was sure James had dozens of ways planned to persuade her if he thought she was even slightly leaning toward saying no.

"You don't need my approval," Lily said.

"Yes we do," James said as Remus replied, "Yes he does."

Lily caught the difference in Remus's statement and stared at him curiously. But there was nothing in his body language to indicate what he meant by it.

"Honestly," Lily said, "the entire student body will expect something extravagant from you all. The Marauders can't leave silently."

James grinned. "So why not go out with a bang."

Lily and Remus groaned while James continued to smile proudly.

"Why so smug, Prongs?" Sirius asked, one arm slung around Kelly's shoulder while his other hand held a Butterbeer. His girlfriend's arms were loaded with four more bottles, one for each of them.

After Lily had been given hers, she asked Kelly why she had carried all of them.

"Because my boyfriend is a jerk," she answered, her smile afterwards giving away her lack of seriousness.

"And yet, you like me anyway," Sirius pointed out, bringing her a bit closer. "The truth is, this one," he pointed his bottle at Kelly, "insisted on carrying them all herself, even though I offered to take some, since I am exceptionally chivalrous." Kelly snorted as she took a sip of her Butterbeer. "The lady disagrees, but I'll prove her wrong." He stuck out his chest, handed his bottle to James, and swung Kelly up into his arms. She immediately flushed and protested, telling Sirius to put her down. "Not a chance. There is cake to be eaten." He began walking away but stopped when he realized no one had followed him. "Come along, gents," he said.

Lily, James, and Remus shared a look, accepting that it was easier to go along with Sirius's crazy tendencies than to fight them.

Before they reached the corner where the cake was located, Lily whispered to James, "I think Sirius forgot that he had asked you a question earlier."

"Yes, but we could always remind him."

That mischievous glint had reappeared in James's eyes.

"Let's not," Lily replied.

"Have it your way. Although, it's not really that surprising that he forgot."

"And why is that?"

"He always forgets when he's hungry. Once, I borrowed his favorite pair of Chaser's gloves and he was spitting mad. We were having a mighty row on the way to lunch. But with one look at the spread on Gryffindor table, it all vanished. His stomach had taken over. It wasn't until three hours later that he remembered our argument."

Lily thought back to that day. It was surprisingly clear in her mind. Although, she supposed that was because she had been so in awe by how quickly Sirius's anger had subsided. She thought it was because of how close the two of them were, that they could never stay mad at each other for long, and she wished that was possible for her and Petunia. Now, she felt a bit silly for not realizing the reason was not as deep as she thought it was.

"Oy, Lily! Prongs!" Sirius shouted. "Stop dawdling. This cake needs to be eaten."

They hurried over to the table, per Sirius's orders, and joined in the singing of 'happy birthday.' The group enjoyed their cake for a few peaceful moments until Peter, James, and Sirius jumped on Remus in a rambunctious group hug that resulted in all four of them sprawled on the carpet. Lily later noticed that there were chunks of cake stuck in Remus's hair.

The rest of the night passed by quickly. After quite a few rousing games of Exploding Snap and a Wizarding Chess mini-tournament, the nine friends settled down in front of the fire, sprawled over the floor, couches, and each other. The boys told stories of their finest escapes from Filch, and the girls replied with their own tales of rule breaking.

"And _she_ was there?" James pointed at Lily, his eyebrows residing near his hairline.

"She was. Took a bit of convincing each time," Kelly answered. "She's still the rule-abiding Head Girl you know and love. We tried to make her a bit less rule-obsessed."

Kelly laughed when a pillow collided with her head.

"I think Sirius is rubbing off on you a little too much," Lily said, now pillow-less. "You took just as much convincing as I did." Kelly merely shrugged.

The conversation shifted. From Quidditch to Hogsmeade trips, to holidays and past birthdays, the group covered everything beside the growing threat outside, and inside, the castle. It was not the type of night to be discussing something so dark. They attempted to pry the date of the next Hogsmeade trip from James and Lily, and Sirius divulged the end-of-year-ball secret, sending most of the girls into a frenzy.

Lily could barely keep her eyes open at this point. She registered Katie and Kelly discussing dresses and Amy asking Sirius if he would spike the punch. Remus and Peter were fairly quiet. Lily was unsure whether this was because they had nothing to contribute or if they were falling asleep like she was. With her pillow now in Kelly's clutches, she found the next best thing. The slight musk smell was pulling at her senses, but James was running his fingers through her hair and that put her right to sleep.

* * *

James glared at Sirius. "That was a secret, you git," he said, but he didn't think Sirius was listening to him. He was too busy plotting to spike the punch with Amy. He looked to Remus and Peter for a bit of help, but they were resigned to the fact that Sirius would let the secret slip at some point. It just happened to be tonight. He was about to interrupt Sirius's conversation, to tell him that he could not sneak alcohol in like a proper Head Boy should, when he felt extra weight in his lap. He looked down and saw that Lily had curled up next to him and was using his thigh as a pillow. The sight brought a smile to his face and happiness pulsed through him.

He could feel everyone else staring at them and raised his eyes to see their inquisitive looks. James merely shrugged his shoulders and continued running his fingers through Lily's hair.

Conversation continued but James could not take his attention away from the redhead on his lap. Whatever consensus the group came to about the success of Remus's party, James decided that it was a very good night. One he would definitely remember.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Dear readers, you are not hallucinating. That was a new chapter that you just read. I have finally come out of my writing slump and I am determined to see this story through to the end. And I hope you will stick with me until that day. Thank you for reading and please leave your thoughts. I'd love to hear what you think.**


End file.
